Aresto Momentum
by SylviaW1991
Summary: Sequel to "Wingardium Leviosa!" Scorpius Malfoy-Potter soon finds himself fresh out of Hogwarts, wondering how the life that his parents risked theirs for somehow turned into one big secret... How will they react when they find out? How will his lover?
1. Prologue

Hi, everyone! Syl (starshinedc) and **Abraxas (Becoming-Obsessed)** have returned with our sequel to _Wingardium Leviosa!_ which can be found on Abra's profile. It's 23 chapters and it's amazing. XD

Hopefully this one will be just as loved~

Anyway, yeah, we'll try and update this fairly regularly. There'll most likely be mature content as we go through the chapters.

**Hi people! How are you? We've missed you. :hearts: We hope you enjoy this lovely story, and make sure to check out where Perry and Scorpius's still-there love for apples originated from in Syl's amazing story **_**Scorpius's Request**_**! I know I loved it. XD**

Thanks for the plug? XD

**XD You're welcome. I'm a fan. I'm **_**allowed**_** to plug your story.**

Sure, lol. Anyway, this A/N is already a bajillion times longer than I'm used to. **(They normally are. XD)** So ON TO THE FIC.

And such :D

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Harry bounced on the balls of his feet, watching for the train to come 'round the bend. Seven years of anxious waiting through numerous pick-ups hadn't dulled the excitement or the mild anxiety that came with worries his sensible half knew were completely unfounded. Hadn't he himself ridden the train several times without incident?<p>

Dementors invading, and having his nose broken by the man at his side notwithstanding, of course. Unusual circumstances, both. At least he knew from Hermione's tightly clasped hands that she was suffering the same as he was. They shared understanding glances while their husbands sent one another exasperated ones over their heads. Harry, though, sensed it and elbowed his husband mildly, turning an amused look his way.

"The train's late."

Draco Malfoy-Potter rolled his eyes, carting a hand through his hair and aiming that exasperated glance at his husband this time. "Harry, that train isn't even supposed to be in the station yet. We have about another..." He lifted his right arm, shucking back his sleeve and taking a glance at the silver plated watch on his wrist. "Another five minutes before it is even supposed to arrive."

"It's late," Harry insisted, tempted to lean forward on the platform to try and see the train. Maybe if he squinted... "I want to see the boys."

Grabbing the collar of his husband's plain black robe, Draco jerked him back lightly away from the edge of the platform. "As do I. They are my sons as well, or do you not remember the lovely Blood Adoption we went through for one of them?" He pressed a fleeting kiss against Harry's cheek, ignoring the envious, patronizing stares from a few witches and wizards here for the same reasons as them: Winter Holiday pickup. He'd grown used to it over the years. "Now _relax._ Merlin, Potter, you're giving me a headache."

"Well, I want to know about this _boy_ Scorpius said is coming home with him. What if we don't like him? We'll have to tolerate him." Harry found Draco's hand and gripped. "And Christmas won't be the same without Hugo around."

Hermione bit her lip at that. Hugo had sent a letter a couple of weeks back, asking if he could spend the Winter Holidays with his new boyfriend. She'd only agreed because Ron had pushed her into it and was even now casting wary looks at all the surrounding parents. Hugo could be going home with any of them. How could she have agreed to send her baby boy to someone else's home? She had a vague suspicion but now, with the train drawing nearer, she was doubting it.

"I swear Harry, if you weren't my husband, I'd smack you upside the head." Draco squeezed back against the grip surrounding his hand anyway. "We'll be fine. Scorpius grew up knowing how to make right choices, and I'm sure that pushed through to his choices in boyfriends as well." He tugged his husband closer, wrapping an arm snugly around his covered waist. Turning to whisper lightly against Harry's ear, Draco made sure to be a warm weight against Harry's side, hopefully to help calm him down slightly. "_Relax._"

"I'm trying, but I'm worried about James too. He's in _Morocco_, for Godric's sake. And I don't even know where Teddy is right now." Which was a constant, nagging source of irritation. As Head Auror, he should bloody well know what the Hit Wizards were up to. He wrung his hands together nervously, his mind torn in the direction of all of his sons. James on an international homicide, Teddy doing Merlin-knows-what, Scorpius with a new boyfriend, and Al... Well, Albus was no trouble. Thank Merlin for Al or Harry's stress levels would probably drag him into heart attack territory.

"For Merlin's sake, love. _Calm down._ James is a trained Auror. You trained him well. Teddy knows what he is doing and will send us letters whenever he can, you know that." Draco's hand found its way around the edge of Harry's robes and under his shirt to lightly caress his spine. "Albus is perfectly fine, we just heard from him yesterday. And for Scorpius... Well, bloody Merlin. Even being my first blood child I can see more Potter in him than Malfoy." Draco chuckled wistfully, lifting his free hand to tuck some longer strands of blonde hair behind his ears. "He's rambunctious and loves breaking rules. But he is smart enough to know what he is doing. Besides, he is our own little troublesome Quidditch star, isn't he?"

Not even a week ago, Draco and Harry had the pleasure of waking up to the morning _Prophet_ that was delivered with an owl from Hogwarts.

'_SCORPIUS MALFOY-POTTER. NEW SEEKER FOR BALLYCASTLE BATS,'_ was screamed across the title in big black letters. Draco hadn't stopped grinning that entire day.

"Drafted to the team before his seventh year is officially over," Harry recalled, lips curving. And the brunette was ridiculously proud that his son was being responsible enough to stay at Hogwarts for his last year despite it.

"Yes, now stop being a petulant little Gryffindor and start being Harry Potter-Malfoy. We aren't fidgeting about the fact that the train is supposedly 'late.'" Draco chuckled sardonically as Ron spoke up from a few feet away with an indignant cry. "It should be here so-"

A shrill whistle broke through the crisp winter air, Draco's head jerking up to glance down the platform.

"Yes!" Harry grinned widely, giving his husband a firm, pleased kiss. Twelve years together hadn't dulled the reaction or the affection between the two of them, even their rings still gleaming like new. "Next time, we're arriving late so I don't have to go through this." Which he said every single time, yet still insisted on leaving home entirely too early.

Draco chuckled, shaking his head at his husband's wistfulness as the train, bright red and utterly beautiful, even after all these years, pulled to a stop, Harry dashing off to go and find their final two sons, their last two Hogwarts students.

He saw Al first, which was fairly surprising considering how willowy the boy was. He wasn't altogether tall, particularly not when compared to Scorpius or Hugo, but those Slytherin green robes and the shiny Head Boy badge stuck out to Harry like a glaring thumb. Of all the boys to end up in Slytherin, Harry really hadn't expected it of Albus.

The boy - young man - fuck, was he really going to be eighteen next month? - turned when he heard his name called and pushed through the crowd to meet his father. "Pop! I missed you like crazy! Where's dad?"

"Much slower than me as usual." Harry stepped back, gripping his youngest son's forearms. Had it really been just a few months since he'd seen him last? "How's being Head Boy?"

"Harder than I thought, but I like it." Out of them all, he tended to be the most responsible. Harry was grateful for it.

"I'm not much slower, husband dearest. I just know that my son isn't going to vanish if I don't carry him off the train." The tone was sardonic, but Draco had a soft smile curving against his lips as Al rushed for to wrap his arms around his waist, hugging him tightly with a small laugh of 'dad!' Draco wrapped his arms around Albus's shoulders, hugging him to his chest tightly. "It's wonderful to see you, son."

"You don't really know that. We could vanish, you know, in a sea of people with no way home." He grinned widely, excited to tell them about the bit of property he'd negotiated via Owl Post over the past month, but deciding that he should leave their heart attacks for Scorpius and his boyfriend. He could hardly wait to see the expressions on their faces. "Good to see you too, though. I missed you."

Draco pulled away with a roll of pewter coloured irises. "Please, no. I don't need my husband going all 'Head Auror' on Platform 9 ¾. Thank you very much."

"Like he did in James's Third Year when his trunk was stuck in the overhead?" He'd run onto the train pretty much in a blind panic to find both Teddy and James struggling to get the thing down. "That was rather funny, you have to admit."

"It was not," Harry grumbled, tugging at his youngest's hair, though he was feeling prickles of unease at the lack of Scorpius. "Where's your brother?"

"Snogging his boyfriend, most likely."

Instincts humming, Harry's eyes narrowed a fraction. "Right. The boyfriend. Who is it?"

"Oh, you'll know in a minute." When the brunette opened his mouth to argue, Albus laughed. "Pop, really. I can guarantee you'll like him."

Draco raised an eyebrow, The Eyebrow, lips poised to rapidly fire questions at his son, but they were put on hold the minute he was tackled from behind with a blissful cry of "Dad!"

_Scorpius._

Harry's grin somehow widened at the sight of his son, already out of his Ravenclaw robes in contrast to Albus. Relief washed through him and it was as though the worry had never been there in the first place. His boys were there, safe and sound. And when James wrapped up his case and when Teddy came home from who-knows-where, he'd have all four of them again. Because Teddy was _not_ staying at Grimmauld Place over this holiday. Absolutely not.

Draco turned, drawing his only blood son into his arms, face burrowing against locks of bright blonde hair. "Hello Scorpius."

"Hi, dad. Missed you." With a laugh, Scorpius hugged back, arms around his dad's waist just as tightly. "Missed you too, papa!" Scorpius laughed, getting a peak of Harry's dark brown hair from over Draco's shoulder. Scorpius had gotten so tall.

Now close to towering over his already tall enough father, Draco, Scorpius was filling into his body, no longer the emaciated, muscle-lacking five year old boy Harry was first faced with all those years ago. Hair a darker blonde than his dad's, eyes brightening to be a crystallized blue, though the green flecks had never diminished, cheeks red with laughter (and maybe from a little exertion at a wonderful snogging session via his adorably handsome boyfriend), Scorpius Malfoy-Potter was handsome, both his fathers could agree. And how could he not be? the _Prophet_ always questioned. What, with fathers like Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, one of the youngest, true to blood, Malfoy-Potter children couldn't be anything _but_ good looking.

"We missed you too, Quidditch star. The Bats blew away the Cannons in the last match and Ron was beside himself wondering who to root for." Which was saying quite a lot about how much the Weasley cared for the young Malfoy-Potter. Ron was almost painfully loyal to the pitiful team and had been to many years to bother thinking about it. "Congratulations on making the team!"

Scorpius pulled away with a bright smile, darting around his dad to rush up to his papa and giving him a tight hug, towering over the poor Head Auror by at least half a foot. "Thanks, papa! I'm so excited to be back!"

He laughed, hugging his son tightly. "Missed you, kiddo."

Scorpius pulled back with a laugh, happiness dancing against clear ice-blue eyes. "Now! I want to introduce you to someone!" Giddiness danced along his body, quelling at the rapidly blooming nervousness in his chest.

"It's about bloody time," Harry muttered. Draco nodded in agreement, a curious gaze tightening against the lines of his face.

"Harry! Draco!" A chipper voice called out, a bright flash of ginger hair and Hugo Weasley appeared before the Potter-Malfoys with a rambunctious laugh.

"Hugo!" Harry gathered the boy in his arms for a quick hug. Why were they all _growing_?

"Dad, Papa-"

"We were just about to meet Scorp's new boyfriend. Any secrets you can tell us?"

Hugo's lips twitched with amusement. "One or two."

Albus snorted, but said nothing further on the matter. "Oh, there's Hermione and Ron; they found Rose. I should go say hi." Grinning, ignoring the look Scorpius was sending him, he sailed off into the crowd.

Scorpius blushed under the heavy gaze from his fathers. "Well, dad, papa, you see- I..."

"Scorp! Hugo! Have a good holi'ay! Enjoy yer anniversary, yeah?" A voice shouted from the crowd, a student garbed in bright blue Quidditch robes was being led from the Platform by his parents, a smirking grin wide on his lips. Alexander Thomas, Keeper on Scorpius's Quidditch team. Bloody bugger.

Hugo very nearly groaned, looking over his shoulder instead. "Shut it, Thomas! Mind your own!"

Harry was looking between the two boys, clicking things together. "You two?"

Scorpius groaned, Hugo's arms subtly wrapping around the taller teen's waist in comfort. "Papa- Please, I just-"

"You and Hugo?" Draco echoed in shock, his dark, black winter robes fluttering as the Hogwarts Express let out a puff of steam.

"Well... yeah." Hugo gave Scorpius a squeeze. "Just... sort of happened."

"Thank Merlin! Someone I _like_!" Harry laughed, grabbing both boys in an embrace. "Godric, won't Hermione be relieved?"

"I think she already is," Draco grumbled, glancing at the brunette Healer a few feet behind them on the platform who was smiling at them with an all-knowing, and relieved, grin.

Waiting until Scorpius and Hugo untangled themselves from his husband's vice-like embrace, Draco drew Scorpius into his arms. "It had to be a Weasley?"

The young man laughed warmly. "Sorry, dad."

"There's nothing wrong with Weasleys," was Ron's opinion. He clapped a hand on Hugo's shoulder. "A Malfoy, though?"

"He's half-Potter," Hugo pointed out, "so he's not all bad."

Harry laughed, swooping up the curly-haired redhead when she barrelled into him. "Rosie, how's Hogwarts?"

The Second Year Gryffindor laughed aloud, tucking an arm around Harry's neck. "It's the _best_! The password this year is so silly."

"Don't go shouting it on the platform," her brother cautioned, grinning. He twirled his mother into his arms when she came close enough, holding on. "So this is my boyfriend and his family, mum. I can still spend the holiday over at his house?"

She twisted his ear, then laughed into it. "Yes, of course. You boys are absolutely ridiculous, and you both get it from your fathers. But you couldn't have made a better choice, honestly." She'd seen the flirtation, while mild, in them over the summer. And she'd been _hoping_ for this very thing since she'd gotten Hugo's letter.

Scorpius cheered happily, laughing as Hugo tackled him with some form of a hug, holding the taller teen tightly in his arms. "Hu! Hu!" He laughed, their parents watching on in quiet amusement. Rose made a gagging gesture that was largely ignored.

"Well, I think it's time we head home, don't you think?" Draco called out, tucking long strands of light blonde hair behind his ears.

"Absolutely," Harry agreed. "I'm bloody starving."

Nods of agreement echoed through the familiar group as they all turned to grab trunks and cages and walk towards the exit to the Platform to apparate safely. Scorpius, hand reaching down to grab the snowy white owl his fathers had bought him as a gift seven years ago, paused. Beady yellow eyes tilted against tawny coloured feathers, watching him from nearby as he turned his body. Glancing towards his parents, boyfriend, and his family, Scorpius called out, "I'll catch up in a minute," and waved a hand towards and few lingering Ravenclaw robed students, hoping it looked as if he were going to ask them a quick question.

Turning away and dipping into the crowd without waiting for assent, Scorpius dodged around lingering witches and wizards, a sense of foreboding, a sinking feeling in his chest, slowly beginning to form. He paused. The owl glanced down at him. It held its leg out.

There, wrapped in a soft purple bow was another letter. Years. Years he had been seeing that same purple bow attached to a letter that would only dig him deeper into a hole he could only _hope_ to get out of. Reaching up a sweaty, apprehensive hand, Scorpius untied this newest letter. The owl, sickeningly familiar tawny feathers and beady yellow eyes, fluttered out of the station.

Scorpius scanned the letter, quivered at the contents and did a few mental calculations. He could do it. Sighing, he shoved the parchment into the pocket of his robes and ran after his family.

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of an... angsty note to leave off on. XD But we're known for our cliffhangers I suppose.<strong>

**And as Syl tries to remember her FF password, we will leave you with some boring elevator tunes, a 'Welcome to the Department of Mysteries' drawling type of voice and ask for some reviews?  
>Gratzi!<strong>

Thanks for reading! We hope you all enjoy this :D It's pretty fun to write, I think.


	2. Chocolate Frogs

**Hello loves, just wanna make a quick note, I've received some messages in confusion to this story? **_**Aresto Momentum**_** is a **_**SEQUEL.**_

**We can't really apologize for something that doesn't make sense, if you haven't read the original. XD Silly Muggles.**

We're going to try and make this a stand-alone thing, as well, but there WILL be direct mentions to the prequel, so I would suggest heading to Abra's profile to read _Wingardium Leviosa!_.

**Can I give a quick warning? THESE AREN'T CHILDREN ANYMORE. XD Oh this is so awkward.**

As of now, this fic is rated M, for those of you who, like Abra, missed the smut. XD

* * *

><p><em>Three Years Later...<em>

"Back so soon?" A voice wondered, chuckled happily, drawing the young man into his arms with a warm sense of pride.

The younger man laughed warmly. "Hey, dad."

Harry looked up from his morning cuppa, beaming. "How was practice?"

Pulling away, Draco pressed a fatherly kiss to Scorpius's temple, turning to walk with his son to the long dining table that sat firmly in the middle of the large parlor. "Good team this year?"

"Practice was great. And yeah, dad, the team is really well-shaped this year," Scorpius grumbled distractedly as he sat himself down gracefully in a high-backed chair, a house-elf appearing with a goblet of pumpkin juice before bowing out and disappearing.

Harry set the paperwork he was dealing with aside, studying his son. "Something on your mind, kiddo?"

"Hm?" He fiddled with a random piece of some foreign fruit that appeared on the plate in front of him. Glancing up, he met Harry's eyes, shaking himself out of his reverie. "What'd you say, papa?"

"What's on your mind?" He reached out, resting his hand on his son's arm. "You seem a little off."

Scorpius jerked his head up. "Hm? Oh." He plopped the odd pink fruit into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully, mulling slowly through the haze of thoughts in his head. "Just figuring things out for Hugo's birthday and stuff..." A letter in his Quidditch robes pocket weighed heavily.

"Stuff?" Draco glanced over the edge of the back page of the _Prophet_ Harry would always hand to him in the morning; gossip. Draco would always roll his eyes and correct his husband. "It's intellectually assessing the competition." Harry always wondered what competition the blonde was referring to.

"What sort of stuff, Scorp?" Harry wondered, instincts humming. Ever since the Bats had won the Quidditch cup the previous month, the boy had been a little out of sorts. He'd seemed distracted more, more prone to quiet contemplation. One thing Scorpius had never been was quiet, but for the life of him, Harry couldn't figure out what it was.

"O-Oh," he took another sip of his almost empty goblet. "Just things for our new match against the Appleby Arrows next week. We wanna try gettin' Johnson to try the Wronski Feint as a Chaser move."

"How would that work?" Harry wondered, always up for a conversation about Quidditch. He trusted Scorpius would tell them what was going on in time. Or that he and Draco would be able to pry it out of him. For now, as a glance at the pocket-watch Draco had given him for Christmas showed, he didn't have time.

"Harry, love, it's time-"

"I know."

"Bye, papa..." Scorpius mumbled, glancing back down at his fruit as if the small treat somehow offended him greatly as Draco leaned over the arm of his chair to press a small, fleeting kiss against Harry's lips as he stood.

Harry ran his fingers through Draco's hair, smiling. "I'll come 'round for lunch, then." He gave Scorpius's shoulder a squeeze. "Are you going to be around for dinner? Al said he would be already and James's case is on its last legs." There was little use mentioning Teddy. He'd be there if he could be; they all knew that.

Scorpius shook his head, shaking himself from his thoughts with a pleasant hum. "Sorry, papa, planned a night with Hugo."

Draco chuckled. Three years, and those two were still glued to the hip.

"Alright, fine. Tomorrow night, though. I miss having my boys around." He ruffled Scorpius's hair in a familiar gesture. "See you later."

"You got it, papa. I expect to try and get my old man on a broom soon!"

Draco watched on in rapt amusement. Harry Potter. _Old._ He leaned back in his chair, his now-long hair being pulled over his shoulder as he crossed one slack covered leg over the other and watched the hilarity of the scene that was about to unfold.

"I can still out-fly you, kiddo."

"I'd like to see you try, old man!" Scorpius laughed as he stood with an apple slice between his lips, black and red robes billowing as he turned to stand nearly a foot and a half over his rather short father. He must have gotten the height from Draco.

"You will, pest. Tomorrow we'll have a Seeker's game, you and me. 'Old man,'" he repeated with an eye roll.

"Well you _are_ reaching a rather ripe age, love." Draco spoke up, nimble fingered hands crossed over a flat stomach covered by rich blue robes, that of a well-seasoned Potions expert.

Scorpius sent his Head Auror father a shit-eating grin, laughing warmly as a piece of fruit was chucked at his head. "You'd fail as a Chaser, papa!'

"Why do you think I've always been a Seeker?" He shot Draco an unamused look, pulling on his dark robes. "And you're older than I am, git." He tugged on his husband's hair, leaning down to give him a firm kiss and a fond nip. "Love you both, even though you're both irritating and exactly alike."

Draco drew Harry's lip against his bottom teeth, chuckling lowly as Scorpius made a sarcastic gagging noise, turning his eyes away from the view. It was sweet they still loved each other after almost two decades of marriage. But they were still his parents. The odd shaped mark on his arm tingled.

"Hurry back safely," Draco mumbled, the reply habitual but said with sincerity every time. "Old man." Okay. Maybe not so much sincerity this time.

"Prat. Talk to your son about what's bugging him," he requested quietly before grabbing Scorpius in a tight hug. "Have a good time with Hugo. And prepare to get your arse handed to you tomorrow." He twisted his ear lightly before walking out of their dining room.

With a thud of the dining room door, Scorpius sat back down in the high-back chair with a pleasant laugh. "Even after thirty years you still get under his skin, huh dad?"

Draco nodded with a small grin, reaching for his cuppa and taking a sip. "Yes, I suppose I do. Now," he creased his copy of the _Prophet_ and sat it down on the table with a small flutter. "What's wrong?"

_-8-8-_

"Hey Hugh, you home? Scorpius called out quietly towards the rather cozy flat. Sliding his plain red robes off his shoulders, having thrown them on instead of his Quidditch robes, Scorpius glanced around his lover's apartment.

"Kitchen!" came the response, followed by a minor _boom_. Well, minor for anyone who'd known Hugo Weasley longer than ten minutes.

"Hugo?" Scorpius gasped, a hand coming up to cover his mouth trying to instantly quell the laughter that was bubbling in his chest. His lover was... a mess. Covered from head to toe in dusted cocoa and sugar, fingers coated in liquid chocolate and cheeks smeared with fruit preserve fillings and toppings, Hugo Weasley looking hilariously delicious. Like one big chocolate frog.

"I shouldn't have shouted." He looked up, licking the chocolate from his lips. At least he knew that the mixture was good. "Anyway, hi."

Scorpius walked cautiously around the bowls and... mixtures that littered the floor, finding himself in front of his boyfriend with a few steps and a jump, reaching a hand forward to swipe his thumb along the succulent lower lip, smeared in chocolate. "Missed a spot."

"Thanks. I thought you wouldn't be here for a little while, longer." He set the bowl aside, studied his hand a moment before sucking on a long finger. "Mm. Good thing I actually wrote these measurements down. I'll be able to recreate this later. I'm making exploding chocolates."

"Exploding...?" Scorpius didn't want to know. The finger in Hugo's mouth though... Hm. Lifting a hand, he drew the digit out from between his love's lips, leaning forward to seal their lips in a deliciously sweet kiss.

"Mm..." Hugh nibbled on Scorpius's lower lip, pleased. "I swear you're the only thing that's better than chocolate."

Scorpius chuckled, gently nipping at the shorter male's lips. "I think I can agree with that."

"Your life doesn't revolve around chocolate, though." He sucked more chocolate off a finger and this time there was a definitely suggestive connotation to it.

Leaning down to lightly nip at a sugar covered ear, Scorpius jerked Hugo forward, pressing his Quidditch toned torso against the smooth and lean muscles of Hugo's stomach. "Oh?" He nibbled lightly at Hugo's neck, licking and nipping at the deliciously sweet flesh. "I, my love, must disagree."

Hugo's laugh was more of a moan. "Y'know, I have chocolate and such all over these clothes. I should probably get out of them."

Scorpius's smirk was haughty as he pressed his growing erection against Hugo's denim covered thigh. "Well, as your lover, I think I should oblige and help you," his fingers drifted down, toying with the waistband of Hugo's trousers. "_Relax._ Shouldn't I?"

"I'm more than willing to let you help." Hugo swept a hand down the other's sleeve. "Oh, well, look at that. You've got chocolate on you now, too." He very happily pulled off Scorpius's shirt, taking his gaze greedily over the Quidditch-toned frame.

"Like what you see?" Scorpius whispered huskily after a few moments, taking in the sight of Hugo's ironically chocolate coloured eyes roaming over his defined muscles and lean waist. He worked hard during Quidditch, more often than not drenched in sweat by the time his hourly practices were over. But he also worked hard for another reason- Hugo was just too damn beautiful. He deserved the best.

"Every time I see it." He reached out, smearing chocolate onto his skin and leaning forward to lick it right back off.

Scorpius groaned, melting into the touch, dragging Hugo forward by the band of his trousers, through the kitchen and down the hallway, turning and shoving open a cream coloured door, leaving a chocolaty smear on the pale wood, at the farthest end. "Bed. Now."

His cursory cleaning spells weren't going to work in the kitchen later, he thought vaguely, and then Scorpius pressed against him again, and he didn't think at all. "Bed," he agreed.

Shoving Hugo down onto soft white sheets, Scorpius moaned, leaning down to nip and lick at the delicious skin of his lover's neck, clean it with his tongue. "You're so bloody 'orgeous, 'Ugh."

And he worked hard to keep at it because he was damned if he'd be with someone as fit as Scorp and be embarrassed about it. That and getting to a cauldron _quickly_ with a bloated belly was a feat he didn't want to have to try. He tugged at Scorpius's zipper, unsnapping the button. "_Merlin_, Scor..."

"Missed you so fuckin' much..." Scorpius moaned, twisting his hips to get his trousers off, kicking them to the ground with a dull thud, his mind, his body, more intent on licking off all the orgasm-inducing, delicious chocolate off his equally delicious boyfriend.

Groaning - bugger, could Scor's tongue _work_ - Hugo reached down and cupped his lover's arse, giving it a firm squeeze. "Missed you too."

"Mm, I know." Straddling the lean waist below him, Scorpius pressed their bodies flush together after shucking off Hugo's shirt and vanishing it with a wave of his hand. "You won't be needing that," he panted, leaning down to seal their lips together in a searing kiss. Merlin, he could never get enough of Hugo; not even after all these years.

Hugo rolled them both, hands stroking over his chest. He broke the kiss, his mouth following in heated, damp kisses. "Mm..." Where chocolate had smeared, he licked and licked until every trace was gone.

Scorpius's body arched up, a pleasured cry leaving from his lips. "H-Hugo-! Shite!"

He got to the blonde's hip, sucked and nipped on the skin there. His hand ghosted teasingly over his lover's hardened length before settling on his thigh to squeeze and massage.

Groaning, Scorpius fell back against the bed, calloused Quidditch hands coming up from beneath his body to tangle in dirty orange locks.

"Should I show you how much I've missed you?" Hugo wondered teasingly, his lips gliding along his skin to get to the other hip. Hot breath passed over his length.

"I'd like that very much." Scorpius smirked despite the shallow breaths leaving his lips, head lifted to gaze greedily at the gorgeous ginger between his legs.

"Oh, would you?" He met Scorpius's gaze, eyes wicked, and very lightly flicked his tongue over the head.

The blonde moaned his appreciation. "_Yes,_ I think I would."

Hugo chuckled and made as if to glide his tongue over the shaft. Instead, it slid teasingly along Scorpius's thigh. He bit into the skin there, suckling hard to mark him. "Maybe in a minute."

With a groan, Scorpius tugged Hugo's head up, heart pounding as he thrust his tongue past his lover's lip, tugging him down on top of his body and rubbing his aching erection against a deliciously toned thigh. "Devil. You are the devil."

"Maybe." Hugo gripped Scorpius's wrists with one hand, clamping them together and holding them above his head while his mouth plundered, tongue and teeth attacking the blonde's neck.

Tilting his head to give his lover more room, Scorpius wrapped lean, muscled legs tightly around Hugo's waist, drawing the others body tightly against his own. "Fuck," he moaned breathlessly as the other's heated skin rubbed against his own.

"Godric, Scorpius, I love you so bloody much," he managed between hot nips and wet kisses. A hand snaked down, a lubrication spell was muttered, and two fingers slid in without warning.

Scorpius arched his body with a cry, clenching down around the intruding fingers and letting his head fall to the side with a guttural moan. "H-Hugh-!"

"This is how much I missed you," he breathed, curling his fingers to brush against Scorp's prostate and rub.

The blonde's body writhed, muscles clenched, pleading cries left his lips as strands of blonde hair fell against heated cheeks. "Hugh! Hugh, _please!_"

Hugo added a third digit, using it to stretch and prepare. "Scor," he whispered, "you're so beautiful like this, so mine."

Scorpius dragged his nails down Hugo's back, pulling the other forward, closer, more friction. "_Hugh!_" His thighs shook, his body clenched like a vice around the three fingers curling maddeningly inside his body. "Please, Hugh, _please!_"

The redhead couldn't stand to wait another moment himself, so he coated his length with another muttered spell and removed his fingers. He took a hold of Scorpius's waist, gripping tight to keep him still, and eased in at a maddeningly slow pace to torture them both.

Scorpius cried out, the moans sounded more along the lines of sobs as he begged, rocked, moaned against Hugo's body, and clenched down on the torturous length slowly inching inside his body.

Panting, now fully sheathed, Hugo stilled. The hot, tight passage was only better thanks to Scorpius's demands. His hands left the blonde's hips and found his hands, fingers lacing tightly as he began to move, thrusting rapidly into the blonde.

Jerking his body back against the ginger's, Scorpius cried out, body arching, clenching, nails dragging down against beautifully freckled skin, hands clenching, body writhing against sweat soaked sheets. "Hugh, Hugh," Scorpius continually panted, like a mantra, begging the other to give him relief from the blinding ecstasy that scorched through his veins.

Desperately close to the edge himself, Hugo wrapped a hand around Scorpius's length and began to jerk in time with his thrusts. His lips molded themselves to the Seeker's, swallowing the sounds he made.

Scorpius rocked against the body above him, cries swallowed by the lips that devoured his own. He thrust his hips forward, moaning, arching his back violently with a cry of unimaginable pleasure as white exploded behind his eyelids. "_Hugo!_"

Hugo let go, unable to hold back any longer, and pounded his release into Scorpius while his hand coaxed every drop from the blonde, coating his hand and his abdomen. As his thrusts slowed, he collapsed atop his lover and tried desperately to catch his breath.

Scorpius's chest heaved for air, his body shuddering with the last quakes of his orgasm. His hand slowly lifted, gently drifting over the warm skin along Hugo's spine.

He blew out a long breath, nestling his head in the crook of Scorp's neck. He lifted himself just enough to pull out before settling back. "Mm..."

Turning his body, Scorpius curled up against the shorter male's side. "Love you."

"Love you too." Hugo smiled warmly, content for the moment to just lay there with his lover.

Wrapping a muscled arm around Hugo's waist, Scorpius pressed soft kisses against his lover's chin. "You reek of sugar."

He smiled, letting his eyes close. "Funny, you reek of sex."

"Mm, I think I might like that smell." Scorpius nipped at Hugo's neck, leaving a blooming mark behind on the succulent pale skin.

Angling his head to give him better access, Hugo made a pleased sound. "Sugary sex. There is no better combination."

Scorpius leaned up to whisper lightly against Hugo's ear. "Especially when it's someone as beautiful as you being the one to pound into me."

He trembled, eyes opening. "Any time, Scor. Absolutely any time."

Smiling, Scorpius nuzzled against Hugo's neck, curling against his lover's side and yawning quietly. "I love you, Hugo Weasley."

"I love you too, Scorpius Potter-Malfoy." He tucked the blonde close, smiling. His tendency to sleep after sex was adorable, but, then again, there wasn't a lot about him Hugo _didn't_ find adorable.

Scorpius chuckled, eyes drifting closed as his body melted against the others touch like his favorite baking chocolate. "You taste 'ood, by the way. New 'ecipe?" Scorpius's body was beginning to drift off to sleep.

"Mmhm. I'll show you later," he murmured.

"Okay..." The blonde slowly allowed sleep to consume in, arms wrapped tightly around his shorter lover's waist. "Love you..."

"Love you too," Hugo whispered and waited for Scorpius to be asleep before he shifted back. Carefully, moving slowly so as to avoid waking him, Hugo slipped out of bed and glanced back, heart warming at the sight of his sleeping lover. He watched a moment before retrieving his pants from the pile of discarded clothes and tugged them on. He leaned over Scorpius, brushing a gentle kiss over his brow, and walked out.

The kitchen (and himself) was cleaned quickly, with a few of his heavy-duty charms, and only a small amount of mourning for the loss of perfectly good chocolate. It didn't take long for him to have a cauldron set up and ingredients pouring in. Crushed cocoa beans, milk, sugar... more sugar. His lips twitched as a few secret ingredients were thrown in, glancing occasionally at the recipe that hovered just beside him. He added the explosive ingredient by hand, careful with every little drop. He didn't want to have to ask Draco to brew more of this when he just had the day before. Bless Draco Potter-Malfoy, though, and his deftness with a cauldron.

Hugo's own cauldrons were for concoctions of the chocolate variety, not of the potions one. He'd barely passed that O.W.L, hadn't even bothered with the N.E.W.T. His brain would've fried, guaranteed.

And while that brew mixed, he went over to the freezer to check another. He retrieved a tray from inside his specially designed ice box and set it on the counter before taking up a piece. He popped it into his mouth and leaned against the counter, eyes closed as he sucked on the confection. Oh, yes, this was the recipe. Just enough of the bean, a good balance of sugar and- The _pop!_ had his eyes snapping open and then he was muffling a laugh, smacking his lips. Even that was good. The little explosion didn't hurt, serving only to spread the chocolate to every corner of one's mouth, coating the tastebuds.

Excellent. They'd be best-sellers if his stupid ruddy boss would sell his stupid bloody chocolates. Hugo sighed, shaking his head, and dashed that thought to the back of his mind. He couldn't afford the shop in Hogsmeade like he wanted, not yet. He needed a lot more Galleons in his save jar before he could manage that. Between ingredients and new cauldrons when a particular mixture went awry, Hugo estimated that he'd have enough saved by... 2062.

But he was rather content in the knowledge that it would happen one day. One day Honeydukes would have a rival for the affections of Hogwarts students. For now, though, he was content with experimenting and dreaming.

He removed the innocent-looking chocolates from the tray and into little pre-arranged baskets. Someone was probably going to have a birthday soon - oh, bugger, he was, wasn't he? Yeah. Draco's had just passed and his was next. He smiled at the little baskets. "Well, happy birthday to me then." Grinning, he popped another candy into his mouth and closed his eyes when the explosion in his mouth occurred. It was sudden, but it was good. It was the effect he'd always wanted when having a bite of chocolate.

Mission accomplished.

He was humming vaguely as he replaced the empty tray and removed another. This was white chocolate, shaped like seahorses. He turned one over and used a very tiny brush to place a rune on its back and blew on it to dry it out. It was white, blending almost perfectly, and then it let out a whinny and "swam" around his head. Grinning, Hugo snagged it and took a bite. "Mm... Chocolate Frogs, eat your heart out." They were added to the baskets, a few other experimental varieties thrown in as well.

When the quiet buzz filled his ears, a mental timer suited for a sound-sensitive recipe, Hugo went to the cauldron and began scooping generous dollops of the warm, fragrant concoction onto sheets of plastic paper. He cut them, separated them, and resisted the urge to lick his fingers. These were for his family and for the front of Al's little shop - he ignored the pang of envy - to sell to customers. It always gave him a little thrill when Al reported peoples' reactions.

The cauldron emptied and trays put in the icebox to freeze, Hugo gave in to the urge to lick his fingers. Mm. Another successful batch.

"Hugh..." A voice mumbled quietly. Scorpius leaned against the jamb to the kitchen, a plain white sheet wrapped lazily around his waist and held with a pathetic sticking charm, silver-blue eyes hazed with sleep, hair disheveled and muscles lax with relaxing waves of sleep. "Come to bed." Another thing the ginger seemed to love about Scorpius: the blonde couldn't sleep for more than two hours without the redhead by his side in the sheets.

He plucked up a piece of chocolate, a seahorse since white was Scor's favorite, and walked to him, breaking it in half and offering it. "Taste first," he requested, lips curving.

A tired smile curled at his boyfriend's lips as Scorpius took the piece of chocolate offered and took a small bite. The blonde gave an exhausted moan in appreciation. "Orgasmic as usual, love. But I've had enough orgasms for the day, thank you. Now," he reached forward, tugging Hugo's by his arm to drag him closer and press their lips together, transferring chocolate to the others equally addicting lips via a swipe of his tongue. "_Bed._"

"You can never have enough orgasms for the day. Especially not when your mouth tastes like that." He drew Scorpius into another kiss, keeping him there until the taste of chocolate had faded and there was only Scorpius. It was just as addicting, he thought with a pleasured sigh. "I love you, Scorpius."

"Love you too. Now bed, please? Long day..." The blonde gave a weak whine against his lover's lips, knowing that if Hugo asked it of him, the blonde would have trekked halfway across the world at that particular moment just to get him his favorite Italian sugar from the little bakery on the east coast of Venice that he loved.

"Okay." Relenting easily, as the stubborn bloke did for no one else, Hugo laced their fingers and drew him down the hall. "Practice wear you out, sugar?"

Ignoring the name, finding it really sweet (but he would never say), no pun intended, Scorpius pulled Hugo back onto the bed, moving the sheet from around his waist, placing it over the other's, and curling up against his side instantly. "Mhmm."

Hugo smiled, wrapping an arm around Scorpius's waist. He could get in a couple of hours' sleep before he had to get back to the kitchen. And then he could snuggle up to Scorpius and sleep for real. He nuzzled his lover gently, eyes closed, and was glad to have him home for the weekend.

_-8-8-_

Warm, pale, muscled arms wrapped loosely around Hugo's waist, startling him from his stirring. "Good morning, love." Scorpius mumbled contently, the last dregs of sleep slowly drifting out of his system.

"Morning," he greeted, turning his head for a small kiss. "You're up a little earlier than I thought. I was going to start breakfast after I finished this." He nodded at the cauldron and the absolute black that was within.

"Why's it black?" Scorpius murmured tiredly, peppering kisses up and down Hugo's neck and jaw, eyes more focused on his lover than on his lover's obsession. Which, luckily to his very small ego, was normally him. Hugo just had a huge heart for chocolate. Or him. Covered in chocolate. Preferably the second one, in Hugo's opinion. ...And maybe his own.

"Because I wanted it to be. I'm making hats." He smiled. "They'll taste like white chocolate."

"Mm," the blonde moaned in contentment. "My favorite, you tease."

"Exactly. It's taken me a few days to get it to the right color with the right flavor." He retrieved a small spoon, dipped it into the cauldron and lifted it to Scorpius's lips. "Taste."

Sharp ice-blue eyes met warm eyes of brown, not leaving as Scorpius leaned forward, tongue darting out to give a small lick to the spoon, a moan of appreciative pleasure leaving his lips as the taste of sugary white chocolate exploded across his tongue.

"The ultimate approval." Hugo smiled, more than pleased by the reaction. It was Scorpius's opinion, above anyone else's, that he cherished most. "I was thinking of trying another pitch to old Fredericks. If he would just let me put my own name on the things I create, everything would be _fine_. Maybe this time I can convince him."

"Hmm, maybe. I, for one," he turned Hugo's body, tugging the other flush against his pleasantly naked chest and sealed their lips together, "think you deserve your _own_ store."

"Well..." He worked up some of his usual Weasley bravado, managed not to look at his too-empty save jar. "Of course I do."

Scorpius knew exactly what he was feeling, seeing the longing looks and heartbroken expressions whenever Hugo had to draw his few precious galleons from between the cracks in the top of the jar. Hopefully, unknowingly, whenever Scorpius was spending time at his boyfriend's flat, he would drop a few of his spare galleons into the jar to help his boyfriend along. He loved him so much, and Scorp hated seeing that expression of heartache and longing on Hugo's lovely, beautifully freckled face. "You will get one. The perfect one. I just know it. You're too good not to."

"I know I am." But how was he going to _do_ it? "For now, I'll stick with what I have and try again to convince Fredericks that I'm not after his grubby old business. I just want _my_ name on what _I_ make."

Taking a swipe at the spoon with the tip of his finger, Scorpius plopped a dab onto Hugo's nose and kissed it off with a swipe of his tongue, heart jumping in his chest as he dabbed another swipe at Hugo's lips, kissing and nibbling softly, gently. "Why not put your name in the chocolate?" It seemed obvious to the inexperienced Quidditch player.

"What d'you...?" Hugo blinked once then a second time as the idea hit. His hands snaked into Scorpius's hair, mouth fusing heatedly to his lover's. He could. He could so easily do that. A dab of his brush and his initials could be placed right on the chocolate itself. Or a little needle to carve them out if it suited the piece better.

Scorpius pulled back with a blushing smile. "You're welcome? Or was that a smash of the lips with another 'Scorpius you're so stupid but I love you anyway' thought?"

"No, one of those would've included a pat on your cheek. This is a 'Scorpius, you're brilliant and I love you for it' thought. I don't see why I _can't_ put my initials in if I do it correctly."

The blonde chuckled warmly to placate the growing sense of pride in his chest. "I know I am. And _you,_" he spun Hugo around happily, pulling him against his naked chest, "need to finish up then take a break. I have a surprise."

"A surprise?" Hugo laughed, nipping Scorp's lower lip. "What sort of surprise?"

The blonde let a shit-eating grin curve at his lips. "Now," he tugged the ginger flush against his body, nudging their hips together with a little, tempting moan, "_why_ would I tell you _that?_"

"Because you love me. Though if you keep making sounds like that, I'll ruin this batch." He almost wouldn't mind.

"Stasis charm?" The blonde smirked, wanting nothing more than to push the ginger up against the counter, vanish their clothes and bury himself to the hilt in that deliciously tight arse.

"They r-ruin the..." Something. When Scorpius looked at him like that, it tended to become difficult to remember the little details. "Fuck." He pressed a hand to the blonde's chest to nudge him back. "Five minutes. Five minutes and you get whatever you like."

A wicked smirk pushed at Scorpius's lips as the blonde vanished Hugo's clothes instantly, shoving the ginger back against the counter gently and muttering a lubrication charm for his fingers, lifting one beautiful, freckled leg around his waist. "I'll hold you to that," Scorpius whispered, two fingers slipping inside a devastatingly tight hole as he pressed their lips together in a desperate, searing kiss.

Hugo cried out, gripping Scorpius's shoulders. "Oh, f-fuck," he stuttered against his lips. He didn't bottom often, only when Scor was in a particularly demanding mood. He'd woken up in an exquisitely demanding mood.

"Tell me what you want, Hugo," Scorpius panted, cock achingly hard between his legs. He added a third finger, curling and scissoring quickly, wanting to fuck his boyfriend as much as he wanted to take him to bed and keep him there for hours- days.

"You," he groaned, fumbling for his wand. He cried out, head falling back, stasis spell entirely forgotten when his fingers rubbed against that little bundle of nerves within him. "Scorpius...!"

Scorpius tilted his head down, nipping almost viciously at his lover's neck, marking him against the junction of his shoulder. "_Mine._" He thrusted his fingers in and out rapidly, lifting Hugo's other leg around his waist.

Hugo pressed back against the counter, clutching his lover's shoulders desperately, muscles clenching around the oh, so clever fingers. "All yours," he agreed, hips bucking. "Fuck me, Scor. _Please_!"

He chuckled lowly, voice conniving and husky. "You sure you want that, Hugh?" Even as he spoke, Scorpius's fingers were slowly slipping from Hugo's body, scissoring and curling on their way out.

He let out a keening sound, short nails digging into his skin. "Yes! Fuck, Scorpius, I want... _Please._"

Hugo's cries were almost pleading sobs, Scorpius taking time to just slow down, not tortuously, but to press soft kisses against Hugo's cheeks and lips, murmuring soft 'I love yous' and 'You're beautifuls,' so different from the vicious nips a few moments ago. Pulling his hips back, Scorpius muttered a quick lubrication spell, and pushed past the first, blissfully tight ring of muscles, sheathing himself to the hilt in one quick push of hips. "_H-Hugh_..."

The redhead kissed his lover, losing himself in the heated press of lips, moaning into it. He'd spent pretty much his entire life seeking out and appreciating sweet flavors; nothing he'd found or created could quite compare to Scorpius Malfoy-Potter.

Pausing for a moment, fingertips lightly drifting, caressing over beautiful pale skin, Scorpius leaned into the kiss, senses being overrun by Hugo, _Hugo, Hugo._

Hugo sighed into it, a hand lifting and gliding into his lover's dirty blonde locks. "Only you would be gentle when you have me pinned to a counter," he murmured, eyes shimmering with lusty humor.

"I'd rather _not_ have you limping later on when I have a few surprises planned." Scorpius's wicked smirk was Hugo's only warning as the blonde pulled his hips back tortuously slow and thrust them forward, length pushing deep within the boundaries of Hugo's body.

Head falling back on a moan, Hugo tightened his legs around the blonde's waist. Curiosity over the surprises was lost in a wave of pure sensation. "Scorpius," he panted.

Hips losing any sort of rhythm before it was gained, Scorpius panted, moaning wantonly as heat licked at his body and sweat dripped against his neck. "Fuck, Hugh, so tight!"

Hugo's clenching muscles only tightened him further, hard length trapped between their bodies. Every move, every slide of skin was ecstasy. "Merlin, Scor..."

Gripping the counter behind Hugo's rocking body, Scorpius peppered nips and kisses along flushed, freckled skin as his hips jerked forward desperately, trying to quell the aching heat between his legs.

Panting, nails digging into Scorpius's shoulder, Hugo was on the brink of release. It only took a few more thrusts before he was crying out, body convulsing as he let go.

The vice-like grip of Hugo's muscles tightened around Scorpius's aching length, the blonde's eyes rolling back in his head, a guttural moan leaving his lips as his orgasm ripped through his body, his releasing spilling deep inside Hugo's deliciously arched body.

Hugo clung to Scorpius as he was filled, body going limp as their climaxes passed. He mumbled something unintelligible, cheek dropping to the top of Scorpius's head.

Gently, after a few moments, moving Hugo away from the edge of the counter, he placed the other on the edge, allowing him to sit comfortably as he pulled away with a small whine at the lose of the blissful heat of Hugo's body.

The redhead let out his own sound of displeasure at the loss, wrapping his arms around the blonde. The chocolate, judging from the buzzing in his head, was nearly over-boiled. He found his wand and cut off the heat, sighed happily as he breathed in his lover's scent.

"Su'prise isn't till later. Spend th'day in bed with me," Scorpius mumbled quietly, drawing Hugo forward against his body, hands stroking anywhere they could reach, wanting to just touch, feel the smooth, warm skin beneath the pads of his fingers.

"Mm... All day?" Hugo smiled, running through the list of things he needed to get done and very easily talking himself out of each and every one. He supposed he did need to finish the hats since he'd started, but if he sacrificed the joy of making each one individually, they'd take the amount of time it took for him to wave his wand. "Anything for you, sugar."

Scorpius's smile was bright, silver eyes full of loving affection as he moved his lips down to meet Hugo's in a warm, soft kiss. "I love you, boo."

He laughed as he always did at the silly petname, a carry-over from their first Halloween together. They'd been five, for Godric's sake. "I love you too. Two seconds," he requested. "I can't afford to waste this batch. I've run out of fresh vanilla."

The blonde leaned forward, nipping lightly at Hugo's ear. "I'll buy you more. The freshest vanilla from wherever in the world you buy it. Just..." He paused for a moment, heart pounding in his chest. "Let me hold you in my arms, Hugh. Come back to bed, please? Let me caress you in my arms and hold you against my body under the sheets, okay? Just let me love you today."

He was about to protest - he _hated_ feeling like a beggar who needed others to buy things for him - but ended up sighing. He lifted a hand to Scorpius's cheek, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "It's over-boiled anyway," he agreed and vanished the contents with a quick flick.

Smiling warmly, Scorpius pulled Hugo off the counter and into his arms, peppering kisses against his neck and shoulder as he walked slowly towards the bedroom down the hall. Kicking the door to Hugo's bedroom shut with a dull thud and laying Hugo down against the sheets, Scorpius ignored the pounding of his heart like the thunder of a storm in his chest and leaned down to seal their lips together in a soft, prying kiss. "I love you, Hugo."

"I love you too, Scorpius." He wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him down to the bed with him.

Scorpius chuckled, hands caressing soft, freckled skin as he rolled onto his side and pulled Hugo's body against his chest. "I'd hope so," he whispered playfully.

He snuggled closer, thinking of his jittery sixth year of Hogwarts. He'd tried everything under the sun to get Scorpius to bloody _notice_ him and had pins and needles just waiting and hoping. He'd had absolutely no idea that Scorpius was going through the same thing. He brushed his fingers through soft blonde hair, lips curving. "Knowing is much better."

Scorpius tickled his fingers lightly over Hugo's side, thoroughly pleased at the airy giggles it produced from beautifully shaped lips. "I truly do love you, Hugo." Molten silver eyes were warm as they gazed down at Scorpius's lover of three years.

"I know you do." Hugo grinned. "Who else would I share my chocolates with?"

The blonde chuckled, fingers deftly tickling Hugo's stomach with warm bubbles of laughter slipping past his lips. "Oh, don't give me that, Weasley! You thought I was a girl when we first met!"

"A really pale, sickly girl," he laughingly agreed, not bothering to deny it. "You were too pretty to be a boy."

Scorpius pulled away, rolling over to strewn himself across the other end of the messy bed, glancing up at the ceiling with a humorous pout. "And that is why I didn't let you kiss me until we had dated for half a year. I'm not a _girl_, Weasley." He crossed his toned arms over his chest.

"You're still awfully pretty." Hugo rolled atop him, nibbling on his pouty lip. "And all mine. I can kiss you anywhere I like, and no one else can."

Scorpius lifted a hand to run it through tangled red locks. "Does that mean that I get to return the favor and say you're all _mine_?" He was very tempted to let out a hoarse groan as that delicious, delicious body of his lover pressed fully against his.

"Yes, you can. I'm happy to be yours, Scorp. I always am." He lowered his lips to his lover's for a gentle, sweet kiss. "I always will be."

Scorpius's smile was one of pure bliss as he tucked his arms around Hugo's waist and drew him just that much closer, charming the sheets with a small wandless spell to wrap snugly around their bodies. "Mine." He chuckled lovingly.

"Without any doubts," Hugo agreed, resting comfortably against the blonde. He was perfectly alright with wasting a day in bed so long as it was with Scorpius. He could also admit that was perfectly alright doing anything at all as long as it was with Scorpius. He shifted down just enough to be able to press a warm kiss above his heart.

Scorpius's skin flush warmly in a small blush. Lifting a hand, Scorpius rhythmically carted his nimble fingers through tousled red-orange locks. "Did I ever tell you you are beautiful?" the blonde murmured after a moment of contented silence, unable to gather the fact that after a bashful sixth year of falling on his arse and making a complete fool of himself, he was lying here contentedly with a man he had, awkwardly enough, known his whole life.

"You might've. Once or twice." Hugo closed his eyes on a happy sigh.

Smiling, Scorpius pressed a loving kiss against Hugo's temple, content to just bask in the warmth of the other's body and curl under the sheets together. "Love you." His eyes drifted closed.

"Love you too," Hugo whispered and laced their fingers together.

* * *

><p>Aaaaand chapter one. Clearly, it answered all questions concerning the mysterious letter Scorpius received in the Prologue. ;p MUAHAHA. And such. :D<p>

And jic anyone's curious, no. Not every chapter is going to focus on ONLY Scorpius. I'm sure you're all wondering about Harry and Draco's other three boys~ You'll see!

**Lots of amazing goodies coming your way soon! Next to be revealed in the shaky Malfoy-Potter family is the wonderful- I'm not telling.**

_**Review? **Please? We do read each and every one! And always appreciate a kind word or two~_

**-**Syl and** Abraxas!**


	3. Acid Pops

Warning: More smut in this chapter because Abra and I can't seem to help ourselves XD

**I think it's cuz there wasn't any smut in the last like... 5 chapters of WL. XD We're making up for it.**

Also! Thanks, everyone, for all the fabulous reviews :D We write this for YOU

* * *

><p>Teddy knew he should go to the Manor and greet his godparents. He hadn't seen either of them in weeks and missing them was causing a definite ache in his body. But since it was just one more ache among hundreds currently plaguing him, he figured they wouldn't begrudge him a night of sleep.<p>

"You were gone _again_, Teddy! No note, nothing!"

And one reason he wouldn't be getting any sleeping was staring - more like glaring - him straight in the face: Alexander Zabini.

Teddy sighed. He'd come to Grimmauld Place - it would always feel more like his home than any other place - in the hopes of avoiding everyone. It had been a long case, culminating in the loss of his own partner. He was reeling from it, knew that he'd have to deal with a Mind-Healer as procedure decreed.

And now Alex was going to harp on him... "I'm sorry. It was supposed to be a quick one." He didn't bother to mention the few days he'd spent trapped, wandless, in a dungeon of an old castle. It had taken him forever to dig his way out with the help of sharpened and enlarged nails. He'd still be in there if not for his metamorphmagus abilities.

"A quick one? You make it sound as if you were only going on a quick errand!" A dark skinned hand waved in front of Teddy's face. Alexander Zabini was as kind as he was a horrible painter. And Zabini was _not_ a horrible painter. Dark skin, bright green eyes, a bright smile and a dastardly wit, Alexander Zabini was a force to be reckoned with. What, with Blaise and Pansy Zabini as his parents, how could he not be? Standing at a charming five feet and eleven inches, he was the perfect height to come face to face with the person who set his blood on fire and his teeth on edge. "All you do is go and disappear, Teddy! No word, no note! Robes and wand gone! You're a bloody _'It Wizard!_ You could _die!_ And I'd like to _know_ if my boyfriend is going to GO AND GET 'IMSELF KILLED!" His accent was light, thanks to English parents, but there thanks to French schooling.

"It was a quick get in and get out mission. I was going to be back by morning, but our intel was flawed." And he didn't feel like explaining himself to someone almost seven years his junior. As soon as that thought came, the unfairness of it struck and made him sigh. "And I'm obviously alive, so everything's fine." Except he was partner-less and exhausted. He went passed Alex to try his legs on the stairs. He stumbled on the third and nearly took a header, but latched onto the banister and continued up.

Zabini's hands clenched, "Fine," he spat. "See if I give a shit if you come back on a stretcher." Turning, Alexander stormed out of Grimmauld, slamming the front door, shaking the portraits on the wall with the violent _slam_. He needed to walk off the anger before he'd ever decide to go and splinch himself with Apparition.

Teddy winced at the words, trying to brush them off, but Alex was right. He should've said... Damn it. _Damn it_! He didn't want the bloke to make him feel guilty, had been careful for years to not have someone in his life who _could_. His family was bad enough. He should just let Alexander go, just let him walk out and that would be that.

But the thought of losing him hurt. Irritated, he stormed back down the stairs and wrenched the front door open. He caught up to Alex quickly, grabbing his arm and spinning him around. "You _would_ give a shit! I know you would. So don't slam out of the fucking house like a spiteful little child just because I have a _job_!"

Alexander's glare was instantly cold. "Just because _you_ 'ave a _job_?" he spat. Alexander was an aspiring painter, a novice in London, but slowly becoming well known. He was good. Very good. Teddy had told him on more than one occasion. But the exhausted brunette still hadn't grasped the concept that this _was_ Alexander's job.

He adored waking up to the smell of acrylics, he adored taking a shower early the next morning after a hard fifteen hour painting session, ending just to be covered in paints and charcoal. Alexander adored what he did, but Teddy didn't fucking _grasp_ the concept that this was. His. Job. Maybe he didn't get paid the loads of galleons Teddy did, maybe he didn't need to leave the house to have to paint something, but he did get paid, and people did know his name! Wasn't that fucking enough? "Just leave me the bloody fuck alone, you cowering prat." Alexander jerked his arm back.

"Grow the fuck up, Alexander!" Teddy latched onto his arm again, abruptly terrified that he was going to leave. The fear only made him angrier because he didn't _want_ it. "You don't know what I do! You don't know what I have to deal with! I don't want to come home to deal with accusations after my fucking partner dies right in front of me! It _should've_ been me!" he shouted and dropped his arm just as abruptly as he'd grabbed it as those words bounced back at him.

"Fuck," he muttered. "Fuckfuck_fuck_. I'm going back inside. I'm not going to stand out here yelling on a bloody Muggle block."

"I grew up the minute I discovered my mother 'ad been raped." Turning, shoulders tense, tone full of venom and ice, Alexander didn't look back. "Get bent, Lupin. I don't give a fuck anymore." Alexander disappeared with a violent _crack_ of apparition.

"Shite," Teddy muttered and turned to go back in. Fine. That was fine. Fuck it, then. He didn't need some nineteen year old idiot in his face. But when he went inside, every instinct in his body reminded him that the house was empty. Even Kreacher had finally died, no one bothering to replace the crotchety old elf. Teddy had never seen the need to utilize them in the small home when it was just him.

He wasn't going to be able to sleep in there though, he realized, and went into the parlor. He snatched up a bit of floo powder and tossed it into the flames. "Potter-Malfoy Manor," he snapped and stepped through, coming out on the other side. Papa probably wouldn't be home, judging the time, but dad would be.

A quick Point-Me led him up the stairs - he stumbled twice as his body reminded him that he hadn't slept in three days - but he made it up and then down a hall to the library. Of course. If he wasn't in the former dungeons working on potions, he was in the library.

Sighing, Teddy leaned against the doorjamb and watched the tall blonde work for a few moments. He only spoke when there was a lull of activity. "Dad?"

Draco Malfoy-Potter jumped in shock, turning around with wide silver eyes. "Teddy!" he gasped, the blonde instantly setting down the books he was organizing and rushing over, dark black robes billowing behind him. Long blonde hair and pale skin with only the faintest sign of wrinkles, Draco Malfoy-Potter had aged gracefully, still 'in his prime,' as his dad liked to say. The blonde instantly pulled his eldest son into his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Got home from a case, wanted to see you." Had a fight with Alexander. Teddy's grip tightened slightly. "Papa working?"

Draco pulled away with a curious expression. "Yes, but he'll be home in time for dinner. I'd invite you to stay..." His hands went to the brunette's shoulders, turning him away from the messy library, "But you look as if you are about to fall flat on your face. So off to your old room. I'll send Genma up with some tea." Genma was Genna's sister, the little elf having been the one that had woken Draco all those years ago, decades really, to find his son coughing up blood.

"I might not manage to be up long enough to drink it, so don't bother." He yawned. Since he was working, Harry would hear about the case. He wanted to fend off the worry news of it would undoubtedly bring. "Hey, it was... It's been a bad few weeks. Let papa know I made it here okay before he hears the wrong thing and panics?"

Draco's brow furrowed in worried confusion. "Okay, Teddy. We'll talk later, after you've slept, okay?" Their walk ended at the staircase the brunette was more than familiar with. Draco leaned forward to press a kiss against Teddy's temple. "Go and get some sleep."

Good old dad, saving his questions for later. Teddy smiled tiredly, leaning against him for a moment before going up the stairs and into his old room. He collapsed onto the bed without bothering to get undressed and was out before his head found the pillow.

-8-8-

Harry was home early. Draco had sent him an owl letting him know of Teddy's arrival, but the report that had landed on his desk minutes after still made him a little ill. It had been a joint case with the Aurors, and nearly the entire team had been lost. Faulty intel. Hadn't that always been the downfall for some of his own investigations? Damn it all, everything should've been checked better!

Instead, they'd lost three excellent Aurors and Teddy's partner. If the report was true, they should've lost Teddy. Trapped for four days in a fucking basement and no one had told him; no one had bothered to inform him that his son was missing.

Now Harry was standing at his oldest son's door, watching the man sleep and picturing the child. Out of the four of them, Teddy was the only one he'd had around his entire life. For the first ten years he'd been "Uncle Harry," but when Teddy had come to live with him permanently and was surrounded by three other boys who knew him as papa, Teddy had begun to change his tune. At first, Harry had been unsure about it - was it unfair to Remus and Tonks? Only when Andromeda had given him a very stern lecture had he realized that it was just fine.

Harry looked up when he heard Draco coming down, lifted his shoulders in a small shrug. "I just... wanted to make sure he was okay."

Draco stayed silent, giving a small nod of his head and placing a sure arm around Harry's waist. "He was exhausted when he came. But he is sleeping now, so let's leave him be. You can talk to him when he wakes up, love."

"He's home for a little while. They've given him desk duty until he can find a partner and get cleared by a Mind-Healer." He dropped his cheek onto his husband's shoulder. "We almost lost him, Draco."

"I know, Harry." Draco had already gotten a fire-call from James, and Harry had explained in thorough detail what had exactly happened to Teddy's team. Draco's anger was only quelled with a fist against a wall and an exceptionally strong healing spell against his bloody knuckles with a few choice words at the stupid idiots that called themselves Ministry officials.

James had nearly been part of that mission, but Harry had made the decision to put him somewhere else. He hadn't thought that they would need more Aurors on an already large enough team. He didn't know if his presence would've been a help or if James would've ended up dead too, but was extremely thankful just in case it had been the latter. "Four days," he whispered, "and nobody told me."

Draco worried for the Head Hit Wizard that he knew his husband would be having a few choices words with soon. "Come, love. Let's get you some rest." Turning, Draco shut Teddy's door with a quiet click and led Harry down the South wing where the boys were located and up towards the East, where their bedroom was.

"I don't need rest," he protested, smiling slightly. "I'm alright."

Draco chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Mhmm. And I'm Blaise's brother-in-law. No, I don't think so. _Rest._" He gave Harry another small shove towards the Wing stairs.

He lifted a brow, grabbing Draco's hands and jerking him close. Being Head Auror rarely kept him from going into the field when he felt it necessary and he kept in shape, kept his reflexes sharp, for just such occasions. The added benefit, of course, being that he could still pin Draco when he wanted to. "Maybe I'll... _rest_ if you came with me."

A smirk was instantly resting against Draco's lips. "Am I in trouble, Mr. Head Auror?" A few long strands of hair danced across Draco's cheeks.

"You did just shove a Ministry official," he pointed out, lips curved in a teasing smile. "I think the punishment should be confining you to your quarters."

Draco's lips pushed themselves into a pout. "But, sir, I didn't do anything wrong."

"I see things a little differently." Harry turned Draco's body, pinning him to the wall. He started to lower his mouth to his lover's when someone cleared their throat. He only glanced back, took in Blaise's unamused stare, and resumed.

"The pair of you are more like hormonal teenagers than married adults," he commented.

Draco chuckled, the sound muffled by a moan from Harry's lips. "Little busy, Blaise," Draco panted, tilting his head as Harry divested him of his robe.

"So I see. I was hoping to get here before your very amorous husband. Teddy's upset Alexander."

Harry was tempted to roll his eyes, but didn't. His lips descended to Draco's throat, though, so the blonde could speak.

Draco huffed, tugging at Harry's hair to drag him back to his lips, desperately devouring his lips in a kiss. "You sure..." The blonde panted, moaned, "it was Ted?"

"Yes. He came home and declared that he never wanted to see him again. You know how Alexander can be, but I know the difference between angry and hurt." He sighed. "Alex was very much hurt."

"Teddy's just gotten home," Harry pointed out, fingers slipping below Draco's shirt. "What could he have done?"

"I haven't the slightest clue, but he has done something."

"Well, we'll- _Harry_-" Draco moaned, hands scrapping against still taut muscles, deliciously hard beneath his fingertips and trailed down an addictively lean waist. "Talk to him when he wakes." Draco's pants were shallow and harsh as he tugged harshly at Harry's trousers.

"Wonderful. And since I'd rather not see the pair of you fucking in the hall, I'll be going." There was a crack of apparition and Harry was pulling off Draco's shirt, his teeth sinking into the blonde's shoulder.

"You think Alex is, mmf, just being dramatic?"

Draco groaned, arching against the brunette and tugging off his trousers. "He-" He inhaled sharply at the bite. "Might be. Should I go-?" He nipped temptingly at the others lips, drawing him into a kiss. "Should I go talk to Blaise?"

"After," he replied, dragging Draco to the floor. The bedroom suddenly seemed entirely too far away.

Draco rutted against the brunette desperately, all thoughts of Blaise and quelling accusations against his son seemed too far away as heated skin was pressed against heated skin.

Why, Harry wondered, after so many years together did this one man do the things no one else could? On a groan of his husband's name, Harry cast a lubrication spell wordlessly and plunged two slick fingers within Draco's heat.

Draco flopped listlessly to the floor, hips thrusting down against Harry's fingers, begging - no, demanding to just be fucked already!

Harry was more than happy to oblige, giving minimal preparation before coating his length with conjured lube. He grasped Draco's hips and plunged within, moaning as he was surrounded. "Draco...!"

"O-Oh shite!" His body arched, muscles clenched in pure bliss as he was so achingly wide and filled perfectly to the brim, pushing at his sanity, words of pleasure slipping past kiss-swollen lips.

Harry didn't let either of them get used to any one sensation for long, moving his hips quickly, hands finding and exploiting the places Draco liked to be touched best. The worry he'd carried the entire day had converted itself to desperate, aching need and it made him frenzied. He bit sharply into an old scar where his lover's neck curved into slender shoulder.

Draco's body jolted in shock, an intense and forcible jolt of pleasure forcing itself through his body, causing the fair-haired man to let out a desperate cry, nails clawing against Harry's skin, hips snapping back and forward. "_Fuck_, Harry! Fuck!"

Harry wrapped long fingers around Draco's length, moving it in time with his quickening thrusts. "Draco," he chanted. "Draco, Draco, Draco."

"Please Harry," Draco moaned, desperate for a release from the blistering heat building in his stomach, the moan coming out more along the lines of sobs, begging- pleading for _more, harder, faster!_

Harry gave what was demanded, hands, mouth, and hips working in tandem to drive the blonde beneath him absolutely wild.

Draco was coming undone, clawing at Harry's back, his shoulders, leaving droplets of blood and red welts in his wake. "Harry, Harry- Please, don't stop," his voice wasn't even above a mere whisper, his lungs working desperately to get in some form of Harry as rutted against his husband.

Teeth sinking in again and again, breaking the skin, scratching over it, Harry gripped Draco's legs and hooked them over his shoulders. The angle of his thrusts changed, the length of him dragging mercilessly across that sensitive bundle of nerves with each motion.

Draco's body was accepting Harry's thrusts with demanding glee, cries of desperately barbaric pleasure leaving his lips as Draco felt the familiar curling inside his stomach, hand reaching down shakily to wrap around his own aching, rock-hard shaft. "D-_Don't_ stop..."

He pressed his lips to Draco's, nipped his bottom lips sharply. "Come," he panted. "Just come."

The Slytherin's body writhed against the floor, muscles tightening like a suffocating vice around Harry's rock-hard cock pounding in and out of him. Draco came with a shout, body arching in a painful release of searing hot ecstasy.

He kept his hips moving even as his own orgasm raced through him, ruthlessly pounding his release into his lover, eyes squeezing shut to keep them from rolling back. "Draco!" he cried, gripping his waist.

Draco's body sagged against the cold tile floor, allowing his body to be pounded into oblivion as Harry's release filled him to the brim and dripped between his thighs. "_Fuck,_" he whispered breathlessly.

Harry collapsed onto him unceremoniously, sated and drained. "That was..."

"Bliss?" A hand drifted through Harry's sweaty, tangled locks.

"Intense. _Now_ it's bliss." Panting, he dropped his head to Draco's shoulder. "You scratched me. A lot."

"You bit me. A lot." The blonde tilted his head to prove his point, blood dripping down his shoulder from his scar.

"The battle scars of the well-pleasured." Harry smiled, sighing pleasantly. "The very well-pleasured."

Draco smirked, "The very well-pleasured whose husband can only seem to go once before collapsing with exhaustion."

Harry pinched Draco's hip sharply. "You know I could go again. But we're in the damned hallway." His back arched like a cat as he nipped the already bleeding mark on his neck. "And you need to go see what Blaise was talking about."

Lifting lean, long legs, Draco wrapped them around Harry's waist, drawing him back against his body. "Once more?" He purred temptingly.

Harry didn't need to think twice, cock hardening, still within his lover. "Absolutely."

_-8-8-_

"Enjoy your rut with Potter?" a voice drawled as Draco strutted leisurely into the library of the Zabini manor with an air of relaxation hours later.

"Very much so. And after the fourth time, I _still_ enjoyed it." Draco smirked as he gracefully slunk into a high-backed chair.

"_Four_? For Salazar's sake, the pair of you _are_ bloody teenagers." There was the faintest hint of admiration in his tone. He lifted a crystal decanter. "Brandy?"

"Of course." Draco chuckled, waving a hand. His face fell to a solemn expression instantly. "How is Alexander? Mind explaining why you walked in on me and my husband having sex, muttered something about a fight, and then walked out? It'd be appreciated."

"You weren't having sex yet or I would've sent a house-elf with a message later on." Blaise poured a snifter and handed it to his guest before refilling his own. He sank down, setting his papers aside and studied Draco for a moment. "You and I both know that I disapproved of this relationship from the beginning. Not enough to do anything about it, but enough to be wary. Teddy's relationships have been, in your own words... colorful and my son is still rather young." Never mind the antics _they'd_ gotten up to while still students.

"And?" Draco prompted, already having an inkling where this was heading. He took a sip of his brandy, letting the sharp taste and the burn of alcohol melt against his tongue.

"And I was beginning to think I was wrong." Blaise swirled his drink, dropping his gaze to the amber liquid. "Now I find myself uncertain again because he's clearly done or said something to hurt him. I know Alexander has a flair for the dramatic like his mother, but I still worry. Did you speak with your son?"

"Briefly. He was too haggard to be able to even string two sentences together. But did you get the case files I had sent over?" James, at Draco's request, had sent over a summary of Teddy's report. And after his little... rendezvous with Blaise, Draco had an elf send over a copy of the file between his and Harry's second and third time with the little dance known as blissful pleasure. Or was it third and fourth? "Did you talk to Alex?"

"Yes, I did, which is why I'm not asking you if I can have a look at Ted's insides." Blaise's smile was pleasant in spite of, or possible because of, the words. "I do understand that he's had a difficult few weeks, but Alex tells me he has a very poor habit of leaving without any warning. He doesn't wake Alexander up, nor does he leave a note. Has Harry ever done that to you?"

Draco shrugged minutely, gazing down into his glass. "Once or twice." And he'd worried himself sick each time. "But I do suppose you're right. Where is Alexander now?" Inwardly, Draco was grappling for something, anything to go on. Teddy was his eldest son, but the most... Confused. Conflicted. They'd need to sit down and talk. And soon.

"He slammed out of here as quickly as he slammed in." Blaise shrugged, lifting his hand in a purely French gesture he'd adapted after over two decades in their Parisian mansion. "He's gone off to paint his frustration away, though he doesn't know I slipped in the copies you'd sent me. I apologize, of course, for doing so without asking you first." Though that was his typical behavior - do first, request forgiveness later. "I feel he should know what Teddy went through. I still, and I don't doubt Alexander will, do not see why that gives him the right to simply leave. It only proves that his job is a dangerous one, and I cannot _begin_ to imagine Alexander's devastation if something were to happen. Particularly without having said goodbye first."

"Yes, well..." He took a rather large sip of his brandy, an emotion of unease prickling at his shoulders as he adjusted his robes around his shoulders, feeling the inner silk strain against his bones as if the weight of the world rested on his shoulders. "I... Teddy isn't the best with emotions, anything heartfelt, I suppose. I think it might be because Tonks and Lupin died when he was a baby. We may be his fathers, but not his biological parents." Draco swirled the brandy around, glancing down as amber colored swirled around in his glass.

"I suppose, but James and Albus don't seem to cause you this much trouble. They don't remember their parents anymore than Ted does. Draco," he began with a rare ring of sincerity, "you and your Potter have done an excellent job with all of your children. Whatever your eldest's problem may be, it isn't because of the pair of you. I do think that he needs to be spoken to since Alexander will probably do little more than shout his demands. If Ted wants to keep my son in his life, he needs to have more... tact."

Draco chuckled, raising his half empty glass in a toast. "Plan on teaching my player of a son some tact there, Zabini?"

"If I see tears glistening in my son's eyes again because of yours, I will do a bit more than that." His smile was sharp and dangerous.

Draco nodded his head, knowing the exact same thing was true from him to Blaise. "Well then, I must be off." Knocking back the rest of his drink, Draco stood with a flourish. "I have a son to go talk to about some misplaced 'tact.'" He strutted towards the door. "Give Alexander my best, will you? Tell him to be around for dinner soon. We miss him."

Blaise lifted a brow, understanding the code well. Send him on an evening Teddy will be there. "Tomorrow night?"

"Sounds perfect!" And the library door thudded behind Draco with a flourishing wave of his hand.

-8-8-

Teddy awoke with an aching head a very vague recollection of having been woken once already. Questions about Alexander... With a groan, he mashed his face against the pillow. He'd been a royal arse to his beautiful young lover. An absolute royal arse. Blaise probably wanted his head on a platter.

And since his head was currently being overrun by angry pixies, he wouldn't have minded his head on a platter at that moment either. He needed a decent potion and a direct line to Alexander so he could apologize. He'd told him to grow up. What a bloody joke. Ha bloody ha, Lupin.

He rose slowly, holding his head, and staggered to the ensuite. One thing he loved about the Manor was the attached water closet to each and every bedroom. With provisions. He opened the medicine cabinet, keeping the lights in the washroom on low. Grabbing a small bottle, he uncorked it and drained it. His dad would refill it later, he knew.

And as it kicked in, a shudder worked its way through his entire body before he relaxed. Head blessedly clear, he walked out of his room to locate his parents. He hoped they weren't screwing around somewhere so they could actually talk. Never had he met two people who were so... physical. He'd grown up with the impression that every couple held hands and kissed and were just _close_. He'd thought every relationship was like that.

He'd tried desperately to find a relationship like that, and through partner after partner - gender notwithstanding - he'd found no one. No one could come close to his parents. No relationship could compare to that... that absolute _love_.

But then he'd stumbled into this _thing_ with Alexander Zabini and... Well, it terrified him. Scared him to the bone. His job was... It was for a family. It wasn't for a love. He could die at any moment and Alex was only nineteen... Not that Teddy was ancient, of course, but at twenty-six he felt it. He was heading towards thirty, and wasn't that a kick in the arse? How could he put someone not even twenty through that life? It wasn't fair... Maybe it was better that Alexander had left. Maybe now he would find someone else and everything would be alright again.

Ignoring the twist in his heart, Teddy pushed open the door of the library to see his parents nestled together in a chair. Soft kisses and softer words were exchanged, Harry's arms wrapped loosely around Draco's waist. His heart twisted once more, this time with a jealousy he couldn't even begin to fight.

"Dad? Papa?"

Draco lifted his head, eyes glancing through wire-framed specs that Harry had made him get after years of spending time glaring at Potions textbooks and standing over heated cauldrons. "Teddy?" Draco sat up, glancing back at Harry for a quick peck on his lips, and adjusted himself to sit comfortably against Harry's side, his lover's arm instantly pressing around his waist. "Did you sleep well?" Draco knew that they would need to have a conversation soon, he just prayed that his husband could handle it with a calm demeanor and not go... Well, bat-shit crazy against their son.

"Yeah. I vaguely remember being woken up, though." He'd never been one to evade when it came to his parents. "Blaise showed up, then? I guess Alexander flipped."

"Yes," Draco rolled his eyes with a small sigh, Harry massaging his fingers at the nape of Draco's neck. "And Alexander is not pleased with you." _Oh Teddy... What is happening with you? _"But that is for a later date. Come, sit and have breakfast." Draco snapped his fingers, Genma appearing with a _crack._

He ran a hand through deep blue hair, sighing. "Yeah... I can't tell you the last time I actually ate something." Harry bit down the urge to tell him he was too skinny. He and Draco had agreed already that they wouldn't lecture, not yet. The younger man walked forward, sinking into a chair. The air felt heavy, awkward, and Teddy hated that. "What's the matter?"

Harry reached out, laid his hand over his oldest son's and just held. Teddy looked down at their hands, turned his and gripped. "You got the report."

"Head Auror," he reminded him. "Joint team."

"I... It was a hard one and it wasn't supposed to be."

"You know it wasn't your fault, don't you?"

Teddy was quiet for a moment, so Harry's eyes narrowed a fraction. "Why don't we just leave that for the Mind-Healers, papa?"

"Teddy-"

"You've never lost a partner, papa. And if I hadn't lost my wand, we wouldn't have lost so many people."

"You were in a basement for four days."

He didn't respond, releasing his papa's hand as the house-elf set a plate down before him. "Thank you, Genma."

She bowed her big head. "Master Ted is welcome. Do Masters Draco and Harry need more from Genma?"

Draco shook his head quietly, Genma glancing at Harry with wide, dewy eyes before popping away with a crack of air. "Ted... Teddy." Draco sighed quietly. "It's not your fault. No matter what you think might have caused... anything to happen. It wasn't your fault."

"Dad, I just..."

"What Teddy?" Draco's voice was calm, sure, open and waiting, ready to take in any knowledge Teddy was ready to give them.

He leaned back in his chair, looking at his parents. They were such a _unit_, so together. He wanted that, but was terrified at the same time. It wasn't feasible, not really. He bowed his head, gathering his thoughts.

"Teddy?" Draco egged on quietly after a few moments, hand searching for Harry's to clasp between their bodies. What was going on inside their son's head?

"I can't..." He looked up, frowning. "I don't know how to explain."

Standing swiftly, Draco walked over to sit down gracefully against the ornate arm of Teddy's chair. He lifted a pale hand, carting it through shaggy brown locks. "Just... talk."

"I can't, dad. It's been... It's been a long few weeks. Things have gone wrong and people have died." He found his hand and squeezed it. "I've got desk duty for a while, which basically means I'll have a lot of nothing to do." Hit Wizards were useless behind a desk. "I'll figure things out. Just... don't worry."

"Teddy, like we have a choice."

He gave Harry a small smile. "Give it a shot, then. I'll... I'll be alright." I just can't be you two, he thought, and wondered what he was going to do about Alexander.

Draco sighed after a moment and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Teddy's hair. "We love you, Teddy. So much. I hope you know that." Standing, the blonde paused, glanced over his shoulder at Harry and turned around, quietly exiting the library with the dull thud of the door sound ominous in the tense atmosphere of the room.

"And there's the cue for you to yell at me," Teddy mused, resigned.

Harry reached out and laid a hand over his son's. "I love you."

"I know you do. I love you guys too." Teddy turned his palm, gripped his father's hand. "You're my parents. I love you."

"Do you know that no one told me you'd gone missing? Absolutely no one. I had no idea. _None_. You could've died and I wouldn't have known." Harry stared at his son, eyes like steel behind his glasses.

"Papa..." Teddy sighed, picking at his fruit with his finger. "I..."

"You _need_ to get into the habit of telling us when you have a case. It's not like James. _I_ give James his assignments. None of us know when you're leaving. You come when you want and you go when you want. That can't..." Harry took a careful breath. "I don't want to find out that my son has died when I don't even know he's on a bloody assignment. You're an adult, I know, but Draco and I didn't raise our boys to be selfish like this."

Teddy's heart sunk in his chest. "Selfish? Papa... I... I'm not being selfish! I just-"

"You're just doing whatever you like without thinking of us. I never did this to you. If there was even a chance that I was going to be gone even a few hours I at least sent an owl. Even before Draco, when it was us and your grandmother, I did that for you."

"But that's the thing! I'm not _you!_" Teddy crushed a piece of fruit between his fingers, eyes stinging, hands shaking. He _wasn't_ Harry James Potter. He didn't always do the right thing and he didn't have an amazing husband and wonderful children and a supportive... He had a supportive family... But they all had their amazing lovers. What did he have? Cold coffee and late nights that threatened your life.

"No, but you are my son. And you're... You're excellent at what you do." Teddy lifted his gaze and Harry shrugged. "I read your reports. They get released among the different heads. I know the things you've done."

"Papa..." Teddy hadn't wanted _any_ of them to know some of the things he'd had to do.

"I _know_, Teddy. You may get different cases than I do, but I've done much of the same. I know your job better than you think I do. So does James in a smaller capacity." He sighed quietly. He could be so much like Remus... Harry wasn't always sure if it was a good thing. "We're your family, though. Don't forget that we love you. That we're here for you. We just want to know when you're leaving."

"You'll just worry, papa. I don't want-"

"You act like we don't worry anyway." Harry got to his feet, laid his hand on his son's shoulder and squeezed. "But I'd rather know _when_ to worry instead of having it be a constant thing. _Tell us_! Just tell us when you're going."

Teddy froze for a moment before sagging with a sigh. "Okay, Papa." He'd try. He'd have to. And maybe he'd try and fix this thing with Alexander.

"I love you, Teddy. And I am proud of you." He gave his son's shoulder a squeeze, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "I've always been proud of you. Try and remember that." With that, he left Teddy to his breakfast.

Staring down into his half squished bowl of fruit, Teddy sighed, leaning back into his chair and knocking the bowl across the room, an elf coming up to clean with and leaving with a simple _crack-crack._ He wasn't hungry anymore.

Now what was he supposed to do about Alexander?

* * *

><p>Yay, Teddy XD<p>

And also drama :D

**I think I got Syl addicting to angst. XD**

Drama's different from angst ;p

**Oh don't give me that. XD You like Angst now. Just admit it to your little sister. Come on, you can do it Syl! I- LIKE- ANGST.**

Um... No? XP

_**Anyway, we will now be called Fin and Albus! XD**_

But I like my name D:

**...Fine Syl. Syl-Fin... Sounds like a drug. Like... Cyphillin... is that even a drug? I don't know. I'll invent it.**

Um. Don't? Cuz cyphillin is awful close to syphilis.

**Yeahhhh... That's what it sounded like. And I don't do drugs. :/ So. Sorry Syl-Fin. You're just gunna be big sister Fin in my book.**

Ew XD

**YOU LOOVEEE ME. XD**

Next chapter coming soon :D Guess who's coming up next?

**Barack Obama?**

Ugh. Hopefully not.

**Well now that we know Syl's political standpoint. XD SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER LOVELIES.**

-Syl (Fin) and **Abraxas.** XD


	4. Exploding Bonbons

** Oh, a quick thing about these chapters; they are essentially all taking place during the same time. Scorpius is in bed with Hugo while Teddy arrives home to snap at Alexander and Harry quells him then heads off to work to greet James. And Albus... Well. /wink.**

No warnings for this ch, btw. Just lots of swearing. I think if you can handle hallway sex, you can handle excessive swear words XD

Anyway, enjoy! And, again, thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favorites!

We love you ALL.

* * *

><p>"We found their graves, Auror Potter-Malfoy." A file was placed carefully before the young Auror, clean, ordinary. James's world shifted.<p>

He nodded slightly, hoping to portray careful nonchalance. "Thanks."

"Head Auror wants to see you too."

His hand hovered over the folder a moment before withdrawing. It had been this long; he could wait another few minutes to see what his father wanted. "On my way, then."

_-8-8-_

"Hello, James." Harry set down his glasses, rubbing at the bridge of his nose as he motioned for his son to have a seat near him, on the desk, on the chair in front of the desk. Bloody fuckin' Ministry and sending idiots to his department...

James dropped down into one of the chairs before the desk, unsure if he were about to be addressed by papa or Head Auror Potter-Malfoy. "Auror Reinshant said you wanted to see me."

"Your brother's home." So he was being papa. Okay, good. Harry glanced into a few files stuffed to the brim with papers, lifting a few sheets and sliding some around.

James smiled. "Is he? It's about time."

"You have... no idea, James."

He was being tired papa. It was no longer good. Smile fading, James straightened in his chair. "Is he alright? Was he hurt?"

"He's..." Harry ran a hand through his tangled locks.

"Papa?" James reached out, grabbed his father's hand. "He's okay, isn't he?"

Sliding a file out from under a stack on his desk, weighed down by a weight charm, Harry held the file out, silently hanging onto James's hand like a lifeline.

"The Wilhelm case? I was going to be part of that team." Wary, James flipped it open and let his father crush his hand. As he read, he began to tremble and cling right back. "I was going to be part of that team," he repeated, his tone entirely different. "Godric," he breathed. Teddy had been holed up for four days, his partner was dead, and three others besides. A fourth was in St. Mungo's in critical condition. "Oh, fuck, papa..."

"Yeah..." He cleared his throat, clenching his eyes shut to blink back the annoying prick of tears. "He... He's bad off. Mentally, I s'pose. Alex and him got into a fight again."

"I see. Mind-Healers and desk duty..." There was a quiet moment, James tightening and then loosening his grip as he looked up at Harry, trying to remember. "I... Shite," he murmured. "Alex?"

Nodding, Harry took a long, deep breath, leaning back into his chair. Age began to show against the lines of his face. He couldn't handle his sons risking their lives for very much longer. "Something about both of 'em going at each other's throats when Teddy got back. Ted not leaving notes for anyone or something."

"No, papa..." He hated this, had been dealing with it since the accident that had killed his biological parents. They were brief lapses, but they were there. "Who's Alex?"

Devastation flashed across Harry's face before it was hidden behind a calm mask. The lapses had been one thing he'd never been able to cure and each time one surfaced, he was reminded of that. As much as they were able to adjust for James, as much as they were able to make things easier and better for him, they could never entirely _fix_ him. "Alexander Zabini, James. He is the son of Blaise Zabini and his wife Pansy." The words sounded recited, dull like a drone. It wasn't as though James forgot that particular name very often, but the theme was invariably the same. "He and your brother Teddy have been on and off for close to a year now. He's a painter."

He couldn't picture it, but he swallowed it because the devastation - while brief - had hit hard. He hated disappointing his father, was extremely grateful to have a partner who would pass over his lapses in official reports. "Right, sorry. Right." He smiled, gave his father's hand a squeeze. "Teddy didn't tell him he was going?"

"I... Yeah. He, um, Teddy's not the best at that." Harry chuckled, schooling his expressions. He had to stay strong for James; he had done so well these past two decades. "Got back and Alex went ballistic."

"Papa, _you_ don't like it when Teddy goes back and forth without letting anyone know." And like a fingersnap, Alexander came back. "And we all know Alexander exaggerates. It might not be _that_ bad."

Harry paused for a second, swallowed past the lump in his throat, and forced a grin on his lips. "Yes, well, that's a Zabini for you. Now." He clapped his hands together, gazing at his son with a fond, exhausted expression. Shaggy brown hair, wide grey eyes, tanned skin, lean muscles, broad shoulders and a height Draco would be proud of. He _looked_ like a Malfoy-Potter. He certainly had the personality for one. "You had something to show me, yes?" Reinshant.

"Oh." He wondered how his father would know about that and then sighed. Papa knew almost everything that happened in the Auror department. He reached into his robes and withdrew the manila folder. "I... I wanted to know what happened and, well, where they are." He set the folder down on Harry's desk.

A cautious express danced over Harry's face as he pulled the file closer and flipped over the cover. Harry froze; he'd known that his son had wrangled a favor from Reinshant, but... he hadn't exactly known who the boy had been looking for. "James," the Head Auror gasped in shock, heart jumping in his throat. He should've known. "Is this...?"

"You and dad are my parents." His tone was certain. "I won't ever think any differently. You've done everything for me and Al, papa. Absolutely everything. But I spent ten years with these people and... I want to see them."

Harry nodded instantly. "O-Of course." He coughed quietly to clear the nervous lump from his throat. "Of course. Would you be leaving immediately?" Head Auror Potter-Malfoy.

"After work, papa. I have reports to fill out." He smiled. "You at least have one mildly responsible child." And he needed to floo call Draco and let him know.

"Oh? And who would that child be?" Harry quipped.

"I'll let you know when I figure it out." He rose, reaching out and grasping his father's hand. It wasn't often that they got too personal at the Ministry. "I love you, papa. Teddy'll be okay if me and the other two have to knock some sense into him."

Harry chuckled as James turned with a smile and a 'give dad my best!' and the door to his office clicked shut. "You might just have to knock him in, Jamie... You might just have to." With that final thought plaguing his thoughts, Harry tilted his head back down, grabbed a quill with a dab of ink and beginning his long, torturous journey through his mounds of paperwork.

_-8-8-_

He felt almost bad for coming here without Albus. These were his parents too, after all. But he'd felt the need to do this, at least this first time, by himself. He knew now why it had been so difficult for Reinshant to track them down. They'd been it, just the four of them. Margaret and Robert O'Connor had no extended family and no discernible history beyond that one, tragic instant where a spell or potion had gone awry. How sad, he thought, that even their cause of death was a mystery.

There were flowers on their graves - magical, meaningless ones that made him feel bad about not bringing anything. He should've brought something... He'd lived with these people for ten years. They'd raised him; they'd named him. Thinking of that, he wondered if he should tell Al what his real name was, but quickly decided it didn't matter. He was much more of an Albus than he was a Ryan anyway.

James squatted down, tracing his fingers over the names on the single headstone they had. "I should know who you are," he said quietly. "I should remember what you look like without the blurry photographs they had on file. I should _know_ you," he whispered. The fact that he'd managed to remember his name, though, was miraculous enough.

He sighed. "I feel silly talking to a headstone as if the two of you will suddenly appear and respond, but I suppose... I suppose I've hoped for wilder things. I'm James, by the way, your oldest. I'm second in my new home, with my new family. My papa is Harry Potter. Can you imagine? And my dad is Draco Malfoy. They're both... they're indescribable parents, honestly. They could never fill in the blank ten years of my life, but they've filled the rest. We've traveled the world, Al and I. Though you'd know him as Ryan, I suppose. I'm sorry we changed his name to Albus, but it was the only thing I could think of. It was on the chocolate frog card I had in my pocket. The front was a little messed up, but the rest was fine. I liked Al a lot more than I liked the other name on the card - that Nicholas one. I hope the pair of you don't mind."

James rocked back. "No one knows how Al and I got out, you know. Not even us. I guess you must've put some sort of protection on us, so... thank you. And thank you for whatever you did those first ten years. I..." Sighing, he got to his feet. He didn't know what else he could say. "Next time... next time, I'll bring Al," he promised.

And then he wondered, staring blankly at the unfamiliar names, why he was there and why he would promise to bring them Al. Margaret and Robert O'Connor...? Who...? Confused, James turned on his heel and Apparated to Malfoy-Potter Manor. It wasn't until he'd made it up to his room that he realized what he'd done. Sighing, he thumped his head against the door of his armoire. He'd walked away from his biological parents' gravesite with no idea of who they were.

He _hated_ these memory lapses. He was just immeasurably thankful that they were brief and happened less often than they had when he'd first gotten injured. And that they only minimally affected his job. He had a partner who understood his lapses and could cover and he knew enough different spells to keep fighting if one slipped his mind.

Sighing, he withdrew his Auror robes and threw them haphazardly onto the bed before sighing and heading down the stairs to the dining room. He was a little late for dinner, but was still surprised to only see his papa. "Where's Al and Teddy? And I thought Scorp'd be home this weekend."

Harry looked up, offered a smile. "Teddy's upstairs sleeping, Scorpius had plans with Hugo, and Al's with his girl." The smile slipped a little at the mention of Al, but none of them were really happy about that relationship.

"Alright. Glad I showed up before the pair of you attacked one another on the table," he teased, dropping into his usual seat.

"Oh that already happened, thank you very much, dear son of mine." And in swept Draco Malfoy-Potter, long hair, billowing robes and... bare feet?

"That was _not_ information I needed to hear, thanks. You could've just let me believe my parents were going to be very proper for once."

"Speaking of parents," Harry began quietly, toying with his fork.

James nodded at the house-elf who popped in and out, leaving a plate behind. He lifted a glass of wine first, taking a sip. "Don't dance around it, papa. I went."

"Went where?" Draco pressed a kiss to James's temple, one to Harry's lips with a squeeze to his shoulder and sat gracefully into a high-backed chair, Genma instantly popping in and out with a snifter filled part-way with warm Fire Whiskey and a small plate of some form of... something. Probably some form of fish. Who knew with Draco anymore?

James looked Harry's way. "You didn't tell him?"

Between the frenzied fucking in the hall, Draco's disappearance to Blaise's, and their most current romp, Harry hadn't had a chance. "Ah... Not yet. I was about to."

And James, unlike Teddy, was much more used to evading so he latched onto an oddity. "Dad, where've your shoes gone? You never walk around without at least slippers."

The eldest Malfoy rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Genma greeted me very kindly in my lab while I was brewing a certain..." His eyes darted over to meet an emerald hued gaze, sharp silver melting into a molten grey. "Potion for your father. Knocked my cauldron over, melted through my shoes. I figured a new pair could wait." He popped a piece of an apple into his mouth.

"Can't get it up anymore, old man?"

"What is _with_ our children calling me that? That's two in one bloody day." Harry pointed his fork at his second-oldest son, eyes narrowed. "I'm younger than your dad, prat."

"Hey!" Draco called out indignantly.

James snickered. "Didn't deny the Potion though, did you old man? Need a little more than a Pepper-Up?"

"You and Scorpius. You've both been black-listed. Cheeky little gits," he muttered. "And, _no_, I'm having no difficulty in that department."

Grumbling, Draco ducked his head to take a small bite of his fish. "My arse still hurts, I can tell you that. No problems whatsoever."

James groaned, covering his face with his hand. "Oh, bloody hell, the _images_! Don't make me think about things like that! You're my _parents_!"

"Parents have sex," Harry announced, rather snootily. "And occasionally they shock the portraits in the hall when they do."

"The..." James made a gagging sound. What were his _parents_ doing fucking in the hall?

Draco just hummed in pleased contentment. "So what brings you here, James?" Another forkful was raised to cupids bow lips. "Not your fathers' sex lives, I suppose?"

"Well..." James hated to bring down a mood. He poked at his fish, as the elves had gotten used to serving him whatever they gave Draco, and poked at it listlessly. "I asked an Auror who largely handles missing persons to locate Margaret and Robert O'Connor." He didn't explain further, clinging to the very unlikely hope that his dad wouldn't ask who they were. He'd been hoping his papa would've explained this already... So much for that.

"Oh?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "Who are they?"

Harry's hand landed on his knee. "Dray... They're-"

"They're my parents. ...Me and Al, I mean." James fiddled with his wine glass. "I visited their graves after work."

The room was utterly silent.

"Your parents?" Draco's voice was quiet. The Slytherin didn't know if he should be shocked, ecstatic, devastated... Happy... Worried. Confused? James had found his original parents. Draco's heart wrenched sickeningly. Well, their graves.

"Do you know how small their file is?" he murmured, stared at the deep red of his wine. "No extended family, no past at all really. A small record of when they were at Hogwarts, marriage license, and... that's it. That's really it. How _sad_ is that? They don't even know exactly what killed them. Al and I are their only legacy and... and I don't even remember the sound of their voices..."

"James..." Draco stood quietly, walking around the table to place a hand gently against his son's shoulder. "You were young. It was an accident." That took their lives.

"But what _kind_ of accident? No one knows. How did Al and I survive? No one knows." James laid his hand over his father's on his shoulder, looking up at him with shattered grey eyes. "How do you people just... they're gone and no one mourned. Not even their sons."

"No one knew, Jamie. And I'm sure people mourned. They must of had friends. Maybe no family relatives, but friends." Leaning down, Draco wrapped an arm around James's shoulder, pulling him tightly against his side. "We were told about something concerning a Potion-gone-wrong when we first tried adopting you and your brother. That's all we know." The 'I'm sorry' went unsaid.

"They don't _know_ if it was a potion and some _friends_!" Always the more volatile of the two, James pushed away and rose to pace. "Do you know what Al's _real_ name is? Ryan. _I_ named my own brother. I didn't even know for sure that that's who he was when I... woke up? I don't know. Everything's black. _Everything_." He spun on his heel, staring at his fathers. "Until I'm sitting in some park, holding this boy's hand. Just some boy. No name, nothing. I don't know why I know my own name when I don't know his, when I don't where he's come from or where I've come from. All I know is that we're together for some reason and there was a half-burnt card in my pocket with this name on it. I picked Al. I looked at this little kid, called him Al, and went with it. We waited for two days in that park before someone in robes found us and _dragged_ us away."

James shook his head, waving a hand dismissively. "They had _friends_? Where were they?"

Draco glanced at Harry, meeting a worried gaze. "James..."

Harry looked back at Draco for a moment before turning his gaze on his son. He'd never told them that. "We..."

"No. No, don't look at me that. Don't feel bad for me." He tucked his hands in his pockets, blew out a gusty breath. "Things turned out... I'm an Auror now. Al has his bookshop. We're fine now." He had memory lapses and Al was clingy and his magic sparked occasionally. He couldn't be around Muggles because of it, but they were okay. "It's just... It's not fair. It's not _right_. Someone needs to know who these people were. How can you just _die_ and not leave something behind? They left two boys who don't know who they are. And that's... that's sad."

"Oh Jamie. You and Al grew up so strong." Draco smiled sadly. "Maybe they had friends, colleagues. But we don't know." Walking over to the pacing young man, Draco drew him into his arms. "You'll figure things out. I know you, and you know that you will." _I hope he does... Poor O'Connors._

"No one should die and have no one remember," James whispered, clinging. "I love you, dad. I love you and papa. But I need to try and find... something."

"We love you too," Harry assured him, rising and going to the two. "I understand needing something of your parents, James. It's alright."

"We _both_ understand," Draco's eyes connected with Harry's over James's head as he tightened his arm around his son's shoulders. "We'll always be your parents. We'll always love you, but we understand that you have to do this." He pressed a kiss to James's hair. When had all his sons grown up?

He grinned, relief filling every inch of his body. "This is why I like you guys."

Draco chuckled, pulling back to gaze at James with a soft smile. "Just like?"

"I love you guys, geez. Are we a cheesy radio programme? Let's eat already. Ruddy starving."

Rolling his eyes, Draco chuckled and patted James's cheek, turning back towards the table and smiling at Harry. "We're your family, James. We're allowed to be as cheesy as want."

"I think it's more to do with age. It's addled your brains," James decided, but moved naturally into the hug Harry grinningly offered. "Cheesy blighter."

"Difficult prat," his papa teased, giving him a warm squeeze. "Food."

"Food," James agreed, dropping into his chair. Abruptly, he realized that they were the only three in the room. "Where is everyone?"

They'd already explained where everyone was. Harry flicked his gaze up to Draco, gave a helpless wave of his hand behind his son's back.

"They'll be along," Draco nodded, reaching for his goblet and taking a sip. Genma appeared with a pop, glanced around, popped out and appeared with more food.

Harry gave his husband a grateful smile - he'd always taken James's lapses better than he had - and sank into his own chair. A troubled expression passed over the young man's expression as it snapped back to him. "Right, no... I... Teddy's sleeping, Al's with his girl, and Scorp's with Hugh." Less hungry, he reached for his wine and took a swallow. "Sorry. Way to cap off a rant, yeah?"

Draco reached over the table, grasping James's hand. "We don't mind, James. Now eat, please?" He found Harry's hand with his other under the table. It hurt him, truthfully, to handle James's lapses in memory. But they'd handle it. They were the Potter-Malfoy family with some Lupins and... And O'Connors thrown in there. They'd handle it.

"I'll eat. I'm fine." He forked up some fish, giving his dad's hand a squeeze. "I'll _be_ fine."

"You are fine." Draco chuckled, pulling back to take a forkful of his fish. "Now, what about those Quidditch scores?" Draco's eyes lifted to meet Harry's. They were all fine.

_-8-8-_

"Papa, you shouldn't."

"No, I really should," Harry replied. He had Teddy's case file under his arm and his Auror son on his heels. It seemed that his children knew him entirely too well or maybe the way he'd dismissed James when re-receiving this file was what had tipped him off. But after his conversation with Teddy that morning, he was even more enraged.

Teddy was a _good_ boy - man. Fuck, his sons were men... Shaking that thought out of his head, Harry strode down the hall towards the Head Hit Wizard's office. "Papa," James began, but Harry quickly cut him off.

"You have cases, James. Go take care of them."

His mouth opened to protest, then closed. That had been the tone of a Head Auror. Back stiffening, James's resolve hardened. "No."

"James-"

"You're right," he said and completely threw Harry off. "You're right," he repeated. "Not telling you was wrong. Not only are you a father, you're a Head in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He should've told you. But is yelling at him really the way to get what you want?"

"James, yelling gets so much more done here than filing a complaint would. Which is why I've done the latter and am about to do the former. Stay and watch, go and work. I'm going to go shout at a baboon."

Resigned, James sighed and followed his father.

"Head Auror Potter-Malfoy, what a surprise." A drawling voice sounded anything _but_ surprised as the door to Head Hit Wizard Huxley's office was slammed open with a loud bang.

Harry tossed the folder down while his son very quietly closed the door behind him. "I have a problem."

"Oh really Auror Potter?" The wizard smirked, wrinkles crinkling against the side of his mouth. Everyone knew of the Potter-Malfoy wedding. "And what may that problem be, with my department?"

"Not with your _department_," Harry spat. "More with you in general. You had _no_ right to keep this information from me." He flipped the folder open, jabbed at the paragraph detailing his son's entrapment. "It was reported to your office that he'd gone. You should've come to me."

"Oh?" Huxley leaned forward, broad shoulders and a tweaked mustache the only thing close to the man that would be considered "clean." Greased back, sand blonde hair, prickly mustache that covered his whole upper lip, a shit-eating grin, slimy voice and crinkled, grease spotted clothes, Auror Jackson Huxley was as greasy in appearance as he was in the workplace. "And do tell, Mr. Potter, why should I have gone to you?"

He lifted his chin, looking down his nose in a move he'd learned after years with Draco. "It was a _joint_ investigation, Huxley. Every move between the teams was to be shared. I had my men keep you updated. It was your place to keep me in the loop. I should've been informed the _moment_ it was realized that the intel was bad. Instead, four good wizards are dead."

"Yes, well," he leaned back against his chair, hands clasped around an overly round stomach, a bored drawl dancing into his tone. "That is a tragedy, yes. But there are more important things to focus on now, so if that is all..."

"More important? One is _still_ in critical condition at St. Mungo's. Four families lost a loved one because of intel that traces back to _you_." Harry slammed his palms down on the edges of the wizard's desk, leaning forward. "You can _easily_ be held accountable for those deaths. Do you want to be?"

"Mr. Potter, you seem to under the delusional assumption that this is somehow my fault," Huxley tsked as if the notion somehow offended him, his mustache twitching against his upper lip like a giant bug.

"Potter-_Malfoy_," Harry growled, lips curling into a dangerous snarl. "And it _is_ your fault, Huxley. The fucking _report_ proves that! The intel - the faulty intel that got my _son_ abducted! - came directly to your office from _your_ source. Your very conveniently unnamed source."

"Yes, well," he coughed to clear his throat, leaning forward, the crinkled, brown leather chair creaking under his weight. Jackson Huxley was a greased, beached whale. Disgusting blighter. "I must say that I am _not_ to blame Mr. Potter as it wasn't my department to fail in the delivering of intel to you. It was _your son's_ department. Under _you._"

"It was a case run by the Hit Wizards! Your department is the one who requested _our_ services! Protocol states that you get the first notice from both the Aurors and the HWs in the field. Then _you_ report to _me_."

"Mr. Potter, lower your voice. We can discuss this in a calm, _adult_ fashion. There is no need to yell."

"Lower my voice?" Harry snapped up the folder and flipped to the front. "Initial arrival at the scene proved _immediate_ cause to doubt the intelligence previously given. I should've been notified. Instead, _you_ made the decision for them to stick to the plan." He flipped a couple of pages. "When UNSUBs arrived on scene - _six days later_ - and began a magical ritual unrecognized by any of the wizards in scene, I should have been notified. Instead, _you_ made another judgement call and ordered them all to remain on scene. This mysterious ritual got them all found; the first Auror died. Again! I should have been notified!"

He slapped the folder down, glaring, green eyes sharp with fury, and leaned in close. "LOWER MY VOICE? You nearly got my _son_ slaughtered! Your fucking _judgement_ calls! YOUR FAULT!"

James, who had absolutely never heard his father rage like this, found himself pressed against the wall. He quickly straightened from it, attempting a casual stance. But his eyes were wide. Papa was _furious_.

Huxley was waiting, calmly. The perfect picture of serenity. Inside he was terrified. This man was a legend, not taking any shite from the _Prophet_ and the like, standing up for innocent war veterans, marrying that _scum_ Draco Malfoy and saving his bloody fucking son, and then going and playing the stupid Boy Hero card and adopting three other little squirts, one that now stood in his room, breathing his air. Huxley had too much shite to deal with then get caught up in being yelled at by Harry _Potter._ Son on his team or not. That boy wouldn't get far using the _Potter_ name.

"_Auror Potter,_ I'm going to have to ask you to lower your voice, or leave. I have work to do. My judgement, and what my team actually does is none of your business, if I may say. And I am sorry, _truly_." A sickening smirk curved below his mustache. "But it is not _my_ fault if your son gets himself captured and his wand confiscated. He is trained to handle situations like that. I can't be there to hold his hand."

Harry snapped straight, fury pouring from him in tangible waves, the air crackling with magic. "Potter-Malfoy," he corrected, voice suddenly, dangerously low. It was somehow more terrifying than the shouting. "If I need to tell you that again, I will do so in the form of branding it on your skin. Now, what your team does is very much my business when it is a joint case or do I have to explain your job to you?"

His lips curled in a sneer. "And you're absolutely right. My son _is_ trained to handle situations like that, which is why he's still alive and safe at home right now. Thank _Merlin_ you aren't there to hold his hand or he probably would have died. Considering your absolutely brilliant," and his voice dripped with sarcasm, "decisions, that is. My son is the only reason that fourth auror is still breathing. My son is the only reason that mission was at all successful."

He plucked up the folder again. "If you aren't going to take responsibility for getting four wizards killed, I'll just take this to Minister Shacklebolt and ask him his opinion." His smile was sharp. "Let's see who he agrees with, shall we? The man who didn't do his job properly or the one who isn't at fault in the slightest."

Huxley froze. _Shite._ Bloody fucking _idiot _that stupid little scum of an auror was. "Mr. Potter. There most be some form of a compromise we can come to, yes?" He leaned forward to rummage under a few piles of paperwork stained with coffee rings and... Harry didn't _want_ to know. "Aha! Now," the Hit Wizard pulled a file out, flipped it open and glanced down with a small hum, "since your... _son_ seems to be a concern. We shall move him, yes? To a safer department?" The man grabbed

at a quill and dipped it into a well of ink.

Harry laid a hand over Huxley's. To James, it looked like a simple enough touch. To Huxley, it was physically paralyzing as Harry's magic seeped from his fingertips and into Huxley's nervous system. "Potter-_Malfoy_. I am married, which you are well aware," he growled. "And my son will _not_ be moved unless he himself requests a transfer. You are the one who's at fault here, Huxley. And I have my own ways, my own sources. And I will make sure you pay in one way or another. Justice will be gotten for those four men, for my son, and for the one in the hospital." He released the greasy man, feeling returning instantly into his body. "Auror Potter-Malfoy."

James straightened. "Sir?"

"Why don't we leave Hit Huxley to his thoughts and to his... work?"

"Sir," the younger auror agreed and opened the door.

Harry sent a final cutting look over his shoulder. "Either take responsibility like a grown man or have it shoved down your throat, Huxley. Have a nice day." He swept from the room, burgundy robes flicking regally.

James went out after him and nearly jumped out of his skin at a loud _thud_. "Papa...? Papa! What did you do?"

"I think I dented the wall." He had, but his hand looked quite a bit worse. Bloodied, possibly broken. Certainly bruised.

James grabbed his father's wrist to study the wound. "Why did you do that?"

"Because grinding it into his face would've been a bad idea. Anyway, take this to Kingsley." He offered the folder with his good hand. "My complaint's attached in invisible ink on the back page."

"Why don't you take it?"

"It's my lunch break." He smiled. "I'm going to go see your dad."

James rolled his eyes at the tone. "Try not to fuck him until _after_ he fixes your hand."

"James, I'm hurt. You think I'd sit through his scolding during the healing? I'm going to fuck him _while _he fixes my hand." He patted James's cheek, laughing at the face he made. "To Kingsley. Right now, and that's an order."

"Alright, Auror Potter-who-usually-doesn't-care-about-his-full-name."

His lips twitched, but his eyes sobered. "There's convenience and there's insult. When someone very blatantly doesn't respect your father, uses only Potter in an attempt to disregard his existence, I care. When I'm in the field and there isn't time for all those syllables, it's Potter or it's Malfoy."

"Or Harry since you're usually out with Ron."

"Exactly. Kingsley," he said again and James rolled his eyes.

"_Yes_, Auror Papa. I get it."

"Smart-mouthed git," he said, but his smile was back. "I love you, son."

"Love you too, papa. Get your hand fixed. I'll get this to Kingsley along with my own complaint." When Harry lifted a brow, it was James's eyes that sobered, expression cooling. "My brother," he reminded him. "And those aurors were my friends."

Harry gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Yes, they were. And Larson still is. Go on, Auror. I'll see you for dinner."

After a roll of his son's eyes, a shade darker than his husband's, Harry took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and apparated away with a _crack_.

_-8-8-_

"Harry! Merlin, your hand!"

"Well, now you just sound like James."

There was a sound of a quiet slap against the head, muttered words of annoyance, and Draco forced Harry to sit down near his Potions table with a quick shove of the shoulders. "You _idiot!_ You blithering, bumbling, dithering _idiot_!" Draco was summoning supplies left and right with a wave of his hand, his magic so much more controlled than it was when Harry had first gotten it back for him and it has snapped in and out of the other man's body like a whip.

"The fucker who nearly got Teddy killed made me a little mad." Unaffected by his husband's insults, Harry gave a small shrug. "He's going to either end up fired or demoted, or Kinglsey's going to get hell from me."

Grumbling about heathen idiots and stupid Ministry officials, Draco mumbled a quiet "This is going to hurt," and cleansed the wound with a wave of his wand that he pulled out from his sleeve. "What's that git's name again? The HW guy?"

"Huxley. I'm giving him until tomorrow to throw himself at Kingsley's mercy before I send a statement to Luna. I may talk to Seamus Monday, see if his boy won't run the story." He smiled, wincing only a little at the sting of the spell. "We can't always run to the _Quibbler_ and if Fin'll run it straight, it'll be nice to have a legitimate reporter on our side."

Draco nodded, chuckling at the mention of Seamus and Dean's son, Finny. No one could pronounce that poor boy's first name, so they stuck to a nickname and left it at that. Straight out of Hogwarts he was a reporter for the Prophet, smart boy, great writing, great photos. "Well, I'll contact Blaise as well, see if he could... tap into any old contacts of ours." That was obviously just a pathetic code for Draco was going to beat the living _shite_ out of this person for being a jackarse to his husband and son and he was going to use some old contacts from his "war days" before he went in there himself.

"Don't give me any other details, darling. I _am_ an officer of the law and whatnot." He leaned forward, capturing his lips in a lingering kiss. "With that said, I'll give you a full description of him if need be. Just so you know to avoid him and such, of course."

Draco's smirk was full of laugh humor as he summoned some gauze and tape and slowly set to work on wrapping Harry's knuckles. "Of course, love. Need to be protected and all."

"He tried to say that it was somehow Teddy's fault, what happened. Honestly, I think he's just afraid that Ted's going for his job. It's very possible, but not for a few years. Teddy's fabulous at his job. I've told you." Not everything, but enough. "Bastard. He didn't do his job and it got people killed. He'd damn well _better_ own up to it."

"I honestly think he will. You're scary enough when yelling, but I have a feeling you talked quietly, didn't you love?" Draco smirked, sealing Harry's bandages with a quick sticking charm and placing a kiss to the tender knuckles.

"I did some yelling and then I got quiet. And then I grabbed his wrist." He left it at that, knowing Draco would understand and know what he'd done. "He threatened to move Teddy to another department. As unsafe as being a Hit Wizard is, he's good at it. He enjoys it. If he wanted a transfer, he could have it, but he has to be the one to ask." His smile was just a touch wicked. "Anyway, am I all better now, darling?"

Draco clicked his tongue and gazed at Harry analytically. "Hm. Maybe. I think I may need to check for any other scraps and bruises. Maybe something happened below the clothes?" Draco's smirk was pure wicked.

"Mm... Maybe you should check me in the bath?" Since moving into the Manor, the two of them had figured out all sorts of things to do with the multiple rooms. One in particular had been fitted with a bath that rivalled that of the Prefects' bath at Hogwarts. "I did touch the man. Absolutely disgusting. I should be cleansed."

Draco's nose scrunched in disgust and he quickly snapped his fingers.

_Crack._

"Genma, prepare a bath in the last ensuite in the East Wing. Hot water. Immediately."

"Yes, Master Draco."

_Crack._

"Well, we must get you straight to a bath than, shouldn't we Head Auror Potter? Don't want you going home to your husband full of filth now, do we?" Draco pulled Harry into his arms and apparated them to the bathroom with a quick pulse of magic.

* * *

><p><strong>Syl's computer flubulates. XD Sounds dirty, doesn't it?<strong>

It is. Trust me. It is~

Anyway, three boys down. NOW TO ALBUS. :D

I am so excited for him XD He's so ADORABLE. lol


	5. Chocolate Skeletons

**A beautiful, long chapter for you equally beautiful people!**

**We can now introduce Albus and a brand new set of characters!**

**Oh! We've also started a "Ask the Characters" type of thing via reviews! Courtesy of the Scorpius's Birthday One-Shot for Wingardium Leviosa on Becoming Obsessed's profile!**

It's basically just in your review, of there's a question you want one of the characters to answer, they will XD Since I probably don't interact with you lovely readers the way Abraxas does, we think this'll be fun!

_**So leave us some questions?**_

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p>A soft crinkling of pages, a refreshing smell of apple spice, a tinkling of a bell signaling the open and closing of the shop's door. Page Turner was a place witches and wizards had come to know as a place to relax, a place to pass time if you were looking for an escape. Large red couches, plumply cushioned black chairs, dark-washed wooden coffee tables that were worn from wear of book covers, coffee mugs, candle wax, and quill tips. Candles floated overhead, flames flickering with non-existent waves of air.<p>

Glass window panes flickered coloured lights against the clean, pale yellow walls. They were lined with portraits and ads for the _Prophet, _the _Quibbler,_ and various Quidditch teams. And up near the front door was a long desk, the wood of it a dark, scarred cherry. There was a calendar atop it, the dates filled with a careful hand. There were a few folders, a few well-placed quills in case someone left a note rather than coins. There were also a couple of photographs - Al and his family. He didn't have any kids of his own or even a wife, for that matter. But he did have his parents, his brothers, his millions upon millions of cousins. But in his fastidious way he'd chosen three of his very favorites and kept them in the corner where he could glance up and look at them whenever he liked. On the opposite site was an antique cash register that he had entirely too much fun with. But the buttons were so delightful and he rather enjoyed the clacking sound it made.

The front desk of Page Turner was almost disgustingly neat and painfully well organized. But, for Albus Potter, it was his baby. And organization was in his bones.

Giving a small sigh, said man rubbed at his eyes and dropped the small square spectacles off his nose, shaking his head and rolling his shoulders with a blissful sigh as the strain of muscles eased. Shaggy brown hair that hung down around his ears hid his face, gave him a comforting sense of being innominate. Pale skin, an particularly average - in his opinion and compared to his brothers - round face, and deep blue eyes that hinted at grey. He had a deep and abiding love of books and, at one time, had walked around with a pocket protector sewn on his robes.

Albus Severus Potter-Malfoy was what the Muggles and Wizarding children called a "nerd," and the young man found a sense of comfort in the label. In his opinion, a "nerd" was just someone who loved something and was passionate about that love. He looked around his pretty shop, the beginnings of a smile turning up his lips, and was glad to be a book-nerd.

There was a tinkling of a bell that had him looking up. He loved customers, enjoyed watching them go through his rows or settle down with a warm cuppa in one of the chairs. When there was a familiar laugh and the flick of long blonde hair, streaks of natural auburn catching in the light, Albus's smile widened. "_Salut_!" the woman called out, striding to the front. She threw out her hands, which Al quickly took and lifted to his lips. "Oh, _Albus_, as sweet as ever! 'Ow are you, _mon cher_?"

"Victi!" He dropped her hands, quickly pulling her into a fierce hug. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with family!"

"Pah! You _are_ family! And you are working too 'ard. You never take breaks unless I am 'ere." She drew back far enough to press delighted kisses to either cheek before placing one directly on his lips. "And it is lunch, _non_? I insist you take me somewhere."

A blush, no matter how many times he was greeted so... enthusiastically, bloomed across his cheeks, warm and annoying. "Oh... I get out. On occasion." Glancing around at the few customers that were practically snuggled into their chairs, warm steaming cuppas from the cafe across the street floated near their heads. "But I guess if you say so..."

"_Oui_. Yes. Come. Surely you can close up for an hour?" Large blue eyes were batted. "Please, Albus?"

"W-Well..." Fidgeting with the few pens that lay scattered over open financial books and across the surface of the desk, Albus glanced side to side. "I think I'll just go tell Bailey, if you'll wait a few minutes? I'd rather not close and kick everyone out..."

"_Bonne_. Now 'urry," she urged, waving him off. "You will make me _die_ of 'unger, _mon cher_!"

"I'm going! I'm going!" The young man chuckled, slouching away from behind the desk to go towards a small back office they had for files. "They" being him and Albus's partner in "crime," ("Business! Don't make it sound like we're doing something illegal!") Bailey O'Doherty.

"Bailey?" Albus knocked quietly with a rapt of his knuckles.

The door seemed to open on its own, though when Albus looked in he could see the woman behind a desk setting aside her wand. Shining black hair flowed down her back in curls, artfully framing a heart-shaped face. The high cheekbones were regal, the blue eyes royal.

She looked up from the parchment, rose-hued lips curving in a delicate smile. "Yes, Albus?"

"I-I'm a..." Focus, Albus! "I'm going out to lunch w-with..." With who? "Victoire! I'm," Albus ducked his head as a blush spanned across his cheeks. "I'm going out with lunch with Victoire. Do you mind keeping watch on the store for an hour?"

The smile vanished from her eyes, but the rest of the expression remained the same. "Well, of course. Feel free."

"I..." A lump formed in Albus's throat, making it harder to breathe, harder to swallow the thought that he was leaving such a beautiful woman behind... The thought stung. "Are you sure?" Maybe he could ask Victoire if it was okay if Bailey came along?

"Of course." She rose, setting aside the parchment she'd been writing and strode forward on long legs. She patted Al's cheek, gliding passed, leaving him with a whiff of sultry perfume.

Blinking with a small sigh, Albus slumped out of the room to go find Victoire flipping through a new copy of _Witch Weekly_ with a _lovely_ moving picture of the new Keeper for the Holyhead Harpies. "Oh, wow. That's a... that's a good shot of her."

"_Oui_! I recognize the photographer's name." And she would have to tell him that while the _Prophet_ hadn't run his story or his picture, _Witch Weekly_ had! She was sure it would make him smile. "'E was in my year. Fin." She laughed at the name on the page. Just Fin. Like a fish, she thought, setting the magazine aside with delighted titters. "Now we will go? I 'ave missed you. I was at _maman_ and papa's house for far too long."

Albus chuckled lightly, nodding his head and waving towards the door, turning his head to give a small nod towards Bailey. "Be back soon," he promised and held his arm out for Victoire. Always the gentlemen.

"Oh, darling, I 'ope you never change!" She linked arms with him, thrilled, and blew Bailey a saucy kiss over her shoulder before leading him out. And unlike Albus, the frost in those blue eyes didn't escape her notice.

_-8-8-_

"Then, of course, 'e spilled champagne all over Madame Rousseau and played it off as the most unfortunate of accidents. 'E tried to 'elp 'er by dabbing at it with a napkin, but the napkin was _covered_ in cocktail sauce. She was mortified! It was delightful, though, as she 'ad been so 'orrid to Monsieur Delacroix." Victoire leaned back in her chair, long hair flipped over her shoulder by a flick of her wrist, and her laugh tinkled out, drawing eyes. "One of the _best_ parties I'd ever been to after that point."

Albus chuckled, leaning forward to grasp Victoire's hand against the table. "what I wouldn't of given to see that! ...Who was she again?"

Oh, Al never remembered the names of people he'd never met. He would get everything jumbled in his mind, but once he'd met someone they stayed recognizable. Victoire found it, and him, charming. He was, without a doubt, her favorite of the Potter-Malfoys. "Madame Simone Rousseau. You wouldn't know 'er, of course. She went to Beauxbatons like maman. Pretty and poised, _oui_, but so..." She waved a dismissive hand. "She's been married twice already and she's only twenty-six. I fully intend to marry only once." Smile sultry, she took his hands. "You?"

Albus snorted in amusement, rolling his eyes as he leaned back comfortably into his seat. "Madame Simone sounds like Alex's father's mum. Married how many times, and the husbands just keep disappearing?" Albus took a sip from the glass of water that sat perched near his plate. "But yeah, I only want to marry once, thank you. If my pop and dad can do it, I think I might be able to accomplish that." He smiled wistfully, a small blush dancing against the apple's of his slightly pale cheeks.

"_Oui!_" she squealed excitedly. "Just like them! _Et ma maman et papa_! Oh!" A true romantic, Victoire grasped his hands again and smiled into his eyes. "_L'amour véritable_. True love, Albus. Is there anything that matters more?" She rose, slid into his lap, and he became the envy of the small restaurant. Victoire Weasley wore her shred of veela blood well. She kissed his blushing cheeks lavishly, delighted when the color deepened. "Agree with me, _mon cher_."

"I-I... I agree, but c-can you get off my lap, please, Victoire?" Albus ducked his head with a small groan of embarrassment and a wince as his glasses, still on from his perusal of the menu, dug into his nose. "I-I don't need anymore... Awkward publicity..." The whispers of the cafe had increased.

"Bah!" She waved a dismissive hand. "Awkward publicity. What is awkward?"

Rolling his eyes, a small flourish of his hand and his reading glasses slid off his nose and folded themselves neatly on the table. "Victoire, please?"

"Oh, Al, you forget to 'ave fun." The next lavish kiss was for his mouth. She was as free with kisses as she was with hugs, bestowing them upon everyone she thought worthy. "Come, _mon cher_. Finish your food. We will walk before I must return you to your beautiful shop with your beautiful books."

The camera clicks were instant. "_Victoire!_" he whispered desperately. He loved her, yes, but the kissing was just too much. "Please, can we just go?" Embarrassment was burning violently against his cheeks.

She gave a gusty sigh, full lower lip jutting out in a pretty pout. "Al, don't be embarrassed. They are only irritating people who will print whatever it is they want." But she patted his cheek and rose, the threads of natural red in her hair blending easily with the blonde, catching the light as it was tossed behind her. "But if you are insistent on leaving, we can go."

Albus wanted to groan, to thunk his head down onto the table and just remain there, not moving until the cameras and their flashes had faded away into the hustle and bustle of the Wizarding World. "No, we can stay. Finish your lunch Victoire."

"_Bonne_." She bit into her sandwich, lips curved. Their family had always been one surrounded by camera flashes. Hers, as well, to a smaller extent. A Weasley was important, even if it was Bill and not Ron. "Tell me, _mon cher_, how is your little business?"

Sinking back into his chair, a small, relieving sigh escaping his lips, Albus shrugged. "It's not bad, Victi," he replied, the old nickname slipping past his lips. When they'd been children, Albus had come to the realization, albeit slowly, that he had problems pronouncing the beautiful part-Veela's name, so he just proceeded to call her what he _could_ pronounce. Victi. "Customers come in regularly, sales are amazing, and who knew so many Wizards would be interested in the Muggle section of our store?"

"Well, don't Muggles buy books filled with tales of magic?" Her airy laugh came out again, bouncing through the air as it always did and catching attention. "Why wouldn't us with magic like to read a tale spun without any?" She herself had quite a collection. "Got anything new in stock for me to look through, _mon cher_?"

"I have a few new novels from that romance series you love with the Muggle vampires, and made sure it wasn't those books with the apple on the cover." Apples. He should call Scorpius... Albus quickly became distracted, it wasn't even a habit of trailing off, it just happened. Like James and his memory lapses.

She was used to them because she was used to him, used to his conversations dropping off and starting back up again without warning. Neither he nor James had come from their tragedy unscathed. Alive, clearly, but not quite whole. Victoire reached out and patted his cheek. "Tell me, _mon cher_, do you still 'ave time to read?"

Albus shook his head, blinking away the trance-like haze from his eyes. "Mm? Oh!" Sitting up and running a hand through his tousled locks, blue-grey eyes wide with recognition. "Shite, I zoned out again, didn't I? Sorry. Um... I don't." He fiddled with the fork that rested near his plate of pasta. "Sadly. I wish I did, but I take most of the work."

"Oh! _Mai non! Qu'est ce que c'est?_ Surrounded all day by those tempting covers and you cannot enjoy them? I am so sorry, _mon cher_." Long lashes batted, deep blue eyes sympathetic. She was the only Weasley child to find herself outside of Gryffindor, though Ravenclaw had suited her and her love of books perfectly well. "Per'aps you will 'ire an assistant?"

"Well that's why I have Bailey... But," Albus ducked his head, shrugging his shoulders, "she's more of just... Finances, I suppose? I really should give her a bigger shop..." He ate a forkful of pasta slowly, contemplating the idea. Bailey...

"She sits in the office and does paperwork all day?" She made an unhappy face. In her opinion, books were to be cherished and if she were co-owner of a bookshop, she would spend all of her time sampling the merchandise.

"Yes... Well come on, Victi." He gently waved his fork around, ducking his head at a small breeze of chilled air that swept at his hair. "You know that I'm bollocks at finances." It was true. To start his store, Page Turner, Albus had to embarrassingly have his pop help out with the finances. He... Sadly, was bollocks to. So Albus went begrudgingly (Okay, that's a lie, the poor second youngest Potter-Malfoy had been a few seconds away from tears) to his gloriously brilliant dad, Draco.

"This is true. Bookkeeping is very beyond you." Her lips twitched, then she just let the broad grin break across her face. "You just stick to what you do best, _mon cher_. And do think about 'iring an assistant."

Albus chuckled, shaking his head. "I should just hire you, shouldn't I, Victi? You know my store inside and out." He shifted in his seat, crossing his left leg over his right instead and relaxed back against the chair, the bright morning sun warming his face. "I might, I suppose." Talking to Bailey about it might be weird though...

Her own thoughts echoed his. Very weird, very bad. "Albus, I would love to." She reached up, patted his cheek. "That woman would end me. She doesn't like me at all."

"Oh, Victi, don't say tha-"

"_M-Mr. Malfoy-Potter! Ms. Weasley! _A word for the _Prophet_ please?" A rowdy photographer called from behind the fence of the outdoor patio of the cafe.

Victoire sighed heavily, pushing her hair back. She turned, ready to give them a word - "Shoo!" - but stilled when she saw who it was. Then she was beaming, expression softening dramatically. The cameras ate it up, but the sandy-haired Irish lad had lowered his own, letting it hang loosely around his neck. "Fin!" she exclaimed, delighted. "Of course! _Viens_! Come!"

Quickly manoeuvring his way through the crowd of moving witches and wizards, camera clutched tightly in his hands, he moved passed the white, iron-wrought gate that separated the patio of the cafe from the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley. Nodding his head to a few seated witches eating an late brunch, the photographer smiled, seating himself clumsily with a wave from Victoire. "Vicki! How are you?"

"_Parfaite_! As always." She laid a hand on his arm, beaming. "You are working?" She tapped his camera. "No, of course you are. This is Albus. 'E is _mon trésor_." Gesturing to the brunette across from her, she batted her eyes flirtatiously and only laughed as the blush seeped into his cheeks at being called her trasure. "Al, _mon cher_, this is Eoghan."

Sitting rather tall in his chair, an even six feet when standing, Eoghan Finnigan looked like he had flown in from the States, but still had the Irish blood of his father in his veins. Pale skin, freckles dancing across his nose and high cheekbones, tussled, sandy-brown hair, sun-streaked from his hours outside fell against a slightly square chin and brushed against slightly chapped and gnawed lips.

_Did she have to say Eoghan?_ Fin. Fin! "_Trésor, _Vicki?" He wanted to blush in embarrassment as he stuck a hand out towards Al after wiping it in what he hoped was a subtle way against his pants, careful not to be a clumsy arse and knock his camera off his lap. "E-Eoghan Finnigan. But I go by Fin."

The other blinked in confusion at the quick turn of events. "Al... bus. Albus Potter-Malfoy. Pleasure." Albus lifted a hand to grasp the other male's, pausing for a moment. Finnigan? Didn't he-?

A gasp had his head jerking to the side. "_Oh non! Tes yeux!_ Your eyes, _mon précieux_. What 'as 'appened?"

Fin's hand dropped below the table to clench and unclench miserably. How could he...? No. It would never happen. "A-A," He coughed to clear the lump in his throat, plastering on a goofy grin, his left eye a tantalizing green, his right a shade of deep, beautiful brown. "A few rowdy guys at work trying to get the main story?" Even he knew it wouldn't pass.

Albus glanced at Eog - How the hell did one even pronounce his name without the French accent? He glanced at Fin with a small amount of pity.

Victoire grasped his hands. "Oh, 'ow terrible! And mean! Your pretty green eyes!" She studied his face a moment, head tilting to the side. "Though I must say, now you are dashing. Such a pretty brown, _non_? Albus! Tell 'im 'e 'as pretty eyes."

His mouth opened, closed, opened again. _Tell_ him? Al swallowed nervously, lips curving, and was a little surprised to see that, wow, he... he did have pretty eyes. The green was bright, without even a hint of anything else. Papa had some gold flecked in his, but not Fin. And the brown reminded him of the deer they'd come across once - he and his family - on some various outing.

"Albus? _Mon cher_?" Victoire prompted and his blush deepened because he realized he'd been staring at the bloke's eyes. His gaze dropped.

"You have... pretty eyes." His gaze flicked up again, smile slight. "And not just because she told me to tell you?"

Fin ducked his head instantly, fiddling with a few buttons on his camera. A dark red tee, a graphic silver design plastered along the front, stretched against his chest as he took a shuddering breath and picked a piece of imaginary lint off his dark-washed denim jeans. "I-I, thanks Albus. How about an interview?" He wanted to smash his good-for-nothing head against the table! "N-Not t-that that is what I wanted to c-come over here for, of course!" He wanted to curse his parent's for not being suave. Being this pathetic had to be in his genes.

Al looked troubled by the question, but Victoire leapt at the chance. "Oh! _Oui_! Yes! It will be fun." She threw her hands out to Albus, beaming. "Yes! We will. We _must_!"

But you never talked to reporters because they were never satisfied, because they always printed what _they_ wanted to print. They didn't care. His papa had been saying that as long as Al could remember, but this was a Finnigan. Wait. "Are you Seamus Finnigan's son...?"

"Oh, _Albus_! Of course 'e is. And Dean." Victoire sighed, pressing a hand over her heart. "Oh. It is sweet 'ow 'e took Seamus's name. My _maman_ thinks they were both so charming when she visited 'Ogwarts as a girl!" The Triwizard Tournament. They all knew the stories. "So yes. We will do your interview. It will be fun!"

Fin saw the look of fearful hesitation flash across Albus's beautiful face... No. Not beautiful. _Shite!_ Focus, Finnigan. "Just a few photos, and I'll send the interview over to Page Turner before it prints, okay?" Fin was speaking more towards Albus, trying to quell his worry than to Victoire who sat, bouncing in her chair with excitement. Suave, Finnigan. Suave.

Al toyed with his glass, wishing he'd gone with tea and not the champagne Victoire had insisted on - "But we are _celebrating_!" What they were celebrating, he hadn't the slightest clue. But what Victoire wanted, she invariably got. And she seemed to really want to do this interview. He sighed heavily. "You really will? Send it ahead of time, I mean."

"O-Of course!" Fin looked shocked at the fact that Albus didn't believe him. But that, of course, was assuming too much. Don't make an _arse_ of yourself, Finnigan! "You'll get it by owl the minute I'm done writing. Straight to you and only you." Albus could discuss it with Victoire if he had any problems, couldn't he? He _had_ to get the young Potter-Malfoy's trust. He had to as much as he had to be attached to his love, his Anam. He stroked her lens in an old, nervous habit.

Albus bit his lip, ducked his head as more cameras began to flash. "Could we get out of here...?"

"That is brilliant, Albus! We will go to Page Turner now, yes? We will do the interview in the comfort of your shop. Wonderful! It is perfect, isn't it?" Big blue eyes were turned on Fin, batted. "Yes?"

Rolling his discoloured eyes, Fin smiled widely, nodding his head with a flourishing hand-motion. "But of _course,_ mademoiselle!" He stood with a small spin, pushing his chair back with a grating noise. A blush bloomed against Fin's cheeks in embarrassment as he held a hand out to Victoire. "But only if your... 'ow do you put it? _Mon cher_ Albus agrees?" Eoghan- Fin smiled like a goof.

Albus blushed deeply though his lips curved. Victoire just laughed, hooking her arms through the brunette's as he rose. She happily took Fin's hand and gave it a squeeze. "_Merci_. It is so nice to 'ave a gentlemen around. And now I 'ave two!"

Fin blushed warmly. "A-Ah- I-" He wasn't a gentlemen. Far from it. He coughed to clear his throat, praying to Merlin that his heart would cease its pounding as he settled his camera around his neck. "Let's head to Page Turner, yeah?"

Albus nodded, reaching into his pocket to locate some galleons to pay for his and Victoire's meal. It didn't even cross his mind to let her pay, though she'd been the one to insist they go out.

"I got it," Fin spoke up, chuckling as he pulled the last of his money out of his back pocket and waved away Albus's galleons. "The least I could do for an interview, yeah?" Looks like he wasn't eating dinner tonight. But... Bloody fucking Merlin. Albus graced him with a smile. Albus Potter-Malfoy graced him with a small smile that would knock him off his feet if he hadn't been clutching at Victoire's hand. "J-Just... Don't forget your glasses, yeah? I- Never mind." Turning his head, wanting to smack himself for almost admitting that he liked that specific pair; a dark oak frame, against the paleness of Albus's face. _Fuck._

"Oh." Albus plucked them up, cleaning them carefully, and gave him another small, cautious curve of lips. "Thank you."

"Oh, Fin! You are always a darling," Victoire praised, patting his arm. "Now come, boys. _Allez_! Let's go!"

_-8-8-_

Smiling, Fin sat down in the small office of Page Turner, fiddling with the buttons of his old, precious camera in nervous excitement. He was getting to interview _Albus!_ Oh, this would look so amazing at work! _No! No, Fin!_ Even the Irishman knew he gained more personal glee out of getting to interview the second youngest Potter-Malfoy (and Victoire, he kept reminding himself) than he did out of interviewing him for his shoddy job at the _Prophet._ "Shall we get started? I bet you're busy."

"Oh. Um." Bailey had looked none-too-pleased about being stuck up front, so he'd have to apologize and make this go quickly. Albus nodded, running a hand through already disheveled locks. "Please."

"Yes! Let's. I am interested in seeing what you ask." She laughed, reaching out and giving Fin's restless hands a squeeze. "I 'ave never been interviewed by a friend before."

Fin smiled warmly as Albus sat behind the rather messy desk and Victoire took a seat beside him. "And I've never gotten to interview one before either, so let's get on with the interview, yeah?" He smiled widely at Albus, dragging a ratty old notebook and a worn-down pencil out from his back pocket. "A few questions an' some photos, then I'll be outta your hair."

Albus wondered how old his notebook was. As far back as he had to flip, surely he was running out of pages. But he bit his tongue on the question, only nodding.

Victoire fluffed her hair, giving off another laugh. "If I 'ad known my picture was going to be take so formally, I would 'ave done something to look nice."

"Victi, you always look nice," Al assured her, smiling slightly. "You're very beautiful." It was said with his usual quiet honesty and had Victoire hugging him tightly, closely.

"_Mon cher_, you always make me 'appy."

Fin felt a pang twist in his chest. "W-Well, yes, okay..." He tightened his grip on his pencil. Focus, Finnigan. _Focus._ "What's the current status on the Page Turner? Good customers? Profit?" Focus! You could make headlines- Oh. He tried to focus on what Albus was saying. No, he couldn't. They banned him from that last week... Or was that the week before? After that one jackarse, Hopkinson, was it? - blamed him for some stills that didn't taken properly on some celebrity Wizard visiting Diagon Alley for her son's first Hogwarts shopping or something.

"-solid," Al was saying when Fin's finally focused. "I've kind of been toying with the possibility of putting a little cafe in here somewhere. Expand the building a bit..." A dreamy look came into his eyes as he thought of it. They could make profits there, rather than letting everyone and anyone bring in cuppas from the place across the street. "But Bailey doesn't like the idea. Um. Bailey O'Doherty. She's my partner, handles the financial aspect. But we're... we're doing fine without it."

Fin shook himself out of his reverie, quickly jotting down a few sentences of what Albus spoke and was grateful for the quill that would even now be dictating everything in his bag. "Wonderful! Well, if you do get a cafe," his grin widened, "I'll be your first customer! No doubt 'bout it!" Finny was like a child.

"Now, Victoire." Fin chuckled, turning his body to glance at the blonde. "How's the long and treacherous job search coming along?"

She giggled, waving a hand. "Now, Fin, that is my parents' idea. I would not mind getting a job, but I want it to be something... fun. For me." She pushed her hair back, smiling widely. "There are so many options!"

He leaned forward against the arm of the chair, chuckling quietly. "Oh? And what options are you considering, _mon cheri_?" Leaning forward had tugged a hole in his jeans near the knee a little wider. Shite.

"Ohhh... Mm... I was considering working for a library. Maybe a Muggle one! I 'ave always wondered 'ow that works. Putting books back by 'and... I don't know 'ow anyone would not get distracted trying to read them as they were put away." She laughed, waving a hand. "Or per'aps I will work 'ere with my Albus." His cheeks went pink, delighting another laugh from her.

Fin swallowed past the lump in his throat. You know Victoire, Fin. You know she's just joking. "O-Oh, really? Well best of luck to you then, yeah?" He leaned back in his chair with a small sigh. "Now, Albus, Victoire, family life? Good? Bad?" Fin itched to know if Albus was with anyone. He had to know, he was so close!

"_Ma famille est exquis_!" Victoire exclaimed. "_Maman et papa_ still flit back and forth between France and England, but the Weasleys... We are always a tightly wound group."

Albus, knowing her well, smiled. "Tight-knit."

"_Oui_. That." She batted her lashes, leaning forward to press kisses to his cheeks. "_Merci_. What would I do without you, _mon cher_?"

Cheeks brightly colored, he averted his gaze. "Perish?"

"So true! _Très vrai_!" Victoire considered a moment, smiling as she thought of her siblings. "_Mon frère et mon soeur_ are both very 'appy in their lives, but they would not be 'appy with me if I spoke about them too deeply."

Heart pounding so loud he wondered if the other two didn't hear it, Fin looked at Albus. "And yours?"

"Um... Dad and pop are doing wonderfully. Teddy's..." Was Teddy home? He'd have to stop in and ask. "He works hard, just like James." There was a buzz of pride here as he spoke of his brothers. "And Scorpius, too. He just loves what he does and he's been with..." He trailed off, biting his lip. Should he talk about Hugo?

"'E and _mon cousin_, 'Ugo, 'ave been together for years. Since 'Ogwarts, _non_?" Blushing, Albus nodded. Victoire had quite neatly taken that choice out of his hands. "James, though, 'e is single?" She asked it casually, as if she didn't care at all what the answer was.

"Um... I think so. And Teddy's still with his boyfriend, I think."

There was a tense, pregnant pause as Fin jotted down a few notes. "Met James a few times. Charming bloke." He shifted into another position in his seat. "And..." Should he ask? Would he sound creepy if he knew Scorpius's boyfriend's birthday? He was dating a famous Quidditch star, after all... Well, Victoire is his cousin... "Has Scorpius told you anything about his boyfriend's upcoming birthday? It's in what? A few days?" Fin's freckled cheeks blushed red with embarrassment.

"It is! June 28," Victoire supplied. "We are all 'aving dinner at _grand-mere's_ 'ome. The Burrow. But we do that for all the birthdays, even the Potter-Malfoys."

It was tradition and, even if the dinners didn't occur on the exact birthdate, there was still a day before or after or close enough to celebrate. Albus smiled, nodding again. "Other than that, no. I know Scorpius has some surprise - he always does - but I couldn't say what. I just know Hugo'll love it."

Fin smiled. Yes, he knew of Scorpius's surprises; they were sometimes plastered across the front page of the _Prophet,_ and in the gossip section of _Witch Weekly._ A chocolate sculpture, a flock of birds, a reserved Quidditch stadium. You name it, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy-Potter had connections to make it happen. "And any good words for your brother's and father's successful careers? Quidditch stars, Potions masters, Head Auror, famous Auror? Hit Wizard? Pretty famously important line there."

"And I just own a bookshop." Albus cast his eyes downward, a little embarrassed to have himself compared to the rest of his family. There he was, struggling to keep his ink black, and there they were - fighting dark witches and wizards, creating new and useful potions, entertaining the entire world. He sighed, playing with the sleeve of his robe.

"Oh, Albus, I love your bookshop! You don't _just_ own it! You love your books and so do the people 'oo come in."

He looked up, offered a smile and squeezed Victoire's hand when she grasped his. "I know. I love my shop. It's not as glamorous as the rest of them." He looked at Fin, eyes earnest. "I'm proud of my family. They're all absolutely amazing."

Fin wanted to _smack_ himself, stick his head in a bubbling cauldron. You idiotic... You... You idiotic _brute! _There you are, trying to impress the man of your fucking _dreams_, and you're insulting his passion? Way to go, Finnigan. Ten points to your idiocy. "They are. But your shop is amazing!" He blushed, cursed himself inwardly. "As what Victoire said." Another few tense moments, another flip of the last few pages of his yellow paper, ratty covered notebook and Fin smiled. "One last question, yeah? Love life!" Oh, how he hoped to Merlin that Al didn't have one. This was his shot! Finally Fin could get off his poor little arse and get the man he had been... Been having feelings for for years. No point in getting your hopes up. "Have one? D-Don't have one?"

Victoire's smile was small and secret, a rare expression for her. Albus just fidgeted. "Um. Well... Yes? My... I have..." His cheeks reddened further. "She's beautiful," he blurted. "Really. I liked her for a couple of years before I... Well, before _she_ came onto me."

Fin's heart sunk in his chest. "O-Oh really?" Come on, Fin, just this question, a few snapshots, and you can go back to your apartment and cry your eyes out like the failure of a child you tell yourself you are. "And who may t-this lovely... _girl_ be?" Anyone but Victoire. He couldn't hate her.

"I... Well... It's..." He wrung his hands, wondering why the sudden stutter had come into Fin's voice.

The door swung open, the woman standing in the doorway. "Albus," she purred and strode in. It was usually against her nature to flirt with him in the workplace, but there was a reporter here and she was more than tired of being in the front. Sighing, she sashayed in, heels clicking on the hardwood flooring. She draped herself elegantly over the blushing brunette. "You've been gone such a long time, darling. I've begun to miss you."

"Oh. I'm sorry." The words came automatically, his mind on auto-pilot. She was in his lap, fingers on his face, in the middle of the day. He could've hyperventilated. "Bailey, this is, um, Fin. He's with the _Prophet_."

"A reporter?" She sent a smile his way, dismissed him and his frayed denims easily. "How nice."

"Uh... yeah. F-Fin, this is my..."

Impatience flashed in her eyes, her smile not fading a bit. "Lover," she purred and valiantly hid her annoyance when his blush deepened. Honestly, for a Potter-Malfoy he could be so childish.

Fin wanted to be sick. Pins and needles pricked at the back of his eyes and his stomach plummeted sixty feet below the ground. F-Fuck, he shouldn't have come-! His hands shook against the camera in his lap. He shouldn't have come, he shouldn't have said "hello!" to Victoire in that cafe. "I-I should-" He stood shakily, his knees weak, his heart crushed. Turning, Fin rushed out of the door, his camera dangling around his neck, his notebook crushed in his shaking hand. Tears poured down his cheeks. _F-Fuck!_ He really shouldn't havecome.

Victoire looked heartbroken for a moment, Al confused. "But wasn't he going to...?"

"Al, _mon cher_, he will take our picture the next time. _Oui_?" Oh, she could've cried. Poor dear. She'd just have to go and visit... and explain. She gave Bailey a frosty smile, was amused at the momentary snarl it produced in return. She knew Bailey only let it slip because Al was watching the doorway where Fin had fled, eyes baffled. Her Al could be so sweet and so very dense.

Victoire reached over, patted his cheek. "It will be alright."

"He seemed..." There was a long beat of silence, Al's expression going a little dazed. Bailey's eyes rolled; Victoire waited patiently. "Upset," he eventually finished, snapping back to the present as if he hadn't just taken a mental detour.

"He's a reporter. They're never happy." Though she was extremely disappointed that he hadn't asked _her_ any questions. She was dating a damn Potter-Malfoy, wasn't she? That surely earned her a few lines in the _Prophet_. She rose, patted Albus's cheek. "Next time, don't forget to include me in your little... parties."

Victoire pushed her hair back, leaned over and thoroughly kissed Albus's cheeks, his brow, his lips. "You are sweet, _mon cher_. I will go and see why 'e is upset?"

He nodded blankly, missing the glare of mutual dislike the women exchanged over his head. It didn't help when Bailey dropped into his lap again and walked well-manicured fingers up his chest. "Albus," she purred, determined to make him forget all about _Victoire_, "why don't you take me to dinner tonight?"

"But I'm supposed to be eating with my family. I promised pop."

The great Harry Potter could survive a night without her son. She wanted a night on the town. She wanted her picture taken and splashed in the gossip columns. "But Albus," she cooed, bringing her lips to his for a smoldering, teasing moment. She could feel him softening against her and it was excellent. "Please?"

"Well... I... I guess I can..." He'd just have to apologize to pop.

"Oh, _non, non, non_! Albus, _tes frères_ were supposed to be there for dinner tonight, _non?_ You can't abandon them now!" Victoire gasped in well-placed shock from her position near the doorway, ignoring the feeling of ice against her back at the glare from Bailey. She would _not_ mess with her family, _non, non, non._

"I... Well, Teddy'll only be there if he's home. And pop told me Scorpius had plans with Hugo. I mean..." He looked down at Bailey, saw warm, loving eyes and not the frost. "I'll eat with them tomorrow. I'd just be missing James."

"Oh, good," Bailey purred, patting his cheek.

Victoire glanced away in disgust. "I am going to go... Go look after Fin, explain to 'im. You let me know when you are..." She glanced at Bailey with a small venomous look in her eyes. "Done 'ere."

"But Victoire-"

"Albus." Slinky as a snake, the woman rose, passed her fingers through his hair. "Let her go. You need to get back to work. You're letting down the customers."

"Oh!" And Albus, responsible, naive Albus, was up and out of the room quickly. Bailey sank down into a chair and began to polish her nails, smile sharp as glass. That little twit of a man was going to take her places.

_-8-8-_

Tears stained his vision, his hand shook violently, air wouldn't fill his lungs. Fin's hands shook against his keys as he tried to pull them out of his pocket, and then tried to place the right one in the lock. They fell to the floor with a heartbroken sob as he tried not to collapse to his knees on the rusty floorboards and pulled his chipped and cracked wand out from a holster against his waist. His heart- O-Oh, _Merlin,_ he shouldn't have...

Merlin, Finnigan, y-you're such an idiot... O-Of _course_ he'd be straight, of _course_ he'd have a beautiful girlfriend he was head-over-heels in love with... No matter how ugly she was to him in his mind... Of course they'd be lovers... and share the s-same bed... wake up in each other's arms like Fin could only dream of doing with him...

Another sob was ripped violently from his chest as he tore open his shoddy apartment door, the hinges creaking with decades old rust, and stumbled inside, collapsing to his knees with gut-wrenching tears like a six foot tall behemoth.

Victoire was there within minutes, closing and locking the door behind her. It was foolish, always it was foolish to her, that he should live like this. That he should think this was all he deserved. He had two very successful and loving parents - they could have easily helped him! But, no, Eoghan "Fin" Finnigan was entirely too stubborn to ask for help. He was entirely too _Irish_.

She huffed. He deserved better than this depressing neighborhood, better than this crumbling flat. It wasn't fair and it absolute infuriated her that he wouldn't let her help.

She knelt beside him, fingers gentle, voice low and soothing. She murmured to him in French, calling him a fool and all other sorts of names while she stroked his back and wiped at his tears. A lovesick fool - that was her Fin.

"Fin," she whispered, "I am so sorry... I should 'ave warned you. I did not think. I am sorry, _mon ami_."

His body shook quietly with the sobs that slowly began to die down. "Not your f-fault..." he murmured softly, wanting nothing more than to drag himself to the old, ratty mattress that sat pressed against the wall, taking up half his flat. "S-Should've known... Not my own... N-Never _mine..._" His words trailed off into heartbroken whispers, cracked with tears that leaked down onto his neck and against the collar of his shirt.

Having known him since their Hogwarts days, Victoire felt as though she knew his heart as well as she knew her own. He knew of her love affairs - or lack thereof - as she knew of his. And she'd been so happy, so proud, that he'd made it to the _Prophet_ as he'd always wanted to do. And she was so utterly disgusted now by how they treated him. He was wonderful at what he did; anyone could see that. He could really go places, do things. Yet they treated him like a dog.

And she was thoroughly ashamed of herself for not knowing that they'd hurt his lovely eyes. She touched his cheeks, thumbs brushing beneath those eyes to dash away tears. "Oh, Fin," she whispered, "do not stay 'ere tonight. Come 'ome with me. Or let me fix things in 'ere. I will stay with you."

"N-No..." was Fin's shaky reply, his throat closing up against the swell of tears, the sobs that racked inside his chest. "I-I have to work tomorrow..." Or no pay for the rest of the week. "A-And you s-should..." She should go home... Sleep in a normal bed, with sheets and warm walls... H-How could he tell her? H-His hands wouldn't stop shaking... The tears wouldn't stop drifting down his cheeks...

"And I live closer to the _Prophet_ than you do." She gave him a gentle hug, holding on and letting him cry on her. Oh, Fin, what 'as 'appened to you? She remembered how strong a Gryffindor he'd been, how boisterous and bold, how sure of himself and confident. He'd had that easy smile and... Oh, her heart broke for him.

"Come, _mon ami_. We will Apparate to my 'ome and you will get an exclusive interview from Victoire Weasley. Maybe even a photo spread. I know they 'ave been asking." She held him tightly, went back to French and murmured much more soothing words. A lovesick fool, he was, but he was also her friend and he was hurting. "Please, Fin. For me?"

There was a few moments of silence, mere sniffles and quiet sobs echoed in the too-small apartment. If you could call it that. "O-Okay... Okay..." was the meager, whispered reply.

"_Bonne_. Up now, _mon ami_. Stand up. And we will go." And then she'd come back and put his little flat to rights. He was a Wizard. He shouldn't be living like a mongrel.

Fin stood up, all six feet, on wobbly knees and shaky legs. His cheeks were red, his eyes swollen and puffy with tears, his face and shirt wet. "O-Okay." He sniffed loudly. Victoire knew what she was doing... F-For a broken heart...

She patted his cheek. "And don't give up on Al, _mon ami_. I love 'im dearly. Bailey? She loves 'is _status_. With any luck, 'e will see that." She turned on her heel and Apparated, bringing him along. And maybe she'd consider bringing him to dinner with the family. Uncle Harry had invited her along as well, since she was in town. They would see if her darling uncles would help her dear friend.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Conversations between Albus and Abraxas never go quite as planned...<strong>_

_**Example:**_

_**blahblahblahtalking-**_

**Albus: **Well, I know that, but IM SO BLINDED BY MY EMOTIONS FOR **blocking out for future chapters**. IM MEAN. DAMN THAT IS A SEXY _. HOW CAN I NOT LOVE THAT BETCH?

**Me: **Albuss XD wtf are you smoking child.

**So what do you all think of our new love interest? Who do you think lovely little Al will end up with by the time AM ends? Don't worry. It's not so much of a "mini"-fic as we thought. Try like... 100% more plot than Wingardium. But let us know what you think of Dean and Seamus's child!**

Little emo bastard XD

**XD WOAH. HEY. You love him. Don't deny it. And I gave you Albus, did I not?**

This is true~

**-Abraxas and **Syl.


	6. Sugared Butterfly Wings

**You guys, this chapter is probably one of my **_**favorites**_** besides the previous one, that I have **_**ever**_** written. I really hope you enjoy it!**

_**Warnings; **_**The first half of this chapter is mostly really sweet smut between Harry and Draco; enjoy their two decade romance. :hearts!:**

They've been married 16 years, at this point XD Or are about to celebrate their 16th anniversary. So close enough, I suppose.

Also, super fast chapter, what? XD

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Harry yawned, nuzzling his husband fondly. As tiring as the day had been, between him shouting at Huxley, temporarily destroying his hand, and the very lengthy bath he'd taken with his husband... And, well, the after-bath tumble that had made him late getting back to work... And now he was getting distracted from the point because his neck was right there - again - just waiting to get bitten. With a little humming sound, Harry gave in and nipped.<p>

And if he wasn't too tired to get all stirred up when his husband wasn't even doing anything, he wasn't too tired for dinner with his children. And, it seemed, with a few additives. Thank Godric that Bailey bitch wasn't going to be there. It was a dislike he shared with every other member of his family except the one who counted most in the matter - Albus.

But his youngest of children had spent his first twenty years - well, fifteen since they'd found the boy when he was five - giving him nothing to worry about. He had his health issues, like James did, but Albus had a way of soothing, of making you forget that he had any issues at all. So Harry had spent blissful years thinking he had one child who didn't cause him worry.

Enter Bailey O'Doherty. Enter four out of four children who were plotting to kill him with stress.

He sighed and was immeasurably grateful that she wouldn't be among the extras at their dinner table. There would be enough drama, he was sure, once Alexander Zabini walked in. Poor Teddy had no idea what his Blaise had done to him. Harry, should Teddy ever ask, could happily claim total innocence. Conspirator's guilt wasn't, to his way of thinking, admissible in this case.

"Draco, love, are you sure we shouldn't put off the Zabini-Lupin showdown? Teddy's still reeling from everything. I don't want him to make a mistake."

Draco glanced over with a pleased hum from the small Potions lab set up along the library table. "Hm? No. I think that," he paused for a moment to stir the bubbling brew seven times anti-clockwise. "I think that Teddy needs to be confronted head on, and not let anything simmer."

"And Alexander's always been confrontational." Harry rolled his shoulders, snuggled as close to his husband as he could get without entirely being in the way of his work. He'd had years of practice. "I don't know why Teddy's not just... doing this on his own. I told him he should, but... That boy never listens to any kind of advice if it isn't work-related." And that boy was closer to thirty now than he was twenty. Deplorable. His sons were all grown up. He rubbed a fist idly over his heart and valiantly tried not to pout. "And what about Victoire bringing her reporter?" It was Seamus's son, but his hackles still rose at the idea of a reporter at his table, watching his family drama. And, oh, there would be drama tonight.

"Harry, love. Victoire said that the reporter was, what was it? Emotionally heartbroken and devastated? Something along those lines and I don't think there will be any reporting tonight." Draco turned to press a kiss against Harry's lips, still as addicted to the affectionate gestures as he was the first time they kissed almost two decades ago.

"I know. I'll see for myself, though. I may need to talk to Seamus tomorrow night about him." Harry didn't scrub a hand over his face as he normally would've, not with Draco's mouth so close. He kissed him, sighed into it. "I do have an idea for Victoire, though. I guess they're really pushing at her to get a job."

Draco pulled away reluctantly to take the cauldron off the small flame that flickered below it to let it simmer for precisely two hours. Turning back around, Draco sat down on the loveseat behind the table and pulled Harry into his arms to seal with lips together and nuzzle his nose against tussled locks. "And what would that idea be, _mon cher_?" He chuckled sardonically.

"Well... Don't be too shocked, but I'm kind of... destroyed by paperwork. It doesn't help that I went ahead and went on an assignment with Ron the other day. I could use some help. Kingsley's been on me to hire some kind of an assistant."

Draco's eyebrows shot up. "Victoire as your _assistant?_ Harry, love..." His arms tightened around Harry's waist. Victoire as an _assistant?_ Those two didn't mix quiet well.

"I know, I know." He laughed, nuzzling. "She's ridiculously bouncy, but you know once she gets her mind on something she gets it done. Plus, I figure people will get so distracted by her being in front of my office that they forget what they're there for. Less people irritating me."

Draco smirked against his husband's hair. "Oh? And when I come to visit you for lunch, does that make _me_ irritating? Should I get swept away by Victoire's charm and forget who resides inside that office behind the door?"

"No. You don't count as an irritant, and you don't come by work enough. We haven't even christened my newest desk chair." Harry's smile was as wicked as the quick nip he employed on Draco's neck. "It leans all the way back."

A small chuckle left Draco's lips as his hair was swept to the side, away from his neck, and Harry leaned down to nip at the small scar that was bright against his pale skin. "Well then, I'll just have to do something dastardly and evil to get to be in the presence of the great Head Auror then, won't I?" Draco pulled Harry closer to press the shorter wizard's body fully against his own.

"Darling, all my husband needs to do is stride in. His dastardly good looks are wicked enough." He licked the old scar, amused.

Draco carted fingers through tussled brown locks and hummed in amusement. "Maybe then _I_ should take over the assistant position, should I not?" Draco knew Harry would burn anyone alive if they even looked at him the wrong way. _Oh,_ the perks of having a Head Auror husband. Draco resisted, quite valiantly, the urge to chuckle.

Harry lifted his head, brow rising. "No. If I catch you flirting with any of my Aurors, they're getting fired and _you're_ getting taught who owns you."

Draco pulled back with a raised brow, blonde bangs dancing against his brow. "Who _owns_ me?"

Grinning, Harry reached out, dragged him close again. "You own me. It's only fair."

"I didn't know a two decade marriage constituted to _owning_ someone, Potter."

"Are you saying you don't _want_ ownership?"

Draco leaned forward, nipping harshly at Harry's lower lip and the small mark, a similar scar to his own, against his neck. "No, I think I warrant the right of ownership to _you._ Not the other way around, _love._" Draco's voice was low, husky as he licked and nipped at the warm skin of Harry's neck.

"Mm... I definitely own you, darling. Shall I prove it?"

Chuckling darkly, Draco leaned back, light from the large Manor windows casting the room in a warm, afternoon glow. "I'm sorry, love, but I need to take a _shower_ before the children arrive. Lots to do." He turned to stand, sweeping long blonde strands of hair over his shoulder.

Harry rose, had him pinned to the loveseat with quick, efficient ease. "I've realized a sudden need for the shower myself." And his teeth sank sharply, devastatingly, into the scar on his neck.

Draco's reaction was instant. His body arched, his lips parted in a silent gasp, his hair fell away from around his shoulders and neck and he clung to Harry's arms with sure, strong fingers. "F-_Fuck..._" Draco knew that by the time dinner approached, he wouldn't be able to sit without wincing if this was the way Harry was going to continue.

Harry lifted away just before completely breaking the skin - again - and grinned darkly at his husband. "Who owns you?"

Draco groaned, tugging at Harry's hair to move his head away from his own neck and smash their lips together in a searing kiss. "No one owns me, _Potter_. _You_ should know that."

"Wrong answer," Harry replied, grasped Draco's wrists and clamped them together above his head. He rose and simply hauled his husband over his shoulder, finding his wand in a pocket and tossing it to the table. "And now, love, you're going to be punished for it."

"W-What-?" Draco gasped in indignant shock. "P-Potter! You blithering idiot! Put! Me! _Down!_" How the fuck was his husband so strong as to over-power someone easily a foot taller?

"I will when we make it to the shower." Harry gave his arse a fond pat, darkly amused as he carted his husband out of the room and down the hall. The few portraits they passed, pure-bloods that they generally were, were either aghast or quietly tittering to themselves. The one of Severus Snape, however, merely rolled his eyes and strolled out of his portrait. Grinning, Harry slid his husband down in the bathroom, pinning him against the door. "I'll ask you again, Malfoy." He bit again, hard enough to break the skin this time. "Who owns you?" he growled.

"No one," Draco spat, a smirk, dark and promising, curling against his lips. This was going to be _fun._

"Wrong again." Harry vanished Draco's clothes without so much of a batted eye, leaving his own on for the moment, and bound his wrists above his head with another silent spell. Tongue and teeth went to work on the smooth column of his husband's throat while his hands took a torturous trail downward.

Draco's body relaxed back against the door with a moan, hands straining against the binding around his wrist, body aching, _begging_ for some form of friction from his husband's deliciously muscled body. "I'm wrong again?" A small whine, a mere pout of the lips and Draco's head fell back against the door with a moan. _Fuck_, Harry knew the most sensitive spots against his neck and just how to bite.

He'd had years to learn, years to explore every inch. He knew how those eyes looked when they were aroused, when he was teetering on the edge. Smoke. All traces of blue gone, just pure smoke. He looked into them now and his lips curved. "I own you." His voice was dangerously low and with his hand trailing over Draco's spine, he felt the tremor. "I completely own you, and you're going to say it by the time I'm done with you."

Leaning down, the motion straining painfully at the muscles of his arm and neck, Draco blew hot breath against Harry's ear, his voice low and tenacious. "Good," he nipped harshly at the lobe of his lover's ear and jerked his body forward to press their erections together firmly. "_Luck._" Fuck, what had he gotten himself into?

Harry pressed him back against the door, the bow of his head almost demure but for the vicious bite he sank into Draco's shoulder. "I won't need it," he growled and a hand curled around his lover's already throbbing erection. Oh, they were both going to enjoy this. He moved his hand firmly, fingers deftly bringing him to the very peak. And then he abruptly stepped back, leaving him desperate and pinned to the door as he casually removed his shirt.

A growl bubbled in Draco's chest like a simmering cauldron, his face, smooth and firm despite his age was red with exertion - with painful lust that burned through his veins. "_Fuck_, Potter-!" Lean, taut muscles, sun-kissed skin... warm to the touch... slowly revealed as Harry lifted his plain shirt over his head and knocked his glasses askew. Malfoy was tempted to give in right in that moment and admit to being _owned,_ so thoroughly and fucking _owned_ if it just meant to get that addicting, tempting body just that much closer to his own.

"Ready to say it yet?" he wondered, unhooking his belt and carefully sliding it out of the loops. He was taking his sweet time and he knew it, but it was giving him the chance to appreciate his long, lean husband pressed against a door. His hair was the same, pale gold it had always been, but it trailed passed his shoulders now, strands drifting into his face. His eyes skimmed, an appreciative hum escaping. Pale as ever, too, but the skin was soft and there were muscles; he'd felt them bunch and tremble beneath his hands too often to try and deny them. He licked his lips, a slow glide of tongue, a tease. "Well?"

A sneer, a sardonic smirk curled at the corners of Draco's red, kiss swollen lips, gnawed and nipped at. "_No._" His erection was straining, agonizingly painful between his legs, his chest was heaving, sweat trickled against his neck and _fuck_, did he truly marry someone that damn _beautiful_? He wanted Harry, and he wanted him _now. _"You going to do something about it, Potter? Don't want to be owned by anyone, do I?" The mark along the side of his neck throbbed with his racing pulse.

"Let's see..." Harry didn't step forward, but he reached a hand out, trailed a finger teasingly along the length of his straining cock. Pleased, leaving his denims up, he finally did step forward and molded their bodies together, nearly groaning at the press of heated skin. Gorgeous blonde devil, he thought fondly and began to slide down, tongue lapping, teeth grazing. "If you keep this up, you know you won't be able to sit for a week." It was both a warning and a promise.

Malfoy's nails strained against the door behind him, his palms were sweaty and his wrists ached. Fuck, whatever binding Harry had used had been strong enough to warrant that his husband wouldn't be getting out of them anytime soon. "I'll take my chances," he spat, wanting nothing more than to snap out of these bindings, shove Harry to the floor and claw, devour, break him down and have his way with him.

With a chuckle, Harry caught a nipple between his teeth and tugged sharply, lapped at the bud until it was hardened before moving on to the next. His hands went to Draco's hips, keeping them pressed back. For his own sanity, and to hopefully tear at Draco's, there was no contact besides mouth and hands.

Minutes slowly passed, whimpers, growls, cries of pain and lust left Draco's lips as Harry left no patch of skin untouched by beautifully succulent lips. "_Harry!_" Shite, he needed something, _anything_ but the touch of lips and fingers. Draco's erection was agonizing between his weak-kneed legs, his wrists ached and straining, his sanity slowly beginning to break.

"Ready to say it now?" Fuck, Harry hoped he was. If he didn't get out of these bloody denims, he was going to pop. All this lovely skin... On his knees now, Harry let hot breath ghost over the bobbing cock before him.

Draco keened, body arching against the bathroom door that groaned in protest behind him. "_Fuck, _Harry!" He wanted it, needed it, needed those lips sucking his cock as much as he needed oxygen to breathe. "_No!_" He refused to break, he refused to let Harry back down on his words of not allowing him to walk for a week. It was only once in a while Harry got this fucking possessive and, Merlin be fucking _damned,_ it was beautiful.

Gripping his thighs hard, Harry pressed Draco firmly against the wall and swallowed his length, sucking hard and greedily. He wanted Draco teetering on the edge again and, feeling those thighs tense beneath his fingers, looking up to see that body going taut, he drew back and left him teetering. He rose, taking a step back, smoothly stepped out of his shoes.

Draco's body glistened with sweat, muscles straining against his thighs and his stomach, his arms slowly losing sensation as he felt like smacking his head against the door and pleading, _begging_ for something, anything to relieve the blinding hot pain between his legs. "_Harry_!" His moans were wanton, a keen for pleasure, for Harry's lips and tongue, his body and hands, anything of his husband, anything to relieve the pressure building in his body in the best damn way his lover knew how.

He unsnapped his denims, drew down the zipper, and released the binding spell. "On your knees, Draco." The command was a low purr, followed a groan he couldn't contain as his cock was finally freed. Years before, for convenience and comfort - and yes, because it drove his husband mad - he'd stopped wearing pants. So he was bare as he finally let his denims fall to the floor.

Draco remembered the day he found out his husband stopped wearing pants, and bloody Merlin he couldn't sit or walk straight for a week. He had never been so glad that Potions Masters usually stood still. Dropping to his knees with a graceful movement, arms aching at the protest of his weight, Draco moaned greedily at the sight in front of him. Damn, he was so lucky. No Felix Felicis required.

Harry's grin flashed - quick, greedy, and bright. His thoughts echoed his lover's. "Just like that, darling." They were definitely not actually going to make it into the shower.

He looked up, heart pounding, blood rushing in his ears as he was pushed back against the cold bathroom floor. "_Harry._" His purrs were quiet, begging being the closest thing to an admission of being _owned._

"Are you going to say it?" Voice low, Harry leaned over Draco, aching cock pressed against him. A slick finger slid down, teasing the entrance he so badly wanted to breach.

Draco's hips jerked down, trying to get some form of leverage, something, anything to ease the burning pleasure licking at his veins. "_H-Harry._" He wouldn't say it, he refused. He just wanted to be pounded into, aching with relief, desperate for anything his husband was willing to brand into his skin, force into his memory that _he_, Draco, was _his._

"You'll say it before I let you finish," Harry murmured and sank his teeth into the blonde's shoulder and driving himself deep in a sudden, fierce jerk of hips.

Draco's world spun, exploded, his muscles clenched, his body jerked, and a wail of pleasure burst from his lips. "F-_Fuck!_ Harry! Yes!" His hands found purchase against Harry's tense shoulder, his nails dragged and dug into Harry's skin as his hips snapped forward, begging, deepening the push of Harry's length breaching inside of him. He could have cried with relief.

Harry went still for a moment, buried as deeply as he could get, trying to get his bearings. That hot push had left him teetering on the edge of release. So tight, so hot still, after all these years. He peppered warm kisses over his lover's skin, lapping at little wounds his teeth had left. "_Merlin_, Draco, I love you..."

Draco dragged Harry down to press his lover firmly on top of himself, body shuddering, shaking. "I love you too Harry. Now do me a favor," he forced the words out passed his teeth, body crying out for _something._ "And _fuck me._" He truly had a death wish as he arched his body forcibly against the muscled body, the Adonis above him.

Harry pressed his back down, growled into his ear. "When I hear you admit that I own you, you can release. Otherwise..." He let that hang as his hips began to move, lightning quick, fueled by an eagerness for the words, the affirmation of what he already knew.

"You'll have to break me first, Potter," Draco spat, back arching, hips snapping forward, legs moving wider and wrapping tightly around Harry's waist to drag him that much closer, that much deeper, pulled in by aching muscles and begging words, desperate pleas.

Harry clutched at his lover, driving them both closer and closer to the edge. Fingers digging into Draco's hips, bruising them, he lifted them and plunged more and more fiercely, brutally. Every snap of his hips dragged against the sensitive bundle of nerves within him. _Say it, say it, say it!_ his mind chanted, ears straining for the words. Oh, _fuck_, he was close.

"Fuck Harry! _Merlin!_ Yes!" Draco's body dragged against the floor, his hips snapped forward, his muscles ached, his erection bobbed between his legs as lights flashed behind his lids. The pace was brutal, the feeling of Harry stretching him wide, aching inside of him as he thrust, _thrust_, Draco's sanity slowly began to slip. "_Fuck!_ More Harry! Harder...!"

"Draco...!" Determined, Harry picked up both speed and force, the friction between them glorious. He reached out, blindly found Draco's cock, and began to thrust his fist. It was teasing, light touches, hinting at the release Harry _could_ bring him to. If only for the words. "Say it, Malfoy," he growled.

"Say what, Harry?" Draco panted, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses against Harry's chest and neck, his own chest heaving with demanding breaths. He wanted his husband to _break_ before he ever admitted to being owned by this fucking gorgeous, beautiful man. Draco clenched his muscles as tightly as he could around Harry's cock.

Green eyes, sharp and dark, latched onto smoky silver. "Say you're mine," he growled and lowered his head to bite his lip.

Draco's hips stilled slowly, almost innocently, his heart pounded almost painfully and his eyes drifted closed. "Harry..." he moaned quietly, breathlessly. "Harry..."

Harry drew back, his cock a breath from slipping out, his grip on Draco's hips firm. "I love you and I want to hear you say you're mine." He lowered his mouth, bit sharply into his neck. "Because you _are_ mine and no one else's."

Draco's head fell to the side, his neck bared, his hair sticking to his sweat soaked skin. "Harry, _Harry..._" It was like a mantra, a breathy moan, as hands caressed sun-kissed skin and Draco lifted his legs to wrap them securely around Harry's waist, drawing the other into his body with an erratic beat of his heart. "_Harry..._"

Panting, Harry let himself be drawn in, licked at the nips and skin-breaking bites he'd left on that long, delicious neck. "All mine," he murmured, running his fingers up and down his lover's sides. "Every inch."

Sinking into the touches, the possessive words, the thundering heartbeats, Draco let passion consume his veins, his mind, his body... _Harry._ "_Yours._" He gave in.

Harry's heart stuttered in his chest, swelled. His hips began to rock, his goal to please now rather than to consume. He'd already consumed and now he owned. He fitted his mouth to his lover's, fingers delving into his hair. And he loved.

Draco's body, arms and legs, wrapped firmly around Harry's neck and waist; his eyes slipped closed as his breathing slowed and hitched. Whimpers and small pleas escaped his lips as he hung onto the body above him, clung to Harry and refused to let go. "_Love you._" Another twist of his hips and a thrust, another small moan, a whimper of a plea for more. "_So much_. More, Harry... _Please._" Draco's heart thundered in his chest. Love. Yes, love. This is what it felt like: the all consuming pleasure, the heat that licked at his veins, the press of another warm body jerking and pressing against his own. It burned like fire, it consumed him, filled his vision and branded itself in his skin. Him. _His. _Harry's.

Harry touched carefully, fingers stroking where they'd scratched, caressing where they'd bruised. His lips glided warmly over scrapes and marks left by wild teeth. They made it back to Draco's lips, held, dampened. The fire that had been in them moments before simmered now. His fingers curled around Draco's length again, sure rather than teasing. "My love," he whispered. "Let go."

Draco felt as if pins and needles were pricking behind his eyes, his breath stuttering in his chest. Heat flared at his body where Harry's lips met skin and his body jerked and thrust slowly with quickly breaking movements. "_H-Harry..._" He was close... S-So close. His stomach began twisting, his heart beating wildly, his long legs wrapping tighter around Harry's waist, making the movements of deliciously addicting hips that much harder.

"Draco," Harry whispered, "let go. Just let go." He was aching with the need to release, needed to watch his lover go over first. "I love you so much..."

A keen, a pleading wail left Draco's lips as his eyes clenched shut and his body, pale skin and taut muscles, arched gracefully off the floor, body tightening like a vice around Harry's body as his release barrelled through him like the slow roll of a wave. "_H-Harry...!_"

On a moan of Draco's name, Harry went with him, releasing deep within. His body trembled and quaked, breath catching. Tears he'd deny later pricked his eyes and he molded his lips to his husband's as they were both rocked by the aftershocks.

Draco sagged against the bathroom tiles, breaths hitching in his throat, tears pricking at his eyes, body limp and warm. "H-Harry..." He licked at his lips, eyes drifting closed as the warmth, the post coital bliss set in, ebbing at his bones. "Harry, Harry, _Harry_..."

That had been something new somehow. Harry searched for and found Draco's hands, clinging. He'd thought they were passed new. Apparently not. His lips curved against his lover's neck, sleepily satisfied. Definitely not. "I love you, Draco." The words were breathed, the mountains of energy he'd had minutes before crumbled.

Draco's eyes opened blearily, swimming pools of molten silver reflected against hazy emerald green. "I love you too, Harry. So much..." Leaning up, Draco pressed their lips together with a small press of lips and a warm sigh of something close to pure bliss as he pulled Harry down on top of him, against the floor, fingers lifting to cart through sweaty, tussled locks of hair.

Sighing happily, Harry curled a strand of Draco's hair around his fingers. He nestled his face in the crook of his love's neck. "All mine," he murmured, smile as soft as his words.

Draco's chuckles were weak, tired, but warm nonetheless. "All yours, Harry James Potter-Malfoy; all yours."

"Bath?" he suggested. "Shower requires standing and I don't wanna."

Draco let a smile curve at his kiss-red lips, giving a meager nod of his head. "Sounds lovely." His voice barely reached above a whisper as he laced their fingers together, heart swelling as their rings linked together.

It took Harry a moment, because he realized that getting into the tub would require some standing too, but he got to his feet and lifted Draco, settling him into the large tub and sinking in after him. He snuggled up beside him, the tub easily big enough to fit five, and turned on the water. He stroked Draco's chest lovingly, marvelling as he often did, that this was his.

Draco pulled Harry closer, an arm tight around his waist. "It worries me that you can easily pick me up, being a foot taller than you." He pressed a warm kiss to Harry's temple as the water began to warmly lick at his feet, ankles and thighs. "What's with that expression on your face, love?" Draco lifted a hand to cart it through Harry's tangled locks, lovingly. Bloody 'Puff, his husband could turn him into.

"It shouldn't worry you or surprise you. There's not always time for a lightening charm when you have to pick something up and run. Or pick someone up to ravish his brains out." Smiling, Harry framed Draco's face in his hands, lips settling warmly on his lover's. He caressed gently, just smiling and studying the familiar face - the one he awoke to every morning. "I love you, and I am so bloody glad that I have you."

"You've had me since day one." Draco leaned into the touches, lifting a hand to play with the hair at the nape of Harry's neck, leaning down to seal their lips in a silencing kiss.

Harry returned the kiss, sighing quietly, thrilled with the status of his life in that moment. He had, in his opinion, everything he ever could've asked for, everything he'd ever wanted. "And you've had me."

"No talking," Draco whispered quietly, leaning forward to draw Harry against his lips. A blissful feeling of contented peace welled in his chest, perfectly happy with his life to just sit there and _be._

-8-8-

"Scorpius, love, come on. I know you wanted all day, but your parents are expecting you soon. I'll go too and we'll come home and sleep. Or, y'know... more." Hugo smiled, fingers playing over his lover's chest. "So come on. Up."

Scorpius pouted, drawing Hugo back down atop his chest and peppering kisses over his cheeks, lips, nose, anywhere his lips could reach. "But I finally got you to lie down."

He laughed, but it was a breathy sound. "I've been laying down for _hours_," he whined. "Scorp..."

Silver-blue eyes pleaded warmly. "But _Huuggoo._" He locked his arms around his lover's waist, nipping playfully at the others lips.

Hugo made disagreeing sounds, but couldn't help sinking down and relaxing against the blonde. "Promise we'll go after?"

"_After?_" Scorpius raised a brow, glancing down at his pale, freckled lover in lazy, contented confusion.

Hugo rocked his hips, grinding his hardening length against Scorpius's. "You want me to lay down a little while longer, you'd better make it worth my while." He grinned. "_After_."

Two afters later - bloody hell, was Scorpius persuasive - Hugo managed to stumble out of the bedroom, a pair of denims hiked up in defense against the now-sleeping blonde. He wanted to get some chocolates ready to take over to the Potter-Malfoy Manor. Harry always loved the things he made and it made Hugo buzz with pride.

So he went into the kitchen and got to work, nearly jumping out of his skin when something struck the window. It was an unfamiliar owl with tawny feathers and beady yellow eyes. And it held a letter with a purple ribbon.

"Mm... I go' it..." Scorp mumbled quietly from the bedroom, trudging out with a sheet wrapped half-heartily around his lean waist.

He looked over, smiling warmly. Godric, he was pretty. "Alright."

"Wipe that smile off your face." Scorpius chuckled, flashing his own grin the ginger's way as he walked to the window and tugged it open with a creak. _Sheesh,_ Hugo... Scorpius felt a pang. If the ginger would... No, Scorpius had a plan. And with those mumbled, sleep-lagged thoughts in his brain, Scorp pulled a small piece of parchment off a tawny owl's leg and froze as it flew off without a reply. _Shite. _Not here. Not now.

"I _like_ smiling at you," Hugo replied snootily, then laughed and turned back to his cauldron. He felt a pang of his own. He was out of so many things after this batch... And he didn't know if he could afford to replace, well, any of it.

"I'll... be in the bedroom," Scorpius mumbled in distracted passing as he shuffled back into the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, easily in view of Hugo from the kitchen. Could he afford this? Scorpius calculated the sums in his head. Easily. But... But was it worth it? Didn't he... He wanted a famil- _W-Woah!_ Wait... Scorpius shook his head, tugged hands anxiously through his hair and fell back against the bed with an aggravated sigh.

Hugo's attention was caught between his lover and the cauldron. What could be wrong? What sort of letter had that owl left...? Hugo reached for his vanilla replacement - made a mental note to ask if Scorpius had been serious about getting him some more of the real stuff, and tilted the bottle in carefully. Moments later, there was an abrupt, albeit small, explosion.

Scorpius jerked off the bed, Quidditch reflexes sending him out of the bedroom and tumbling into the kitchen within a moment. "H-Hugo-!"

The redhead was slumped on the floor where he'd simply collapsed, what remained of his ladle held limply in his hands. His cauldron had finally burned through and was leaking steadily. He couldn't afford a new pewter _and_ the new copper he needed. He couldn't afford a new ladle. And he couldn't afford his ingredients. In his mind, he envisioned his savings jar emptied and it hurt. He took a ragged breath, dark eyes wide and full of sorrow when he looked up at his lover. "J-just another accident," he tried, plastering on a smile that looked as fake as it felt. "No problem."

"Hugo..." Scorpius sighed in worried relief, rushing over and dropping to his knees, pulling the redhead into a firm, tight hold. The blonde's heart wrenched at the sorrowful look that took over his love's face. A few minutes passed in silence.

His breath hitched, the embrace making it more difficult for him to keep a grip on himself. "I'm out of almost _everything_," he whispered. "And that's two cauldrons and now a ladle... It'll empty my jar..." He bit his lip, biting back the helpless tears that wanted to fall. Why did things always crumble when he was finally on the right track? "I'll never get my shop, Scorpius... I'm such a f-failure..."

"O-Oh... Hugh..." Scorpius combed his fingers softly through dark orange locks, peppering kisses quietly, heart-brokenly against his lover's face. "I'm just glad you're _okay._"

Another few moments passed in silence, Hugo's words weighing heavily against the Quidditch star's shoulders. He had galleons to spare, enough to last him two lifetimes and more and here the love of his _life_ was, struggling to reach his dream. Hugo's birthday present weighed heavier on his heart. Only a few more days, Scorpius, only a few more days.

"How about this?" He drew Hugo's head up and pressed a soft, cheerful peck against his lips. Well, trying to be cheerful, he supposed. "Tomorrow, I'll cancel my Quidditch practice and we'll go shopping?" Scorpius cupped Hugo's face in his palms, thumbs stroking gently under his eyes to wipe away tears that plucked at his heartstrings. "Anywhere you need to go, we'll go, and your jar stays untouched?" And Scorpius would pull a hefty sum from his Gringotts account as well when they went and make sure to put it in the jar the moment Hugo fell asleep.

"I..." Godric, there was nothing he wanted more. "I can't just take your money, Scor... You've earned it."

"And you're my lover," he said affirmatively. "You're my boyfriend of almost half a decade and I'm head-over-heels in love with you." And I would want nothing more than to keep you in my life for the _rest_ of my life. "So no ifs, ands, or buts; I'm going to spoil you rotten, so you and me are going shopping tomorrow." Scorpius's grin was wide and full of loving affection for the redhead in his lap, and maybe it was a little childish. _Merlin_,did he love Hugo.

Hugo dropped his head onto Scorpius's shoulder, sighing quietly. The hope burning in his heart hurt a little, but he couldn't squash it just yet. "Okay," he whispered.

"Good." Scorpius tilted Hugo's head up and sealed their lips together in a sweet nip and kiss gesture. "You deserve so much Hugo, never forget that. You _will_ get your shop. Your chocolates are _amazing._"

"Well now you're just being sappy," Hugo teased, a real smile breaking out now. Unshed tears still glistened in his eyes, but he felt better. "I just need to clean up this mess." And sacrifice the baskets he'd made up the day before. No presentation to his boss after all. He'd rather give them to his family anyway. "Then we need to get ready to go, yeah? Maybe I'll have my way with you in the shower," he teased, nibbled softly on the blonde's lower lip.

Scorpius, chuckling, stood and took the sheet and Hugo with him. "I think I'd like that." Rolling his eyes for a joking moment, he tugged Hugo forward and sealed their lips together again in a promising kiss. "I love you, Hugo."

"I love you too, Scorp. You're always 'round when I need you." He held onto the Seeker for a tight moments before turning and getting his wand. The kitchen was cleaned and put to rights with a few quick spells. But then he turned, brows drawn together with a worried expression. "That letter... It looked like it bothered you. Was it something about your family? The team?"

He wanted to smash his head in. The letter, _shite._ He needed to go to Gringotts and withdr... There was a pregnant pause. "N-No, Hugh." He turned a shaky smile on his boyfriend. "It was nothing. Just something about new Quidditch robes." He was done. Scorpius fucking Potter-Malfoy was _done._ He had Hugo to focus on, his career as a Quidditch star, things that he wanted all his life, what he _had_ in his life. _That_ is what he had to focus on! He was done playing games.

"Now," Scorpius wrapped his arms gleefully around Hugo's waist. He was done being that- that _bitch's... bitch!_ He would have laughed if it didn't make him look crazy and if it wouldn't have made the sinking feeling in his chest any worse. "I think my boyfriend was about to show me how to make a shower _amazing_?"

Hugo was a little suspicious of what had just gone on in his mind, but he seemed alright. "I was, actually." He ran his hands up Scorpius's chest, fingers linking behind his neck. "But, Scor... you know you can tell me anything, don't you? I love you and all."

Tilting his head down to capture Hugo's lips, he nodded. "I know, love. But it's nothing. Just agitated that this is the fourth time in two years they've wanted to change the uniforms." It hurt him so fucking much to lie to Hugo like that, right after he'd promised Hugo that he was the love of his life, right after he thought of marriage... and a family. _Fuck._

"Okay." Accepting with ease, Hugo patted his love's arse. "Let's go and discover how strong those shower walls are, yeah?"

Chuckling, Scorpius swooped the shorter wizard into his arms and walked clumsily towards the bathroom, neck and lips being peppered with nips and kisses from his giddy lover. "Let's."

* * *

><p>Hugo. The Seamus of chocolatiers XD<p>

**This worries me greatly.**

**So what'd ya guys think?**

Wanna leave us any questions to be answered by the characters of Aresto Momentum?

Leave them in the _reviews!_ please :D

**-Abraxas and **Syl**.**


	7. Treacle Fudge

**We ADORE all the questions were are getting in from reviewers towards all these characters! Can't wait to see what you think of this chapter, and already loving the hatred for Bailey. She wasn't even in Wingardium, so it's kinda funny.**

_So keep sending in those questions!_

Also, I'll be moving over the next couple of days, so no internets for the time being D: This may be the last chap for a few days

_Enjoy~_

* * *

><p>"Masters Potter-Malfoy, Genma is sorry to interrupt, but Genma was to tell Master Potter-Malfoy and Master Potter-Malfoy that their children have arrived, sirs." Genma bowed down, long, pointy nose almost touching the floor as she fumbled with her long pink dress that Missus Victoire had helped her make... The missus was s-so nice! T-The whole Potter-Malfoy family was so nice! Yes, yes! Gemma worked for them till she died, she did, now Genma was able to work for them! Such nice wizards, yes, yes. Unusual wizards, yes, yes.<p>

Harry sighed, lips curving against his husband's neck. They still hadn't made it out of the tub. "Thanks, Genma. Guess we lost track of time."

"Shall Genma lead masters Teddy and James to the dining hall?"

Harry laughed. "Genma, if they don't know the way themselves, they're not actually our children. Just let them know we'll be down in a few minutes."

Draco flicked some warm, bubble-filled water at Harry's head. "Don't give me a heart-attack, you idiotic Gryffindor. I don't need people parading around as our children skulking through the hallways of Potter-Malfoy Manor, thank you." Genma popped away with a bow and a crack of apparation.

"That's what wards are for, darling. You know mine are strong enough to keep anyone out who we don't want." It barred against everything he'd ever come across. "And I haven't seen James since punishing a wall and Teddy since..." That morning. His eyes clouded over slightly. That the boy had insisted on heading into the Ministry to start paperwork worried him. But he sighed and nuzzled his husband lovingly. "I s'pose we'll have to get up."

"How about _you_ go greet our children, dearest husband, and _I_," Draco stood from the bath, droplets of water dragging down his pale skin. "Go and finish that potion that I was slaving over for hours for you?"

"For me?" he asked blankly, attention caught by his very slick lover standing over him, water droplets clinging rather nicely to his skin.

Draco rolled his eyes, stepping out of the bath carefully, as not to slip, and grabbed a towel from near the sink, wrapping it snugly around his waist. "You said you had a click in your wrist during Auror missions and training, did you not?" He grabbed another towel for his hair.

"Well, yeah, but it's no big deal." If it had been causing him daily pain he wouldn't have thought about it. But he smiled and rose because Draco was being sweet. "Making a potion to fix me up, darling?"

Draco's smirk reflected in the mirror as he toweled his hair, the strands whipping wetly against his face. "Obviously, Potter, I'm being a sweet, caring husband, because I wouldn't have married you and raised four little brats if you needed, as you say, 'fixing up.'"

Harry reached out, wrapped his arms around his husband and drew him back. "Thanks, love."

Draco hummed in contentment. "Think nothing of it, Potter. My husband only gets the best Potions and needs to be at the top of his game if he is married to me, yes? Yes." Draco turned, tilting his head and sealing their lips in a fluid motion. "Now go get dressed."

"You like me better when I'm not." Harry smiled, nipped his bottom lip, and strode out with a drying charm rather than a towel.

The Potions Master rolled his eyes. "It's bloody well amazing that your skin doesn't dry out and shrivel up, love." Lifting his fingers to comb them through damp locks, he tied his hair at the nape of his neck with a quick charm.

With no other response but a laugh, Harry made his way down the hall towards their bedroom. He dressed quickly, eager to see his boys and his family together, and scrambled downstairs to find them in the parlor swirling what was most likely Firewhiskey in their glasses.

"Papa!" James was up from his perch on the loveseat instantly, striding across the room. He grabbed his father's hand, studying his hand carefully. "I guess dad fixed you up."

"Fixed him up?" Teddy wondered, eyes narrowing. "Papa, what'd you do?"

"Showed a wall who was boss."

James snorted but, since he was close enough, wrapped his arms around the man in a tight hug. "Yeah, the wall, " he teased and had Teddy laughing.

Harry took the jibe only because it had been too long since he'd heard a laugh like that from his oldest boy. But he still tugged on James's ear. "You little git. Watch your tongue."

"I can't. My eyes don't work that way."

His brows lifted. "You want them to?" he warned and both of his sons grinned widely.

"So where's dad?" James wondered and Teddy lifted his hand.

"Wait, wait, wait. I'm still wondering why papa punched a wall. Did it call you bad names?"

"Ha. Ha," was the sarcastic response, though Harry's lips twitched. "No, someone else irritated me. And, strangely enough, the Ministry frowns upon department heads striking one another."

Teddy's eyes narrowed a fraction. Uh-oh. Was this why he'd been called in at the end of the day? Hell, he never would've seen James in the hall if he hadn't been trudging back to his office after getting a dressing-down from Head Hit Wiz Huxley. "Papa, what'd you do?"

"What'd Huxley do?" Harry shot back, ready to be infuriated on his son's behalf.

Called him a spoiled brat who needed to learn his place in the Ministry. Now he understood the spoiled part. Teddy brushed his hands on his slacks, not answering for a moment. He knew that whatever his papa had done had probably been something that would benefit the whole department. The fact that it had gotten him in trouble, though, was something for Teddy to think about. "Everything's fine, papa. He didn't do anything. Where's dad?"

"Finishing a potion," Harry murmured and decided to make it his business to find out each and every time Huxley called his child into his office.

"Dad is right here," Draco swept into the room, a grey jumper and a plain pair of black slacks fitted to his body as he walked into the parlor. "Hello, boys."

"Dad!" James abandoned Harry to throw his arms around his taller father.

Harry laughed. "Gee, I see how it is."

"Sorry, papa, but he's just prettier than you are." James grinned and Teddy let out another laugh. Harry just hoped that all his laughter wouldn't just die away when Alexander arrived.

Draco's chuckles rumbled in his chest as he pulled James into his arms. "Hello, James. Thanks for the compliment, but I don't need your father kicking me out of our bedroom to sleep on the couch." His laughter told otherwise and Teddy rushed over to greet his dad as well.

"Oof!" Draco was bombarded by his other son. "Ha, hello, Teddy."

"Sorry about... this morning and... well, stressing you and papa out," he murmured. He'd spent his day doing quite a bit of thinking about what papa had told him and the man had made some valid points. He just needed to talk to Alexander. They had to be able to work... something out. He hoped.

"Oh, Teddy..." He pulled his eldest son tighter against his chest as James moved away to converse with Harry about the 'Wall Incident' as it was dubbed. "You're our son. We may get into some rows, but it doesn't mean that we don't love you any less." When had their children grown up? His missed childish smiles and morning tickle sessions. But Draco was so proud of the young men they had all grown up to be. "We'll always be here for you. No stress involved, okay?"

There was always stress involved. But Teddy held his father tight for a long moment. "Okay, dad. I love you. You and papa... You know you guys means the world to me, don't you?"

"And you mean the world to us, Ted." Draco pressed a kiss to Teddy's temple. "Now how about we get ourselves set up in the dining hall and wait for the rest of our rowdy horde to arrive?"

"_Hell_ yes," James agreed. "Isn't Al supposed to be here tonight?" He had things he wanted to talk to his younger brother about. "He's usually here by now."

Harry had just been thinking the same, so fidgeted a little. "He'll probably be along soon enough."

Settling themselves quickly and efficiently into the dining room, Draco leaned back into his chair with a small glass of brandy clasped in his palm as James regaled them with the tale of his newest 'adventure' in Morocco.

Teddy sat back and listened, smiling to himself. It always amused him how few differences there really were between Aurors and Hit Wizards, just the supposed level of danger really. And, well, he wasn't exactly investigative. James mentioned blood samples and Teddy was as baffled as his dad was. Harry, though, understood perfectly and laughed. "He _left_ blood samples? Idiot."

"I _know_! And it didn't help that we already had his magical signature on file. Is he smart enough to use someone else's wand?"

"Of course not."

"Of _course not_!" James exclaimed, grin wide. "But the country itself is really something. You been there, Ted?"

Not on anything carefree or pleasant. He smiled. "A few times, yeah."

Draco leaned forward, chuckling as he clasped his hands together and rested his chin against them. "English boys, please? For us that are not fluent in 'Auror' speak?" He loved his boys, Harry included, but it did get partially confusing, no matter how many times Harry explained the terminology to him. Well, except for the fact that most of the times they were... Distracted.

The door to the dining room flung open, a figure rushing into the room at a blurring pace. "Papa! Dad!"

Harry barely had time to brace himself, being closest to the door, before he was tackled and nearly thrown completely off the chair. He laughed, delighted, as he wrapped his arms around his son. "It's about time! James was boring us with Morocco."

"Don't even start that," James said, offended. "You were laughing."

"Pity, son, pity." But Harry was grinning, so James rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Scorp, how's Hugo?"

"Hugo's pretty good," the redhead replied, striding into the room himself. His baskets of chocolate were hidden away for the moment because he knew that James would be sniffing for them.

Teddy's eyes zeroed in on Hugo's jacket pocket. "You brought us chocolate."

Of course Hugo hadn't been counting on _Teddy's_ nose to be doing any sniffing. He shrugged. "Might've."

"Might've nothing!" Harry beamed. "Hand it over, kid."

Scorpius chuckled, jumping off of Harry's lap like an overly large child and rushing forward to embrace his dad who had stood from his chair, arms held wide. "Missed you, dad." Daddy.

"I missed you too, Scorpius." Draco pressed a kiss to his son's hair. He was never biased with his sons, but Scorpius always held a fond place in Draco's heart, being his first born son and true blood heir. But, blood didn't matter to Draco anymore. As long as it wasn't blood dripping into his cauldrons from a knife accident it didn't. "How's the surprise for Hugo coming along?" His voice dropped to a mere whisper over the rowdy, rambunctious laughter of his sons, guest and husband.

"Wonderful!" Scorpius's whispers jumped up in a squeal.

Hugo dropped down into the seat beside Teddy since he was much less likely to jump him for the sweets than James or Harry were. "You look well... rested," the teal-haired man teased and Hugo quietly cursed his coloring as the blush rose to his cheeks.

It didn't stop his tongue though. "Very well, thanks. Your brother's very good at keeping me in bed."

James made a strangled sound. "Does _every_ conversation devolve into sex?"

"You've lived in this house long enough to know the answer to that," Harry put in, chuckling. "For the record, Hugh, he probably gets that one from his dad."

"The sleeping right after?"

Harry's lips twitched, eyes finding his husband's. His smile only widened at The Eyebrow. "Definitely."

"Watch if I let you shag me against the shower wall, oh great Boy-Who-Lived." Draco took another sip at his brandy, eyes locking with Harry's as their children groaned.

"It wasn't the shower wall," he corrected. "It was the bathroom door and the floor and the tub after." He smiled sweetly. "I notice you haven't been sitting for very long stretches, darling."

Draco groaned along with his children. "Bloody menace, you are. See if I brew you any potions anymore." Draco knew that Harry knew that he would do it anyway, regardless of what he said now.

_Crack._

"Genma will be serving dinner now, Masters Potter-Malfoy and children Potter-Malfoys and guest?"

"Guest." Hugo placed a hand over his heart. "I feel so slighted."

Teddy elbowed him, amused. "Don't be such a prat, Weasley."

"He can't help it," James put in. "You did just call him Weasley, after all."

Hugo's grin was wide and wicked. He knew of James's deep and abiding crush on one particular Weasley. "All Weasleys are prats now, are they?"

He lifted his glass to his lips to try and hide the blush that wanted to rise into his cheeks. Damn it, Hugo. "You and Rose, at any rate."

"Hey, hey. No insulting my boyfriend." Scorpius slid into the seat next to Hugo, placing a kiss against his lover's lips and smiling at his brothers. "So, what has been going on in my lovely brother's lives?" There was a pregnant pause in conversation, a quiet lull as dinner appeared on the long, bright oak table and the Potter-Malfoy family helped themselves.

Teddy shrugged and lifted his glass. "I'm home for a while. No wild missions for a couple of weeks or so."

Harry reached over and patted his eldest's son hand, gave it a squeeze. "We'll just have to see how it goes, Teddy."

Draco nodded his head, opening his mouth to agree with his husband and suggest maybe him and Teddy could go out to lunch, but was interrupted again by the banging of the dining room door. That thing was too heavy for that to be happening...

"A-Alex!" Teddy stared, his glass nearly slipping from his fingers. He set it down quickly, his hair flitting through a multitude of colors before his system settled. He flicked his gaze towards his parents, who had both strategically sent their gazes elsewhere. Blighters. One of them could've _warned him_.

"'E... 'Ello... Sorry that I'm late, Mr. Potter-Malfoy and Mr. Potter-Malfoy..." The young adult awkwardly shuffled into the room, eyes downcast, heart stuttering in his chest. _Shite._ They at least could have warned him that Teddy was to be there. Or... Did they? Fuck, he didn't think he could do this...

Scorpius, previously oblivious to his brother's relationship troubles, now saw them head-on. "Hi!"

Harry smiled. "You're not late, Alex. You're on time. It's Victoire and Albus that are late at this point." James choked on his Firewhiskey, coughing loudly.

Shuffling slowly into the vast room and taking a seat near Scorpius with a small, shaky grin, Alexander nodded his head as Genma popped in with another glass and place setting. "O-Okay... Thanks for inviting me, truly."

"You're always welcome, Alex." Draco spoke up quietly, noticing the tense posture Teddy adapted and the way Alex's eyes looked anywhere but across the table at his now... What? Ex-boyfriend? "Me and your father are close friends, so you'll always be allowed here."

Teddy's eyes were fixated on the young man, greedily taking in every fidgeting detail. It wasn't often that the so-sure painter was fidgety. He was grabby and greedy and took what he wanted. So the fidgets were interesting, the fidgets made him a little ashamed of himself. But they also gave him some hope that maybe, _hopefully_, Alex still wanted him. He wanted to reach out, drag him across the table and snog until they each forgot where they were or the fight they'd had.

"So Alex," Draco spoke up quietly, taking a small bite of the fish he had placed on his plate. "Blaise tells me you have a new photo set coming along? A new line of paintings for a manor in Wiltshire?"

Scorpius and Hugo glanced on quietly, conversation muddled between the two as James sat silently, cursory glances darting between him and Harry. How would this pan out?

Did he? Teddy wondered and fiddled with his napkin. That was wonderful. When had that happened? Why hadn't Alexander told him? Why wouldn't Alexander _look_ at him? Teddy was just shy of waving his hands around to get so much as an eyebrow lift from the gorgeous bloke. _His_ gorgeous bloke. His heart thudded painfully in his chest. _Look at me, Alex. Look at me_.

A small blush bloomed against Alex's cheeks as if he could tell without a glance the path of Teddy's thoughts, no sexual need, no lustful want, just the want and need of a glance, a simple look. "Yes, it's for a manor of a half-blood family. I apologize that I forget their name at the moment..." He fidgeted awkwardly. He shouldn't have come... He couldn't... He just wanted to be in Teddy's arms... He... was an idiot. A stupid, childish idiot with a backbone to kill a man.

It hadn't been the explosion he'd been expecting. But Harry wondered at the raw need in his son's eyes. He was in love, desperately so, and that was a bit of a revelation. This wasn't another careless fling, was it? Not like he'd thought. Wow... Oh, wow... He still hadn't gotten used to Scorpius being in love and now he was losing Teddy to a Zabini. But Teddy was screwing it up.

He sighed. "Teddy, you're not eating."

"What?" He looked up, eyes a little dazed. Then he shook himself, looking down at his plate. "No, it's... Big lunch," he lied. "I'm not that hungry."

James blinked, opened his mouth as if to contradict his brother and Harry casually cast a silencing charm on him. His lips moved, nothing came out, and he looked accusingly at his father. Harry's lips curved.

Teddy looked between the two of them for a moment before sighing. His papa, the bloody matchmaker. And how damned pathetic was that? He'd gotten himself into this mess with Alex; he could get himself out. Waiting for Alexander to look his way wasn't the way to go about it though, so he took a swallow of his Firewhiskey to steady his nerves first. "Alexander, can we talk?"

Alex's eyes had Teddy cursing himself entirely as their eyes met with a jerk of the painter's head. A bright green, so vivid and full of life was a dull green, skin puffed and red around the edge's, hidden with a concealment charm that even a child could have seen through. "U-Um..." His hand shook so he lowered it below the table, his heart took a thundering leap in his chest. Hope? Maybe. "S-'ure."

Harry hid his smile behind his glass, pleased. Now _that_ was his son. Teddy rose. "In the parlor?"

Alexander nodded shakily, rising with a squeak from his chair and rubbing his hands subtly against the fabric of his pants.

Teddy walked out quickly, trying to ignore the fact that his entire family was staring after him.

Walking quietly, staring at the floor as if it was the most interesting to ever be built (even if it was beautiful), Alexander felt like turning and booking it; pride and backbone be damned. Had Teddy _always_ been this beautiful? Maybe it was just a sleep addled mind, but as Teddy and Alexander quietly walked to wherever it was in the Manor that Teddy wanted to go, Alexander could appreciate what he once had. _Shite._

Teddy stopped in the parlor and turned to face the younger man, ran a hand through his hair. "I..." Am a coward. "Congratulations. On the, uh, Wiltshire thing."

Alexander remained by the door, arms wrapped firmly around his stomach as it clenched and rolled with a violent wave of nervousness. "Thanks."

"Yeah... You're... You're excellent. So whatever you do'll be... Fuck. I can't take this." He couldn't _look_ at Alexander another moment. He strode forward, jerking him close, and captured his lips with his own. The weeks without him, the sheer terror of losing him, took him over. Hard and hungry, he plundered. He was desperate for the familiar taste, could hardly believe that he'd just seen him the day before.

Zabini whimpered, hands shooting up to grip at Teddy's shoulders and press their lips together desperately. He could have cried. Fuck, he was screwed; so desperately, soulfully screwed.

"I'm sorry!" came a muffled gasp against Alexander's lips. Teddy broke the kiss, barely taking the time to gulp air before he was peppering kisses over the bloke's face. Cheeks, brow, ghosting over his lowered lids, along the line of his jaw, finally back to his lips. His hands were racing over him as if he could feel his skin through his clothes, their bodies fused together. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "I never meant to- I didn't want you to- Oh, _shite_, Alex, don't go home tonight. Come back to Grimmauld with me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Alexander's heart thundered, pins and needles pricked behind his eyes as his arms, lean, muscled, wrapped almost-choking around Teddy's neck. Could he? How couldn't he? Teddy was so... So... "Y-Yes... Okay." Like a child he was accused of on more than on occasion, Alexander's arms tightened around Teddy's neck as the young adult pushed his head firmly against Teddy's chest. "Yes, yes, okay."

"I'm sorry," he said again, gripping the younger man and pressing him as close as possible. "I hurt you and I'm sorry. I won't... I won't just leave like that again." Or he'd try his hardest not to. For his parents and for Alex.

"_Merlin,_" Alexander refused to cry, refused to be the weak child Teddy saw him as. His heart twisted painfully. Was that all he was? "I hope you don't... I-I hope you d-don't..."

"I won't." He cupped Alex's cheeks, lowering his lips to his lover's once again. "I couldn't stay at Grimmauld after you left. It was too empty. Just stay with me."

Alexander's heart thundered like a herd of stampeding centaurs. "T-Teddy... I..." He pressed back against the kiss, hands shaking as they lifted to caress cheeks, so contrastingly pale from his own.

"You will." It wasn't a question, but his voice wavered just enough to reveal just how unsure he was. Fuck. _Fuck_. Why was Alexander able to just flip his world around like he did?

To say Alex was confused would be folly. His whole fucking world was tilting on its axis. If he didn't go with Teddy, he could expect long nights, unfinished paintings, heartbroken tears and a sick body; stomach and mind. But... if the painter _did_ choose to go with Teddy... If he did choose to... Warm nights, snuggled in bed together... flour fights over pancakes in the early hours of the morning... accidentally grabbing the wrong cup of coffee and tea... warm arms wrapped securely around his waist after long, arduous hours of painting... O-Oh, _Merlin,_ he wanted to say yes. "I-I..."

"Please," Teddy whispered, letting the last band of pride snap. Begging. Shite, he'd been reduced to begging. "Please, Alex, I need you..."

"Teddy..." How can I trust you? "I..." The dark skinned man took a step back, out of the arms he so desperately wished to stay in, to shelter himself in. "I-I can't." And his heart snapped. He couldn't handle the bads that out weighed the goods. Wonderful nights of whispered words and blinding throes of passion, to wake up to a cold bed, no note and a broken heart? Fights over long nights and empty coffee mugs, insults thrown around like common conversation? _What you do isn't a job! _At least I don't go trying to get myself killed! _I hate you! I hate you, you stupid child!_ That's all I am to you _is a child!_ He couldn't. Alex just... He was too confused. He couldn't. H-He _couldn't..._

Teddy felt his heart shatter, eyes going wide and dull. Even his hair faded as he tried to take it in. "A-Alexander," he breathed. "Y-you... I... Why not? You _can_. You can! I won't- I..." Oh, sweet Merlin, no. "I can't lose you..."

He tried to swallow past the lump in his throat, the twist in his heart, the tears in his eyes. He tried so damn hard. "But I-I've almost lost _you._" Alexander's hand shook violently as he lifted it to press it firmly against Teddy's cheek, sighing shakily at the stubble and warmth beneath his fingers. "I-I've almost lost you, and I wo-wouldn't have known." He tried to solidify his heart, he really did. He tried to stop the tears, the sudden, suffocating heartbreak, but he couldn't. "I-I _can't._" I can't be another fling on the side.

"I know," he whispered, reaching up and taking Alex's hand, keeping it against his cheek. "I know. I know, I do. It wasn't supposed to be-" He cut himself off, blowing out a ragged breath. "But it was. It was and I'm so sorry. Let me make it up to you, Alex. Let me try. All I could think about when I was trapped down there was _you_... You can't go now. Please."

Alex's eyes were hollow; his exhaustion and heartbreak easily reflected against the lines of his face. "Is that it? Am I supposed to come back with a please and a plea that I was all you could think about?" He would, he so would. "I can't, Teddy. Too many mornings did I wake up alone, having to fire-call your _father_ to ask where you were, and even _he_ didn't know. Too many nights did I stay up worrying about where the person I _loved_ wa...s..." He froze. _Shite._ Love. They didn't confess love. It just... Didn't happen. Shite, shite, _shite!_

Cut off at the knees, Teddy could only stare. Oh... Oh. He... oh. He drew him close, held tightly. "I will _never_ do this to you again, Alex. I won't. I swear. Please. Just give me one last chance." He kissed the painter softly, slowly deepening it. "This is it, Alex. Please. When I got back, I was so tired. I just wanted to hold you, but I messed it all up. Please, Alex." His voice had softened to a whisper, his fingers sliding through Alex's hair. "Just one last chance so I can make it right."

"This is it?" His words were a meager whisper. "So I take your 'offer' or you up and walk? Is that what you're trying to explain to me?" Alex's words, so unlike the man's that he loved were emotionless, void of anything but simple truth and fact. Alex didn't think he could handle anymore emotion than that. Alex wanted to lean into the touch, wrap his arms around Teddy and never let him go because the Hit Wizard just made him _feel._ The sharpest flashes of anger, the surest of strong heartbeats as they kissed and lost themselves to passion; did they make love? Alex didn't know. Alex didn't know a lot. But what he did know was that he couldn't handle heartbreak.

He was breaking.

"I won't walk away from you," Teddy murmured. His touches gentled, reveled in the knowledge that this beautiful painter loved him. "I can't, Alexander. I'll keep coming back to you again and again. One last chance. It's all I'm asking."

Alex leaned into the touch. Moments passed, silence strained against their hearts and lungs, and Alex's thoughts whirled around in his head like a vicious storm. Should he? ..._Could_ he? Could he handle the eventual heartbreak he hoped to _Merlin_ would never happen? Could he put his faith, his love, body mind and soul into this older wizard? Could... he? _Yes._ His heart knew the answer. _Yes._ His brain knew what he wanted before the rest of his body. He could handle the bads, because the goods, the things that Teddy did to make up for it all... All the pale skin, bloodied with cuts and bruises, so shockingly white against his own, the soft kisses and muttered words of adoration and sweet declarations all made up for the long, lonely nights and the cold cups of coffee in the morning. "Y-_Yes._" Their eyes, dull, pleading brown and void emerald met.

"Oh, s-sweet Merlin," Teddy breathed and hugged him tightly, rocking. "Alex... _Merlin_, Alex..."

Pressing himself fully against the taller male, Alex rocked back and forth to quell his own shaking body and chest-racking sobs. "I-I-" Alexander lifted his hands, shaking and sweaty to grip at Teddy's shirt. "I love you, I love you, you stupid, stu-stupid _fool._"

The door to the parlor closed quietly, leaving James to lean against it. He swallowed hard, rather stunned by the emotional scene he'd witnessed. He'd been headed to the Floo to call Al at Harry's not-so-subtle comments that his brother was later than normal. He hadn't meant to walk in on his oldest brother _begging_ to be taken back.

And to hear Zabini's love confession? Oops. He jumped nearly a foot when someone appeared just down the hall. Apparition was blocked to all but certain people, so it was rare to hear the loud _crack_. But his jaw stayed dropped when he realized just who had arrived.

Victoire Weasley in all her senselessly beautiful glory. His heart tripled it pace as he started to attempt a greeting, but it stuck in his throat when he noticed the _man_ beside her. Oh, shite, she'd brought a _date_?

"V-Vicki, I _really_ shouldn't be here..." Fin fidgeted nervously, picking at the dark blue dress shirt and denim jeans she had shoved at him the minute his tired and addled body had risen from its short dregs of sleep.

"_Bof!_" She dismissed his protest with an airy wave, hooking her arm through his. "Uncle 'Arry said you were welcome! And Uncle Draco. 'E will like you. the 'ole family will! I-" She broke off, having seen James. For a moment, the air sizzled between them and she started to step forward when his eyes went curiously blank.

"Um... hi?" he greeted and wondered just who this was. He felt a rather elemental pull towards her, was entirely unsure what to do about it because he didn't think he'd ever met this woman before in his life.

She sighed. "'Ello, James."

Fin blinked in confusion. What was with the sudden lack-luster looks the Potter-Malfoy was giving Victoire? They knew each other, didn't they?

Victoire shook her head. "'E'll be back to normal in a minute," she murmured. And then louder. "James, this is my friend Fin. 'E's 'aving dinner with us."

"Alright." He offered a smile, ignored the curious pull of jealousy. Why should he care that his arm was linked with Victoire's? Wait. Oh. His spine straightened as he snapped away from the door. "Right. Yeah. Everyone's already eating."

Fin's brow furrowed. What the...? "Victoire... Are you sure..." he turned back to the blonde, suddenly swept with a violent wave throe of nervousness. "Are you sure I should do this? I should be here? I mean... I-Isn't Al?..." He didn't think he could handle seeing Al only so short a time after having his heart broken.

"Oh, Fin, come! Do not be nervous."

"Al's not even _here_," James muttered and wandered passed, giving them a wide berth. He had no idea why the beach-boy (and wouldn't Victoire go for someone like _that_?) was asking about him, and he didn't much care.

Victoire pouted, both from James's actions and the lack of Albus. There went her master plan of romance. "There, Fin, see? 'E isn't 'ere. Everything will be alright."

A few moments passed in tense silence. Fin fidgeting, Victoire huffing and motioning impatiently and James glaring daggers at Fin's bodily form.

"Okay," the awkward photographer mumbled after a moment, discoloured eyes glancing around slowly as if looking for a plausible escape if James's brother were to appear.

"_Bonne_!" Delighted, Victoire practically dragged him down the hall. "Isn't this place _magnifique_? My 'ome away from 'ome. One of them." She burst into the dining room without waiting for an answer, going straight to Harry since he was closest to the door. "_Salut_!" she greeted, her voice intended to all the occupants in the room. She went to Draco next, peppered his face with delighted kisses as she had with Harry. "Scorpius! You are 'ome, too? _C'est merveilleux_! This is wonderful!"

Hugo laughed. "I'm here too, cousin."

"_Bof_." She waved a hand. "I see you too often. You try and make me fat."

"I don't shove chocolate down your throat." He grinned. "You do that yourself."

Scorpius chuckled. The few moments that James had been away, Hugo had moved (Read; forcibly pulled) into Scorpius's lap, the two snuggling together contently. Scorpius fed Hugo small pieces of food, pressing their lips together happily. He couldn't get enough of the red-head, ever.

She made a cooing sound. The pair of them had always made her happy. They were as cute as Uncle Harry and Uncle Draco. So she bent over them, giving them both delighted, smacking kisses. "You are both silly. And this is my friend. Fin. 'E is 'andsome, _non_?"

Harry's brows lifted as he finally caught sight of the bloke. He was a little surprised to see how nervous he was. The way Seamus had talked about him, his son was all Gryffindor. "You look entirely too much like Seamus to be handsome," he teased, offering a grin. Reporter or not, he couldn't be mean to someone who looked like he was about to turn tail and run.

Fin snorted in jittery amusement. "T-Thanks Mr. Potter-Malfoy. I'll make sure to tell him that." He was tugged towards a seat across from Scorpius and Hugo with a firm grasp on his arm by the blonde witch.

He got a few points for using the full name, too. He looked to Draco, shrugged in silent communication. Not bad so far.

His husband smiled, turning to glance at their kids. "So, Fin was it? I hear you covered the Ballycastle vs. Hollyhead game? How did that-" The door to the dining room swung open with another dull thud. The Potter-Malfoy family groaned.

James stormed in, too irritated to even bother with glaring specifically at the _bloke_ Victoire had brought along. Harry straightened in his chair, his hand slipping away from Draco's atop the table. "Did you talk to Al? Is he okay?"

"Oh, he's _great_," the wizard grumbled in response. "He made it here finally."

"Finally." Draco mumbled quietly, taking a sip from the goblet of water beside his brandy. "Well, where is he?"

Fin's heart sunk as his throat closed up, making it that much harder to breathe in the already stifling room.

"Yeah, I wanna' see my brother!" Scorpius chuckled, arms tightening around Hugo's waist as the other tried to shimmy out of his grip. "I don't think so," the blonde whispered laughingly.

"_Want to,_ Scorpius," Draco muttered.

"I'm not _seven,_ dad."

"You couldn't even speak when you were five, brat."

"I could too!"

"Her-my-ninny?"  
>"...Shut it, old man."<p>

Harry grinned. Now they had the right bloke.

"That's your father." Draco took another sip of his water.

Or not. Harry rolled his eyes. "Git."

Hugo laughed, sending a grin Fin's way. "Now this'd make the front page, wouldn't it? Blonde versus Blonde."

Scorpius raised a brow. "Blonde versus..." The look he sent his boyfriend had Hugo chuckling and going back to his food. Just like his ginger father.

"Now," Draco righted himself, hand instantly finding Harry's like a Point Me spell, lacing their fingers together pleasantly, lovingly. "James, where is your bro-"

That damn door needed to stop denting the wall. It banged open far too much for the elder Malfoy's tastes. Al, hair disheveled, eyes wide, jumped a little at the bang. "Oh, shite! Sorry." He grinned widely, running a hand through his hair and mussing it more.

"_Language,_ Albus!"

Harry snorted, giving Draco's hand a squeeze. "We're the ones who taught him that language."

Albus shrugged, eyes dancing. He was almost a different person here than he'd been the day before. Surrounded by reporters and strangers - that wasn't his comfort zone by any means. But here, with his family, he was content. And then he saw Fin and faltered a little. Oh. Oh, no. He was _there_? There'd never been a reporter at their table and- "What, papa?"

"Is that _lipstick_ on your collar?" Harry demanded for the second time.

"You bet it is," James grumbled and now Harry understood his irritation. Bailey.

"You were with her again?" Hugo asked, not bothering to hide his distaste.

Fin's head was down, his fingers picking apart the seam of his pants below the table, his mind continually screaming at him in heartbroken tears that he shouldn't- have- come.

Al misinterpreted the tone of Hugo's voice and ended up dropping into the seat beside Fin because it was closest. "I know I'm late. I'm sorry." She hadn't, for some weird reason, wanted him to come. But he'd promised and he'd already abandoned his plans the day before to be with her. He wouldn't do so two days in a row. "I tried to get away."

"Yeah. The struggle's all over your face," James grumbled and Al's face reddened significantly.

"James, don't tease your brother," was Harry's automatic reprimand, though he echoed the boy's sentiments. He glanced at Draco again, passing on his disapproval and his worry with his eyes a small fidget.

Fin, feeling disquietude at the situation, ducked his head and just sat still. Don't move. Don't look at him, just focus on the food that you could barely afford in a year. That... Didn't improve his mood. Finny started violently, body jumping in his own skin as Victoire's hand closed around his wrist, and soft, muttered words of French drifted into his ear.

"Just calm down, _mon ami_. It'll be alright."

James twitched, wondering what sort of romantic suggestions she was pouring into his ear. Lucky fucking bastard...

Al, completely oblivious to the discord going on around him, turned to Fin. "Ah... About yesterday. You left so suddenly. Did you have something to do or... did you change your mind about the whole interview thing?"

"Wait." Now James had something new to nitpick at. "You. Albus Severus Potter-Malfoy. _You_. Let yourself be interviewed?"

His cheeks pinkened. He, more than any of the others, had always harbored a deep mistrust for anyone in that particular profession and everyone knew it. "Well... Victi called him over. And he's not half-bad." And it was rude to talk about him like he wasn't there, so he turned his attention back to Fin. "You're not half-bad."

Fin's eyes slipped closed, his hand tightening around Victoire's. "Thanks, Albus. S... Same to you." Lifting his free hand, he ate a forkful of some vegetables that Victoire had placed on his plate the moment he had sat down. "If you want, we can... U-Um, I mean, we can always finish the interview." Later. Where your stupid little girlfriend isn't around-! No! He couldn't think that way... Okay. Maybe he could. Not like he didn't still have his damned Gryffindor backbone. It was just... Hidden. Behind a damn, girlish broken heart and... Oh, who the fuck was he kidding. "J-Just let me know when and where."

"Somewhere where Bailey isn't?" Al scrubbed a hand through his hair, smile apologetic even as a small flurry of glee spread through the occupants of the table. "She was... Really mad, actually, that you didn't talk to her. I don't see why she'd want you to anyway."

Harry very nearly facepalmed. Hugo _did_. "Cor, Al, how thick can you get?"

He bristled slightly. "I'm not _thick_."

The food tasted like ash in Fin's mouth. "I-I... W-Would you _like_ me to interview your... Your- ...Bailey?"

Draco very nearly wanted to start screaming old Slytherin antics about how Gryffindors are foolish, stupid. Anyone could see that Fin was positively devastated by the mere mention of the bitch- _witch_, he corrected himself. Why couldn't Albus?

Harry sighed, giving his hand a squeeze. Al was shaking his head. "N-no! I don't want her in the _Prophet_. There's enough speculation on my love life. I don't want anything reported unless it's something serious."

Hope instantly flared in Fin's heart just to be squashed by the devils on his shoulders. He didn't want her in the _Prophet_? Did he lov... care for her that much that he didn't want her exposed? Fin could understand that, Albus had been in front of the camera his whole life. Why would he want his love life exposed? Of course not. They were on two different ends of the spectrum. Fin's heart ripped in two.

"Okay... Sorry. Didn't know."

"Hey Fin," Scorpius spoke up quietly. "I'd like to thank you for the expose' you did on the Bats a few weeks ago. I loved your photos!" Scorpius, always the one to lighten a situation.

Hugo looked at Fin with wide eyes. "Oh, wait, you're _that_ Fin? I saw that! It was in _Witch Weekly_."

"Oh, 'Ugo. It is so adorable to know that you read _Witch Weekly_." Victoire blew him a kiss, wickedly amused.

"Oh, shove off! It mentioned Scorp. Of course I'm going to pick it up," he muttered, leaning comfortably back against his lover.

Scorpius laughed warmly, the situation instantly defusing. "Thanks, love. I'll remember that when I'm thanking the 'little people.'" He waved a hand dramatically. "My_ one and only love!_ Supports me by reading a magazine only a homosexual lover would!"

Draco snorted into his goblet of water. Oh Scorpius.

Hugo wriggled, attempting to free himself from the blonde's lap. "You shove off too, git. See if you get any chocolate anytime soon."

"Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" James teased and Hugo very nearly retrieved his wand to hex him.

Laughter bubbled from everyone's lips, including Fin, whose laughter was almost infectious after the tense atmosphere.

"Seeing as it's _my_ opinion that matters when you happen to be covered in chocolate and very pleasantly tied to the bed, I think I'll be sticking around. _Thanks._" Scorpius tugged Hugo back almost forcefully at the whispered words, nipping lightly at his lover's pale neck.

_Crack._

They all winced, thinking it was the door.

"G-Genma apologizes Masters Potter-Malfoy, Potter-Malfoy, Potter-Malfoy's children, Misses Weas-el-ee-"

"Genma!" Victoire interrupted, a broad smile breaking across her face. "You are wearing the dress! You look wonderful! _Très charmante!_"

"M-Misses Weasel-lee! T-Thank you!" The small, wrinkly house elf bowed deeply before turning and scuttling towards the elder Potter-Malfoys. "Genma apologizes greatly on disrupting your dinners Masters, but Genma was told to tell you that Masters Teddy and Mister Zabini have apparated away sir, to Grimmauld place." She lifted a hand to dab at her eyes. "Very beautiful couple sirs, if I do say so myself, if I may."

Harry grinned widely, lifted Draco's hand to his lips. "So maybe we did raise him right. Thanks, Genma."

Genma scuttled back towards Victoire to greet her warmly and a promise to make more pretty dresses with her before popping away with a _crack._

"Hey!" the cries of indignation were instant from the Potter-Malfoy children.

Chuckling, Harry waved his hand. "Maybe you lot were raised right too."

Draco raised an eyebrow, flicking Harry's nose lightly as his hand was still held up to the others lips. "They were raised perfectly well, if I had anything to say about it."

"Dad, please don't give papa an opportunity to prove you wrong," James pleaded.

Harry laughed. "How might I do that? Pointing out the time you actually locked Filch's cat in McGonagall's bedr-"

"We do not speak of that!" Draco grumbled, rolling his eyes and pushing a playful, non-Malfoy like smirk against his lips. "Nor do we speak of the time in fifth year you mistook your Weaslette for-"

"For _nothing_, ferret boy." Harry poked him sharply.

Draco's laughter was light, airy. "Ferret boy. Haven't heard that in a while." He was traumatized for _months_ after the fact.

Al smiled, the expression not fading when he looked at Fin. "You've heard the ferret story, haven't you?"

"If Seamus hasn't shared it, I'll have to knock some sense into him," Harry put in.

Fin nodded, flashing a small smile Al's way. "Yeah. First story he told me when I was old enough to understand what _Gryffindor vs. Slytherin _meant."

Scorpius chuckled, rolling his eyes. "The only people that philosophy applies to is papa and dad. The rest of us are normal, thank you very much."

"Are you sure you're speaking for yourself, love?" Hugo smirked widely, only laughing when Scorpius playfully shoved him from his lap.

Fin returned to quietly eating the food set out for him, enjoying the rich delicacies that were so different from boxed chocolate frogs and stale coffee that he survived on most of the time.

"Oh, um, Fin?"

The heterochromic glanced up from his goblet of pumpkin juice (he wanted water, but Victoire forced him to drink something _slightly_ heartier) for a moment, reminding himself to thank the Masters of the household for not mentioning his... disfigurement. "Yeah Al?"

"Ah... The interview. We could just get it done after dinner if you wanted. Up in my room? I have to get a few things."

"A few things for what, Al?" Draco questioned curiously as he speared a piece of meat with his fork before Fin could speak up. The rest of the table ate on in amicable silence.

His cheeks colored. "Just some things." He toyed with his goblet, frowning slightly. "And some of the different posters and things I have about for the shop. Bailey thinks we need a change of scenery." Al hadn't, until she'd convinced him.

Hugo snorted. "Like she even knows how to read."

Draco nodded slowly. "Let us know if you would like us to... Send anything over." Oh Al, how could you not notice what was right in front of your face? Draco wish he could just spell it out for his son, but fear of making him run away from their family had him tightening his hold on his emotions till he felt the need to spell it out word by word what an utter _arse_ Bailey was for Al.

_Crack._

"Would the Masters like desert now?"

"Chocolates," James decided, flicking his gaze to Hugo.

The redhead rolled his eyes. "Why does _everyone_ want to steal away all my sweets? It's mad."

"Want about the baskets you made, my love?" Scorpius spoke up quietly, a mere whisper in Hugo's ear as Genma popped away with a nod and appeared a moment later, setting down tray after tray of chocolates, fruits, and cakes for the Misses that Genma knew she liked, wondering if the baskets were supposed to be a surprise or not.

Hugo shrugged, color rising. They were in his pocket, thanks to a shrinking charm, but after Genma had just delivered all _this_ he felt silly. Surely what the house-elves managed to come up with was better than what he did. "It's... it's fine," Hugo mumbled.

"Hugh," Scorpius sighed plaintively. "They love your sweets so much more than what's on the table. You know this is all things from Diagon Alley, the only thing made is the cakes from Genma to your cousin." His fingers gently massaged at Hugo's sides.

But rejection from this lot would be a devastating blow... Hugo bit his lip. "Bugger," he muttered and dug in his pocket for them. He enlarged them and sent them around the table, thankful that he'd remembered the cooling charm so the pieces were whole.

When one of the seahorses broke loose - Fin's - Al laughingly caught it. "Oh, these are great, Hugo." He offered the chocolate back, smiling.

Lifting a hand to grab the small piece of white chocolate from Al's hand, Fin jolted back from the grip, his hand tingling from a simple brush of finger's with Al's hand. The chocolate fell to the table, the tail cracking off. "O-Oh I am _s-so_ sorry-!"

"No, it's okay." Albus looked at his own hand, color tinting his cheeks again. That had been... "M-my magic does that sometimes. I have flares." Though not anything quite like that before.

Victoire bit back the giggles, but not the broad smile and Harry sighed. Oh, Al, you oblivious git...

Glancing up for a moment at a feeling of ice pricking against his chest, Fin's gaze wearily met that of James Potter-Malfoy, the glare being sent his way enough to break bones. _Shite._ Was this about Albus? Did the second oldest Potter-Malfoy child _approve_ of the relationship his brother was in? He'd hope not. But hope never got him very far, did it?

"Who wants some chocolate?" Scorpius cheered, taking a bite of an _orgasmic_ piece of white chocolate, with just the subtlest hints of vanilla, before leaning forward to lick some off of Hugo's lips. "I know I do."

Hugo laughed, approval across the table. He relaxed against his love, his own hope burning bright.

* * *

><p><strong>So what I've garnered from this chapter is that Syl is a pervert XD and I'm a prude at two in the morning. We compliment each other well.<strong>

**Draco - Harry**

**Scorpius - Empty (Door.)**

**Hugo - Victoire**

**James - Fin **

** Empty - Albus**

** Empty (Teddy.) - Empty (Alexander.)**

**Place Settings**

_**Enjoy that. XD**_

Also! Just in case anyone gets all hung up on Genma having a dress (like I did since that was Abra's idea XD) she IS technically a freed elf. But that house-elf loyalty is strong within her XD So she sticks around~_**  
><strong>_

**-Abraxas and **Syl.


	8. Bat's Blood Soup

AND WE'RE BACK. That didn't take long, did it? XD

**Nope, not at all. :D**

_Dedicated to IsabelEmrys and her long-arse reviews of adorableness._

Yes! XD Longest. Review. Evar. It is official, lol. **XD NekoSukie left some long ones too. :heart:**

* * *

><p>The minute Al walked into his old bedroom, Fin behind him, he felt silly. Old Quidditch posters still hung on the walls, Slytherin greens and silvers covered his bedspread, and damn it, damn it, damn it! Ryan was in the center of the bed, propped against the pillows like a little king. Blushing, he wondered if he should make a dive for the old centaur to hide him or if he should just act nonchalant.<p>

Sure, Fin, I've had that since I was five. Don't all blokes keep their stuffed toys? _Shite_.

Fin glanced around, pleasantly surprised at the decor. He had expected something close to the Ravenclaw common room; airy and open, with large shelves of books. And while this did have a few shelves of well-worn volumes, it was... Cozy. Cozy and warm. His eyes, discoloured and wide, traveled to the bed. A smile broke out across his lips. "Cute centaur."

"His name's Ryan," Al blurted and spun around to go to the window, hoping to hide his blush. He dropped onto the little seating area before it, leaning back comfortably against the familiar pillows. "I've had him since... Well, since dad and papa adopted James and I." He fought the wince, reminding himself that Fin was going to send him the article before he published it. He had to know that his papa or his brother would have him charged for all sorts of things if he printed something Albus had asked him not to. "You can sit wherever you like."

Fin took a seat on the edge of the bed. "I keep forgetting you were adopted." A blush bloomed across his cheeks. "I-I mean-" he fumbled for something to do with his hands, reaching into his side pocket and pulling out a small pencil and paper that he always kept on him, no matter what.

"I forget a lot of the time, too." He smiled, turning his gaze out the window. "I've been with dad and papa as long as I can remember. Literally."

"You lot fit together seamlessly." Fin chuckled, gracing his own lips with a small smile. "Do you... Well," there was a pregnant pause. "Off the record," Fin clarified with a chuckle. "Do you remember what it was like? Being adopted, I mean. Do you remember um..." The Irishmen fidgeted. "Do you remember what happened at all?" _Nice Fin. Dig any deeper will ya? Self-absorbed prat._

"To my birth parents, you mean?" Al looked back at Fin, frowning slightly. "No. I mean... all I remember is all this _green_ everywhere. Not quite like a Killing Curse. More... consuming than that. I was scared of Floos for a long time," he admitted, smile sheepish. "Dad or papa would scoop me up and take me through with them until one day I decided that I would make it on my own."

That was... Cute. Fin thought mildly. Really, really cute. "That's um," he coughed, ducking his head and fiddling with the paper in his hands to very 'covertly' hide the blush dusting across his cheeks. "Why do you think you remember a green? Did your dads ever tell you what might of happened?" Fin had a feeling, that having the Ministry's Head Auror and one of the world most well known Potions Masters and Ex-Death Eater as your father had to have a lot of sway in this world; especially since they were married. A force to be reckoned with, he was sure. "I-If you don't mind my asking."

"I... I don't know. They were never really able to say for sure and I don't think they ever really tried to find out. James and I are... We're theirs." Al smiled. "And I never really cared to know, not really. I have dad and papa and my brothers. There's grandma and the Weasleys and... I have a whole family. I don't think I had that with my parents. I always thought that if I had other family, James and I wouldn't have been left alone."

Standing quietly, Fin shuffled over, feet silent against the floor. He rested a hand against Al's shoulder, wanting nothing more than to run it through beautiful brown locks, but settled for the breathless, tingling touch of skin. "You have an amazing family, and I'm sure your dads would stop at nothing to find out information about your parents."

"I know that. My parents are... My parents _are_ Draco and Harry Potter-Malfoy. I've lived with them since I was five and before that everything's blank. They saved my life, saved James's. That's what matters to me, Fin. I have parents who love me."

"I-I'm sorry," he stepped away, cursing himself for practically insulting the man of his dreams. "I didn't mean for it to sound like that I just- I just- I-"

"Like what? You didn't say anything wrong. It's fine." Al reached out and touched his hand. "Don't worry about it."

Fin jumped, expecting an awkward touch filled with sharp stings and lingering tingles, and being the clumsy behemoth he was, tripped over his own two feet and landed bum first against the ground. "O-Ow."

Al chuckled, leaning over to help Fin to his feet. "Sorry. My magic doesn't flare up every time I touch someone, promise."

Fin blushed as he was pulled to his feet, admiring the strain of Albus's muscles against his arm, the smooth, pale skin, no doubt warm to the touch, that drifted below the hem of his sleeve and the way his own height drifted over Al's by at least half a foot, giving him a stunning view of Albus's prim lips, delectable jaw line and- He had to stop. He had to _stop._ "N-No, it's okay. I'm just a klutz."

Al, used to being smaller than anyone else, tilted his head back and grinned. He had yet to release Fin's hand, comfortable with and comforted by the touch. He'd been touchy since the accident, always the first of his brother's to reach out.

Fin blushed. "How about we get on with that interview, yeah?" His hand stayed where it was.

"Just so long as you don't fall again." Al stepped back, releasing the bloke. He'd forgotten that this was an interview.

Grumbling to himself near silently, Fin walked back and sat at the edge of the bed. "Yeah, yeah, Potter-Malfoy."

Al smiled slightly, sinking down to the seat again. "So... what do you want to know?"

Leaning forward, Fin rested the scraps of paper against his trouser leg and pressed the small stub of pencil down lightly as not to pierce the paper. "Well, how about some Page Turner information? The Wizarding World- Well, London mostly, there is a huge buzz on it and its new Muggle section expansion. So, why'd you start the shop?"

"I started it because I'd always wanted it. Or to at least work at one. And I did for a bit after Hogwarts, but there were so many just students buying things because they had to. Who wants to see people buying things they _have_ to buy every day? I wanted to see people buying things they wanted." His eyes lit, the blue in them shining. "So I scraped together what I could, found someone willing to help with the start-up costs and I did it. People come in and they _enjoy_ themselves. That's my favorite part! Watching people settle in the seats I set up and just digging in to a good book."

Fin watched on with warm amusement, head tilted to the side, a small smile pushing at his lips as his pencil sat still against his leg.

Al forgot, again, that it was an interview, his enthusiasm gleaming. He loved his shop. "Do you like to read, Fin?"

"Hm?" Finny shook his head, blinking. "Oh! Y-Yeah!" He couldn't afford books, so he spent a lot of over-time at the _Prophet_ reading the articles for the next day. "Yeah, do you?" The Irishmen froze. "W-Well of course you do, I mean- Um..." He picked his brain. Come on Fin! You're a reporter, you can do this! …"What do you like to read?" Brilliant Fin.

He laughed. "Everything. I really like... Shite, this is going to sound ridiculous... Just don't laugh at me, alright?" And, as usual, Albus slid into trust as easily as he slid into a book. "I like... Those Muggle romance books."

"You're secret is safe with me!" Fin wanted to laugh, just clutch his stomach and laugh. Albus was adorable. The centaur, Quidditch posters, Muggle romance books, Fin just-

_Crack._

"Genma apologizes Master Potter-Malfoy and Mister Finn-ee-gin sirs, but Genma has a message for Master Potter-Malfoy from Miss Bailey, sirs."

"Oh." Al glanced at his watch, winced. "Oh... Right. I guess I am running a little late." He rose and went to his armoire, where rows of posters were hung like rows of robes. He began to thumb through, brow furrowing. He'd picked the ones that were _on_ the walls because they were the best. He didn't want to change, but Bailey had insisted it would be good for them, good for the shop. "What'd she say, Genma?"

The elf bowed deeply, her nose brushing against the floor as her hands fumbled, pulling at her ears. Oh she didn't like Miss Bailey; no, she did not. So mean to Genma, yes, she was! Genma was a free elf, working for the Potter-Malfoys was a pleasure, and to be called such vile names, oh no no no. "Miss Bailey, sirs, said that Master Potter-Malfoy was very, very late, and if he wanted to be welcomed in her home anytime soon he'd have to hurry back immediately. No matter what the Master was up to."

"But I'm..." Albus sighed, fiddling with his sleeve. He cared about Bailey, but she could be so demanding sometimes... "Okay. Thanks, Genma."

Genma nodded with a small, sniffling huff and left with a crack of apparation.

"I'm sorry to have kept you so long. I uh..." Fin stood, a knot forming in his throat. "I didn't know you were expected elsewhere."

"It's okay. I just let the time get away from me downstairs." He threw a smile over his shoulder. "I love my family, Fin. Any time I get with the lot of them is gold. I'm just sad I missed Teddy."

"Oh! He, uh, he left with Alexander."

"Yeah?" He hadn't heard anything about their fight, so just nodded, smiling.

"Oh, uh, yeah." He lifted a calloused hand to rub at the stiff collar of his dress shirt. "It was awkward when me and Vicki got here. Didn't really know what was going on with two empty place settings and some yelling from the parlor." The heterochromic shrugged.

"Yelling?" He'd have to ask James. He'd always been the blabbermouth.

"Yeah. Not sure, sorry." Fin felt embarrassed. He was supposed to be a reporter, and here he was, fumbling over his word, forgetting questions, embarrassing _himself_ and just making a general fool of his profession. Nice job, Gryffin_dork._

"Don't worry about it. I've got my sources." Grinning, Al went to a bureau and began to pack a bag. All four Potter-Malfoy boys kept plenty of clothes at the Manor, their home away from home. And if Bailey was being angry, he'd need some things for overnight now without having to head to his little flat. Bailey refused to stay at it, saying it was demeaning of his name and his position to live in a such a small place. But he liked it, had made it his home. It wasn't as though he _needed_ a lot of room.

"Anyway, I really am sorry that I have to cut the interview thing off. Maybe we could..." He trailed, eyes going unfocused, glassy.

Fin tried to stand still. It looked awkward when he fidgeted due to his tall and bulky form. The Manor was so beautiful and Albus... Oh, Albus just made it that much more captivating. _F-Fin! Stop it, you can't think like this... He's not yours, he's made that more than clear. He,_ Fin's thoughts paused with a twist in his chest. _He's from a different social circle, the rich and well known, and your just a shite-arse reporter making below minimum wage and just scuffing by. Nothing to see here folks, just a Gryffindor being a Gryffin-_fool_._ "I'll just be going. We can make up the interview another time, yeah?" There was a lengthy pause and Fin slowly, cautiously approached the stock-still book-lover, lifting a hand to gently nudge his shoulder. "Albus?"

He blinked, dazed, a little unsure about the hand on him. Who was touching him? When his eyes focused again, he blinked curiously at Fin. "Finish another time. Tomorrow?" He plucked the ratty notebook and pencil from Fin's hands, a little surprised that he'd be using a pencil and not some kind of quill, and scrawled an address. "Here. The shop closes at six, so seven? I'll handle dinner to make up for this."

Victoire had mentioned the zoning out as she was getting ready a few hours before, and it had worried Fin. Not pity, no, just worry. He hoped it wouldn't cause injury to the beautiful brunette anytime in the future. "I-" A blush bloomed on his cheeks as Albus stole away his ratty writing materials. Oh, he wish he had something more, something _better_ to impress the book-lover with. A new quill, or a beautiful embroidered notebook. "Y-You don't have to do that, honestly!" Fin wouldn't be able to make up for it in return, and he truly wanted to. The article wouldn't be enough now.

_Crack._

Genma appeared near the corner of the room. "Miss Bailey is calling for Master Albus again." The elf spoke in sorrowful exasperation.

_Crack, _and she departed.

"I'd be cooking for myself anyway, so why not you too? I like to cook. Anyway, I need to go. She didn't want me to come tonight, so I know she'll have my head if I'm too much later. I'll see you tomorrow? You can show up at the shop 'round six if you don't think you can find my flat on your own."

Fin nodded quietly. He probably would, as his flat was a good two hour walk from the _Prophet_ and he wasn't allowed to use their floo system yet. Soon, hopefully! Albus's shop was just closer. So he'd need to bring a change of clothes... "Sounds good." The reporter tried to mask the small twist of anger and sadness in his tone. Bailey hadn't wanted Albus to come here tonight?

"Grand! You're not a bad interviewer, by the way. You're easier to talk to than other reporters I've come across." And he was dawdling; he knew he was. He just didn't want to get yelled at. He shook his head, slinging his bag over his shoulder and striding towards the door. He glanced back at Fin at the last moment, a frown marring his features. "Y'know... I kinda feel like my family doesn't like her too much... Did you get that feeling?"

Fin wanted to say it so much - _Yes, yes I do think so. I think she is a conniving bitch that just wants the fame of dating the Potter-Malfoy name! I can give you so much more Albus, so much more than her if you just opened your eyes and saw _me! - But he wouldn't. He couldn't. He could never do that to Albus. "U-Um... I don't think it was about h-her. Maybe it was stress with Teddy and Alex?" Fin offered up nervously. He had to go, he had to leave before he made himself look worse.

"Okay." He grinned. "Thanks, Fin. See you tomorrow." And he was gone, Apparating on the spot.

Fin could have fallen on his knees and sobbed. But he didn't.

Slowly turning and walking out of the bedroom with a final, wistful glance behind him, Fin pocketed his paper and pencil and slowly trekked his way back to the parlor and dining hall.

He found Victoire in the kitchen, up to her elbows in soapy water. James was leaning against the counter near her, clearly sulking. "-none of your business," she berated, "and you should be respectable enough to deal with not knowing."

"I want to know _why_ you'd bring him when-"

"Because 'e is my friend, James Sirius Potter-Malfoy." And since the mindless task of manual dishwashing wasn't calming her, she pulled back and slipped her wand from the holster she had on her thigh. She didn't notice the way James's eyes widened as he watched her skirt hike up just a couple of inches.

"What d'you even see in him?" he mumbled, mouth dry.

"'E is very nice, I'll 'ave you know. 'E is smart, 'andsome-"

James snorted. "If you like that sort."

Her nose turned up, every inch the royale for a moment. "Per'aps I do."

Fin turned and slowly closed the kitchen door, throat tight. He'd just leave. Yeah. He'd send a message to Victoire later, thank her for her hospitality, but he had... He... He had no one.

Turning completely, Fin slowly walked towards the front door where they had arrived, the large, impervious doors looming over him quickly. The house was so beautiful... The manor so regal. He never belonged, would never belong. Shoving his hands into his pockets, Fin slowly walked down the manor steps after pushing the door open and allowing it to thud slowly behind him.

Of course. He never should have come. The opinions the family had on him were clear. Fin's head fell down to watch his ratty tennis shoes scuff against mud and gravel. That's what he was. The dirt beneath their shoes.

The heterochromic wanted to scream. He wanted to rant and scream and reek havoc on his own fucking emotions because that's all he could do. He couldn't make a fucking difference in this world like he wanted to. He couldn't even got a headlining story without getting it pulled from between his fingers like water from the dripping faucet of his kitchen sink and given to someone else. Everyday, every-fucking-day, Fin would get up from his ratty, too-small mattress that lay on a rickety old floor, jutting out with nails and mice that felt the need to chew through the boards, and he would drink some stale coffee he was allowed to bring home from the _Prophet_ the day before, since he obviously worked hours longer than anyone else, and he would eat some biscuits the wonderful secretary at the front desk would give him from her left-overs of breakfast, because she said he needed more meat on his bones, and he would trudge his ass the two hour walk to the _Prophet_ because there were no floo stops anywhere close, and the damn _Prophet_ revoked his right to floo after he was framed for burning a whole entire city's-worth of articles a few weeks back. Fin hadn't even been in the building when it happened!

That's all he was... Was the new boy, the chew toy to be torn apart and spat out. He wasn't worth the dirt his shoes walked on as he slowly made his way down the long road leading from the beautiful Manor and the equally beautiful family within and Apparated. He landed on his knees, the cobblestone ground digging into the expensive fabric, finding himself at the corner where Knockturn Alley met Gringotts.

The rain was instant. Pouring down on him like roaring waterfall, Fin was soaked within moments, the paper in his pocket along with him.

"Move!"

"Eh! Get outta 'he way!"

Pushed and shoved aside, the Gryffindor slowly trudged through Diagon Alley, hands in his pockets, fingers rubbing the paper Albus had written on almost meditatively. Albus... Oh, _Albus_... How could you not see how beautiful you were? Fin's thoughts began to take him to a place he truly didn't want to go. It was third year when Fin had first really seen Albus Potter-Malfoy. Fifth year, and those would be the first and lasts words he spoke to the beautiful, beautiful Slytherin. It was on the Quidditch pitch...

_"Hey! Gryffindork! Trying out for the Quidditch team?" a voice hollered across the pitch, echoing noiselessly against the stands._

_ "Yeah? And what's it to ya, Thomson! Not like your ruddy broom is going to get you that far with the tail fallin' off!" Fin had yelled back, confidence and pride displayed by his puffed out chest. Victoire, one of his only true friends, laughed beside him and turned back to her copy of _Witch Weekly.

_ "What was that Finnigan?" A hex sliced against his shoulder._

_ ...and then came his downfall._

_ "Hey! Hey! Stop it! Both of you!" _

_ Albus had appeared, like a knight shining against late afternoon sun, basking in its warmth. He had shoved Thomson and Fin apart and sent Thomson to the a Professor's office almost immediately. Turning a beautiful, blinding smile on Fin, he had held out a hand and helped the worse-for-wear Gryffindor off the muddy pitch and gave him a once-over._

_ "Nice job, there. You really showed him. He's a mean sort, isn't he?" And with a pat to the shoulder and another heart-wrenching smile, Albus had waved at Victoire and turned, walking back towards his friends at the other side of the pitch._

Those words, that smile... Fin had dreamed of them for months, dreamed of being able to kiss soft, supple lips, caress Albus's skin and tell him he was beautiful, perfect, that he shouldn't listen to those words that the stupid Gryffindor fifth years spat, that he was so much better than his brothers, so smart and full of life...

Victoire had been there to view his downfall up until seventh year.

_"Vicki? Vicki are you here?" Fin rushed into the Potions classroom, glancing around wildly. She had to be here! She had too!_

_ "Vicki-!"_

_ "I'm right 'ere!" A flash of blonde hair, and the lithe witch appeared before Fin with a wistful grin and an airy laugh. "What is it, _mon ami_?"_

_ "I got accepted into the _Prophet!_" Fin squealed, shoving the letter he had clasped tightly in his hands out towards his best friends._

_ "Oh! _Mon_- T-This is brilliant, _non_?" _

_ They had celebrated that night, after Victoire had cleaned up the Potion she was practicing. Pumpkin juice, warm laughter, tight hugs and tearful, exuberant glances at the copied pictures and articles Fin had sent in weeks before to the _Prophet_ would help pass the night before Fin's backbone would soon disappear._

Two years had passed in bliss. Victoire and Fin, straight out of Hogwarts, had made it big. Victoire was in the _Prophet_ like she loved, and Fin was the one doing the pictures and articles. No headlining stories, _non._ But then everything had taken a turn for the worst and now, at twenty-three, Fin had-

The heterochromic was jerked from his thoughts as he was shoved brutally against a wall, his shoulder cracking sickeningly as a group of wizards, Aurors he assumed, rushed past. "F-_Fuck._"

A small yelp sounded painfully below him.

Glancing down, water dripping into his eyes, Fin - Eoghan hadn't realized that he was more than halfway home - found himself in a small, narrow work-way of canals and alleyways that he took as a shortcut to make it to the back of his apartment building. If he didn't go in the front, he wouldn't get yelled at by the land-lady for trekking water in and not paying last months bill.

Big, golden eyes glanced up at him through matted and tangled knots of fur.

"O-Oh..." The man kneeled, moving his foot off the little puppy's tail. "Hello, there..."

Holding out a hand, Fin chuckled as the small puppy slowly revealed itself from behind a large stack of boxes, emptied and drooping in the pouring ran. A warm nose pressed against his chilled hand, and Fin sat back on his haunches, the puppy slowly climbing its way into his lap as wizards and witches rushed past, desperate to get out of the torrential downpour.

"Well, aren't you adorable?" Fin brushed his fingers lightly over the shivering figure. "How would you like to come home with me?" No collar, no Missing Pet posters anywhere in sight (though Eoghan - Fin, _Eoghan is a stupid name,_ his name was Fin - couldn't see very far.) The puppy looked up at him with large golden eyes and licked at his nose.

A chuckle of laughter, and Fin was standing, quickly rushing off, thoughts no longer on his past, but the cute little dog, brown and matted, shivering in his hands.

_-8-8-_

_ Crack._

"Genma-"

"_Salut,_ Genma!"

"H-Hello Miss Weas-a-lee, Genma is sorry for interrupting, but Genma must tell the Master and Misses that Misses guest has left the Manor via the main door and lots of rain is starting soon Miss, and Misses guest didn't seem ready to handle the rain- No, no, no."

"Oh, _Fin_! 'Is umbrella charms are pathetic." Victoire sighed quietly, wondering about his interview with Albus. Had it not gone well? She couldn't imagine why else he would've just left.

"Nice choice of boyfreinds there," James muttered. "Just leaving without you."

"Fin is not _mon amant_, you baboon." Victoire huffed, irritated with him. "Now I need to go and see if Albus 'urt 'im."

Relief and puzzlement warred in him, so he clung to the comfort of annoyance. "What does Al have to do with anything? You know he wouldn't hurt a fly." Unless the fly posed a threat to his family; then Al would show off the characteristics that had gotten him into Slytherin. One thing Al had always been able to do was get what he wanted.

"It is, again, none of your business! Why can you not leave well enough alone, Jamie?" She pouted at him, turning away before she saw his heart flicker in his eyes. "Genma, is Albus still 'ere?"

"No misses, h-he apparated off to be with Miss Bailey who kept calling and demanding Master's presence she did..." Genma sniffled. She knew she shouldn't have told Master Albus that that- that- _mean lady_ was calling in the fire!

"Oh, I see..." And Victoire was pretty sure she did. Oh, Fin... "_Merci_, Genma."

With a nod, the elf disappeared with a familiar crack of Apparation.

The woman turned, waving her hands airily. "I 'ave to go. I need to see if Fin 'as made it 'ome."

But James reached out and grabbed her arm before she could flee. "I'll go with you." At her amused look, he blew out a huffy breath. "I'm not going to just let you traipse through the rain. I'm an Auror. If he didn't make it home safely, I'd be better at tracking him than you would."

This is why she adored Jamie so. Even when he had decided to not like someone, he would still try and be helpful. Her smile bloomed and she patted his cheek. "_Bonne_."

_-8-8-_

A bundled t-shirt in his lap, Fin smiled down at the small face that was slowly revealed with each ruffle of the fabric across matted fur. "Hello there, little one. Will you be a friend?" Fin chuckled, his looming, sorrowful mood slowly dissipating with each warming lick from the small puppy's tongue. "I apologize, I don't have a comb or puppy food, or human food for that matter..." He placed the wet shirt down beside him and snuggled the small dog in his lap. "So we'll have to figure something out, yeah?"

There was a knock at the door, Victoire and James on the other side. They were both a little damp courtesy of an accidentally dropped umbrella charm - Godric, could Victoire be clumsy - and James kept stealing looks at her, trying not to outright stare at the way her shirt clung to every delightful curve.

"It's open," a voice mumbled quietly. Fin's door didn't have a lock.

Victoire rushed in, ready to sympathize with her friend. But then she squealed and dropped down in front of him. "You 'ave a puppy! Such a little thing! Where did you find 'im?"

James watched, shocked from the doorway. He lived... _Here?_ Didn't Fin work for the _Prophet_? Didn't he get _paid?_

"In an alley on my way home." Fin smiled down at the small dog, the size differences between the two being absolutely humorous. The puppy couldn't have been more than two or three months old, poor thing.

"Aww," she cooed, stroking perfectly manicured nails through the matted fur. "Oh, _le petit chiot_ is so wet... 'E needs a bath, _non_? And a 'airbrush."

James stepped in, shutting the door behind him. There was no way he actually _lived_ here... No wizard in their right mind would live in a place like this. A good transfiguration spell would stretch the bed out to a decent size, a _really_ good spell would stretch the room out some. Bloody hell, did he even _have_ a kitchen? Or was that teeny tiny icebox shoved in the corner it? And didn't Victoire _notice_ all of this?

Fin chuckled quietly. "You know my shower only runs on cold, Vicki." Fin scratched behind the brown pup's ears. "Maybe we could take it over to your flat?" Fin still hadn't acknowledged James, sopping wet hair drifting into his own eyes as Victoire clambered onto the bed and tugged the small pup out of Fin's arms.

"Yes!" She lifted the puppy, cooed to him in giggling French. The little thing wriggled and writhed, licking at her face. "And 'e is so friendly! Oh, Fin, we _will_. We'll get 'im all cleaned up. Would you like that, puppy?" It gave a little yip and had her giggling some more.

James stuck his hands in his pockets, frowning. Just what had he gotten himself into here...?

Fin chuckled. "Mind watching her for a minute?" He motioned to his still soaking clothes. "I'd like to get out of these before I freeze to death." His apartment was already cold enough and he had to ditch his blanket last week after the rats chewed through it while he was at work.

"_Oui_," she agreed, scratching the puppy behind soft ears. "You will both just 'ave to stay the night again." She looked up, patted his cheek, and just barely resisted the urge to tell him that he may as well just move in with her.

"O-Oh, Vicki, you know I can't-" Fin stood slowly as not to jostle Victoire and her precious cargo. "I have a double shift in the morning-"

"And I told you yesterday, _mon ami_, I live closer to the _Prophet_. It makes sense, _oui_? And it is raining and you 'ave this little bundle." She cooed, attention going back to the wriggling puppy. "You both need to stay. Tell 'im, puppy."

The puppy's nose wiggled as golden eyes glanced out from matted brown hair as if the puppy was commanding Fin to do as Vicki said with a small glance.

"O-Oh... I..." The photographer fidgeted.

James sighed. "Cor, Fin, you really think you'll be able to tell her no?" He couldn't even imagine not wanting to get _out_ of a place like this. Why would he _choose_ to live like this? It was almost like he was living like a Muggle. Where was his magic?

"I..." There was a moments pause, only broken by soft coo's and quiet giggles from Victoire who sat comfortably on the tattered mattress. "_Fine._"

"_Bonne_. Now change your clothes, _mon ami_. We 'ave this nice Auror to escort us and everything."

James barely resisted the urge to tuck his hands in his pockets. "Oh, gee. _Now_ I'm nice?"

"Earlier you were sticking your ear where it didn't belong."

"Nose, duchess."

Hers lifted haughtily. "Same thing."

Fin, snorting in amusement, turned with a heavy heart towards his "lovely" ensuite bathroom. The door was hanging off its hinges and there was mold in places where there shouldn't be mold. "I'll be out in five." S'not like his shower worked. They didn't need to know that though. He just made sure to get to the Ministry early to use the showers they had. Why they were there... Fin truly didn't want to find out.

James gazed at Victoire, amazed that she would be sitting on that flea-bitten mattress, cuddling a dirty, damp puppy, in this... _disgusting_ apartment. "Does he really live here?" he muttered. "On purpose?"

"Oh, Jamie, please. Do not judge. 'E is... Things are difficult for 'im just now. That is all." It tore at her heart to see her friend suffering so. "But I plan to stay in London this time. I will not sit by idly."

James tucked his hands in his pockets, thinking of his own flat. Way too big for just him, just a stone's throw from the _Prophet_ and the Ministry... And, shite, was he far gone if he was considering what he thought he was. "Staying in London?" he asked instead of voicing possibilities.

"_Oui_." She gave the puppy a small, secret smile and cooed something flattering about the Auror's pretty grey eyes. The creature's tail wagged, tongue lolling. "Poor thing is 'ungry. We must feed 'im."

"_Shite!_" A crash sounded from the bathroom a few feet away, Fin stumbling out with a huff and a bloody cheek. "Damn shelf collapsed again..."

"I'm surprised the whole bloody building doesn't crash down," James muttered. "Why are you freaking Victoire out by living like this?" he demanded and ignored Victoire's protesting sound. "For fuck's sake! Where's your bloody wand?"

Fin's expression turned sour as he rubbed at his cheek, hand moving away to be smeared with blood. "None of your business." Was he really... Was he really freaking Victoire out? He... He didn't mean too- He just didn't like relying on others...

"It _is_ my business! You're upsetting her and I want it to stop! Just a few transfiguration spells, a couple of charms... This place would actually be livable."

"Jamie, stop it. I _told_ you-"

"It was snapped, okay?"

Victoire paused, the good dressing-down she'd been preparing dashed. "Fin...?"

The heterochromic sighed, his breath hitching in his throat. "A-A few guys at work thought it'd be funny to play a prank," more like beat the living shite out of him, "on the new kid. Snapped my wand after they got in trouble for it." Framed him, lost this weeks pay.

"Then we will get you a new one," the woman insisted, reaching out and squeezing his hand.

"No, Vic, it's okay." No money. At this rate he'd be evicted and the cute little puppy he thought might brighten his day would end up a Weasley before it ever became a Finnigan.

"_Bof_!" Blue eyes went electric with temper, the dismissive word accompanied by an equally dismissive gesture. "It is _not_ okay! 'Ow will you take care of your puppy without your wand in this place? 'Ow will you _work_? You need a wand in your darkroom. Your pictures."

Glancing at James, Fin was weary of how much he should even reveal about his day to day life with an Auror standing not but five feet away. The pictures from the new store opening he had taken at Diagon Alley last week had been hefted from his camera. Same with the week before with the renovating of the bridge near the entrance to Wizarding London, and the renovating of the atrium of the Ministry... All appeared on the front page. Fin clenched his hands, dulling the swell of anger bubbling in his veins with a pinch of his nails against his palms.

"No! I let you live in this place. I let you wear these clothes - these _rags_. I let you be miserable!" Incensed, ashamed of herself for neglecting her friend, Victoire rose. The puppy was settled gently on a pillow without a case, but then she was pacing, whirling on them. James swallowed hard. _Merlin_, did she make a picture when she was angry. Flashing eyes, reddened cheeks. Her skirt flared when she turned, her hair was tossed. "_No_. I will not. No more! You are my friend! And I will not see you miserable. I will not let you get away with lies." She pointed to his eyes. "_My_ Fin takes care of 'imself. _My_ Fin does not back down! And you are my Fin and you will let me 'elp you. _Comprendre_?"

Fin wanted to whimper and hide like a scared child. "Vi-Vicki, I'm _fine..._"

Her eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. "I _will_ go to your fathers."

"You wouldn't." Fin knew she would, and if she did, he would be fucking _screwed._ He would be ripped to shreds, yelled at, thrown around and severely beaten via Irish-slurred words and that was only his father, his dad would just silently glance at him with devastating disapproval... They always said he could go to them and here he was... "I can't."

James blew out a breath. "Fin... If she doesn't, I'm going to mine. Papa and Seamus and some of the other Aurors meet every Monday. You know that; it's happened for years. You're letting Vic buy you a wand if I have to bind you and drag you."

"Oh, Jamie!" Righteous anger dissolved into worry instantly. "Don't be mean to 'im! You can't just bind 'im up like a criminal."

James sent her a long, "Really?" sort of look. "Merlin, duchess, make up your mind."

"I want 'im 'appy, not..." She sighed, striding back to Fin and taking his hand, brushing fingertips over his cut cheek. "Just let me 'elp, _mon ami_. Just a little."

Silence passed as Fin's emotions warred on inside his heart, his mind. "Vicki..." He met her pleading eyes, remembered all the years in Hogwarts where all she wanted to do was _help._ "O... Okay. Fine."

She squealed, throwing her arms around his neck. "_Bonne_! If Ollivander was not closed, I would take you now. Tomorrow. Before your shift."

"Can't Vicki," Fin sighed quietly, giving her a one-armed hug, the small puppy yipping quietly from the bed. "Have to be in at the crack of dawn, maybe earlier." Another meeting about something he didn't do?

"Humph. Fine. But we _will_ get to it. For now, we go. Do you 'ave everything you need?"

Fin glanced around his shoddy apartment with a sardonic gleam in his eyes. "Yeah Vic, I think I do."

"_Bonne_." She scooped up the puppy, beaming. "Little thing," she cooed. "And later, Fin, I want to know what 'appened with you and Albus." Smiling, she turned on her heel, Apparating with the dog.

James scowled at the spot where she'd been. What was so important about finding out how an interview had gone?

Fin nodded as she vanished, glancing up at James with a small bout of apprehension. "Will you be Apparating there as well?"

"Easier than walking," he confirmed and then couldn't resist. "You _are_ just friends with Victoire, aren't you?"

"Just friends," Fin smirked, and with a quick woosh and a _crack_, he disappeared.

James blew out a relieved breath. Git had better not be lying, he mused and went after them.

Later, he could only gape at Victoire. "What do you mean he likes _Al_?" Victoire laughed and pushed him through the Floo, his address on her lips. Stumbling into his own flat, nearly falling on his face, James considered. Okay. Fin was a million times better than Bailey, so... So they'd see how that worked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes he likes Al you nicompoop.<strong>

And it had better work out well XD

**And we're done my dears, and I need to get back to writing my cause and effect essay on LGBT bullying. :heart: I would use Harry/Draco if my teacher wouldn't look at me like I was slightly around the bend. Yeah. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

_Any character questions? :D_

**-Abraxas and **Syl.


	9. Fizzing Whizzbees

**ANOTHER FIREDRILL?**

Lame D:

**We just wrote... the longest review reply... ever. Easily 6000 words.**

Well, the reviewer asked like six bajillion questions XD

_Enjoy~_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Albus had <em>liked<em> the posters on the walls. Some of them had been silly, some serious. Others moving and a few that just made one pause and think. He'd liked them. No one had complained about them. And why should they rearrange the shelves? They were all organized in the most appealing, most logical way. There was no reason to change. There just wasn't.

But Bailey wanted all these things to be different, was unhappy with the way their shop looked. Well, it wasn't her dream, was it? It was his. It was _his._

She'd changed the posters herself. Not carefully as he had, climbing onto chairs and fiddling with them until they were all at the perfect angle. No, just quick flicks of her wand. He'd been dealing with the new decorations for days and still disliked them. They still didn't _feel_ right as the others had.

And the shelving... He was still confused, his regular customers were confused, and it was taking quite a bit of willpower to just leave them as they were and not return them to how they had been. It was like a mess, to his mind. The cozy furniture was no longer spread out, no longer arranged to have some solo seating, some group. People had been free to move it as they'd liked, but now... It was all crammed together.

"We need more _room_, Albus!" Room for what? More stock than they needed. She'd spent so much on these big old textbooks and he hadn't wanted to carry them. Hogwarts students bought their books at the same place; it was tradition. Why change something so time-honored...? And why in the middle of bloody June when no one would need them? So they sat in the store, took up space, and made him absolutely uncomfortable.

They didn't _belong_. And he wanted his shop back.

"Albus, sweetie, stop fidgeting and sign the papers."

He looked up, saw the mask of patience and believed it was real. "What are they?"

"Oh, just some of this, some of that. Money things, sweetie. Don't worry about it." Her voice was warm, soft as silk. So Albus took the quill she offered and signed, no idea that he was giving her ownership to over half their stock. It increased the money she earned per sale by at least ten percent. She patted his cheek and was about to stride away when the door jingled. The bell, she decided, was next to go.

"Albus? Hey!" Fin shuffled inside nervously before a grin cracked wide against his lips at the sight of the shop owner. Rushing inside, allowing the door to fall shut with a muted thud behind him, Fin shook his head to dispel the drops of water from the light drizzle he had encountered on the walk over. Approaching the counter, he glanced down with a raised eyebrow. "_Oooh,_ contracts. Always hated the bloody things. Make sure you read 'em, eh? S'how I lost half my pay check one month for 'recreational purposes.' They just wanted a bloody Muggle ping-something-or-other table in with the coffee machines. Which they don't use, but oh well." Fin shrugged, a lop-sided grin against his lips, fumbling with the papers in his hands for a silent moment.

Bailey's eyes went to ice immediately and she slid the pages smoothly from the brunette. "Oh, Albus doesn't need to waste his time reading all this silly paperwork." She looked back at him and he nodded after a moment, brow furrowed. A curved hip leaned against the counter, a finger trailed along his sleeve. It was a move designed to be both enticing and distracting. And it served the added bonus of letting Fin know that he was unwanted and dismissed. "Anyway, sweetie, I wanted to discuss the furniture."

"My chairs?" The silver in his eyes deepened with distress. "What about them?"

"They're hideous. No one likes sitting in them."

"But-"

"Oh." She waved a hand. "Sure, they _sit_ there sometimes, but if you pay attention they all hate them. We need new ones." It didn't matter, of course, that she stayed in the back or wasn't even at the shop long enough to pay attention to anyone's opinion on the seating. What mattered was that _she_ didn't like them. They were so... old-fashioned. She wanted something modern, something very obviously expensive.

And at his expense.

"Oh, I beg to differ," Fin spoke up with a small smirk. "I've spent some afternoons in here before, and those chairs are so much more comfortable than most of what I've sat in over the past few years aside from the couches in the Gryffindor common room." If Fin noticed the daggers of an icy glare darting against his head, he said nothing. "Oh, I'm sorry, didn't mean to sound rude." Yes, he did. Fin had more than enough time the past few days to pick up his courage again after living with Victoire and Fin's new little boy, Subla. He was such an adorable puppy. Fin chuckled inwardly at the memory of the morning kisses he had woken up to and the small puppy against his chest. "My name is Eoghan Finnigan." He stuck a hand out, not bothering to wipe the droplets of rain water and stale coffee off it before holding it out. "And you are, what? Ms. _O'Dear._.. Something? What was it again?"

She didn't want to touch his disgusting hand, but Albus was watching. So she put on her best smile and attempted a very brief shake. "O'Doherty," she said quietly, managed not to grit her teeth. Once she had Albus better under her thumb, she'd... persuade him to stop going near people like this.

"O'Doherty?" Fin's eyebrows shot past his hairline. "Irish, innit?" Leaning forward, elbows resting against the counter, Fin studied the black-haired... _snake_ carefully. "Doesn't that mean," his eyes, bright green and mischievous brown in the waning afternoon sunlight, darted over to make sure Al was watching the two, no matter how curious and oblivious. "Distrustful?"

"Some of us choose to keep the names our parents give us, Eoghan." She pushed her hair back, was briefly grateful for the lover she kept at the _Prophet_. So useful at times. "It isn't my own fault that my name has such... negative connotations." She leaned over the desk, ample cleavage at its best. Al barely took a glance, eyes on hers almost immediately. She kept her expression carefully schooled in ways she rarely had to do with other men. "Now Albus, we're _working_. Have your odd little friend return home." To his cardboard box, she assumed, and didn't feel an ounce of pity.

"Oh, but I don't mind having him here. I like Fin." Fin's heart swelled.

"Yeah, you got a minute Al? I wanted to run over your _exclusive_ article with you." He got so much pleasure out of the stupid look that flashed across Albus's little play-thing's face. Fin was back, and his confidence was there to stay. _Thank you, Victoire. _"I've had the article done for a few days now, just need some photos as well, if ya' don' mind."

"You want to take his picture?" Her gaze skimmed down to the camera around his neck, disgust clear. "With _that_ old thing? And with him looking like such a..." She back-tracked quickly, lashes fluttering. "No offense, of course, sweetie. But you do look a bit... unkempt at the moment." He looked like a nerd. Glasses at his fingertips, robes slung over the back of his chair. His waistcoat was, from her best guess, tweed. He looked more like a professor or something than a young, wealthy man.

She didn't notice the intelligent gleam of his silvery blue eyes, the windblown, carefree style of his hair. He was only wearing the waistcoat because of a coffee stain on his shirt. He hadn't had time to go home and change that morning. And there were dark jeans on his legs, tucked beneath the desk.

She saw a small, mousy nerd. Fin saw a smart, gorgeous man.

"Mhmm. Been trying for a few days now," Fin flashed a heart warming smile Albus's way, his heart fluttering at the grin he received back as the other leaned against the counter. "But we kept getting," a look of contempt flashed in his eyes as he glanced at Bailey who looked put-out between the two. Good. "_Distracted._"

"I guess so. Sorry. I haven't meant to push back your, um, deadline? Do you have a deadline for things like this? Impromptu interviews, I mean." Honest curiosity was in his eyes; he loved knowing what others did. It was why his shop had - or one of the reasons why - so many regular customers. Albus knew so many of them by name, by occupation. He knew about their families, their troubles... Sometimes, he felt like a barkeep rather than a clerk. He liked it.

Fin chuckled warmly, choosing to ignore Bailey rather than get angry over something he hoped to change. Another life lesson, courtesy of Victoire Weasley. "My deadline is in a week, which is nice. Normally they pushed me to get it out in one, two days tops." And then never publish it.

"Oh." His grin faded into a smile, eyes going shy. "Could I read it now?"

Fin just wanted to lean forward and kiss him. Was Albus always this adorable? Or was it just on rare occasions when he wasn't being breathtakingly _beautiful?_ ...He sounded like a girl. "Y-Yeah," he coughed slightly, placing down a stack of crinkled and dog-eared pages. "Just let me... _Aha!_" A few moments of ruffling and rumpling pages and Fin pulled out a long, folding piece of parchment, the same news material used in all the _Prophets_ pages. "Here ya' are. Your eyes only, as promised."

"Perhaps I should read it," Bailey interjected, placing a hand over it when Fin held the parchment out. "I'd like to see if everything about me is accurate."

"I asked Fin not to put you in it," Albus assured her, had no idea that she was raging at him in her mind. "I didn't want you to be swarmed by reporters or anything." He slid the page away, reached for his reading glasses and slipped the small, square spectacles on his nose.

Oh fuck, Albus looked beautiful. Absolutely, stunningly beautiful. Like a professor, or a politican. He looked so... _Ugh._ Fin wanted to smash his head in. Slow down, slow down! "Let me know," he ignored Bailey as she huffed like the stupid little child she was and stormed away. Not like he cared about her. Not when he had the man of his dreams one counter away. "If you want anything changed, or if ya' want'a add anything."

"I will. Um... the chairs - do you really like them?" Albus wondered. He knew he did. They were comfortable, the pillows plump. They were things someone could curl up in. It was bad enough that the two couches no longer fit thanks to disgusting textbooks he didn't want. He could hardly bear the thought of losing his chairs too.

"To be honest?" Fin leaned forward, eyes darting around to look for the 'wicked witch of the bookshop,' and smirked playfully. "I love them. I miss the old Page Turner, yeah? Can't find any of my old photography books." He'd have to thank Victoire for the boost of confidence, again and again and again. "So whoever did yer' decoratin', you might wanna' consider firing 'em, yeah?"

Al sighed, looking around. Maybe... Maybe she wouldn't notice if he moved everything back... He nodded slightly, lips curving as he peered at Fin over the top of the spectacles. "I miss it too." And so did his regulars. His stomach gurgled then and his eyes rounded. "Oh, shite," he muttered, mortified. He'd missed yet another lunch break since Bailey hadn't felt like being up front and he'd had customers.

Fin laughed serenely. "How about some lunch, yeah? For the hungry book keeper. I need to pick up some stuff in Diagon anyway, and I think there was something about owing a poor ole' reporter some food, yeah?" Fin moved back from the counter to pull his stack of papers closer. His messenger bag had torn last week and he didn't feel like asking Vicki for some galleons for a new one. His body ached, oddly already missing the warmth Al had given off from only being a few feet away from Fin.

"Well..." He cast a glance back towards the area Bailey had gone off to and back to Fin, letting out a little gasp when a small, furry head popped out of the top of Fin's robes. "Oh! Is this the pup Victoire told me about? Can I see him?"

Fin blushed. He _had_ been sleeping, not moving around in the hood of his robes, that he had almost forgotten about the poor pup who loved clinging to Fin like a lifeline. Nodding his head, a small blush pushing at his cheeks, Fin reached behind him to grab Subla by the scruff of his neck and place him in Al's awaiting hands.

Albus laughed softly, the sound growing when the pup began to lap at his face. He set him on the desk, where the pup promptly rolled over for a belly rub and Al paused, then laughed for an entirely different reason. "Victoire said she was a boy. She can be so clueless sometimes." He scratched the puppy's belly, smiling. "Such a pretty girl, you are."

The puppy yipped happily, little paws padding against Albus's hand as her tongue lolled out against her muzzle.

"I knew she seemed too chipper for a male puppy. And she loves to sleep in Victoire's closet." Fin leaned down to run his free fingers over her stomach, chuckling as Subla yipped and rolled around over the desk, messing with disorderly papers and creating adorable havoc as if she were ticklish and trying to get away. "Aren't you adorable, Subla?"

"Lala," Al hummed, lifting her off his desk. He'd have to fix it later. "I can take some time off for lunch," he decided. They didn't have any customers at the moment anyway.

"Sounds great!" He wished he had a way to shrink the paper stack in his arms, but Victoire was taking him to get a new wand in a few days, so he'd just have to wait. And then find a way to repay her. "I have to pick up a few things for Subla, and then we can go wherever you want, yeah?"

"Alright." He rose, managed to juggle the wriggling puppy while he tugged on his robes. "Let me just tell Bailey I'm going so she can watch the shop." And if they had the little cafe in there like he wanted, he wouldn't have to _leave_ for a meal.

"Ok," Fin nodded with a chuckle. "And I'll go and be a rowdy customer and flip a few shelves around, yeah?" Tugging at his plain black robes and the boring black tank-top and jeans underneath, held up with a brown leather belt worn one-too-many times, Fin turned with a small air of confidence and darted to the back of the store where the photography section _used_ to be, and would soon be again. Finny refused to admit that Victoire had picked out his outfit to show off his 'assets.' He had no 'assets,' but the looks he had received on the way here had, maybe, told him differently.

Albus bit back the urge to tell him not to, only lifting Subla high and giving her a bright smile. "It is nice to have friends, isn't it?" Her happy yipped response had him chuckling and, moments later when he returned with her, he was frowning.

_"What is that _mutt _doing in my store?"_

There was nothing wrong with her being a mutt. She was sweet, precious. And incredibly lucky to have been found in the rain by someone as nice as Fin. Nose nestled against her fur, Al sighed heavily. "I'm sorry about her, Lala. She was mean for a moment there." He didn't lift his head when he got near Fin and his rearranging, but his eyes reflected his smile.

Fin calmly glanced at a photography book, content to just stand, one hip leaning against the edge of a cherry oak bookcase in the back corner of the store, and read, almost oblivious to his surroundings as his nose delved deeper and deeper into the knowledgeable pages. At least they didn't talk back.

Al hated to interrupt anyone so lost between pages, so contented himself with snuggling the puppy until his stomach gave another protest against its empty state.

Fin blinked his discoloured eyes up from the pages, a blush blooming against his cheeks, accenting the light freckles that darted over his nose. "O-Oh," he snapped the book shut and put it back in its rightful place at the right shelf in the farthest corner of the store, just how he liked it. "Sorry," Fin tugged a hand through his hair. "Ready to go?"

"Um..." Al noted the book title, committing it to memory via mnemonic device. His long-term was better than James's, thankfully.

"Albus?" Fin blinked patiently.

"Sorry." He smiled. "Yeah, I'm ready. Do you want to put your papers in my bag?"

"Would you mind?" Another slight blush and Fin fidgeted nervously. Subla watching on in content amusement against Al's chest.

"I offered. Of course I don't mind." He lifted his bag from his shoulder, passing it over.

Oh Merlin, Albus was perfect. Every line of muscles, every stretch of his neck, every nuance, movement and blinked of his beautiful blue eyes; Albus Severus Potter-Malfoy was beautiful, and Fin was falling faster and harder than he thought possible. Reaching forward to have something to do with his shaking hands, Fin held the stack of papers out, blushing at their disorder. "S-Sorry 'bout that..."

"It's alright. And I left you're article on the front desk. Could you grab it for me? We'll leave out the side here." He went to the shelves, fiddling with books as if the needed reorganizing. Which they did. By subject, like he'd had it. And then by author from there.

Fin smiled, nodding, content to just watch Albus reorganize the shelves he had messily set up, knowing on more than one occasion and far-fetched story from one Victoire Weasley that Albus had a slight neatness compulsion. Nothing too bad, and Fin found it adorable. Turning, he shuffled off to the front desk, giving Al ample time to grab the photography book and tuck it in alongside the disorganized papers.

"This is our secret," he whispered and Subla licked his nose. Al took it for an agreement.

"Ready to head out?" A small bundle of parchments was held in front of Al's face, Fin's low, calming voice breaking into his reverie.

"Uh-huh." He took the parchments and tucked them away, careful to not let Fin see what was inside.

Smiling warmly, Fin leaned forward to gently brush his finger's against Lala's head. "Well new-girl, how about some lunch?" The yip of approval had Fin and Albus laughing quietly, their tones blending seamlessly as they shuffled out of Page Turner and walked down Diagon Alley, unbeknownst to the ice-like glare from the doorway to the back room.

_-8-8-_

"He didn't say that, did he?" Fin laughed uproariously, glancing at the selections of collars, eyes darting back and forth between Subla, still clutched to Al's chest, and the selection before him.

Al smiled, nodding. "James has never been shy about things like that."

Chuckling, Fin pulled a small collar out of the air as they floated and danced around his head. Holding up the collar, his mused quietly. "What'daya think?" The collar was a bright blue with small, white clouds.

"Looks like something Scorpius would choose," Albus snorted in amusement, nuzzling against Lala's head affectionately.

"Yeah..." Turning back towards the selection surrounding him, Fin pulled another collar from near his ear. This one was red with little silver shapes along it.

"I like that one." It rather reminded him of his parents.

"Hi, there," the heard and both turned to the witch who had come their way. "I see you and your boyfriend are trying to find a collar for your new addition?" Her eyes zeroed in on the one Fin currently held. "Oh, that one's a good choice. The silver shapes are charmed, a protective spell place on them just in case your pup's ever in need of rescuing if it gets lost."

A blush bloomed pleasantly along Fin's cheeks. "A-Ah, h-he's not- I mean, he's not... Uh..."

Al only laughed, found his stuttered protests amusing, and some of his Slytherin came out. He sidled a little closer to Fin, tucked an arm around his waist. "We were, yeah. You said this one's a good choice?"

"It definitely is, yes."

"What d'you think, Finny?" Al grinned at him. "I think Lala likes it."

Fin fumbled with the collar in his hands, head ducking down in a fierce blush. "I, uh..." His throat knotted, his heart stuttered in his chest and Fin felt like he couldn't breathe. Oh Albus... Albus, Albus, Albus... Fin leaned into the touch, a small smirk pushing at his lips as he leaned down, allowing himself a moment of selfishness, and placed a soft kiss against Al's equally baby soft hair. "Sounds perfect, love."

Now it was Al who blushed, but his grin didn't fade. "Grand. What else do we need?"

The shop assistant giggled with a wistful sigh and a thought that they were so cute together, absolutely perfect, and turned away to walk back towards the front of the store. "Let me know if you need anything, boys!"

Fin blushed at the unexpected twist in his chest. "J-Just some bowls and food. Maybe a bed and toys? Victoire gave me more than enough money."

"But, darling, she's ours. You can't expect Victi to pay." Albus bounced the puppy, laughing when she lapped at his face. "I'll take care of it, Finny. Could I?"

Fin smiled with a cautious blush. Could he?... Leaning forward, Fin pressed a peck against Albus's cheek. "Okay, love. As long as I carry the bags, yes?"

Al's blush deepened. He hadn't been expecting Fin to take it quite that far, but he was intrigued that the bloke would. A part of his mind wondered if Fin was really this sweet with people he dated and the flare of jealousy baffled him. "That works," he murmured.

Fin chuckled with a grin and a nod, pulling away and holding the collar out to Subla. "You like the collar, Lala?" He know he'd regret having Al pay for everything later, but maybe he could convince the sneaky Slytherin let him pay for a few things.

When she wriggled and licked at the thing, Al rested his cheek against Fin's chest. "I think she likes it just fine. Oh! Let's get a leash that matches!" With a gleam in his eyes, Al surged down the aisle.

Fin's laughter followed the ambitious book lover down the aisles, a wistful, airy sort of chuckle. Albus was beautifully amazing. No other words could describe the Slytherin in Fin's mind.

"We had a dog, y'know. Dad and Pop got us one that first Christmas. Best gift ever."

"Oh, really?" Fin raised his eyebrows as he walked slowly behind Albus, watching him warmly as the other would continually glance at items that lay on shelves and drifted through the air before plucking one up and holding it out for Subla to glance at before putting it back or holding onto it before he came unto something new and better. It was adorable. Fin's heart warmed. Is this what it would be like to be with the Slytherin, everyday? This beautiful, heart-warming sense of... Longing? What... What was it? Fin loved Albus. He knew he could. He knew he did. But this... Fin watched Albus for a few moments longer. This was perfect.

"Yeah. This little Schnauzer mutt they picked up at some magic shelter. We named him Gibby since it was something Scorp and I could pronounce easily. He died... two years ago, I think, and I've wanted another since. It just... I just haven't managed it on my own."

"I..." Fin paused for a moment before stepping forward, pulling some of his 'Gryffindor confidence' and maybe a little bit of brashness, and instead of putting his arm around Albus's shoulders, he tucked his arm snugly around the shorter male's waist and tugged Albus against his side, placing a warm kiss to his temple. "I'm sorry. I know what's like to lose something, someone precious like that."

Albus leaned into the touch, comfortable with it. "He was almost three when we got him, so he had a good, long life. Us Potter-Malfoys know how to spoil a dog." He looked up, grinning at Fin. "So buying all this stuff for Subla's pretty nostalgic for me. I like it."

Fin grinned cheekily. "I can tell." He glanced down at the items over flowing in the small basket that floated behind them, occasionally bumping into one of their legs when Al stopped short to glance at an item with a small 'ooh!' of approval.

Albus glanced back at the basket, flushing. "Ah... I may be going a little overboard, but she's so sweet. Aren't you, pretty girl?" He nuzzled the puppy.

"If I didn't know better," Fin chuckled, leaning down to accept a small lick from Subla. "I'd think you might be liking my puppy more than me." He flushed at the comment, cursing himself inwardly for having to remind himself that they weren't, in-fact, in a relationship.

"I have more interesting conversations with you, and she comes with you. So I suppose, in a sense, I've got a package deal." He grinned. "And the clerk who keeps looking over here. What do you bet she's just waiting for us to start snogging in the middle of the shop?"

Fin's discoloured eyes glanced over with a quick dart, a small chuckle escaping his lips, his heart stuttering in his chest. "I-I wouldn't be surprised if she fainted if we did start snogging."

"We could," Al mused without thinking, then colored quickly. "That is- What I meant was... Shite. Ignore that. Obviously, I don't get out much."

They both fidgeted quietly for a few moments, the hustle and bustle from the store around them droning out as they focused on anything, anyone but the person in front of them. Lala yipped happily. "I mean... I... It doesn't matter to me. I-I think it'd be kinda'... Funny to..." Funny Fin? Funny? You'd probably faint like the giant klutz you are. "S-See her reaction."

"Well, yeah. It would be. But, y'know, most blokes would panic if another asked for a random kiss in the middle of a shop."

Fin shrugged flippantly, eyes glancing anywhere but the baby blue's of the man who stole his heart the minute he saved Fin back in... whatever year it was... Oh Al... "'m not yer' average bloke."

"Oh." He gazed at Fin for a long moment before smiling. "Are you gay then?"

Fin wanted to run. Run and never look back. _Fuck._ He'd messed up, didn't he? "Y-Yeah... Um... yeah."

"Oh, good. So's about... Well, I s'pose over half my family." He laughed, shifted Subla to the crook of one arm to loop his other around Fin's neck. "She's blatantly staring now. I bet she's thinking 'This is it!' over and over again to herself. We'll tease her and back out at the last second or just do something small, alright?" His head tilted back, eyes closing partway. "Up to you either way."

Fin promised to thank Merlin. To thank Merlin and any other heathen god out there as he leaned down, tugging Albus closer with an arm tucked around the Slytherin's waist and ghosted his lips lightly over the others jaw, heart thundering manically in his ears. "Up to _you._"

Al let his eyes flutter closed, partially by design and partially from an automatic reaction. Fin really knew how to sell this... The young witch would probably be fanning herself for hours. "May as well actually kiss. Otherwise, you'll look like a horrible tease," he murmured.

"Your wish is my command," and with those muttered words, Fin leaned forward, sealing their lips for what he thought to be the first, and heart-breaking enough, last time. Oh it was so perfect. Albus's body fit into every line and contour of his bulky frame, and his lips were soft, pliable, and he tasted of cherries and warm, sugary morning tea. Fin could drown against the taste.

Al's breath caught, grip tightening as his knees went suddenly and completely weak. He'd kissed a bloke or two before, jokingly, as a result of spin-the-bottle games... Bloody hell, you couldn't survive in Slytherin without at least trying. He'd never found anything different between the two genders, but had seen Teddy go through too many relationships to want to risk being bisexual. And James was straight, so he'd found himself leaning in that direction. Simpler, he'd thought. Much simpler.

Now? Now, he was drowning. It was so brief, so light. It shouldn't have done anything to his system. For Merlin's sake, he'd kissed his brothers this chastely before and had certainly never felt... _This_. He made a soft sound, was unsure if it was in protest or acceptance, but it worried him either way. He was in a relationship, after all. But Bailey's kisses had never made his world stop nor, he realized as the building suddenly went dark, had she made his magic flare.

"Albus, Albus," Fin muttered quietly, pulling away as his skin tingled and magic licked at his lips. His fingers massaged lightly at the brunette's hips. "Shhh, calm down Albus." Oh, it was bliss, and Fin would have more than happily stayed attached at the lips for a few more minutes, but the lick of magic against his skin and the tingling numbness against his fingers told him Albus's magic wasn't likely to stay controlled that much longer.

"I'm alright," he mumbled, hoping Fin couldn't see how wide his eyes were. "That wasn't a big deal," he tried and it sounded hollow even to his own ears. He swallowed hard. "S-sorry. That just... It happens." Salazar... His heart was beating so hard; could he hear it? Al desperately hoped not.

Lifting a hand, Fin gently brushed his fingers against Al's reddening cheek. "Don't apologize." The words sounded pensive, airy even to his own ears.

"M-maybe we should get out of here," Al suggested. "Pay really quick," he added when the lights flickered back on. "And then... lunch." Shite. How was he supposed to eat across from the bloke who'd just rocked his foundation with a mere brush of lips? Oh, _Merlin_, what was this?

Fin nodded with a struggling swallow. "S-Sounds good." He took a step away, body aching, heart twisting to just be that much closer to Albus again. His heart knew it wouldn't happen.

"Right, then. Be back in just a moment." He passed the puppy over, blinked when he noticed her quivering and sighed. "Oh, Lala, I'm sorry! Oh, I think I scared her." He closed the distance again to scratch the pup behind her ears, making soothing sounds that calmed him down even as they relaxed her. But then he looked up, saw Fin just watching him with those unusual eyes of his, and blushed deeply. "Oh. Yeah. Right." He grabbed the basket and scurried off, needing a moment to himself.

Fin sighed, regret washing over him like a icily cold wave. He'd blown it. He'd gone and done it, ruined any chance he had with Albus, friendly or otherwise. He lifted his free hand to press them against his lips. His lips burned and his heart twisted, pounded like a stampede in his chest. Lala licked at his fingers absentmindedly.

Albus returned after a few minutes, frowning slightly, eyes darkened by guilt. He'd had no right, _none_, to have let himself feel those things. Fin was his friend, just his friend. And he was in a relationship. He cared about Bailey. She'd helped him realize his dream. Without her, Page Turner would still be something he was designing in his mind rather than the place he went to six days a week. He liked having one day to just laze about or spend with his family.

So he owed Bailey. He owed her a great deal and these... these _feelings_ were like cheating, weren't they? And the guilt ate at him. He couldn't, though, as he looked at Fin and the squirming puppy, her energy having returned, abandon them. He knew that much. He enjoyed Fin's company, had fallen hard for the bundle of fur. So these very odd, very inappropriate feelings would just have to be ignored. Shoved to the side as if they'd never existed.

He smiled warmly at Fin as he neared. "Shall we go somewhere nearby? I'm bloody starving."

"Sounds good." Fin smiled weakly, emotions warring on inside him as he watched the expressions that darted over Al's face. He had a feeling that any food would taste like ash in his mouth. He'd blown it. Fin had ruined himself with one simple peck.

Oh, no, had his little freak-out ruined everything? Albus ran a hand through his hair, the smile fading. "This isn't going to be weird now, is it? If you didn't really want to do it, you didn't have to." He passed his bag from hand to hand nervously. "It was a success, though, I'm sure. She'll probably talk for ages about how some nerd and his attractive boyfriend blew the lights out in her shop."

Fin chuckled. May as well make the best of the situation for now. He could wallow in self depraving pity later. "I told you it didn't matter to me, yeah? Here," he scooped the bags up with one hand, placing Lala in Albus's empty arms with another movement. "Said I'd carry yer bags, didn't I? And you're not a nerd." Well, at least not an ugly one.

Al grinned, cuddling the puppy. He'd always held onto Gibby after a bad day or when he'd just had something on his mind. Dogs, he'd always thought, were the greatest listeners. Their old cat, Severus, had never seemed half as interested in his ramblings. "I am a nerd," he disagreed. "And proud of it."

They walked slowly, side by side, passing the store clerk who gave them an airy laugh and a small, blushing wave. "By-Bye boys. Come again soon~!"

"Then you make a very cute nerd," Fin muttered in passing as they found themselves out on Diagon Alley.

"Cute? I'm average, at best."

The heterochromic blinked. "On average?" How could he phrase this without sounding, well... Creep-ish? "You're amazing, Al. Not average at all." Fin flashed a thousand-watt smile.

"Merlin, Finny, now I _know_ you're being ridiculous. Did my flare scramble your mind?" he teased, not even noticing the nickname had rolled off his tongue. It felt natural.

"I..." Fin's mouth slid closed, and his thoughts took a depressing turn. What he wouldn't give to kiss Al's lips again and make him believe that he was amazing, beautiful. "No."

"Then you're just overly nice," Al decided and lifted Subla over his head. "Lucky little thing. You've one of the nicest owners I've ever met." She wriggled, pawing the air, so Al held her against his chest once again to cuddle. "We'll eat here? It's the only place I can think of that allows dogs. We can eat outside."

Fin glanced up, eyes trekking away from Albus and the perfect picture he made with Subla and let his gaze meet an intricate white sign.

"The... I have no idea what that says."

"_Le Dragon Lunatique_ - the whimsical dragon. It's not too formal or anything, luckily, despite its name. Dad and pop used to bring us here all the time when we had Gibby and were all going through the 'Can the dog come too?' phase of puppy ownership."

Fin smiled as Albus took the lead, greeting on-lookers with a cursory smile and a nod. "Yeah, you're perfect..." The words were whispered quietly, unintended to overhear.

"I don't come here very often anymore," Al was saying, meandering towards one of the tables that surrounded the restaurant. "Bailey thinks it's cheap, not worth her time or something."

"Er, well, Bailey seems a little rude, don't ya' think?" Fin pulled out an intricate, wrought iron chair the colour of fine snow, for Albus and placed the bags down near the table.

Al dropped into the chair, nuzzling Subla thoughtfully. "Well... I guess... sometimes. She's not all bad, though."

Fin scoffed silently, smiling at the picture Albus and Subla made. "Whatever you say, Al." A waiter soon approached to get menus and drinks, and Fin blanched at the prices.

"Just water," Al told him, scanning the menu. "And a bowl for the pup. Fin?"

"Just water," Fin smiled calmly while a few conflicting emotions raged on inside of him.

"Grand." Al nodded at the waiter, who nodded his head and walked off. "I'm going to read the article really quick, alright?"

Fin chuckled, nodding. "S'in your bag, so feel free." Fin held his hands out for Subla as Albus fumbled around for his bag.

"Put her collar on her," Al requested, retrieving the parchment and his reading glasses. "I want to see if she likes it." Smiling, he slipped the spectacles onto his nose and began to read.

And was absolutely astounded. Fin had stuttered so much when they'd first met and sometimes the burr of his accent had his words flowing brokenly - charming to Al though, but broke- so he'd been expecting something to reflect that. The words on the page weren't at all what he'd been expecting. It wasn't a blocky, printed interview or faltering story with mixed tenses. It was a strong, flowing tale, with Al's words peppered in. It was as vaguely impersonal as any article in the paper, but the little extra details had the wizard sighing appreciatively.

When he looked up, he was grinning and only blinked a few times when the camera went off in his face. Quietly, he thanked the daily spell he put on his eyes. It had been taught to him early, to all of them thanks to their parents. The flashes were absorbed easily and there were no spots in front of his eyes as the camera was lowered and there was just Fin.

"This is great, Finny! Really great." Al grinned widely, peering at him above the frames. "You don't have to make any changes at all."

Fin blushed appreciatively. "Really? Y-You think so?" He toyed the the camera in his hands once more, fingers rubbing against the tattered strap around his neck absentmindedly, soothingly.

"Yes! I'm impressed." He glanced back at the paper, grinning. "You're definitely in the right profession if you write all your stories this well."

Said writer chuckled approvingly. "Thank you, thank you." He waved a hand with a flourish, taking a small, sardonic bow.

"And what you said about the shop..." Al reached out a hand, laid it over Fin's and gave it a squeeze. "Thank you. Really. You made it sound like a place people would really enjoy."

He blushed, his hand turning, palm up, to wrap securely around Al's. Fin tried to swallow past the knot in his throat and the pounding in his chest. "Y-You're welcome, Al. It's... It's a place I fully enjoy, so why not my readers?"

"I appreciate it. I really do. You have no idea what that place means to me." He smiled, slipping his glasses off with his free hand. "I can't thank you enough, Finny."

Fin nodded, heart freezing in his chest. They were so close, close enough to just... To...

The puppy yipped and Al looked from Fin to her, his laugh bubbling out. "Oh, gosh, she looks absolutely adorable in that collar."

"Isn't she?" Fin leaned down, nuzzling his nose against the top of her head and giving her a small squeeze. "Just like yo-"

"Oh, good. I thought I'd find you here." There wasn't a third chair available, and the woman would never dream of doing something so low as to drag one over for herself. There were other people for that. So she draped herself across Albus, crossing her legs elegantly. "Hello, sweetie." She kissed both of his cheeks smoothly.

Al blinked a few times, clearly confused. "But... Weren't you at the shop?"

"Oh, please, there was no one in there, so I closed for an hour to come and join you." Full lips moved into a pretty pout, blue eyes filling with hurt. The shop had been full, but she hadn't felt like ringing up customers. "Unless you don't want me?"

Fin's heart tore in his chest. N-Not again. Not now. Not when things were going so... Well. So amazing. So... Perfect. ..._They were never perfect Fin, you knew that._ Subla yipped worriedly against his chest, glancing up at him with big, round, golden eyes.

"Somebody should be watching the shop," Al said quietly, brow furrowing. He'd never liked closing in the middle of the day; it was why he so rarely left the shop or why he tended to have a lunch packed. But then he shook his head and looked up. "Is Lala okay?"

Bailey scoffed. "That is a stupid name for a dog," she mused and plucked up a menu, sniffed disapprovingly. "Alby, sweetie, this place is horrid. Why do we come here?"

"I... I like it." He looked up, frowning. "Um... Finny?"

"H-Her name is Subla..." Fin replied quietly, hands wringing tightly in his lap, skin turning a dark, flushed red. Merlin, _why?_ Merlin, why, why, why... "And..." His throat closed up. "This establishment is amazing, rave reviews..." Lala licked at his chin, "in all the magazines and papers."

"Hmph. Reviews can be bought. What sort of decent place allows mongrels? Alby, you should be happy I told you not to get one."

"I..." He looked at Fin and Subla, a shade of longing in his eyes. "I guess."

Fin had done the review for the restaurant. His arms tightened around Subla, unnoticeable below the table. Mongrels? Was she... Was she talking about him, or Subla? _I guess. Just I guess Albus?_

Bailey waved a hand airily. "And I'm astounded that someone like you would even be able to afford this sort of place, Finnigan." Fin's eyelids closed over a wavering gaze. _Strike one._ "I've heard from very reliable sources that your articles are pathetic in wording and in content. Why, it doesn't surprise me at all that you need other magazines to publish your work." _Stirke two._

She caught sight of the parchment lying on the table before Albus and plucked it up. "Oh, now, isn't this adorable? The article on my Alby?"

Albus fidgeted beneath her. "It's- Don't read it?" He wanted to wait, to see it in the paper before anyone read Fin's words. He was already planning on keeping a copy.

_Don't read it? D-Don't... Don't read it. Didn't Albus say that it was... W-Well, words can be misleading, can't they Fin?_ His hands shook, his gaze wavered beneath his eyes lids. _N-No, that's fine. Just tear me down. I'm perfectly capable of building myself back up._

"Is it really that pathetic?" She laughed, retrieving her wand. "Well, sweetie, we just can't allow anyone else to see this then. _Incendio_," she cast before Al could stop her and the article went to ash. Clearly, Bailey decided, it needed to include her to be of any use or interest to anyone.

Al stared blankly at the pile on the table. How could she...? Why would she...? "B-Bailey..."

"Really, though, what could a lowly reporter like Finnigan have to offer you anyway, Alby? Just an exclusive article that'll never get published? Like the rest of his shite? He's _just_ a lowly photo-boy, the scum the _Prophet_ spits out from what I hear." She flicked her gaze to Fin, expression unimpressed. "You should be offering to wipe Albus's shoes for all the good he's done for you. And don't think I don't know that you've been living with Victoire Weasley. You just can't stay away from that family, can you?"

_Strike three, and she wins the game._

The chair clanged to the floor, startling the few witches and wizards that sat around the patio. Fin stood, knees shaking, tears pouring quietly down his cheeks. Subla looked around worriedly, eyes always drifting back to Fin as if she knew something was wrong. Lifting his eyelids, glancing anywhere but at the... _H-Happy couple_, Fin grabbed at a few bags with a shaking hands, small sobs wracking his chest. "I-I s-should go, s-she's right... I-I should go..." And with those final, devastated words, and a small, _pleading_, begging glance at Albus, Fin turned and rushed off, his mighty Gryffindor lion tail stuck between his legs. _Albus... Albus... I'm s-so sorry I couldn't be better... I'm sorry._

"F-Finny-"

"Alby, sweetie, let him go." With a triumphant gleam in her eyes, she patted his cheek and was startled when he grabbed her wrist.

"How... how could you? That article was... It was _amazing_. And you upset him by saying all those mean things. And you..." Albus was baffled. Sometimes Bailey could be a little short, a little crass even. But... "He's my friend."

"He's a pitiable little reporter, Alby. He doesn't care about you half as much as I do." Her lashes batted, her lips curved. She was sure she'd be able to smooth this over, though she'd clearly gone overboard. It was so difficult to remember how sensitive the little idiot could be. "He's just using you and your family."

"No, he isn't. You didn't _read_ it! He did a _great_ job! Even..." Albus looked at where he'd been sitting and abruptly rose, helping Bailey to her feet to keep her from toppling to the ground. "He left Lala's things..." He grabbed the bag and then his own. He hadn't even had a chance to give Fin that book... "I have to go and stop him. Will you go back to the shop and-"

"Alby." She twined her arms around his neck, pressing close. "You can't just run off after him. That's just what he wants. He'll write all about you being a queer who's in love with him."

"There's nothing wrong with being queer," he muttered and stepped back. He needed to go and find Fin, take him back to the shop. "And you'll have to apologize to Fin for what you said. That was just... And his _article_!" Albus could only hope he had another copy. He couldn't believe she'd ruined it like that... Just showed up and ruined everything... "Merlin, Bailey, how could you?" he asked and forwent checking on his shop to go to Victoire's flat.

He Apparated into her hallway to see her unlocking her door. It always amused him that she'd chosen this Muggle complex for- oh, shite, he'd Apparated there! Oh... Oh, bugger, it didn't matter.

"Albus? _Qu'est-ce que c'est_? What are you doing 'ere?"

"Fin! We were- and then she- Merlin, Victoire, I feel so bad..." She opened the door quickly, confused but mildly hopeful - what had happened between them? - and Al rushed inside, dropping both bags in the foyer. "Fin?"

Quiet sobs were heard after a moments pause, coming from the room off to the left of the foyer, right near the door, the rustling of clothes and the jerking of a zipper being the only noise to accompany the empty apartment.

Albus followed the sound, swinging open the door. Knocking, for once in his life, didn't even cross his mind. "F-Fin? Finny?" He was packing his bags, shoving clothes in at random. Blindly, judging from the tears streaming down his cheeks, the sobs wracking his chest. The terminally organized part of Al wanted to point out that everything would never fit that way, but there were more pressing matters. _Why_ he was packing was at the top. Bailey had hurt him that badly? But he had to know how good he was!

"Fin?" he said again and Lala, curled up on a pillow, whined at him.

Fin's whole body froze, his heart freezing in his chest. _N-No... No... No... "_N-No..." Lifting his gaze, brown and green eyes red, puffy, Fin jerked his bag up, clutching it to his chest, clothes jutting out from between his arms and the zipper of the bag, muscles straining in his arms. Fin's cloak had vanished, his sleeveless shirt rumpled. His neck had a small sheen to it, soaked with tears that dripped from his chin. He closed his eyes, wishing desperately, lips moving rapidly in a silent, pleading wish to just _go, go, go, apparate..._ He shouldn't be around Albus, not when he was so... so... _Pitiable._ _Pathetic._ _Y-You're a failure Fin. Congratz. You finally hit rock bottom._ If he could, Fin would have torn his heart out of his chest and offered it to Albus. But that would have been to much from such a... a mongrel, now wouldn't it?

Albus took a shaky step forward. He wasn't used to this, wasn't used to seeing anyone in so much turmoil and being part of the cause. "Oh, Fin," he whispered, "I... I'm so sorry..."

"_Please... _P-Please... Please..." Fin's lips were red, his cheeks stained with tears, his heart laid out on a dented and dirtied silver platter against his chest. "_D-Don't._" Don't give me hope I can't handle. Don't give me something I could hold onto just for you to tear it out of me like a bandaid.

Don't make me love you. _I don't think I can ever stop._

"I didn't- I... I'm sorry. I should've stopped it from... All your beautiful words... Merlin, Finny, I'm so sorry."

"N-No... It's alright..." Fin's eyes weren't open, his breathing shallow, hoarse. "What she said w-was true. W-What could someone like... L-L-Like _me_," he spat the word like it was some disease, "o-offer something to someone as... As..." Lay your heart out Fin, go on, do it. It's not like it matters anymore. You're just some piece of dirt beneath his expensive shoes. "_P-Perfect_ as you. I-It's okay."

Albus blinked, truly baffled. "I'm not... No, Fin. You can't believe that. She was so... She was wrong. She doesn't know you at all. You're one of the nicest people I've ever met and..."

"J-Just _nice_, A-Albus? Just nice?" His muscles ached, his throat was sore, his heart... Well, his heart was just torn to shreds, wasn't it? "I love you so f-fucking _much,_ Albus..." Fin's whispers were harsh, sharp, and devastated. "And I'm j-j-just fucking... _nice._" And with a final plea, a final wish, Fin disappeared with a _crack_ of apparation, all that he left was a stretched piece of his shirt fabric. Fin was so emotionally distraught, that he had splinched himself...

Albus slumped against the doorframe, floored by the admission that everyone else had been able to see almost immediately. He... Al's breath hitched. Bloody... He... Fin _loved_ him? Why would Fin love him? Why wouldn't he have said sooner? Why...?

Victoire's voice shattered his thoughts. "What did you do?" she asked quietly. She'd been working so hard with Fin the past few days, had built his confidence back up, had been about to get him his new damned wand and now- "Albus Severus Potter-Malfoy, what in ze name of Merlin 'ave you done?" She went off in a blistering rampage of French that only beat harder against Al's conscience. He'd let Bailey say those things, let her burn away his hard work, let her ruin their afternoon...

Oh, Salazar, Fin loved him and he'd let Bailey ruin him... He went to the quivering puppy on unsteady legs and gathered her up close before sinking onto the bed. He buried his nose into her fur and burst into tears, cutting off Victoire's tirade. Albus was a lot of things - cuddly, sweet, quietly ambitious, brilliant... He wasn't a crier. As emotionally stunted as Teddy was, _he_ was the crier.

So she sank beside him and let him blubber through his explanation and, later, when his tears were dried and she'd convinced him that going after Fin wasn't the best of ideas just yet, he went back to his shop and took Subla with him.

And Victoire pressed the heels of her palms under her eyes and Apparated to the Manor. She needed some advice for her wayward friends, and Draco always gave the best.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter... is so long. but so. fuck.<strong>

**And that's putting it eloquently.**

lulz. It's an enjoyable train wreck of emotions~

**Maybe Albus might finally get his head out of his narnia-like arse XD WAKE UP BOY, COME BACK TO EARTH.**

**Dear lord XD What the fuck happened in this chapter.**

I like this chapter! XDD I also like how NOTHING happens as we plan it to, lulz


	10. Pepper Imps

Dear Anon who's left reviews on our French... THANKS. :D

That said, are there any readers out there who are French and would be willing to double-check our chappies with Victoire? More are coming and Abra and I are rather painfully American with only a little bit of French under our belts. XD **A very small amount. XD Oui, oui.**

It means sneak peeks into our work if you're interested~

**Actually you guys, whoops, forgot to tell Syl, **_**Wingardium Leviosa! is being translated into French! **_**The lovely author Eclyps81 has kindly- amazingly reviewed and messaged and has asked to translate the story into French! Maybe she'll/he'll do the sequel?~ I let you all know- Via Syl XD The minute the story is up! So anon. reviewer, enjoy that. XD**

Thanks for telling your co-author we were getting translated XD

**You're welcome, a ghra. :heart: You'lllll figure out what that means later~**

* * *

><p><em>"You're such a freak, Finnigan!" Fin ran faster, his heart twisting in his chest, tears blurring his vision. What? Why were they <em>saying_ these things? His feet took him faster down the long and narrowing corridor. Lined with black; black walls, black floor, black ceiling- Black, black, _blank.

_ "I don't know why the damn Prophet let's you work here-" The voices barrelled into his head, held him fast by the strings of his heart that beat like the pound of a warm drum. Boom, Boom, _Boom. _His feet ran faster, his breaths became painful, his lungs begged for air, demanded, as his voice tried to scream out pleas of confusion._

_ "No one wants you here! Get the fuck out before you contaminant us, you stupid twit!" Shaggy brown hair, grey eyes- J-James? But he never did anything to James! Why was he saying these things? Fin ran faster down the hallway that was lit by a sole light, bright at the end of the tunnel. Where was he? The Ministry? The Prophet? Why couldn't he see anything? Where were the voices coming from? _

_ The tunnel got darker, his feet continued to pound. A flash of light, like the shade of a Floo, and blonde hair was revealed. Victoire? Why was she-? "Look at him... He's so... Weird." _

_Fin's heart froze. _No, no, _no!_ _With each pounding step, another flash of blinding green flames, another person revealed, another spat word straight into Fin's heart. No, no, _no! I d-didn't do anything wrong-!

"_Such a freak-!" Scorpius. Hugo. _

_ "You're fired!" His first boss-_

_ "You're fired, get the fuck out." His second, his third-  
>"No one wants you here!" Teddy. Alexander.<em>

_ "You've lost your privileges!" His fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh!_

_ "It's your fault!" His eighth boss. No, no, run faster, Fin! The light was beginning to close in on him, the light at the end of the tunnel moving further away as the flashes beside him, the glimpses of people he loved, hated, missed- They wouldn't _stop!

_ "I blame you!" Da? Pop? - Seamus, Dean._

_ "I blame you, you failure! How dare you disgrace us-!" The _Prophet's _board. W-What? Fin's head was swimming in confusion. His feet had stopped, his knees jerked- They wouldn't move! _

_ The light was closing in now._

_ Faster and faster, darker and darker. Fin screamed. The voices grew louder, swarmed his head, filled his ears, tore at his heart and at his skin._

_ "Go die!"_

_ "Go!"_

_ "Go, freak!" _

_ "Get out of here- Go! Go! __**GET OUT OF HERE!"**_

_"Really, though, what could a lowly reporter like you have to offer Alby anyway? Just an exclusive article that'll never get published? Like the rest of your shite? You're just a lowly photo-boy, the scum the Prophet spits out from what I hear."_ _Bailey appeared, a simple blink of light, and she stood in front of him, as poised and cold as usual. A sneer curled at her lips, her hand lifted, and she jerked her arm. Pain seared across his cheeks, blood dripped against his neck. Wha...?_

"_You should be offering to wipe Albus's shoes for all the good he's done for you! And don't think I don't know that you've been living with Victoire Weasley! You just can't stay away from that family, can you?" Another slash of talons. Talons- What? Confusion, fear, his heart pounded, his discoloured eyes grew wide. What- What- No! What is this? Bailey? Why was she here?_

"_Can you? You just can't stay AWAY!" Another slash and Fin was falling, like a weight, free, yet so barred down by burdens._

"_Finny..." _

"_Finny..."_

_Albus? A flash of clear, intelligent blue eyes. What was this?_

_ "Fin... ny..." Albus's image, the wavering gaze Fin held as he felt like he was floating, still and lifeless. Maybe Albus was here to pull him out of... wherever... he was. "No one loves you." And he was falling again. __**No!**_

"Ah!" Jerking up violently, back groaning in protest, Fin shot up from the floor, eyes wide, heart stuttering, pounding in his chest. Lifting a hand, albeit shakily, he ran it through his hair, glancing around. He... Oh. He was back. Yeah.

Fin had apparated back, dropped his... his shite on the floor and collapsed onto his bed in tears. Somewhere in that tryst he must of passed out, fallen onto the floor and woken up from a blasted nightmare.

A shaky breath escaped his lips as Fin curled up against the end of his bed, knees pushing up against his chest, lifting his hands to rub the heels of his palms against his puffy eyes. He was such a failure.

There was an owl at his window, tapping irritably, as though it had been there for quite a while.

Lurching up with a groan, Fin waved a hand at the ruddy bird. "M'coming..." Jerking open his window open, wincing at the ear-shocking creak that emanated from the hinges, Fin sighed miserably as the owl hopped inside.

It hooted brusquely, threw out its leg to offer the scroll that had been tied there. It was a deep red, but not an envelope so he was safe from a Howler. But there wouldn't be anything good in there, either. So, fingers trembling, Fin took the scroll and let the bird fly off as he unrolled it.

Wanting to smash his head into the ground, but knowing it would help nothing but worsen the pounding in his head, Fin flopped uselessly against his shoddy mattress. Another pay deduction, meaning he'd have to skip out on another two lunches a week from his usual four. Lengthy, unnecessary lunch breaks? Fin didn't even leave the office to eat lunch. ...If you could consider the water-logged closet he was given an office. And, his probation of all things; his use of the company Floo, owls and headlining stories... Extended. For another four and a half weeks atop the two months he still had left.

The paper fluttered to the floor, a dull speck of colour in his miserable life. Way to go, Fin! You lost the man of your dreams, are still a piece of shite, and your job is worse than you could ever imagine. So much for a "_dream opportunity." _Closing his eyes, clenching them shut almost painfully, Fin breathed deeply, wished, hoped- He had to get away- Leave- Never look back. (Which he knew was a lie.) And he was home with a _crack._

-8-8-

"I hate these progress report things," Harry muttered.

Ron only laughed and gave him a firm slap on the shoulder. "It's your own fault, accepting that promotion."

He sighed heavily, leaning back in his chair. "Yeah..." Thankfully, for his sanity, it was only him, Ron, and Seamus for this last, irritating meeting of the day. The two of them had been paired when Dean had left the Ministry to pursue a career in radio of all things, and they made a decent enough match. Their arrest record was stellar. "But if I have to go through another file, I'll kill something."

"I know how you feel, 'arry." Seamus's head hit the desk with a dull thud. "I hate those damn lucky bastards who don't have to do any of 'em."

"Those lucky bastards must not work at the Ministry," Harry grumbled.

"Yeah," Seamus grumbled, lifting his head up with a quiet groan and rubbing at his eyes. "Our husbands."

"My wife," Ron put in, shrugging. "Anyway, Harry, we know the drill. Finnigan and I are doing a bang-up job and now we can go home."

Harry grinned. "Yes to the first part. But no to going home just yet. Shacklebolt wants me to drill everyone on-"

He broke off when a silvery animal burst into his office. Its mouth opened and Dean's voice poured out. "Seamus! Something's wrong with Fin! Came home an absolute mess. I floo'd Victoire to see why and she's just as upset, something about the Potter-Malfoy boy he's fond of and... Godric, this is a mess. You should see where he's been living. Come home _now._" And then it faded.

"Po..." Harry sighed. "Albus. Go ahead, Seamus! I'll drill you lot tomorrow. Looks like you get your wish, Ron."

"Grand."

Seamus shot up from the desk, barely catching the words Harry and Ron threw around as he tried to gather his Auror cloak, paperwork, and the mug of coffee, with a no-spill charm courtesy of Harry, and run off. "Shite, shite, _shite!_" Him and his husband, their son included, rarely talked between them during the day, and they were all content with that. But for Dean to send a Patronus to Seamus, and an urgent one at that, and mention their son being in hysterics- "Shite, I-I gotta' go, mates-!"

Harry just lifted both brows, rising from his chair. "Use my floo, Seamus. It's right here after all."

With a jerking nod, and a few choice words of jumbled Irish, Seamus lifted a hand, cursing as his coffee mug all but hung upside-down by the handle and grabbed at some Floo powder. "Thanks, 'arry!" And with a chuck of his hand and a worriedly, fatherly expression Seamus called out his address and disappeared, crumpled papers, non-spilt coffee and all.

"That was an adventure," Ron mused. "Going to tell me what's goin' on with his boy and Al?"

"An adventure," Harry mused, pulling on his robes. "I need to go see if Al's alright. See you tonight, mate."

"Yeah," he agreed and Harry was through the floo right after Seamus.

_-8-8-_

"_Shite!_" Seamus tumbled out of the fire with ragged breath and a disastrously disheveled appearance. "Dean? _Dean?_"

He appeared almost immediately, going to his husband. "Doesn't have a wand, camera about to fall apart, and that _hovel_ he called a flat... _Godric_, Seamus, I have to keep telling myself that I'm not mad at him so I don't snap."

Seamus vanished everything in his arms immediately. He'd find them later. Glancing up at the taller male, his brows furrowed. "What? A hovel? What'd ya mean a hovel?" The Irishman turned, deftly walking past his husband to try and locate their son. _A hovel? It... He couldn't be that bad off. No, never, not our son._

"He's upstairs, sleeping. I may have slipped him a potion, just a bit of one so he could sleep an hour. Merlin, Seamus, you should see his eyes... I've gotten as much as I could out of Victoire, and..." Dean jerked his shoulder, a childish show of the temper that suddenly flared. "Our boy's been hurting and he hasn't come to us! He hasn't gone to _anyone! _I _knew_ he was too damn much like you, Seamus Finnigan..." Temper fled, worry replaced it. "He wouldn't give Victoire specific details, but it's been bad. What are we going to do?"

Seamus drew Dean close, arms tucked around his lover's waist. A deep breath later, and some calming thoughts, Seamus mumbled quietly. "I don't know, love. I don't know."

"We'll figure it out, _a ghr__a_." My love. It was one of the only Irish phrases he knew. Fin had a better tongue for them and his da definitely did. Dean knew all about Seamus Finnigan's tongue. Their lips met, warmed, and Dean sighed pleasantly when his tongue met his lover's. "We'll figure it out," he said again, tone quieter but more assured.

Seamus leaned into the touch. "So he's asleep, yeah?" His fingers drifted deftly over Dean's back, enjoying the content warmth his husband gave off more than he would ever let anyone but his husband himself know.

"Mmhm. For an hour or so. Dreamless sleep," Dean murmured, resting his cheek atop his husband's hair. "He seemed to need it."

Seamus tilted his head up, asking silently for a kiss his husband was all too willing to give. His worries were quickly eased, no matter how frazzled he was mere moments ago. "_Go raibh maith agat, a ghra._" Thank you, my love. Seamus spoke quietly, fluently, lips pressed softly against Dean's, his heart stuttering in his chest.

Sighing, Dean drew the shorter man closer. It never ceased to amaze that this bloke, his best friend since their school days, was his. The taste of him still drugged, the feel of him still enticed, the energy and passion compacted in his shorter stature was its own kind of explosion, and Dean still got caught up in it.

Seamus pulled way with a quiet, goofy smile, licking at his lips. So much better than beer. Not like he'd ever admit it.

With a small grin, Dean traced a fingertip over his lips. "You got here faster than I thought you would."

Arm linked tightly around Dean's waist, Seamus led them over to the couch, the dark black upholstery cushioned against them as he flopped onto the couch, tugging the taller male into his lap. "Of course. After tha' message? How could I not."

"I was..." Dean shrugged, stretching out his legs, fidgeting worriedly. "He scared me. Haven't seen him that distraught since he was a toddler. They did something to his eyes, Seamus, and he... he wouldn't tell me about it."

"His... Bloody Merlin, what'd they do to 'is eyes, Dean?" Seamus's brow furrowed. His boy, his poor, poor boy. Why the fuckin' hell didn't they do something sooner?

"Green." He brushed his thumb beneath one of Seamus's eyes. "Brown." Brushed his thumb beneath the other. "His wand's been snapped too, but I couldn't work out who. And then I saw this." He dug into his pocket for the little sheet of parchment that had been delivered to Fin. "_Extended_ probation on their floo network and all kinds of other things." Anger flared in Dean again so, to combat it, he snuggled a little closer to Seamus and breathed him in. "He never told us..."

"Bloody _Merlin..._" Their son. Right under their noses. "We... Why didn't he come to us, De? Why... _Why...?_" Seamus couldn't understand it. They had never given Fin any reason as not to come and ask for help, and bloody Merlin knew they had enough galleons for him and themselves.

"Because he's stupidly stubborn and _Irish_ like his da." Dean poked him in the ribs before sliding down to nestle his head in the curve of his husband's neck. "And we should've seen it... He used to bounce home almost every night telling us about his latest story... I can't even remember the last time he did..."

Seamus wanted to cry. For the first time in his ruddy fucking life, the Irishman wanted to cry, in the arms of his husband. "Oh _Eoghan, mo mhac..._" My son.

"Seamus," Dean whispered, feeling the change in him, "don't do that, now. You aren't a crier." He found his husband's hands, lifted them to his lips. Warm, lingering kisses were pressed to each palm in turn. "We know now that there's trouble and we'll help him through."

"But... De, _why_...?" Seamus couldn't understand, couldn't wrap his head around it. Why- Why his son? Why wouldn't his son talk to them? The questions barrelled down on his sleep-deprived mind.

"We'll ask him when he wakes," Dean assured him, shifting his husband onto his back. "When you wake. Go to sleep, _a ghra_."

"Can't..." Seamus rested warmly against the cushions, eyes already slipping closed. "Love you too much, too worried... Too busy..." His words slowly slurred themselves as his body drifted off.

"Worry later," his husband murmured, pressed a gentle kiss to Seamus's temple that would've embarrassed him had the Irishman been more awake.

Eyes slipping closed, Seamus drifted off, arms tightly around Dean's waist, fingers linked through his husband's belt loops. "Love... you..."

"Love you too," Dean whispered and stayed snuggled close until he slipped naturally into sleep.

-8-8-

Harry was spit out at the Manor, which meant Albus had closed off his floo at the shop. Considering the time, that was... unusual and it only speared Harry with worry. He Apparated to the front door of Page Turner, blinked a few times at the Closed sign that hung in the door. Albus, perpetually responsible Albus, never closed early. But it seemed that he had this time and he'd even locked the doors. Harry had to try a few different unlocking charms before one worked and his brows lifted. Auror-grade locking spell? Who was Albus trying to keep out?

Harry walked in, looked about, and had no choice but to gape. He was trying to keep out... everyone, it seemed. Because who in their right mind would come into an explosion of a place like this? Piles upon piles of books, some stacked haphazardly on shelves, some tossed into wild piles on the floor. The posters on the walls were the old ones and, in the middle of it all, surrounded by still more piles of books, was Albus.

He was muttering to the little puppy curled in his lap, squinting at book titles since he was without his glasses, and throwing them into piles. If they missed, they seemed to understand where to go, so Harry watched quietly as one landed on the floor, picked itself up, and bounded to what was probably the correct pile.

Harry almost would've laughed at the organized chaos of it all, but for the tears glittering in Al's eyes. Teddy was the crier. James the prankster, Scorpius the tease, and Al the quiet, do what must be done, one. Al was not the 'turn his shop to shambles and cry over books' one. He cleared his throat, heart aching when Al's head snapped up, damp eyes wide. And then they filled with disappointment and lowered again. Well, none of his sons had ever been disappointed by his presence before...

Harry waded around piles, squatting in front of his youngest son. "Expecting someone else?"

"I was hoping... I guess only you could get through." Distress mixed with the disappointment replaced it, and Harry wondered if it had always been distress to begin with.

"Hoping for Fin?" Harry said quietly, heart fluttering. Godric, was Scorpius the only son he had who knew what to do when faced with love? Albus jerked a shoulder, lips forming a pout, and chucked another book. "What happened?" his father wondered.

"I messed up. I let her hurt him and say all these things that weren't true. And then she just burned it all up, and I don't think Fin had another copy. He should, but I don't know if he'd use more paper for it... He's almost out, pop. I was going to get him a new notebook to thank him and then everything was all messed up..."

Blame. Albus was always good at shifting it to himself; his brothers had figured out pretty quickly that if they wanted to get out of something, that claiming it had been Albus's doing, everything would be fine. As good as Al was at taking blame, he could get himself out of punishments quicker than a snake. He and Draco had always expected him to end up in Hufflepuff, like Teddy, or Ravenclaw with Scorpius. The Slytherin sorting had taken them both by surprise, had probably even startled Al.

Harry sighed. "What did Bailey burn?"

Al paused, fingers stroking over the puppy sleeping in his lap. "I never said Bailey..." He looked up, peering at his papa through his long bangs. "You don't like her very much, do you? Does anybody?"

How to smooth this one over? It was a fact that absolutely no one in their family liked the woman, but Harry understood that she'd helped Albus find his dream. She'd helped with start-up costs and a few other things, continued to help him financially because, really, as smart as their boy was, he was shite at paperwork.

"She's..."

"So no," Albus interrupted. "No one likes her..."

"What are you doing?" Harry wondered, eager to get the conversation off Bailey O'Doherty.

"Taking my shop back. She says this and she says that, but how does she know? She stays out back. She won't even watch the store for an hour while I'm out with Fin. She _closed_ in the middle of the day. She messed up how I had all my furniture and she brought in books I don't want to sell and she confused everything. I like _my_ posters. It's _my_ shop. It's mine, pop. And... and if she doesn't like it... W-well, she works for _me_. I can fire her."

"She upset Fin that badly?"

"She burned up his article! It was... it was so good, pop. It was _so_ good. I wanted to see it in the _Prophet_ and hang it on the wall in here, right behind my desk. I didn't want anyone else to see it until I had a copy from the paper and could show everyone how amazing it was. Merlin, pop, he's so smart. He's so good with words... He seems to stutter a lot and sometimes his accent's really thick, so things jumble together if you don't pay attention. But when he writes..."

Al looked up, eyes wide and deep blue, all traces of grey swallowed. "She burned it up, papa. It's gone. And she said so many things... He ran off and when I went to Victoire's to apologize, he was packing to run away or something. And... And then he said he loved me."

He looked down while Harry said nothing, internalizing everything. Oh, Al... "He loves me and when he kissed me in Magical Menagerie while we were getting stuff for Lala, my magic flared. It's never done that when I've kissed someone." He lifted a hand, touched his fingertips to his lips. "It was so light, pop, not even a real kiss. But I wanted..."

Al felt horrible about that, too. That witch had called them boyfriends and Al had fallen into it, let it be a big old joke. And Fin had let it go... He'd kissed his cheek, kept that arm around his waist... He'd let Albus lean on him and then... Salazar! No wonder he'd been weird after.

"I'm so stupid, pop... _I_ hurt him. He loves me and I hurt him." He threw the book, looking up at Harry. "What am I supposed to do now?"

His boy was so troubled... It made Harry's heart ache. He reached out, brushing a hand through his youngest's hair and sighed quietly. His boy was a man, and that made his heart ache more. "What do you feel for Fin?"

"I... I don't know, pop. He's so... _genuine_. Do you understand? I keep saying nice, and he is, but there's so much more there. I was starting to see so much more in him. He came in here more, smiled so much... You know he's got this dimple..." Al fluttered his fingers over his own cheek where Fin's single dimple showed with every lop-sided grin. He smiled and Harry sighed quietly at the expression. His son was in love and had no idea. Absolutely no idea. Merlin, Albus...

"He's sweet, pop, but he keeps so much to himself. He's got troubles, but he won't talk about them. I was hoping I could change that, get him to talk to me. But..."

"But then Bailey."

"She _ruined_ it. I don't... We were having such a good time. He thinks I'm amazing." He stroked the pup's head, gaze lifting to Harry's, and there was wonder in his eyes. "He thinks _I'm_ amazing. Even compared to all of you."

Harry stared blankly for a moment. "Albus, of course you're amazing. Why would you ever think otherwise?" And how had he and Draco missed this?

"Oh, pop, I know I'm not. Teddy's grand at his job - you say so all the time. Just like with James because his record is superb despite his lapses. Scorpius is a _star_, the best Seeker out there. I have my shop. And... Well, that's it."

"That's _it_?" Harry was absolutely stunned. He looked around at all the books, the posters, the seating the boy had _agonized_ over. Albus had put his heart and soul into this shop and... and that's _it_? "Albus, this place is... You love this place."

"I know I do." Albus looked around himself, seeing how it would be after the piles were organized and properly on the shelves. "It's my favorite place to be, but it's not very glamorous compared to the rest of you. I mean, Salazar, pop. You're Head Auror, dad's pulled himself from disrespected former Death Eater to highly respected Potions Master. And then my brothers all do such exciting things. I sell books." Albus shrugged, tone matter-of-fact. "It's not a bad thing, but I'm used to being the most dull. James and Teddy catch criminals, I read about them." He laughed quietly, scratching Subla behind her ears.  
>Harry scooted closer to his son, resting his hands on his shoulders. "Albus Severus Potter-Malfoy, you look at me." He tilted his gaze up, curious. "You <em>are<em> amazing. You've made a bookshop out of nothing. You've introduced Muggle literature to Diagon Alley successfully. You come in here six days a week and you work hard to keep Page Turner a success. You have regular customers who like and respect you because you talk to them, you know them. I can't tell you how many Aurors I dealt with today who asked me if you had anything new. You should be _proud_ of what you've done."

Harry released him, leaning back and studying the surprise reflected in Albus's expression. "What do I care that you don't catch criminals or snitches? That isn't your dream, Al. Those are your brothers. Those don't make you happy. _This_ place does. This place that you just told me you loved makes you happy. I am so proud of you, Albus, for doing that."

His mouth opened, closed. At a total loss, Albus could only shake his head. "Godric, Al, I thought you knew that. Your dad and I are _both_ so proud of you. You've done a wonderful job here. You're a wonderful, amazing shopkeeper."

Al stared at his papa for a long time, digesting the words. They were proud of him for his little shop? Really? Fresh tears welled in his eyes as he abruptly realized that he wanted to tell Fin. He wanted to tell Finny everything pop had just said to him. "I love you, pop."

"I love you too, Albus. You amazing son of mine."

He sniffled, wiping at his eyes. "So... What do I do now? I want to find Finny."

Harry's heart swelled, his lips curved. Proud? Yes, he was proud of this young man. "Finish fixing your shop. Let Fin come to you. You've got his pup, don't you?"

Al looked down at Lala, smiling slightly. "Yeah. Isn't she precious?"

"Yes." So are you, Al, Harry thought. You just don't know it like the rest of us do. "Finish fixing up," he repeated and leaned forward to brush a kiss over his son's brow. "I'll see you at home for dinner."

"I'll be there," he promised and started working with renewed vigor. His parents were proud of him, his pop thought he was amazing, and everything would be okay with Fin. Al let himself believe that, his smile warming.

His papa apparated away and, before Al thought to re-lock the doors, in sailed Bailey...

-8-8-

"Mm, hey Ted?" Alex mumbled quietly, eyes drifting open and shut as sleep danced across his conscious.

"Hm?" They were lounged in the tub, bubbles surrounding them, Alex pillowed comfortably against his chest. Teddy ran his fingers gently along the younger man's side, content.

Alex turned his head to press soft kisses warmly against Teddy's water warmed neck. "I... I'm going to sound like a tot'l prat... But, I... You..." A blush tumbled over his cheeks. "You never said anythin' when I said I love you. You never 'aid anything back. Why?"

"Alex..." He wasn't... ready for the words. They were there, just on the tip of his tongue, but he didn't know how to force them out. "You blew me away," Teddy murmured. "I wasn't expecting that from you."

The painter played with some of the bubbles dancing against the top of the water. "It's been..." How long _had_ it been since he had said those words? Days? Hours? "It's been a while since I said them, and you..." He swallowed shakily, his mood suddenly taking a sour turn. "Haven't said anything."

"Don't, Alex. Don't be upset." Teddy ran his hands soothingly over the painter's back, sighing quietly. "It's not... It's not that I don't, alright?"

Alex turned, the water sloshing around him, the bubbles, colorful and scented, moved towards the edge of the tub. Alex straddled Teddy's waist, hands firmly against his lover's chest. "But what, Ted? Why shouldn't I be upset?"

Teddy stared at him a moment, just awed. He trailed his fingers over his skin, followed a droplet of water. Why, he wondered, did this gorgeous creature love him? "Alexander... This is new for me. You matter so much. I feel for you, I do. I..." I love you, I love you, I love you. His tongue tangled on the words, and he sighed. "Just be patient with me."

Hurt flashed across Alex's face like the click of camera. There one moment, gone the next. He sighed, a small, grim expression bubbling in his chest. "O... Okay." He knew Teddy had issues with emotions, he knew. But... Did... Doubt began to form in his mind like a bubbling-over cauldron. Did Teddy _really_ love him? Or... Did he just 'feel for him.' Alex leaned his head down, resting it against Teddy's chest. "_D'accord_..."

"Alex," Teddy murmured, holding him close because he'd seen the hurt and it had made him ashamed. They should be easy. The rolled off his tongue for his family; why not with Alexander?

"Mm?" The painter's eyes drifted close, his arms looping cautiously around Teddy's waist.

He wanted to say so many things. They tumbled through his head, tangling and knotting his tongue, until he could only tilt Alex's head back and lay his lips gently, soothingly, over his. He couldn't tell him, but maybe he could show him.

Alex leaned into the touch minutely, a small whimper, a blissful sigh escaping his lips, his worries ebbing away like the stress on his shoulders. "Okay... Okay, I'll wait..." he murmured quietly against his lover's lips.

"You're the only one for me, Alexander," he murmured, hands moving from his shoulders, down his back, and up again in slow, steady caresses.

Shuddering, Alex swallowed past the annoyance of a twist in his throat. "Making it sound like marriage does not excuse you, Ted Lupin." He tried to joke, he really did, but it was so hard when Ted murmured things like that, things that kept Alex up late into the hours of the morning.

The thought of marriage terrified him for no other reason than he didn't think he'd be any good at it. He tucked his chin atop Alex's head, sighed quietly, and held on. It terrified him, too, how badly he wanted it, how badly he wanted to tie this lovely painter to him and never let go. Was it fair, he wondered, to Alexander? Teddy knew that he'd been Alex's first, his only. And, well, he was only nineteen, so was it fair to do the selfish thing and _remain_ his only? What if Alex grew tired of him down the line, used to him, and bored by him? Teddy didn't think he could handle that, he was scared of the risk, was scared of being selfish.

He closed his eyes, resuming his gentle strokes. "Bed," he murmured. "I know you're tired."

Alex shook his head in response. "S'fine, comfortable." He pressed gentle kisses against Teddy's neck, curling up against his lover's chest.

He smiled. "As you like."

Alex nuzzled Teddy's neck, snuggling down against his lover's chest and sighing contently. He'd let his worries slip, for now, more content with the present than the future. "Love you Teddy, so much..."

Teddy imagined that if he'd reached inside his chest and squeezed his heart, it would've seized in the same fashion, stuttered the same way. "Alexander," he whispered, tone awed, reverent. "How did I get you?"

The painter chuckled quietly, hissing pleasantly as the water reheated against his skin, causing a shocked tingle against his back. "Mm, if I remember, love, you ran into me quite literally."

"That I did. Then I came back to see if you were okay." Teddy smiled, fingers stroking gently. "And maybe to ask you to dinner."

"And then another, then another, and about thirty more after that." Alex's laughter was infectious, the small, musical chuckles tumbling past his lips before he could help himself. "And about forty other dates in-between."

"And plenty more to go," Teddy mused, eyes clouding slightly as he considered broken dates, last-minute calls because work was in the way. He banished the thoughts, letting his smile break through. "I adore your laugh," he murmured, caressed his cheek.

Alex pulled away to sit back against his lover's legs. "You adore a lot about this shoddy ol' painter, _oui_?" He turned his head, pressing a soft, open-mouthed kiss against Teddy's wrist. "Cheer up, _s'il vous plaît?_ For me?"

Teddy laughed softly. "It's not hard to be cheerful when I've got something so gorgeous snuggled close."

He snorted in amusement. "_Tu- _You are such a girl; do you know that?" Alexander cut himself off from small muttered words of French at the last second. Not tonight.

Now he laughed for real, grin spreading. "I don't think _I'm_ the girl here, sketch."

Alex flicked some water against Teddy's face. "You just said snuggle; that, _mon cher,_ is very girlish."

"It's a word, you little prat." Teddy caught his hand, nibbled on his wrist.

Alex chuckled, wiggling his wrist to try and get away as small tingles danced up his arm. "T-Teddy-!"

Teddy held fast, tongue replacing his teeth in teasing little laps. His fingers danced lightly over his skin, skimming along his ribs. "Hm?"

Alexander wriggled like a worm, his whole body shaking with quakes of laughter, his stomach clenching, his arms shooting around his body as if to protect himself from the onslaught of deft fingers. "T-Te-_Teddy_!"

_Merlin_, he was adorable. Teddy smiled, years of dealing with ticklish younger siblings coming into play as he stole his fingers over his lover, finding all those places that affected him most. He knew this body so well, Teddy mused, better than he'd known any of the others he'd come into contact with. Lovers flitted in and out of his life with ease, but not Alex. He'd been hard won and was well-known. He knew he could turn his breathless laughter into breathless moans with just a few easy moves.

But he was enjoying this, the sound of his laughter, the sight of his head thrown back. The hollow of his throat was delightfully lickable, the dark column begging to be nipped at. Grinning, he kept himself in check and just continued to torture him with tickles.

Minutes passed, Alex's body heaving for breath as water sloshed along the sides of the tub, begging pleas, whispers, laughter all tumbled from his lips as Alex tried to wrestle away from Teddy's arms. "P-Please! Teddy! I-I can't-!"

Laughing, Teddy wound his arms around the smaller man and gave in to the urge to nip and nuzzle at his neck. "Can't what?"

Alexander gave a pleasing moan, arching against Teddy's torso, hoping to tempt his lover into _stop tickling _him. Maybe if he thought it hard enough... Maybe some Occlumency...

The sounds of his moans were as pleasing to him as the sound of his laughter. With a pleased hum, Teddy's hands settled on his waist, his mouth trailing along the curve of his shoulder in heated, open-mouthed kisses.

Alex did not expect the reaction he received and a pleased moan escaped his lips, his head falling to the side with a wayward motion. "T-Teddy..."

"Beautiful," Teddy cooed, lips gliding warmly over Alexander's face. "So beautiful, Alex."

"Teddy..." Alex's whispers were soft, his body warming to the touch, a blush dusting over his cheeks. His heart was quickly picking up speed, his throat was drying up, and Alexander had no clue where any of this was going.

"Your heart's racing," Teddy whispered, lips finally finding Alexander's. They brushed gently, almost teasingly. He wanted to be selfish. He wanted it to race only for him, always only for him. He wanted to believe that Alex really would love him forever. He wanted so badly to believe, to say what was in his own heart. He wanted strongly enough that his fingers trembled as he lifted them to Alex's face, his lips settling firmly.

He kissed him slowly, deepened it carefully, coaxingly. "Alexander," he murmured. "Let me take you to bed." Let me show you what I can't say.

A mere nod was Alexander's answer, his breath catching in his chest. Teddy was... Teddy loved him, he had to. "Y-Yes," he pressed his body lithely against his lover's. "Okay."

He rose slowly, gathering the Frenchman in his arms to carry him to the bedroom. His legs were unsteady, which was a novel sensation. Then again, he'd never gone to bed intending to give so much of himself.

He lowered Alex to the sheets, transfiguring them to satin. His heart galloped as the lights of the room were replaced with conjured candles, the flames only a warm glow. Watching the way the candlelight played over his dark skin, the way it danced in his tawny eyes, Teddy's breath caught in his lungs and his heart trembled. He wished, for a moment, that he was the painter, that he could capture this on a canvas and keep it forever.

Teddy reached out and gave his heart the only way he knew how.

Alex knew, as Teddy leaned down, sealing their lips and caressing Alexander's body like he was born to do it, that this time, this one, passionate session of sex would be different- It would be love making, and it would confirm to Alex what he had been wondering for days, weeks- That Teddy loved him. And as Teddy took him to the throes of passion, Alexander knew their relationship would not be the same. "T_-Teddy!_"

* * *

><p><strong>We're developing the damn characters so much via questions XD<strong>

That we are XD So keep 'em coming, folks!

Cliff-hanger for poor Al! Muahahahaha! :D

**And it's so cute! Fin and Al's relationship is developing just as quickly as Harry and Draco's! With angst as well! :D That's our little Alby!- Oh. Ew. Shoot me. I meant **_**Albus.**_

**So what did you lot think of Seamus and Dean? Their relationship will be explored a LOT more coming up!**

Yay XD

AND WOOHOO FOR ALEX AND TEDDY. If only Teddy would stop being such a git D:

Oh! Also. Is anyone interested in knowing who plays who? XD

**Does anyone need to know? XD Secrets Syl.**

**I just love the fact that we each get a chance to develop our characters separately, and then bring them into a larger setting. It's a marvelously beautiful thing.**

_Reviews?_

**-Abraxas and **Syl.


	11. Jelly Slugs

For PhoenixPixie, who's "forever bitchface" comment made us both laugh XD

**And for IsabelEmyrs (sp?) whose 'albus needs to go back through the wardrobe now' review- You two are amazing. XD**

Also, to the anon Croweh - Yeah, I know Hugo was born after Rose. But James, in canon, is much younger than Teddy. We bumped up their ages a little to suit us and, other than that, try to keep with the canon. Our next gen is just a little wild with ages XD

**And WOW, loves. Honestly, I just... I have to say something really quick.**

Me and Syl honestly, would not be here right now without you all. This story never would have happened, and our original work Wingardium Leviosa would have most likely ended before chapter five if we hadn't decided to post it to FF.

When I asked Syl, I was so happy she said yes, and that was the catalyst from there. I've found an amazing writing partner, and we've created something that... Well, that's amazing in general, and has helped me better my writing, and get my kick-arse-start in my new novel, and maybe even helped Syl a little~ Who knows.

Wingardium Leviosa has been up since Harry Potter's birthday; July 31, and to this date (Oct, 10) it has received almost as many views as it has words. We have now reached 138,000 views and 540 reviews, a sequel, a oneshot, and so many amazing followers, so I just really want to take this moment to say _**thank you**_ for all that you guys do for us. Thank you, thank you, _**thank you.**_

And _enjoy_ Aresto Momentum chapter 10, Jelly Slugs.

* * *

><p>Teddy was late for work. He knew, could sense it in that inexplicable way that always told him where to turn next, but he really didn't care. He felt rested, though he and Alexander couldn't have gotten more than a handful of hours and not all in a row either. Again and again they'd turned to one another in the night, unable to settle, unable to resist. Even when hands had become restless and the kisses demanding, there had been something new, something different.<p>

Damned if he didn't want to lose that yet, that peace. He could afford to be late a day. He couldn't afford to not have Alexander for himself in the warm glow of morning.

He reached out a hand, didn't have to go far as the bloke was curled against him. Their legs were entangled, bodies close. As Teddy rolled Alex over, warm breath blew over his shoulder. Darling. He was absolutely darling.

So, smiling, Teddy lowered his mouth to kiss-swollen lips and busied his hands, brushing them down the long, lean torso, enticing and coaxing Alexander out of his dreams and into a pleasurable reality.

A small whine escaped through Alex's lips as the painter rolled over to press his body flush against the length of Teddy's side. His eyes stayed firmly closed, lips pursed in a small, tired pout.

"Once more," Teddy murmured, a laugh in his voice. He couldn't remember ever feeling so silly, so carefree with a lover before. It was Alexander. Everything was. He rubbed his body against the younger man's sinuously, his kiss becoming nipping teases. "Just once more, love, and I'll let you sleep."

The painter groaned quietly, his body slowly awakening from the catacombs of exhausted sleep, his brain dragging behind as lights slowly appearing behind his eyelids. "T-Ted...?"

"Alexander," Teddy breathed, mouth trailing lower. Along the column of his throat, the curve of his shoulder, teasingly over his chest. He had a wiry build, but there was a strength that surprised and enticed.

Alex moaned shakily, body arching against Teddy's, his cock jumping between his legs. "W-What're you...?"

"Tasting you." His tongue lapped warmly, body slipping still lower. "Touching you." Fingers stroked over lean thighs.

"_Teddy..._" Alex was fully awake, his body jolting up in an almost painful arch.

Teddy let his teeth graze the skin low on his lover's belly, tongue lapping teasingly. His breath ghosted over Alexander's length - long and slender and delightfully straight. Teddy eyed it greedily, only allowing his tongue one, slow glide over the head.

His body jumped, almost violently, a pleading cry escaping his lips as his hands clenched at the seductively smooth satin sheets at his sides. "Teddy! Oh, fuck! _S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît!_"

"Please what?" Teddy asked, though he knew. He settled his lips around the crown, suckled eagerly, tongue dipping into the little slit so he didn't miss a taste.

Breath hitched in Alex's throat, body warming against the onslaught of pleasure that began tingling at his veins, he was hopelessly; so willingly hopeless as he asked for what he wanted, so openly asked. He never had to beg, or plead- Whatever he asked, his lover was more than happy to grant.

And so he granted now, head sinking lower, tongue lapping firmer at that sensitive skin. He took him deep on a moan, eyes fluttering shut as he let himself enjoy the sounds his beautiful Alexander made, the long-fingered hands buried in his hair.

Fingers dug against gorgeous russet-hued locks, a lithe body arched and Alexander's body begged for the words he couldn't utter. "_S'il vous plaît_, Teddy! _Please!_" Fuck work, Alexander reminded himself, if he didn't have Teddy in that moment, the painter thought he very well might of started crying. His body was too warm, his heart too fast, his lover too... too... "_Fuck!"_

Panting, Teddy drew back, slicked his tongue up quickly as spells were muttered, hips were lifted. He crushed his lips down onto Alex's and buried himself to the hilt within that tight, now achingly familiar heat.

Alex let out something near an animalistic howl, body reacting to the blissed intrusion immediately. Snapping his hips up, Alex lifted his hands to claw at Teddy's back, leaving burning red welts in their wake as his lover started quickly on a back-breaking thrust.

He couldn't breathe, so he stopped trying. He couldn't focus on anything but the body beneath his, against his, surrounding his. He didn't want to. He didn't want there to be anything but him and Alex for this desperate mating, so there wasn't. He captured Alex's lips, kissing him until his lungs burned with need for air, and dragged in his lover's scent.

Chanting his lover's name like a mantra, Alex took what he got and demanded more. Clawing at beautifully marred, pale skin, clenching down against the aching length pounding against his insides, lips parted as breaths were dragged greedily into begging lungs, Alexander demanded more, faster, harder- _More._ All. _Teddy. _He wanted the Hit Wizard, inside and out- He wanted to own him, make the elder male his own; like a watermark against an expensive painting.

Teddy cried out, teetering on the edge. "Alex!" With a broken sound, he crushed his lips back down, poured himself into the kiss as his hips kicked up their already brutal pacing.

Alex lifted his legs, wrapping them around a deliciously lean waist and dragging Teddy just _that _much deeper inside him as his torso flopped down listlessly against the sweat-soaked sheets. "_Teddy._" Something burned in Alex's eyes, something so much deeper than Teddy knew, something that scared him.

Something in him snapped or recoiled - Teddy couldn't be sure - but he did know he was lost. Completely and utterly lost. "All yours." The words were heated, his hands digging into Alex's hips hard enough to bruise. "I'm all yours." His heart may as well have tumbled out of his chest and right into Alex's hand. "Alexander," he groaned.

Lifting his head with a small, aching groan, as if the movement was too much for his pleasure-burning body, Alex sunk his teeth down against Teddy's shoulder. "_Mine._"

He couldn't take it. The night, the emotional highs, the light in Alex's eyes as he claimed him - Teddy couldn't take it. On a strangled sound, mind reeling and heart trembling, Teddy plunged deep and let himself go.

Alex's body snapped up as warmth pooled inside him, his own orgasm ripping through him like a pulled tooth, white-hot pleasure bursting behind his eyelids and curling at his toes. "_F-Fuck!_ Teddy!"

He choked on air as he came down from it, expression dazed. Never. Absolutely never had he released first. But he had and now felt weak as a newborn kitten. He knew he was quite possibly crushing Alex, but he couldn't drum up the energy to roll over. "Alexander," he whispered and it was all he had.

Alexander was limp against the sheets, body sagged, heart racing with something... Something. "Mm? W'ut, love?" His tongue felt like cotton in his mouth as fingers moved deftly over the sweat-slicked sides above him.

The words nearly spilled then, but couldn't be drummed up. Forget late; he wasn't going in until lunch. He was staying right here with Alexander, staying right beside the gorgeous young painter who owned all that he was and all that he had. He felt a frisson of fear and cuddled closer. What did you do to me, Zabini? What in Merlin's name did you do?

Pushing Teddy off with a small, girl-ish whine, Alex collapsed atop the Hit Wizard's chest with a small breath of bliss, snuggling closer almost instantly, body dragging behind like a contented weight. "_Extraordinaire_, _mon belle amour..._"

He lifted heavy arms, settled them around the younger man with a sound of contentment. Whatever he'd done could be thought on, dealt with, when they were further apart and every breath wasn't filled with him. He thought for a moment, searched for the word he wanted. "_Précieux_."

"_Oui, oui,_" Alex chuckled quietly, body fitting into every curve and crevice of Teddy's as warm, kiss-swollen lips traced lean muscles and a beautifully delicious neck. "_Mon petit précieux, _Teddy."

He pieced through the words, mind still a haze, and smiled slowly as the kisses warmed him. "Alexander, you're so bloody cute."

"_Non, non, non,_" Alex chuckled, body sagging helplessly against his lover's. "That ees you, my love. I'm just along for ze ride."

Teddy adored the way his accent would thicken when he was tired... or sated. He skimmed his fingertips up and down Alex's back in a mildly possessive move, a pleased hum escaping. "You're adorable then."

"Mm, fine." Alex pressed a warm, loving kiss to the swollen, red mark against his lover's shoulder. "If I am so _adorable,_ zen you are amazing, _non_?" His words were beginning to slur, his eyes drifting shut. Waking up? Perfect. Alex just hoped the rest of the day would stay that way.

Just until lunch, Teddy promised himself, winding his internal clock even as his eyes closed. "I'll be amazing s'long as you're with me," he mumbled.

Snuggling that much closer, close enough to press his lips against the pulse in Teddy's neck, Alex mumbled quietly, his words holding something in them that sent Teddy's heart into a twist. "I'll never leave. You're mine, Teddy. And I am yours."

-8-8-

He missed his self-imposed deadline. Holding onto the straps of the Ministry elevator loosely, Teddy wondered if he just shouldn't have skipped the entire day and just stayed in bed with Alexander. He'd been sorely tempted, particularly when disappointment had flickered in those golden eyes when Teddy had awakened him, fully-clothed already, with words of parting on his tongue.

Desk duty, he'd reminded his young lover and had promised to be home to him soon. But then, of course, Alex had dragged him down and his attempts at being able to flee were dashed. His shirt was rumpled. The stray observation had Teddy's lips curving. He'd made a deviant of the innocent and damned if he wasn't proud of himself for it even as he was awed by the depths of Alexander's desire for him.

_"I'll never leave."_

He'd sounded so sure... Half-asleep, thickly accented, and slurred. But so certain. He closed his eyes, let the promise wash over him, and nearly missed the conversation going on ahead of him.

"-Potter threw him in jail for good years ago. Didn't he kill some woman?"

The other witch waved her hand airily. "Her unborn child, I believe. But she was one of them too, so perhaps she deserved it."

"Oh, hush, Romilda. If you speak about them like that around the Head Auror, he'll have your job. He married one of them."

The other woman, dark hair tumbling down her back in waves, sniffed. "If I didn't know that Harry Potter was immune to love potions, I'd believe Draco Malfoy was slipping some in his husband's tea."

The first witch, her hair cut short, the color a vibrant red, chuckled. "Just because he didn't fall head over heels for you at Hogwarts doesn't mean he's immune. Maybe he never ate those chocolates."

"Of course he did. What human resists chocolates?" Romilda tossed her hair; Teddy resisted the childish urge to yank it. "Regardless, that still doesn't change things. He's still married to an old Death Eater and he has those four boys." She shuddered. "One of them was born to a werewolf. Can you imagine? I would never let something like that in my family."

"Oh, Romilda, you're so ghastly!" And both women laughed while Teddy felt his stomach roll. "Anyway, dear, we're almost at my floor. You did say it's Nott who's being released?"

"Theodore," Romilda confirmed. "And even now the Boy-Who-Lived is before the Wizengamot, demanding the sentence not be altered. Why marry a Death Eater if you insist another should be put behind bars? They are all the same, those nasty people."

"Too right," the other agreed and the elevator jerked to a stop. The witch stepped off, leaving Teddy alone with Romilda. He leaned forward from his corner to change the floor he wanted. It looked like he'd be making a stop in the court rooms. Because there was no way in hell he was letting Theodore Nott out of Azkaban if papa's words didn't stop it.

He also got the pleasure of watching the witch's eyes go wide with recognition. How could she not know him, after all? He'd grown up with his face in the papers. He flashed her a dark grin, fangs having sprouted, eyes having gone as dark as night. "What don't you want in your family?" he growled and she slapped the emergency stop so fast, Teddy's little metamorphmagic transformation almost reversed itself. She stole out of the elevator and Teddy rode the rest of the way in silence.

If they let that bastard out, what would he tell Alex?

_-8-8-_

"Members of the Wizengamot, please listen!" Harry called out quietly, trying to silence the disarray, the outcry from the witches and wizards in the stands.

Teddy slipped in amongst it all, dropped beside a sandy-haired wizard fumbling with an old camera. He looked pretty lost and out of it to be a reporter, Teddy mused, and then it clicked. Oh, right, this was Fin. He'd met the bloke just the other day at his parents' home. He hadn't seemed quite so lost then, though the way he'd looked at Albus...

"Hi," he said quietly as Harry planted his feet and tossed his head arrogantly. His hair settled to his advantage, bangs parting and scar showing. He wouldn't mention it, Teddy knew, what he'd done, who he was. But he'd learned symbols. The Ministry loved their symbols and the Chosen One was their best. His voice boomed out and Teddy couldn't help but smile. If anyone could overturn this, his papa could.

He nodded his head to the wizard in a large chair in the center of the room. Dark hair was just a little too long, teasing the collar of his robes, but it set off a touch of danger that Teddy knew could be irresistible. It didn't help that the man was honestly gorgeous, as old as his damn fathers and imprisoned about half his life, but he carried an arrogance about him...

"So that's Nott," he murmured and anger boiled under his skin.

"Mm? Oh, hello Teddy." Fin nodded towards the oldest Potter-Malfoy child and lifted his camera, took a _click_ and a picture and placed it back down against the straps on his chest. "Yeah, that's Nott. Right bastard 'e is, came in all seductive and arrogant. 'arry took one look at 'em and sneered. Think it made Nott's blood run cold, though 'e didn't show it."

"He wouldn't," Teddy grumbled. He'd seen enough men like this in his work that he knew what to expect. "Think he should stay in or get out?"

"Stay in, obvio'sly. If it wasn't for the fact that I knew your father," Fin blushed, ducking his head, _And your brother_..."I-I mean, Head Auror, but- W-What I mean is- I-" He cursed silently, choosing to be quiet before he made an even bigger fool of himself.

Teddy shrugged. "Don't tiptoe around it. I'm not big on labels and you've eaten with my family more than once. You're perfectly in your right to call him Harry." He drummed his fingers over his knee, listened quietly as a Wizengamot member attempted to shoot down his papa's arguments, only to have them tossed right back into his face. "But yeah, he needs to stay in."

Fin clicked a few more photos, anger seething, bubbling in his chest. The Wizengamot just didn't listen did they?

"Members, listen!" Harry tried to quiet down the overly loud room, tried to gain order. Being Head Auror was bullshit to them.

Teddy could feel the anger simmering beside him; more, he could smell it. The words of the woman in the elevator had him twitch a little bit. Werewolf blood... He didn't change every full moon, damn it, he just had... senses. That wasn't a bad thing.

Did Alexander understand that he was in a relationship with the child of a werewolf?

His hands curled into tight fists. "Maybe papa'll give you an interview after he wins this," Teddy murmured, gaze burning into the man on trial. He had to believe his father would win. "It'd give you an edge over the rest of them." He didn't notice the looks other nearby reporters shot their way, but he could feel something like jealousy, spite.

"M-maybe," Fin blushed in embarrassment. _Shite, Teddy shouldn't have said that... Now I'm going to get even more shite for being away and using my "away" time for pleasure. _

He looked over, studying Fin carefully. "You _are_ here to work, aren't you? I thought the _Prophet_ would want Harry Potter's statement."

"I-I... Um..." Fin flinched under the analyzing glance. "I-I'm not allowed t-to _do_ headlining stories... T-They'll just go to..." He swallowed harshly. "T-To someone else."

Teddy tilted his head to the side, considered. "But Al says you're great." He'd been moody, Teddy recalled, over dinner at their parents' the night before. Moody and just a little sharp-tongued and then fidgety and apologetic for every snap. "And if papa won't talk to anyone else - and when has he ever? - then they don't have any choice but to give it to you."

The heterochromic sighed quietly over the loud chatter of reporters and viewers. "They'd let me do it.. But..." He shrugged flippantly, fingers deftly picking at the old, raggedy camera in his worn, calloused hands. "Then they'd just give my work to someone else, let them take a spin a' it, put their name on it and.. B-Bam. Instant headlining story."

Teddy thought of that for a moment, gazing at the Wizengamot officials, gauging their reactions to the great Harry Potter's speech. It was so funny to think of him that way, so odd. He knew what he'd done. What child in the Wizarding world hadn't been told the tale of Harry Potter and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Voldemort ran more easily off their tongues when it needed to and, for papa, the name Tom Riddle was interchangeable with it.

They were slowly leaning towards papa's view of things and, while Teddy took a moment to listen, he heard some of his dad in what he was saying. Teddy's lips twitched. Of course papa would've talked to dad about this, probably the moment he'd heard about the imminent release. By Merlin's beard, they were a solid unit.

He looked back to Fin and spoke quietly under the din. "Al says you're great," he repeated. "If _he_ thinks that, papa would agree to talk to you. Only to you. Only have the story by you. Whether or not you're _allowed_ to have them, no one at the _Prophet_ is going to be stupid enough to turn down my papa's name. Particularly since his interviews are consistently handled by _The Quibbler_."

Fin blushed at the warm compliment. Did Albus really say that about him? "I-I... I guess..-"

"Mr. Potter, if you- _Objection! _Silence, please!" A large banging resonated throughout the courtroom, silencing its occupants, the Wizard over-seeing the hearing glaring around with a sneer and an up-turned nose.

Harry folded his arms, eyes glittering behind his lenses. He cast a glance Nott's way, not even bothering to sneer. He thought of Pansy, how Draco was even now with her and Blaise, assuring them that even if Nott was released he wouldn't be able to go anywhere near them. He thought of the extra work if he was released. For himself, for the Aurors he would have to place on his tail. A man like Theodore Nott didn't change his ways. He had learned that from experiences that seemed childish and foolhardy to him now, with over a decade of marriage under his belt.

He flicked his gaze up to the member leading the trial, the snarl twitching at his lips. "There's nothing for you to object to but the release of this Dark Wizard." The label had the whispers rising behind him and Harry listened with a careful ear to make sure they were on his side. They seemed to be. "And it's _Auror_. Auror Potter-Malfoy. You shouldn't confuse your scribe there with incorrect titles."

Teddy's lips twitched and he leaned back in his seat. He couldn't wait to tell Alex about this.

The Wizengamot official bristled agitatedly. "Mr. Potter- H-How _dare-_?"

Fin held his camera up at the ready, expression turning to one of pure confidence and concentration. Not his usual dewy, embarrassed eyes and shaky, but warm smiles.

Watching him, Teddy decided that he couldn't wait to tell Albus too. His mentions of Fin had been brief and always accompanied by a guilty sigh. He nodded slightly, deciding that he'd do him a favor and get papa to talk to him.

"If you cannot see fit to get my last name correct, I shall have my husband come in and do it for me," Harry snapped. "I have earned my title of Head Auror and expect to be addressed as such. Just as I expect the respect of having my name spoken correctly."

Teddy's lips twitched, the smile irresistible. "And he'll do it," he mused. "He'll have dad in here all regal and so obviously above all of these goings-on, and they'll fight this together and win in a finger-snap. They're one hell of a team, one perfect unit..." He spoke more to himself than to Fin now. "Together even when they're apart. Incredible, that bond."

Fin's camera click away as other journalists scratched down on fancy notebooks with beautifully plumed quills. Fin... Well, Fin's notebook was done, each page used, front, back, margin line and spiral. "They're something, aren't they?" The photographer knew, he had seen them firsthand. Small glances, secret smiles, Harry- _Mr. Potter-Malfoy,_ he chastised himself- tucking long strands of hair behind his husband's ear, placing a small kiss against his lips, affectionate touches as often as they could fit them in. It was as if the two adults had not had almost two decades of marriage under their belt, but it was so beautiful nonetheless. Fin's camera stilled in front of his face as there was a lull in conversation. What he... What he wouldn't give to have that. Something that... Something so beautiful, so whole... S-So _real._

"They are something," Teddy quietly agreed. "An enviable something." His father made a sweeping gesture towards Nott, rattled off something about his inability to reform as had been demonstrated by previous releases. His age would not slow him.

"We have Aurors well into their fifties who still go into the field, still bring in criminals. And oftentimes those criminals are as old or even older. A few years in Azkaban wouldn't have dulled his criminalistic mind."

"Mr..." The wizard paused for a moment, adjusting the collar of his long, black robe. "Mr. Potter-Malfoy, you must also see to the fact that Theodore Nott has not committed _any_ crimes while behind Azkaban's doors, nor has he-"

"Auror," Harry interrupted, eyes flashing. The air around him visibly sizzled; Teddy's grin was all pride. "Head Auror. And Theodore Nott was my arrest, Auror Weasley's arrest, Auror Finnigan's, and I can and will go on if necessary. As for him not committing crimes in Azkaban, I ask you what crime he _could_ have committed. I also ask how you _know_ whether or not he has. Were prisoners he came into contact with interviewed?

"Yes," he continued. "And _none_ would recommend him for leave. I can understand the need for room in our strongest prison, but I do suggest releasing someone without multiple arrests, without a life sentence. Without the _murder_ of his own unborn child on his record." The witches among the Wizengamot reacted to the last, one sitting straighter, two sending horrified, wary looks Nott's way, the fourth bowing her head for a moment. Not enough to sway, but there were some wizards - fathers - who cringed. The combination was enough to sway and Harry let himself feel the bubbles of triumph.

How far he'd come, he thought to himself, from the boy who'd needed Dumbledore's help in a room so much like this one.

"Your dad's amazing, yeah?" Fin mumbled quietly, leaning back away from the railing that separated audience from jury. His camera was almost full for the week, he had to be careful.

"Both of them are, but to watch papa like this..."

"Never happens," a new voice chimed in and James slid snugly into the empty seat on Fin's other side. Brothers communicated silently around Fin, and Teddy angled his head just slightly in acceptance. They weren't letting Fin get out very easily after this.

"No," Teddy agreed. "It does never happen. Papa's always the first to grin, to turn a fight into a joke. It's dad who debates, who'd argue with a post if it offended him somehow."

"Mr. Potter-Malfoy, I understand what you wish to convey, but you also must look at the fact that-"

"The_ fact_ nothing." The door to the conference room busted open, thudding against the courtroom wall with a loud, booming _bang._ "Draco Potter-Malfoy, Potions Masters, representing." The blonde strode in, crisp blue robes that of a seasoned Potions Master, accompanied with a crisp white shirt tucked into dark black trousers held up against lean hips with a tawny leather belt, clean leather loafers shining against his feet. "Alongside my husband, Harry _Potter-Malfoy._ Head Auror." Striding into the center of the room, Draco nudged his hair off his shoulder and back into line at the nape of his neck with the rest of the tied-back hair, coming to stand in-line with his husband, arms crossing over his chest.

Teddy had to smile, fingers closing around the stone in his pocket. He'd nearly lost it along with his wand on that last mission. "Papa must've called him."

James grinned, thinking of the little stone in his own pocket that reflected the stones all the Potter-Malfoys carried. When the need was there, they'd heat or color. "Yeah."

And down in the center of the room, Harry resisted the urge to reach out and take his husband's hand, ask how Pansy was coping.

Draco flicked a smile in Harry's direction, silver eyes gleaming up at the wizards and witches sitting against their benches. "Witches and wizards of the Wizengamot, I come forth today to accompany my husband in his statement of rejection against the Wizengamot's... proposal," the blonde turned, striding across the courtroom with an... _air_ about him. This wasn't the Draco Malfoy who cowered from the Wizarding World and clung to his sick and dying five year-old son. This was Draco Malfoy-Potter, wealthy and powerful, a wonderful father and a knowledgeable person with enough confidence to boast about. "To release Theodore Nott, whom, if you look at your files and past injunctions, has past transgressions against my husband and _myself._"

Harry tried not to smile, but he couldn't help it. Godric, his husband was gorgeous when he was fired up. It made his heart stir, knowing that this passionate man was all his. But his smile faded as he looked among the Wizengamot members. They were listening; one seemed to be sweating where he sat, squirming in place. Had this been his idea, then? The reporters and scattering of Ministry workers leaning forward in their seats. He felt the stone in his pocket heat, change shape, and knew James and Teddy were above as well. His spine straightened. He wouldn't let his boys down.

"He is a Dark Wizard and has shown this time and again like his father before him. He will not be stopped by anything but his full sentence." Harry focused his full attention, his full heat on the member who squirmed. "Undermining that sentence is foolish and unjust. And I will not stand idly by and allow this to happen when innocent people will be hurt by him if he is freed."

"Mr. Potter-Malfoy, Mr..." The head wizard flustered awkwardly. "Mr. Potter-Malfoy. If that is _all,_" he looked as if he hoped it was; sweat trickled against his neck and his cheeks were flush with embarrassment, worry Draco supposed. "Then we will delibera-"

"Why're they honestly this... this stupid?" Fin mumbled quietly, camera clicking away for pictures of all the wizards and witches sitting behind the supposed 'Judge.'

James shrugged, amused as Harry again berated the head wizard for neglecting his proper title. He caught sight of the court scribe's smile a moment before it was snuffed and hidden behind a wide quill. "It's politics. There's always stupidity in politics."

Teddy, though, was more suspicious. Why Nott specifically?

Fin nodded, lifting his head up to glance back through his camera. Why was that... No, he just must be fidgeting because he was nervous of the results.

The judges had left the courtroom to go back into some back-room chamber to deliberate, leaving Draco and Harry standing alone, but as one, on the floor, surrounded by tomes of files and yellowing paperwork.

Only now did Harry reach out, take Draco's hand and entwine their fingers. "Is Pansy alright?" he murmured.

Draco's confident smirk did not waver. "She's doing wonderfully, actually. Blaise was good for her. And Alexander is back there as well," he nodded his head to the outside chambers where he had marched through a while before. Lacing their fingers, the taller male tugged Harry forward, pressing their bodies almost flush together. "Give the papers something to talk about, oh great Head Auror?" His Potions Master robes glinted in the dull courtroom light, almost a dark sea-green.

Harry chuckled even as his hand went to the stone. Teddy's own glowed and the mild jerk of his father's head had him rising to see what was outside. He swept out as his parents' lips met, the flashing of cameras instantaneous.

"Alex."

The painter's head jerked up, eyes wide. "O-Oh, _Teddy,_" he glanced back at his mother, entangled in his father's arms, and walked over to his lover.

"I was going to come home and tell you after the verdict." Teddy dragged him close, held on tightly, and ignored the heated stare Blaise Zabini sent his way. "I should've known you'd already be here." He rested his lips over Alexander's, seeking to soothe and to reassure.

"What are you trying to do, love? Reassure _moi_?" Alexander smirked, fingers drifted down to grab at his lover's hips and drag him that much closer. "No reassurance. _Non, non._ Everything is perfect." Pansy smiled quietly in her husband's arms. Maybe the Potters weren't _so_ bad. Especially since Draco was now a part of them.

Teddy chuckled, drew him into another kiss, this one warm and amused. "They're deliberating now. Between papa's words and dad's dramatic entrance, I'm betting everything _will_ be perfect."

Alex gave a small chuckle, sighing in something keen to bliss. "_You're_ perfect, did I ever tell you that, _mon cher_?"

"No, but you don't generally lie to me." Teddy lifted Alexander's hands, brushing his lips over the knuckles. "I have to get back, though. James and I have Fin trapped and we plan to interrogate him. Care to join?" It was a family affair, private amongst the Potter-Malfoys. It was an offer Teddy would've given to no one else and Alexander knew it.

He was really stuck between a... What was it? A rock and a... A... board? Alexander shook his head. "_Non, non, amour. _I have to stay here with my papa and mama."

Teddy really didn't want to leave him and that was new, painfully so. "I can stay until the verdict. James is wily enough to keep the reporter in place." He brushed his fingertips over the painter's cheek. "If you'd like me to stay."

Pansy and Blaise smiled knowingly. They knew what that look meant.

"I'd love it if you would, Teddy." Alexander sealed their lips with a blissful moan of appreciation as the other's tongue, lips, teeth and taste swept against his mouth.

Teddy pressed him closer, lifting him to his toes. There wasn't much of a height difference, but just that subtle slide had Teddy's stomach tying in knots. He forgot that his parents were there, changed the angle of his head to deepen the kiss further.

Winding his arms tightly around his lover's neck, Alexander lost himself into the kiss with small, encouraging sighs and gentle nudges of his arms to press Teddy closer. His parents watched on with loving amusement. Teddy was something special.

Had it really only been an hour since he'd left Alex, snuggled and sated in bed? It felt like a lifetime. A terrifying lifetime. Was it like this for his parents? Teddy hoped it was, so this could be real. So this could last. It was maddening how much he wanted this to last. "Alexander," he breathed, breaking the kiss only so his lips could glide over his lover's face.

Alex leaned into the touches, breath stuttering, heart pounding. "T-Teddy... I..." I love you. I love you. _I love you._ His fingers curled tightly into the fabric of his lover's robe.

Teddy breathed it in, could taste the words on his tongue, and shuddered. He was about two seconds from pinning him to the wall and ravaging, so gripped a little tighter, pressed just a little closer and laid his brow on Alex's. "Alexander," he murmured and there was a hint of a whine, a lot of need, and a lot of the love that still got caught in his throat.

Leaning away, Alex dragged a sigh from his own lips, wishing nothing more than to crawl back into his lover's arms and stay. "Teddy, I ca-"

"Alex." Pansy stood quietly, removing herself from Blaise's warm, loving arms and moving slowly over to her son, purple robes flowing gracefully around her. "Alex, dear. Go. We will send word of the verdict as soon as it is made." Unlike her brash, rowdy self from their school days, Pansy Zabini nee' Parkinson was calm, cool and... Well, motherly.

Turning her head to greet Teddy with a calculated smile, Pansy grinned. "You will take care of him, _yes?_" And oh, so Slytherin.

Teddy looked at her, then back at Alexander, cupped his cheek gently. "No," he murmured, heart quivering. "I think we'll take care of each other."

"Grand." And with a turn of her head, she placed a quick peck against Alex's cheek and leaned up on her toes to place a soft peck against Teddy's chin. "_Au revoir._" Turning her body completely, Pansy walked back into Blaise's arms, mumbling the only little bits of French she knew; Goodbye and I love you.

Blaise held his wife close and Teddy read the warning message loud and clear before the slight, approving nod came. The metamorphmagus smiled and drew Alexander against him again, content for the moment to just hold on.

And then James sprang out, clueless but grinning. "Back to Azkaban with the bloody bastard!"

Teddy laughed, lifting Alex right off his feet for a delighted, firm kiss.

"Yes! _Oui!_ Really, Jamie?" Alexander chuckled triumphantly, turning his head to see his mother allowing a few tears to slip in joy. They were free! Everything was fine! Oh, _maman, papa!_

Teddy spun him, grinning widely. "Come on, with papa _and_ dad arguing? Of course he'd stay behind bars!"

James grinned, watching his older brother. Good, he decided. It was a bloody good thing that he and Alexander seemed to be on the right track. Now if Albus would just- "Oh, shite! Fin!" He scrambled back in to make sure the reporter stuck around and Teddy chuckled.

"Forget what I said about James being wily, alright? My little brother is an idiot."

None of them noticed the witch striding out, blonde hair darkening as the Glamour she'd used on it wore off. She walked into the elevator with a huff and retrieved a parchment from her shimmering silver robes. She rolled it up and tied it neatly with a simple purple ribbon.

* * *

><p><em>Abraxas is in homeroom right now, and the show choir just came in with a box to my best friend next to me, said they had a present for him, and one of the show choir girls popped out. XD Thomas screamed and fell on his arse. Best. Homeroom. Ever.<em>

_**So, dun, dun, **_**duuuuunnnn. What'da ya think? Leave a review!**

**Anymore CHARACTER QUESTIONS? :D**

-Syl and **Abraxas.**


	12. Cockroach Clusters

**We have now decided on how to do Scorpius's Wingardium Leviosa Halloween One-shot! Be expecting that soon!**

**Thank you for all the character questions and reviews! Love you all, lots!**

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Now Hugo Weasley would've been the last to say that he was easily impressed. He wasn't easily anything, in his mind, as he'd inherited his grandmother's stubbornness - which reminded him that he ought to drop in and visit the Mighty Molly Weasley soon. But now? Now he was just dazzled.<p>

He'd gotten his cauldrons, his ladle, the vanilla he'd needed, and all sorts of other things for his kitchen. He'd be set for months now on everything and it was, he discovered, easy to let go of his pride for a day and let Scorpius foot the bill. Particularly since his lover seemed to be getting such a kick out of it. If the goofy smile after every purchase and a small peck on Hugo's lips was anything to go by.

Plus, Hugo figured that since Scorpius ate more of his chocolate than anyone else, he was really just paying for his own pleasure. The Weasley planned on paying him back with more than just chocolate, though, calculating how much longer it would be before he could get Scorpius to bed... or couch... or kitchen floor... or right against the front door. Maybe, if they had the energy, they could try for all.

When Scorpius sent him that bright smile, that goofy grin before dragging him into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Hugo decided that they'd definitely have the energy. His thanks would be exhausting, but sincere and very, very thorough.

"I think I've had just about all I can take," he decided, laughing as bubbles rocketed passed their heads, shooting back to dance around them and spin and tumble and create all kinds of shapes. They were new and had Hugo looping an arm around Scorpius's waist, head tilted back in a grin. "But I'm going to get some of those and wheedle Uncle George into giving me a discount."

Scorpius smile was bright, soft and oh-so pleased as he tugged Hugo forward, arms locked tightly around his lover's waist as he sealed their lips together with a blissful sigh. "Whatever you want Hugh, you should know that by now." His pocket weighed down with shrunken purchases, and it felt amazing.

"No way. This place already has my name on it. Keep your coins where I can't see them." Hugo wrapped his arms around Scorp's neck, happy to sink into another kiss.

Content to just kiss and wrap himself around all that was Hugo Weasley, he sunk into the affectionate gesture and sighed quite blissfully.

"Ahem." The two jerked back.

"G-George-!" Scorpius blushed, smiling goofily.

Hugo glanced over to Scorpius, grinned and took his hand. "Hi. I like the bubbles, Uncle George."

He laughed, watching as they formed a chorus line and began a bubble version of can-can kicks. "I like 'em myself. And you've got that look Ron gets when he wants something."

Hugo grinned widely. "Maybe. I _do_ work here sometimes, Uncle George. Employee discount?"

Scorpius watched, perfectly content behind Hugo, arms still tucked tightly around his lover's - his boyfriend's waist. Long-term. Forever. _Merlin,_ Scorp hoped so.

"Your father tries that one too." George Weasley shrugged, wide grin flashing as two arguing redheads walked in from the back, one neat as a pin with her wild red curls pulled back in an attempt at taming them. The others hair was largely straight up, a little singed at the edges. Molly and Lucy, the twins Percy had been - much to the family's amusement - cursed with it. He'd been horrified that his daughters were the born pranksters the Twins before them were, mollified by them both finishing Hogwarts with high marks on all their N.E.W.T.s.

George nodded at them now, amused. "Bubbles are their thing. You'll have to ask for your little employee discount that way."

"But you _own_ the place!" Hugo protested.

George reached out, rubbed his knuckles over his nephew's head. "Godric, Scorp, why haven't you leashed this thing yet?"

Scorpius blushed, quietly drawing Hugo back against his body. "'Cause," was his affirmative reply, leaning down and nuzzling lightly against his lover's neck. "Love you."

Hugo smiled. "Love you too."

George mimed a gag and waved at the twins whose argument had dissolved into a need for wands. Molly was covered in warts, Lucy's teeth didn't seem to want to stop growing. Their uncle took it in stride, walking past them. "Entertain your cousin. Try and find him a leash."

"Kinky," Lucy mused, returning her teeth and hair to normal before stowing her wand.

Chuckling, Scorpius kissed the rosy cheeks of his lover's, leaning down to press their lips together softly before pulling away. "Hello, twins!"  
>Lucy chuckled quietly, "<em>Hello,<em> Scorpius!"

Molly rolled her eyes, smirking lightly. "Hi, Scorp. Cousin."

Hugo just rolled his eyes, mildly elbowing Scorpius. "Hey."

Scorpius pouted, rubbing his side. "That was mean," he whispered exaggeratedly.

"So what was this you needed from us cousin?" Lucy spoke quietly, almost attached side-to-side with Molly.

"Not a leash," he said quickly, brushing his fingers through Scorpius's hair in quiet apology. Whether he was goofing around or not, the day had been... wonderful. "How'd you do the bubbles?"

Molly grinned. "If we told you that, we couldn't be able to charge you double for it."

"Double?"

Rolling his eyes, Scorpius pressed a calming kiss to Hugo's hair. "How much for the bubbles, for Hugo's birthday?"

Lucy glanced at Molly with quiet contemplation. The twins communicated silently, slight shrugs, lip twitches, an animated head bop. "Birthday presents are _completely_ different," they decided in unison.

Molly grinned. "So triple the price."

Hugo's eyes rolled. "So nice to have loving cousins."

Scorpius chuckled. "Wonderful family, Hugo." Pulling his red-headed lover against his side, Scorpius glanced at the twins with calculating contemplation. "What price do I need to pay to get my boyfriend some bubbles?"

"Ditch the boyfriend," Molly began.

"And follow us," Lucy finished, their lips each curved in potentially dangerous smiles.

Hugo bristled in Scorpius's arms. "Um, why should I?" Scorp questioned cautiously.

The twins exchanged looks and eye rolls. Molly caught one of the bubbles in her hand, let it roll off her fingers and pop in a teeny-tiny firework. "You want them, so come on."

Scorpius glanced at Hugo with a small look of apprehension, pulling away to walk a step closer towards the twins. "I'll be right back, yeah?"

He laughed and waved him off. "Sure. I'll just wander around. When I inevitably get lost, just cast a Point Me."

Scorpius snorted bemusedly. "When I don't come back, sell my Quidditch memorabilia for chocolate supplies, yeah?" He turned to follow the twins as they disappeared towards the back of the shop. "Name something after me!" And he was gone.

"Alright." The twins moved on either side of the Quidditch player, linked arms with him. "Since you mentioned Hugh's birthday-"

"-we were reminded about our gift."

"We've been working hard at it."

"So you can give him the bubbles today-"

"-because he clearly wants them bad if he was trying for a discount."

"He never does," Molly remarked.

"Much more like Aunt Hermione in certain things," Lucy agreed. "Too-"

"Stubborn," the said together, with a certain nod.

Scorpius tried to follow their insistent chatter, literally being dragged by his upper body towards the back of the shop, feet dragging below him. "I- What-?"

Molly released him, snagged a fresh bottle from a shelf and shoved it at Scorpius. "Here you are."

Lucy danced over to a bubbling cauldron. "Now this you can't tell him about."

"We're only telling you because we want your opinion."

"Your honest opinion," Lucy confirmed.

"No lying to spare our feelings," her twin added.

"Quite."

Lucy flicked a smirk over her shoulder at her twin as Scorpius glanced down at the bottle, turning it backwards and forwards, side to side in his hands. Looking through the light blue glass, the label resting against his hand, the bottle vibrating like a Snitch. Inside, little bubbles popped and drifted, burst into a colourful array of lights and danced against the glass. "Beautiful..." Scorpius whispered, awed.

"Thank you." Molly beamed. "We did work rather hard on it."

"And they do all sorts of things."

"For an hour, at any rate."

"So make sure Hugo doesn't go overboard."

"I won't, but..." Scorp glanced up from the bottle. "What's your birthday present for him? What did you want my opinion on?"

"This." Molly tapped her wand to the side of the cauldron and the scent of chocolate wafted into the air. "For whenever he gets his shop."

Scorp met the twin's smirks, nodding his head. "Won't ask, sounds amazing." Turning, he held the bottle up over his shoulder, giving it a wave. "Thanks for this! _See you soon!_"

Molly lifted a brow as he left. She and Lucy exchanged looks, shrugs. If he'd known what they were planning, they would have to know what he was planning. So there went that plan. "Good luck finding him," Molly mused.

"Don't forget to take it easy with those things!" Lucy called. "We aren't responsible for death by bubble!"

_-8-8- _

"Mm, now I'm jealous of whoever _your_ boyfriend is because, Merlin, you're handsome," a voice whispered quietly from behind Hugo, the voice low, husky.

He knew who it was immediately, but it still sent shivers up his spine. "Flattery will get you everywhere, but when my gorgeous boyfriend comes 'round he'd injure you."

Warm, muscular arms wrapped snugly around Hugo's waist, drawing the shorter male's body tighter against his boyfriend's. "I think I'll manage," Scorpius whispered hotly.

"I dunno. He's rather strong, actually. Must be all the Quidditch." Hugo turned his head, brushed his lips to the underside of Scorpius's chin. "We _must_ stop meeting like this."

Scorpius smiled wistfully, all curved lips and white teeth. "Or what?" He tugged Hugo even closer with a jerk of arms around his hips. "How about I just keep you to myself then?" His voice dropped to a low, husky whisper, heard quietly over the rowdy noises from the shop.

"Well, I don't know." Hugo turned in his arms, hands sliding up and into his lover's hair. "I do love my boyfriend, after all. Quite a bit."

He smirked, a thoughtful expression flickering over his face. "Oh?" Leaning forward, Scorpius brushed his lips over Hugo's nose, across his cheeks and down his jaw. "I think I might be able to get you to love _me_ _more._"

He trembled, letting his eyes slip shut. "I doubt it. Madly in love, you know. He's irreplaceable."

Scorpius leaned down, sealing their lips together without a moments hesitation. "_Merlin,_ Hugh... _I love you._"

Hugo dropped the game, avidly returning the kiss as well as the words. "I love you too, Scorp. I'm just about ready to drag you home and call an end to all this shopping."

"Not just yet." His boyfriend moaned quietly, keeping Hugo pressed flush against him with a tightening of his arms. "I have a gift for you, from the twins."

He grinned, nipping fondly at Scorp's lips. "The bubbles."

With a flourish of his hand, the Quidditch star held out the sparking blue bottle towards his long-term boyfriend. "A gift from me, to you." He coughed jokingly. "And," he coughed, "the twins."

"The twins don't count, not when they have to drag you away to get this to me." Hugo took the bottle, smile fading into a surprised little "o" while his eyes widened. "Bloody hell, that's beautiful, isn't it? They really outdid themselves."

Scorpius rested his cheeks against Hugo's shoulder. "Didn't they?" He pressed a soft kiss against his lover's skin.

"Yeah." Hugo slipped the container into his pocket, deciding to wait til they got home to try it out. _Home_, he repeated to himself, lips curving. He'd already decided to ask Scorpius to just completely move in with him, but decided right then that he'd ask that night. "We should go the owlry next, shouldn't we? See if those spices we ordered came in."

Smiling widely, Scorpius nodded. "Yes, of course! I can't wait to see what you make with the cinnamon you got," turning around with a quick spin, Scorpius held his arm out to Hugo. "Shall we, then?"

"Yeah." He laughingly took a hold, feeling like a girl and not minding a bit. When he had Scorp pinned to their front door later, he'd show just how much of a girl he wasn't.

"Take care of him, Scorpius!" Lucy called with a giggle, glancing up from the highest platform of the store and giving a curt, goofy wave. Molly peaked her head out a few floors below.

Hugo looked up at them. "Oi! We'll see who has to take care of who!" Then he grinned and sidled a little closer to his lover. "Thanks for the bubbles, girls!"

Molly laughed and both twins disappeared as the two males wandered back into the busy streets of Diagon Alley.

_-8-8-_

"Hello Mr. Malfoy-Potter! Mr. Weasley!" A feminine voice called as the door to the Owlry jingled as it was held open.

"Good morning, Clara!" Scorpius grinned widely, giving a wave of his hand as he tugged Hugo back against his side with a small tsk. "Ah-ah. No leaving my side." He gave a light and airy, yet possessive smile.

"You got a letter today, Mr. Malfoy-Potter, and one of Mr. Weasley's supplies you ordered came in. The rest will be in in the next day or two!" Clara waved from behind the desk, tugging dark, blonde strands of hair back behind her neck and grabbing a treat from inside the pocket of her sky blue apron, she held it out to the Eagle owl that sat perched on her desk. "There you are Apollo, now shoo."

Hugo reached out, stroking the feathers of the easily recognizable owl. "Wonder what your dad's ordered?" he wondered, taking note of the package the owl was standing on, ready to take off with. He didn't see the darkly worried look flash over Scorpius's features as he took a hold of the letter, tied with a purple ribbon, and shoved it into his pocket without reading it.

Scorpius approached the owl quietly, the letter in his pocket weighing him down like lead. "I-I don't know," he held out a hand to the owl, flashing a grin at Clara as Apollo leaned down, gently nuzzling his hand before glancing up at him with creepily, knowing golden eyes. _Oh, don't give me that look, Apollo... _

"Probably potions junk," Hugo decided and grinned at the label on his package. "Oh, good, the cinnamon." Scorpius cheered quietly as he shrank it down and tucked it into his pocket, delighted. He could get started after his very long thank you with Scorp.

Scorpius tugged Hugo back against his side, reveling in the warmth and security his shorter lover gave him. Why was she still sending him letters? He sent her hi- No. He didn't. Shite. He'd have to read that note the minute he got home- What was she going to do now that she was defying him? The letter felt like fire against his side.

Hugo tilted his head back, pressing a kiss to his love's neck. He was oddly tense... "What's wrong, love?"

"Hm?"Scorpius glanced down confusedly. "Oh! Just wonderin' what um..." He met Apollo's inquisitive eyes. _What are you going to say, squirt? _"Just wondering what dad is making... L-Last time he uh, he blew up the library in the West wing... Dad didn't really care- Just that he was okay, but um..." Scorpius flushed, embarrassed at his rambling. "But yeah."

Hugo leaned back, studying Scorpius carefully. He was pants at lying. "Scor...?"

Scoprius tilted his head down to meet his lover's gaze. "It's..." He sighed quietly, exasperated, leaning down and pressing his forward against his lover's for the sheer comfort he offered the Quidditch star. "It's nothing Hugh, really. Just more bad news in my life. Nothing to worry about. Nothing to do with you, just some bad decisions in my life coming to haunt me." He bristled at the worried look reflecting in Hugo's warm pools of blue. "But, it's all resolved, so no worries, yeah?" Scorpius hoped none of this lying to the love of his _life_ was going to come back and bite him in the arse.

There was hurt swarming with the worry, so Hugo looked away. Nothing to do with him? Right. He and Scorp weren't married, weren't even technically living together. Of course it didn't have anything to do with him. "Right, then. Let's go and see Al? I ordered a book from him ages ago and haven't had a chance to pick it up."

Scorpius cursed silently, drawing Hugo back against his chest and finding his lover's lips with his own, kissing him passionately. "I'm sorry, I- Just, _shite,_ that came out wrong." He pressed Hugo's head against his chest, drawing strength and security from the shorter male. This is why he refused to continually send that vile witch money. This man right here. His family. His lover. "I love you Hugo, so much," he whispered quietly, firmly against his lover's bright red locks. "And I promise to tell you what's going on just... Just not yet. Not till I have it all sorted out, okay?" Not until I know you'll be safe.

"Sort it out soon," Hugo requested quietly. "I'll help you if I can, Scorp. You should know that. I love you..." And he didn't like the idea that Scorpius was keeping secrets from him, ones that very clearly upset him.

"I know, and Merlin Hugh... I-I know, and I love you so fucking much but this.." This is bigger than you and me. I'm scared, Hugh.. I'm so fucking scared. "I promise to tell you the minute I know I can. Okay? And it'll be soon. So soon, I promise." He lifted his hands to cup Hugo's cheeks, drawing the other's lips back up against his own.

Hugo sank into the kiss, fingers curling into Scorpius's robes. He was worried, a little hurt, but he trusted Scorp like he trusted no one else. He let the trust spill into this meeting of lips, banished the rest.

The world around them silenced. "Merlin, I love you, I love you so much, Hugh..." What would I do without you? Why do you still stay with me? Will you stay with me... after? "L-Let's get out of here, yeah?" He pulled his lips away very reluctantly. He could of stayed there for hours with just Hugo and be perfectly content. Merlin, he hoped none of this exploded in his face- A sense of foreboding told him he would fuck up. And soon.

"Yeah, love, let's go." Hugo took his lover's hand, laced their fingers. "I do love you, Scorpius. No matter what, alright?"

The Quidditch star smiled cheekily. "Even if I grew a beard and quit Quidditch to become a hobbit?" Tightening his fingers around the others grasp, Scorpius pulled Hugo flushed against him, head tilting down to meet his lover's beautiful, captivating eyes.

"Even then, you git. Though I'd have to boot your arse into the shower now and again."

Laughing freely, relief rushing through him like a torrential wave, Scorpius tugged Hugo out of the shop with a call of 'Goodbye Clara,' a hoot from Apollo who fluttered off without a seconds delay back to his father, and a small, fleeting smile at Hugo. "Love you, git. As long as you're in the shower with me. Love you, _always._"

"Of course I'd be in the shower with you. What do you think I'd use to lure you in?" Hugo happily stayed close, an arm tucked around his lover's waist.

Scorpius kept Hugo close, pressing a kiss to his hair. "Let's go visit my brother, yeah?"

"Yeah. I meant it about that book. He offered to bring it to me, but I like it in there when I get the chance."

"So do I, Hugh..." Scorpius chuckled, dodging wayward witches and wizards as he tugged Hugo along. "So do I."

Hugo's grin faded as they neared the shop, the darkened windows an incredibly unusual sight. "Scor... He _is_ supposed to be open, isn't he?"

Scorpius's blood ran cold, worry setting into his heart like a wayward storm. "Um... Y-Yeah." They approached the darkened door slowly, Scorpius lifting his hand to graze it across the familiar dark oak door.

Hugo rolled his eyes and jiggled the door. It was unlocked. Nervous, he slid his wand out from his robes. "Oh, shite," he breathed. But when he walked in, Scorpius at his side, it wasn't what he expected. Albus was alone in the dark building, face buried in the side of a small puppy, and there were...

Hugo looked around, blinking. Where had all the books gone? Oh, there were some. But hardly even a quarter of the usual store. Since there appeared to be no danger, he lifted his wand. "_Lumos_!" he cast and as his wand cast a warm glow, Albus jumped and jolted hard enough to have the pup yipping with her own fright.

Scorpius rushed in past Hugo, worried pounding at his heart as he slid to the floor on his knees. "Albus, Albus what happened? W-Where are- Where are all the books?"

"Were you robbed?" Hugo demanded. "Maybe we should get James or Harry?"

"N-no!" Albus stuttered, looking up, eyes a little wild. He cuddled the pup a little closer to him, dropped his head to murmur soothingly to her. "No. Don't call p-pop or... or anyone."

"But if you were robbed-"

"I w-wasn't... I wasn't," he whispered. "The books were... they were hers. I don't know how I... They're hers."

"Albus, Albus, _shhh._" Scorpius reached over, pulling his brother into his arms and whispering soft words against his hair. "Shh, it's alright."

"Sc-Scorpius... She took everything... I can't... I c-can't replace everything... She r-ruined my store." His breath hitched and he buried his face into the puppy's fur. "I c-can't afford it... My b-books are... She lied," Albus realized. "She lied all this t-time..."

Hugo dropped down beside Scorp, rested a hand on Albus's back. "Who did? Bailey?" There was a mumble that probably boiled down to "yes" and Hugo looked at Scorpius, frowning. "But this is your place. How could she do that?"

"P-papers and... and c-contracts... I just signed b-because... I'm s-so stupid."

Scorpius held onto Albus tightly, rocking him quietly. "Don't worry Albus. We'll figure this out. We'll go to Alex's father, Blaise's an arguer, he'll know what to do. And we'll only mention it to pop and father when you're ready, okay?"

"N-no! We can't- I don't want-" Albus shook his head, looking away from his brother. "I signed them. They're hers and I can't... I signed the papers and didn't even look 'cause she said... Merlin's beard, Scorpius, I'm so stupid... I'm so stupid..."

"No. Oh, Albus, no, you're not-" Scorpius didn't know what to do. If Albus had signed the papers, than whatever he had signed over was legally Bailey's... No matter how much she had connived out of his brother. "We'll figure this out, we will." He looked to Hugo pleadingly for help.

Hugo shook his head, at a loss. "I... Well, come on, Al. Your shop does great. You've always got plenty of customers. Your books have to be in the black."

Absolutely miserable, Al just tiredly lifted a crinkled sheet of parchment. The ink on it was decidedly red. "She..."

"Shite, Al, you're in debt...?"

"They're going to take my shop," he admitted and, hearing the words aloud drove it home painfully hard, and he collapsed against Scorpius, sobbing.

_-8-8-_

It was easy enough to keep Fin in place. A hand on his shoulder kept him still while the other reporters and viewers left. "Stick around," James suggested. "You'll have a few more photo ops this way."

Fin blinked in confusion. Was this some sort of gang-up? "O-Okay, um..." He cradled his camera closer to his chest.

"And we'll be able to set something up so you can talk to dad and papa."

"Can't very well talk to one without getting the other," James agreed. "Before that, though, we'd like to know why Al's so miserable."

"All we managed to get at dinner last night was that Bailey had ruined everything and they had a row." Teddy smiled, feeling a small burn of pride. "He fired her and turned her right out. _Finally_."

Fin's heart jumped, his feet pausing against their insistent tapping on the ground, eyes blowing wide. "H-He what?"

"Oh, yeah. I guess he was fixing his place, putting his books all back to normal and reorganizing the furniture. And she comes in and immediately starts ranting about how he was making everything _simple_ and _uninteresting_."

"So he fired her!" James grinned, giving Fin's shoulder a squeeze. "So thanks for that. Real sorry about your article, though. Al said it was grand."

"Y-Yeah, it um..." Fin's good mood vanished like a _reducto._ "I-It was... But um..." He cradled his baby, his camera to his chest. "What'd ya need to talk to m-me about?"

"_Albus_. Obviously." James stretched out long legs, getting comfortable. "He was miserable last night over what happened. Are you going to forgive him for Bailey being evil or what?"

"I..." Fin's lips turned down in a frown. "H-He... I-I mean..." He collapsed back into the vacated seats behind him with a loud, resounding thud. "H-He..."

Teddy's eyes rolled, turning a calming blue. "Listen, Fin, we know you care about him. James because someone told him, me because I'm not dense."

"Oi!"

He smiled slightly, giving James a friendly shove. "So is it him you're mad at or her? Because she's gone, thank Merlin."

Finny fidgeted, his raggedy t-shirt pulling at his arms. "I.. Am... Uh..." Who... Who was he mad at? He... Fin could never be mad at Albus, could he? No, he was mad at the fact that he saw right through Bailey, and could do nothing to stop her... He was jealous. Jealous that Albus didn't love _him_ like _he_ _loved_ _Albus._ "N-No..." he whispered quietly. "J-Just Bailey."

"Good. Anyway, he's dying to be able to apologize to you because Al's terrible when he makes someone feel bad."

"And he still has your dog, yeah? You should go and get her back," James added.

Fin shook his head shakily. "I-I, oh no, I-I couldn't- I mean- I-" He fidgeted in his seat, suddenly not able to sit still.

"It's your dog," Teddy reminded him. "We'll cover for you, say you're busy getting an interview from Harry Potter-Malfoy. If it happens to last a few hours, more's the better."

James hefted Fin up by the collar of his shirt, the Irishman tumbling to his feet with a small outcry of shock. "H-Hey-!"

"_Go_, you git. If you think Albus doesn't care about you, you're mad!"

"But I can't!" Fin's discoloured eyes widened. "I-I just walked out- And I don't know _where_ in the bloody name of bloody-fucking _Merlin_ he _is!_ And I just- I just-" Fin's eyes watered. "I just _can't!_"

"It's the middle of the day," James pointed out. "He's at his shop, of course. And the longer it takes you to walk _back_, the less likely you ever will."

Teddy tried to bite back the amusement brought on by James offering romantic advice. "Fin, you _can_ go. It'll make him feel plenty better and it'll make you feel better too. Especially now that you don't have any sort of competition."

He froze, fiddling with some old, sticking buttons on his camera. Should he...? "Should I...?" He took a step towards the door anyway.

"Yes, you should," Teddy urged.

"Neither of us like seeing our brother hurting and you're the only one who'll make him feel better," James added.

Before Fin could reply, he was shoved further towards the door with cries of "Just leave! Go on!" Along with cheers and whoops from the eldest Potter-Malfoy kids. The Irishman was gone with a steadying breath and a familiar _crack _as soon as he stepped outside the courtroom doors.

_-8-8-_

The door was dark. The first thing Fin noticed was that the door to the Page Turner... was dark. Fear settled into his heart like a knife. Rushing forward, camera thumping against his chest like the stammering beat of his heart, Fin pushed at the door, shocked to find it open, unlocked. "A-Alb... us."

Small cries were heard, chest racking sobs and quiet pleas as Fin watched in heart-wrenching horror, the man he loved curled in the lap of his brother. "Albus..." Fin whispered quietly, watching as Albus's chest racked violently with gut-wrenching sobs, clinging to Scorpius as if he were his lifeline.

Subla, cradled in Hugo's arms, barked softly and started to wriggle. The redhead looked up, blinking. "Oh. Well. Hi, Fin."

Ignoring the redhead and the blonde glaring at him as if he shouldn't even be breathing at that moment, Fin walked in on auto-pilot, dropping to the floor, dropping his camera beside him and pulling Albus away from his brother, drew the book-lover into his arms, lips instantly whispering calming, warm words.

Albus whimpered and curled his fingers into Fin's shirt, perfectly alright with the change. "F-Finny? What're you...?"

"I-I'm sorry, I-I'm _so, so_ s-sorry..." His voice cracked, tears building against his eyes as he held Albus so tightly it almost hurt.

He didn't understand what the apology was for, but threw his arms tightly around Fin nevertheless, face pressed into the curve of his neck. He felt like his life was crumbling around him, but Finny was back. Better, he was back and didn't seem to be mad.

Hugo found Scorpius's hand and held it tightly.

"I-I'm sorry- I s-shouldn't have _snapped_ at you like that, I was just so- So-" Frustrated. Jealous. Confused. _Hurt._ Heartbroken. _I love you- I love you so much, you great buffoon._

"It's- I didn't-" Al choked on a sob, trying to breathe. "She ruined _everything_!" And she was taking his shop with her. "They're t-taking my shop! I c-can't afford... I... And the a-article a-a-and..." Trailing off, Albus lost himself again in the wracking sobs.

Fin cursed silently, dragging Albus completely into his lap and rocking quietly. He glanced up and met Scorpius's eyes with an expression that said- No, _demanded_ that everything would be explained later.

Scorpius nodded silently in turn.

"Albus, shhh, love. It'll be okay," Fin's fingers deftly combed through tangled brown locks and over the knobs of his spine. "Shhh."

He clung to Fin, gripping his shirt tightly even as the sobs finally died away and the tears were drying on his cheeks. He didn't let go, didn't want to. He wanted to forget everything since arriving at the Page Turner that morning. He'd already been miserable after a sleepless night, thinking of Fin and how he could possibly apologize to him, thinking of how he was going to manage the shop without Bailey around. He really been considering hiring an assistant, but then he'd gotten inside to find Bailey and two big, burley wizards packing away his books.

And that's when she'd told him about the contracts he'd signed, the ones giving her ownership of over half their stock, the ones he'd signed giving her complete control over the finances, the ones he'd signed allowing her to take out equity on the building that should be paid off by this point. But now, after desperately going through the disorganized mess that was Bailey's filing system, he knew that he was upside-down on the mortgage for the building, owned only this pitiful amount of books, and was painfully behind on taxes.

He was going to lose everything, even his little flat if he wanted to keep the building. But why keep a building when you couldn't afford stock? He'd be paying for this for years unless he went to his parents, but there was enough pride in him to keep that from even being a possibility.

And to think his papa had been there just the day before telling him how proud he was... Well, there was nothing to be proud of any longer. He'd failed. He was a failure. Quieted now, only dull whimpers escaping, Albus clutched at Fin's shirt a little tighter.

"Albus..." Fin whispered the others name soothingly, nodding his head to Scorpius and Hugo as they stood to exit the shop, mumbling quiet goodbyes of how they would return later.

_Oh Albus... _Scorpius cringed inwardly as the door to the Page Turner clicked shut, its usual bell not jingling overhead. _I promise... I'll... I'll do something. Anything to help fix this._

"I copied the papers he had lying about," Hugo murmured and slid a stack of parchment out from his robes. "We'll see just how far in debt he is."

Nodding his head, Scorpius rubbed at his stinging eyes, sighing with a shaky breath. "Hugh... Did you...? She just... I _hate her!_"

"I know, love. So do I." He envisioned his savings jar empty and only sighed over it. He could wait for his shop if it meant Albus would keep his. "We'll fix this."

Scorpius knew they would. They would if it was the last thing he'd do. ...He could, couldn't he? Thoughts connecting, forming a rapid plot in his head, Scorpius cheered inwardly. "H-Hugo!" Grasping the other's hands, Scorpius turned and rushed off to Gringotts, dodging passed witches and wizards as they hollered in annoyance. "Excuse me! Pardon- Thank you!"

"Scorp?"

_-8-8-_

"Shhh, Albus, shh love, it'll be okay..." Fin rocked slowly, soothingly.

"It won't be," he whispered.

"_Yes,_" Pulling away, Fin grasped Albus's face gently in his calloused palms, cursing himself silently, wishing they were somehow softer, warmer. "It _will_ be. D'ya hear me? We'll make it better, both of us, _all_ of us." _For you. Always for you, Albus._

"But she ruined everything, Fin... She took almost all the stock a-and she... I can't afford to make everything better b-because it's too much. It's all too much..." Al lifted his hands to Fin's wrists, holding on, eyes a deep, miserable blue. "I l-love this place. And n-now it's all over..."

"_No, _it's not!" Fin clasped his hands over Albus's wrists, tugging the other's hands against his chest and dragging him a few inches closer. "It's _not_ over Albus. We'll find a way. You, me, Scorpius, Hugo. We will find a way to get your shop back a-and... and..." He deflated like a popped balloon. And give Bailey what she deserves. S-So you can go back... Living your free, happy... wealthy heterosexual life. O-Of course.

Pins and needles stung behind Fin's eyes.

Albus bit his lip. Fin loved him, he recalled. And now, even after the fiasco the day before, he was willing to help. And he was close enough to... to... He quivered, wondering if his magic would flare again, wondering if he would feel the same this time. "Finny," Al breathed and decided to find out. He leaned forward that short little span between them and let their lips touch.

Fin's body jolted like an electric shot, his body freezing up, his heart stopping in-beat, and Fin responded immediately. Lips molded together seamlessly, fingers delved into shaggy brown locks dusted with sweat from heavy crying, and Fin was in bliss. _So this is heaven. Huh._

It was different from before, yet entirely the same. The kiss whipped through Albus's system like a tornado and gave him no choice but to latch onto Fin for more rather than push away to find safety. Here was safety, he thought as his mind clouded over and his body strained to get closer. His lips parted, inviting, demanding more. _Don't let me go this time, Fin. Don't let go._

Parting his lips, Fin's heart thundered in his chest, blood rushing in his ears as colors burst behind his lids. Swiping his tongue lightly over Albus's lips, Fin gasped in unadulterated shock as magic seeped through Albus's skin to dance and spark off Fin's lips and tongue, exciting a low moan from his throat.

Albus didn't have the presence of mind to keep control of himself so his magic whipped around like static. If his eyes hadn't already slipped shut, they'd be glowing. It was harmless since he was pleased, steeped in something he'd never quite experienced before. He wasn't afraid or in danger, but he was greedy. So his magic played over Fin's skin, encouraging him.

Fin's breathing came in short, shallow gasps, his body jolting, arching against the man in his lap as he pressed their bodies flush together, tongue delving between beautiful, rosy, red-kissed lips and carting his fingers through unkempt locks. "_Albus._"

"Finny!" Albus gasped, eyes opening partway. The blue was deep enough to nearly be black, but the silver flecks shone. His cheeks were flushed, sparks dancing from his fingertips. And all he wanted was _more_. More of what he hadn't the slightest clue, but this was incredibly beyond anything he'd ever experienced before. It was only a kiss, but it wasn't.

So he slid his fingers into Fin's hair and took more, tongue diving between Fin's lips, a needy moan escaping the moment their tongues met.

Slowly, Fin laid back against the ground, drawing Albus's body flush against his own, greedily devouring the others lips in a heated kiss, a low, sultry moan. _Albus. Albus. _"_Albus!_"

Al made a desperate sound, hips grinding down mindlessly. More. More _everything_. What was it like? What was it all like? With everything else in his world crumbling, Albus clung to this. He wanted, his blood ran hot with it. What was getting touched by someone who loved you like?

A guttural moan escaped Fin's lips, his hips lifting just slightly to press against Albus's, a jolting moan bursting from his lips. He had to touch- To touch, to taste, so he did. Dragging his fingers lightly over the delicious book-keeper's body, Fin fingers tugged at the hem of Albus's shirt, dragging it up over smooth, pale skin so his finger's could greedily dance over the skin below the fabric.

Eager for more, Albus cried out and then stilled completely as the sound seemed to echo back at him, the intimacy of the fingers on him, the hard body beneath his own... His breath caught, clogging in his lungs. He pressed his hands onto Fin's chest, pushing himself into a sitting position. He was straddling the Irishman's waist now, panting. "O-oh," he managed, eyes wide. "Oh, wow..."

Fin's torso rose and fell with harried breaths, his eyes blown wide, his lips swollen red, his hair disheveled from greedy hands. "Y-Yeah." His voice was hoarse as he licked his lips, wanting to moan at the beautifully sweet taste against his lips. "W_-Wow._"

Al didn't know whether to run for his life or lower back down and resume that wild course to... He had a flash of what it would probably be like and began to shiver. He wanted still, the hardness in his denims enough proof of that, but he only bit his lip and stared down at Fin. He had no idea what to do from here.

Discoloured eyes met wide, hypnotizing blue, and Fin was lost. "A-Albus, I-"

Salazar, he had the most unusual eyes... That clear, bright green was such a contrast to the dirty, dark brown of the other. Al opened his mouth to try and speak, but wasn't sure what to say, so stuttered mindlessly a moment before closing it again and averting his gaze. He didn't know what to do, what to say; his fingers curled and uncurled nervously in Fin's shirt.

Fin's heads secured warmly over the others, their eyes meeting in a slow, calm gaze. "S'okay, you don't have to say anything." Fin tried to keep his heart from tearing. Those kisses, those moans had to mean something, right? Right...?

"I..." He felt like an idiot. He wanted; he should've just been able to take. But he couldn't and it was mortifying and pathetic. "Wait there," he requested quietly and got off of Fin to scramble to the back room where he'd dumped his bag that morning.

Fin's heart sunk as Albus scrambled away, leaning up on his elbows. _You idiot! You fucking, stupid _idiot!_ He's _devastated_ and there you are, snogging and rutting against him like a bloody whore! Nice fucking _job,_ Finnigan! You stupid- Stupid _idiot!

Al was back within moments, the bag with him. He sank down atop Fin again, straddling him without a thought, and scratched Subla behind the ears when she trotted over. "I got... I mean..." He lifted out a notebook and the photography book. He gazed at the title for a moment before holding them out. "I... here."

Fin blushed as Albus's weight settled almost perfectly against his waist, his hands coming up to cautiously rest on the other's hips. He blinked in confused shock. "W-What... What is that?" He sat up slightly, supporting Albus's weight with his knees and he cautiously, gently took the books from the beautifully _gorgeous_ man's hands and examined them, freezing on the spot. "A-Albus... You..."

"You were looking at it," he said nervously, looking at his hands. "A-and then your notebook was almost full... So I thought..."

Dropping the books down beside him, Fin's arms wrapped tightly around Albus's neck, drawing him down into a sweet, sweet kiss. His thank you was well said.

"W-wait, I..." The kiss undid him in a way the heated, desperate one before hadn't managed to do. It was curious, the way his heart seemed to tremble in his chest. "I won't be... I won't be good at sex." He looked away, embarrassed. "I'm well-aware that my snogging abilities are, well... substandard." He fidgeted with the fabric of Fin's t-shirt. "Logically, I... I wouldn't be good at more."

Fin blushed darkly, unclasping the fingers from his shirt and lacing their fingers together. "It's okay. Everything. Honestly. I... Um... I well, I l-love kissing you and I... I-I wouldn't be so good at sex either. Well... S-Since it's been a while but... _Merlin_." His head thunked back against the carpet with a groan of embarrassment. _What you do to me Albus Potter-Malfoy, what you do to me..._

Albus ducked his head, biting his lip and preparing for the laughter that was sure to come. "Well, I've... n-never..."

Fin's fingers traced light patterns against Albus's sides. "You've never... What?"

"You kn-now what," Albus muttered, closing his eyes and wincing away. "I know it's pathetic. A twenty-one year old bloke who's never had... B-but I just... Shite."

A small chuckle rumbled under Albus's knees. "I-It's..." Fin smiled, blushing contently, a full-blown, 1000-watt smile spreading over his features. "It's cute, act-actually."

"Salazar, Fin, you don't have to say that just because I... I want it with you." Merlin, had he really thought he was straight? So much for that. Sorry, James, you're on your own after all.

Fin's heart stopped in his chest. "Y-You..." He licked his lips, hoping to talk past the nervous, rapidly forming lump in his throat. "You w-what?" Did he hear Albus correctly?

"See?" Albus whispered, flinching. He slipped his hands out of Fin's suddenly limp grasp. "It _is_ pathetic, completely against the social norms and-"

"No, no no!" Fin cut him off, a fierce blush bursting against his cheeks. "I-I honestly don't care about social norms, and you are so beautiful- h-handsome I mean, and-" The words were tumbling faster and faster out of his mouth as he tried to string two thoughts together, looking anywhere but at the bloody gorgeous man still straddling his waist. "I-I would be _honoured_ to be your first- But that just sounds w-wrong and possessive and I just- I- What I mean is that I would love to- But, no, that sounds horrible and I-"

"_Fin!_" Albus interrupted, toying with his shirt yet again. "I don't expect you to actually... to actually _want_ me. So you don't have to stumble over things you don't mean."

"O-Oh, Merlin, Albus, I-" He smashed the heels of his palms against his... his fucked up eyes and groaned. "I don't want anything _but _you, Albus." His stutter was gone. "To be one hundred percent honest? I've wanted nothing- no one _but_ you since the moment I laid eyes on you, and that was back in Hogwarts!" He wanted to smash his head in. He sounded. Like. An. _Idiot._

Al stared rather blankly at that, disbelief warring with absolute confusion. Love didn't necessarily constitute a physical attraction and while he certainly had a strong one for the reporter, that couldn't possibly be returned. He trailed hesitant fingers over Fin's arm. While not bulging with muscle, there was undeniable strength there. The engaging, slightly rough-edged features of his face made Al feel positively ordinary in comparison. He ran the pad of his thumb very lightly over a small scar on his chin, shifted his weight very slightly. Fin was very clearly having no trouble supporting his weight. Al was sure his own waist would be going numb by this point...

He sighed quietly. "I've never been anything special, Fin. Well, not special in any sort of good way."

"Ah- Albus," Fin cut him off again quietly, drawing Albus's hands up to his lips. "You're special to _me._ You've _always_ been special to me. In more amazing ways than I can count."

He winced, but the gentle brushed kisses to his knuckles had his heart skipping a beat or two. He'd never quite felt like he was in the right place. Not at Hogwarts where his trusting nature and bookish personality was an oddity amongst the Slytherins, not in his family where his quiet curiosity rubbed against the boisterousness of the rest of his brothers, not even in the Wizarding World in general where his magical flares and zoning out set him apart. As much as he had loved Hogwarts, as much as he loved his family, and as he loved the community he lived in, he was just... odd.

"Hey." Fin shook him out of his reverie with a small tap to his nose that crinkled and wriggled in response. "No thinking too hard. You're amazing, Albus. You're _beautiful_, handsome, loyal," with each word, each trait list, Fin's finger dipped lower, circling around Albus's lips, over the bridge of his nose and above his eyebrows. "You're so intelligent and calm, and so adorably oblivious..." Fin drew the Slytherin down into another small, chaste kiss. "You're _perfect_ to me. So stop doubting yourself, okay?"

It was another oddity, Albus mused, to feel... in the right place. He had in his shop, from the first moment he'd stepped foot into the empty, cob-webbed building. And he had with Fin on some level since the reporter had dropped into the chair beside him at a cafe. He relaxed atop the Gryffindor with a heavy sigh, eyes closing. "I'm tired," he mumbled.

Fin's chuckled vibrated against Al's cheek. "Then go to sleep, silly. But, not here." He nudge the adorable Slytherin up once again, chuckling at the small whine he released. "Ah-ah, none of that." He pecked Albus's cheek lightly. "Would you um... Would-" Gryffindor courage, come on, come on! "Would you like to come home with m-me? Just to... Just to sleep, I-I mean..."

Albus thought for a moment, sighing again. He was about to sell his little flat to keep his shop, he reminded himself, and decided that he'd rather spend as much time there as possible. "Lala's stuff is at my flat," he murmured, "so... you come home with me."

A small smirked pressed at the corner of Fin's lips. "Is that a question, or a demand?"

Albus shrugged, tugged at Fin's shirt. "You're allowed to say no... I just... want you to."

Leaning up, Fin pressed their lips together, already addict to the intoxicating feeling, scent, heart-pounding over-drive the kiss sent barrelling through his system. He smirked quietly, arms drawing snugly around small, lean hips. "Your wish... Is my command."

* * *

><p><strong>And it has been decided that Fin totally has a thing for Albus in tweed vests, dark jeans and glasses. He thinks it is the hottest thing ever. Or Albus. In <strong>_**just**_** jeans. Maybe his glasses. Maybe.**

Definitely his glasses. HAWT NERD. XD

**Oh, and just to give a perceptive on height- Fin is about 6'2-6'3. Maybe 6'4 in a damn good pair of shoes. Albus is about 5'6 ½. XD Maybe 5'7. On a good day. **If he stands on his toes~

**Which is adorable. XD**

**They're just adorable! SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? :O :D**

_Review?_

-Syl **and Abraxas.**


	13. Sugar Quills

**Thank you to IsabelEmrys... Again. XD**

GIRL. You keep those reviews coming! Long and fun and delightful!

**It's so weird going back to writing Baby!Scorpius. I misslesded him so much. :heart:**

_Enjoy~_

* * *

><p>"Harry, love, did you see my-?" The door to their bedroom clicked open, Draco whisking inside with a small pout furrowing at his lips as he glided over towards the oak dressers across the room. "Did you...?" His eyes lifted to his husband's form splayed across the bed. His voice caught in his throat. "I-Is that...?"<p>

"The photo-album you made me, yeah." He glanced up, smiling softly. "The boys keep reminding me that they're all grown-up and I'd rather they were still this little."

Draco closed the door he had pulled open with a light push. "They're not so little anymore..." He walked over to the bed, leaning down to sit against the edge, leaning over to glance at the photo the album was open to. "Are they? O-Oh, I remember this..." He tugged his legs up over the edge of the bed. "Their first Halloween, wasn't it? Scorpius's first..." Draco smiled up at Harry. "With his new papa."

"James and Al with their new parents." Harry's finger trailed lightly over the faces, smiling and laughing. "Teddy with his new brothers. He started calling us dad and papa full-time right around there." Harry scooted over, drew his husband down to the bed with him.

Laying against Harry's side, Draco wrapped an arm around his lover's waist and sighed with bliss. "I remember that day..." His eyes drifted closed, memories washing over him like a wave.

_-8-8-_

_ "Papa! Daddy! Up! Up!" There was a booming against their bedroom door._

_ He was off. It was Halloween and he'd managed to get the day off, so there was absolutely no reason for him to be awakened so early. He nudged Draco, grunted, and settled into his pillow._

Draco's groan was muffled by the pillow above his head. "...You." He turned, nuzzling closer to Harry's side and curling up. The banging continued insistently, Scorpius's voice drifted through the warded wood.

"M'off," Harry whined. "Your son."

Draco smacked Harry's shoulder harshly, lagged with tiredness. "_Your_ son. Potter-Malfoy."

"Not this early." Harry rolled, half-sprawled over the blonde to discourage more smacking and opened the door with a wordless, wandless spell.

Draco drifted back off to sleep effortlessly. Little feet pattered in quietly, a tuft of bright blonde hair barely being seen over the edge of the bed.

Another, quicker set of feet followed. He was just an inch shorter, so a little brown cowlick was all that could be seen over the top of the bed. "Scor," Al whispered, "whatcha doin'?"

Scorpius chuckled, "We has to wake papa an' 'addy! Theys gots a letter from Hogswerts!" He thrust out the pale, manila shaded parchment with a toothy grin.

Al squinted and, watching them with one eye open, Harry wondered if the child was far-sighted. He took it from Scorpius, held it out in from of him. "M-R dot... squiggly thing, M-R dot, Pot-ter line Mall-foy. Fer-rom Hog-warts." Albus traced his finger lightly over the "Potter-Malfoy," his brand new name, and smiled, showing off the gap that had caused quite a bit of excitement the week before. The boys had decided to try and catch the Tooth Fairy and, with Al having a slightly loose tooth, he'd been the one to provide the bait, as it were. "Did a owl bring it an' ever'thing?"

Scorpius nodded excitedly. "Yep! Isn' it cool?" He bounded on his little onesie covered feet and dragged Al closer to the bed by grabbing onto his arm. "Come on! C'me on!"

Draco smiled into his pillow. _Their boys._

Giggling into the little centaur he held, Al let himself be dragged onto the bed with his new brother. Everything in his world still seemed so shiny and new, the time he and James had wandered around aimlessly in a park seemed like years and years ago. The parents he couldn't remember only a blip of importance. He loved Draco and Harry and Scorpius and Teddy and James! He loved the books Harry would read them before bed. He loved pretending to have trouble with his toof-brush so Draco would laugh and hunker down, making silly faces while he helped. He loved having a grandma and he loved the Weas-a-leys.

He even loved the kitty-cat, though Sev'rus was snotty sometimes and didn't like to cuddle. Al, on the other hand, _really_ loved to cuddle. Harry and Draco, pop and daddy, were always willing to cuddle. In Al's five year old mind, that was clearly the way to wake them up. He fell onto the brunette. "Hugs," he demanded and Harry's laugh rumbled the small body. How could he refuse?

Draco's eye peaked out from between strands of disheveled blonde hair, a warm, contented morning smile pushing at his lips as Scorpius crawled over and, following Albus's lead, snuggled up against his daddy's side, quietly demanding hugs from his 'clone.'

Harry pressed a light kiss to Draco's shoulder before rolling over. He wrapped his arms around Al and dragged him close, grinning at the boy's happy squeals. And when the other two vaulted in not ten minutes later, wondering if they could have candy for breakfast, Harry was laughing again.

Draco turned with a small, goofy smile, pressing Scorpius between his own body and his husband's, leaning down to peck his son's forehead with a kiss. "No candy for you, Scorp."  
>His little lower lip jutted out. "B-But..." A small sniffle crinkled with his nose.<p>

Faced with four very similar expressions of deep disappointment, Harry could feel himself giving in. "Come on, love. One piece for now, at least."

A few moments pause and a little nod from the eldest in the room, their sons darted out of the room after jumping off the bed, happy cheers and screams and groans from Kreacher echoing through the house. Draco flopped back down against the pillows, snuggling under the covers. "Hate you."

"Liar," Harry mused and sat up, tearing open the letter. "Let's find out what Hogwarts wants with the likes of us, yeah?"

With a small groan and tired, dark grey eyes, Draco grabbed onto Harry's shoulders and tugged him back down. "Mornin' kiss. More sle'p. Then lett'r." His eyes were already beginning to drift closed once more.

"You know they'll be back here in ten minutes if we don't go," Harry reminded him and decided to wake him up his own way, the way no one else would ever be able to. Pleased with the thought, he sank down to give him a hell of a morning kiss.

Draco gave a pleasurable groan, bare arms lifting to curl around his lover's neck and seal their lips together as they devoured each other in a spectacular kiss. "Mm, think I just m'ght be marrying you for your kissing skills." Draco sealed their lips together again. "Mornin'."

"Good morning," Harry greeted, nibbled fondly on his lover's lips. "Let's open the letter and start Halloween."

_Said Halloween, their first as a family, was magical. Receiving a letter from Hogwarts requesting the presence of the Potter-Malfoy family for in-school trick or treating, a first of its kind, had the kids jumping and cheering, rushing off to find costumes and tripping over their own two feet. _

_-8-8-_

Draco smiled, the Manor quiet as he closed the flap of the photo album and glanced up at his husband. "Wonderful Halloween, wasn't it?" Draco spoke softly.

"Scorp was that little devil, Teddy was a Quidditch player." Harry grinned. "James was an auror," Harry paused as Draco snorted in vain amusement, "and I think Al went through six million choices before settling on Einstein, of all things. Why couldn't they have stayed little and uncomplicated?"

Rolling his eyes, Draco vanished the lights in their bedroom with a wave of his hand. His Potions deal could wait till morning. Turning his body, Draco laid his head down against Harry's chest, the album settling between their legs. "Little? Eye-n-stein was like... forty million years old. Obviously." That was a... horridly adorable sight, seeing little Albus with a matted wig and glasses magically charmed to his face. That is though, when they realized their son actually needed spectacles. And when they realized their little adorable bugger of a son would grow up quietly, never really asking for anything. They watched him very closely the next few years.

Harry laughed quietly. Eye-n-stein. Godric, his husband was adorable sometimes. "Our boys, Draco. Why couldn't _they_ have stayed little and uncomplicated? Teaching James and Teddy how to fly that year... Godric, Scorpius was so jealous and Al was content to stay on the ground with a book. Think he went through one a week."

Draco smiled, glancing up at Harry warmly, moonlight spilling into their room like a beautiful wave. "Yeah, but you taught Scorpius how to fly that _same_ night, _without_ my permission." And Harry had made it up to Draco that night, after his lover had walked into the garden of the Manor to see Scorpius on a broom ten feet in the air, he _fully_ made it up to him. "And Albus read at least half the Manor's library in his holidays here at Hogwarts. Well... two of the three libraries at least." He snorted in amusement. Their little bookworm. Well... Maybe not little. Age wise.

Harry's lips twitched, fingers gliding through Draco's hair. "Well, I went out there and Scorpius is struggling with a broom. He had it up in the air and was talking to it," he recalled. "Telling it to be a good broom and all that. Of _course_ I taught him. I couldn't walk away or yell at him for it."

"You could have taken the broom and just said no," Draco mumbled quietly, his husband already knowing that he had been forgiven, years ago.

"Better I teach him than risk him getting hurt." Harry cupped his husband's chin in his hand, tilting his head back. "We do have good kids, don't we? A couple of bumps now and again, but... I think we did an alright job of it."

Draco's body slithered further up to lean higher against Harry's, leaning into the touch against his cheeks. He was shocked. How much longer, after close to twenty years of marriage, were the pounding hearts, sparking touches, and throes of passion going to last? Draco hoped, _knew_, they were not going to end.

Leaning up, Draco sealed their lips in a heated kiss. "We did amazing. _You _did amazing."

Harry laid a hand on the photo album before quietly sending it back to its place on their bookshelf. He rolled, pinning Draco beneath him. "I wasn't alone, thankfully."

Draco slid his arms perfectly around Harry's neck. "Oh? And who was their to accompany you?" Between his words, Draco placed soft kisses against Harry's lips, pressing their bodies closer together.

Harry laughed, hands gliding down and up Draco's sides, nudging his robes aside and sliding his shirt up. "Oh, just this gorgeous, one-of-a-kind bloke."

Draco lifted his torso off of Harry's, his shirt and robes falling down to pool at his sides and thrown off the side of the bed. Leaning back down, Draco slid his fingers under the hem of Harry's shirt. "Oh? Should I be jealous, _or_...?" He trailed off, lips claimed in a soft, gentle, demanding kiss. The kind of kiss that possessed you, made you know you were owned, willingly, body, mind and soul to the one person you loved. "_Harry..._"

"_Draco,_" he breathed in response, a hand coming up to tangle in his lover's hair. He nipped at his lips, other hand trailing over the familiar lines of the body against his own.

"Never..." Draco's body arched as nimble fingers danced over the sensitive spots of skin along his ribs. "Would have guessed about _t-this_," his breath hitched, Harry pressing soul-searing kisses against his skin. "In our school days, _y-yeah?_"

"Definitely not," Harry murmured, leaning back just far enough to undo his husband's belt and pop the buttons of his trousers. It made his lips twitch. "But I don't mind proving my school-self wrong."

Draco laid back against the bed, allowing Harry to loom over him, care for him, he supposed. "I love you, Harry. I did even in our school days." He drew the Gryffindor down for a searching, pleading kiss.

"I know," Harry whispered. It wasn't difficult to know after so many years together; it just took piecing things together. But it was nice to have it said aloud, wonderful to know that Draco Malfoy had always been his, in some way. He sank into the kiss, fingers stroking in gentle, pleasing movements. He cherished this man, the life they had together, the sons they'd raised. Magic seeped from his fingertips, from his lips, to fill and surround Draco with all he felt.

Draco's body jolted, warmth blooming against his skin like a small fire, not harming just... caressing. "Harry..." The name was said on a breath, coming out airy, light. "Harry... I-"

"Will you two _**stop**_ having sex for _one moment_, please?" The door to their bedroom flew open, banging against the wall like an earth-shaking clap of thunder.

Harry's magic snapped back into him, causing a minor convulsion. "_Shite_! Ow, _fuck_! What the bloody fucking- Scorpius?"

Draco snorted in amusement but was soon tackled by the weight of their second youngest son. "Ow, Scorpius what's wron-?"

"It's Albus!"

"What do you mean, it's Albus?" Head aching from the snap of magic, Harry rubbed his temples and grimaced. "Merlin's pants, Scorp!"

Scorpius winced, a small blush coming to his cheeks as he scrambled off of Draco who was contented to sit there for a few minutes and just laugh at his husband's misfortunes before he was slapped forcefully in the arm with a muttered "shut it, Malfoy."

"Malfoy-Potter," he retorted quietly and turned back towards Scorpius who was pacing in front of their bed. "Now Scorpius, _sit down!_" Their son jerked at the command. "And tell us what the bloody Merlin is going on with Albus!"

"He's losing his shop," Hugo said from the doorway. He sauntered in, grasped Scorp's hand while the older two stared. "Bailey got him to sign all these things and now that he's booted her out..."

"He can't lose it," Harry murmured, headache throbbing twice as hard.

Draco stood with a flourish, grabbing his wand from the front pocket of his trousers and giving a small wave towards his husband to relieve the pressure throbbing at his skull. "Scorpius, I want you to go fire-call Blaise, tell him it's an emergency and to floo to the fire in my office immediately." Draco tugged his shirt and robe off the bed, speaking rapidly.

Nodding his head, Scorpius turned and rushed out, fingers still laced through Hugo's.

Harry sighed heavily, reached out and regretfully buttoned and re-belted his husband. "I'm going to kill that woman." The fact that it was said calmly made the statement all the more serious.

Draco sighed quietly, stroking his fingers meditatively through Harry's hair, kissing his husband's temple as a thank you. "Let's do it together," feet were pounding against the hallway outside telling Draco that Blaise was one, on his way, and two, they had about twenty seconds before Scorpius or Hugo burst through their bedroom door again.

"As if I wouldn't let you get your kicks in. She hurt our son." He gripped Draco's hand, held. "And she's going to regret it."

Nodding, Draco turned towards the door as Scorpius flew in past the doorway.

"Blaise- Study- _now-_"

Draco breezed past him after a kiss to Harry's lips. "You'd think for being a Quidditch player, he'd be able to run across two wings of the Manor," Draco waved a hand over his shoulder. "Easily."

It worked out Harry's grin, as Draco had hoped. "You'd think so. Now let's go take care of Albus."

Draco closed the door to their bedroom partially. "You stay. Calm down your son." Turning, he closed it and started his trek towards his study, giving up and quickly apparating, fear eating away at his nerves.

"_Blaise!_"

-8-8-

Harry eased back, relenting. It was better to let his husband discuss illegal repercussions without the Head Auror in the room. "Come on, Scorp, sit."

His son collapsed onto the bed with a worried, fidgeting groan. "Papa- Just, I mean- What are we going to _do?_"

"We're going to bail him out and try to keep as much of his pride intact that we can." Harry closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath. "And then we're going to bury that bitch. Where is he now?"

"With Fin," Scorpius mumbled into the pillows, turning over to glance at his papa with worried silver eyes. "Papa... This... This isn't the same as your Head Auror missions, right? You realize it's for your son, yeah?"

"Scorpius... Of course I realize it's for my son. The only reason I haven't apparated to her place to throttle her is because I'm too furious to hide my tracks very well. I have a very distinctive magical signature." He gave a wry grin before his expression sobered. "Albus _loves_ his shop. I'm not going to let it slip through his fingers."

"I hope not papa," Scorpius swallowed nervously. "I hope not..."

_-8-8-_

"Blaise you will find me those damn contracting papers before the next day arrives or I _will_ bloody _slaughter_ you!" Draco's hands smashed down onto his desk.

He spread his hands, shoulders lifting in a gesture too elegant to be called a shrug. "I have some already that Hugo managed to locate. The pair of them thrust it all at me when I stepped through the Floo. As for the rest, I can't imagine Albus was in the right frame of mind to hide them. It'll be a simple matter to pop into Page Turner, gather what I need, and go."

To say Draco was not infuriated, that he was totally calm, would be idiotic, and completely false. Cheeks flushed with anger, nails biting into his palms, teeth clenched enough to cause more pain to the pounding already thumping around in his skull, Draco Malfoy-Potter was pissed. "I. Want. Her. _Slaughtered._" He fell back into his desk chair with a harsh, animalistic growl. _No_ _one_, Muggle or Wizarding persons alike, messed with his children.

"Yes, I see that." He folded his hands, rested them on his knee, and angled his head slightly as he studied the blonde before him. Practically vibrating with fury, he was, and that could make him sloppy. Blaise sighed. "We will, of course. We'll have to be careful, but what they showed me could lead to a case of extortion." A forged paper here and there, a planted paper trail. Blaise's lips curved in something too mean to be a smile. "We can put her away and we can make her suffer. Better, I think, would be taking away everything she's gotten from Albus. Break her to pieces." Literally or figuratively; Blaise wasn't picky.

Draco's answering smirk was dark. "Sounds _lovely._"

"Planning murder?" Hugo sauntered into the room with a pleasant smirk. He's learned so much from this family, enough to make his mother scared, maybe even have her play the mother card and break up with his lover. Not happening.

Blaise lifted a brow. "Of course not, Weasley. We're planning... retribution."

Lips twitching at the terminology, Hugo sank down in the chair beside Blaise's. "He was _shattered_ when Scorp and I found him. Sitting in the dark, crying his eyes out, all these papers scattered about... I want her to be that shattered, to have everything she wants taken from her without warning."

Draco nodded his head appreciatively, plans already forming in his head like a well-brewed potion. "I knew we liked you for a reason, Hugo."

"Aside from the fact that my father is your husbands best friend?"

"That would be why Harry likes you. Blaise and I like you for other reasons."

The other Slytherin nodded, looking contemplative for the moment. "What _does_ she want? Fame, I imagine. Wealth, obviously." He shuffled the stack of papers he'd already been given. "Bought a coat made of centaur hide - ew - and charged it as a store expense. Beefing up her employee wardrobe, I suppose. Along with the dragon hide boots with matching purse, belt, and earrings." The figure he rattled off had Hugo's jaw dropping nearly to his toes. Blaise merely wondered at her shoe size. Pansy wouldn't mind something second-hand if it had been gained with vengeance in mind.

Draco chuckled, summoning some of the papers with a wave and an understanding look Blaise's way. Pansy did love expensive clothing, if her Hogwarts wardrobe was anything to go by. "Now, what is the first injunction we can file, and immediately?"

"As many frivolous purchases as she's actually made, extortion." And it was amazing how foolish the woman had been. Had she really believed that she could wrap Albus around her finger that well? He resisted the undignified snort, settled for a scoff. "With your husband's connections, her accounts can be frozen tomorrow pending a more thorough search."

"Lovely." Draco nodded, leaning back against his chair and summoning Genma with a wave. "Genma, please have Apollo sent to the Ministry with an anonymous letter containing these papers," Draco waved a hand at Blaise who held the files out with a wave and a calm expression. "At once, thank you." With a nod and a _very_ familiar _crack_, Genma disappeared with the papers in hand.

"Now, Hugo, my youngest, where is he?"

"Scorp and I left him with Fin." Hugo frowned slightly. "Bloke showed up out of nowhere and pulls Al right into his lap."

Blaise's brow winged up. "That reporter? How... convenient."

Hugo shook his head. "No, it wasn't really like that. I don't see this ending up in tomorrow's _Prophet_."

Draco nodded approvingly. "Neither do I. Now, Blaise," lifting his head back up without a second thought, trusting Fin, oddly enough, implicitly with his devastated son, Draco took a calm breath. "I want you acting as Arguer when these cases come to light and I also want..."

_-8-8-_

"I think I'm going to go find Hugo and go and check on Fin, okay, papa?"

"Hugo's probably with your father. He tends to be calmer about things like this than you." Harry thought fondly of Hermione, who he'd undoubtedly inherited the trait from.

Nodding, Scorpius jumped off the bed with a shaky sigh, tugging a hand through unkempt blonde locks, obviously a trait from his papa, the mark on his arm a dark spec on smooth pale skin as he tugged his hand away from his hair. "_Thanks,_ papa."

Harry reached out, took his son's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm glad you had enough sense to come to us, Scorp. I know Al wouldn't have on his own." After a moments thought, Harry tugged Scorpius forward into a firm hug. "You..." He paused, collected his thoughts. "You do know we love you, Scorpius, me and your father, right? And that we're proud of you?"

He nodded shakily, arms looping around Harry's shoulders. "Of... Of course, papa. I mean, after the adoption, and helping me when I was sick, I mean- _O-Of course._" He held onto his father tighter. "Why would you even think I don't? You've always approved of me."

"Sometimes people need reminding," Harry murmured, thinking of Al. "I love you, Scorpius."

Holding his shorter father even closer, Scorpius nodded, emotions warring on inside of him. "I love you too, papa, of course I do."

Harry drew back far enough to grin at his son, just far enough to see the flecks of green a long-ago bond had placed in silver eyes. "You still owe me that Seeker's Match, kiddo. Once we get that bitch taken care of, I'll be taking care of you."

Scorpius drew away from his father with a laugh, patting him on the shoulder. "Good luck, old man!"

"Keep calling me old man and you'll regret it." But there was no heat in his words, only a burning pride, a bubbling humor. And a quiet, private wish that his sons could be children again, if only for a day. "Now go on. Find your boyfriend and send mine back to me."

"Boyfriend?" Scorpius's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. "Sheeting on dad..." He smirked. "Cheating on _daddy_ now, _papa_?" His voice jumped a few octaves. Oh Scorpius knew of his father's wish to see them as children again, he could see it behind his bespectacled eyes.

Harry laughed. "If you can't see Hugo as your boyfriend after you're married to him for sixteen years, I'll be sad for you. Now go."

Blushing, and glancing back up at Harry who glanced at _him_ with knowing eyes, Scorpius rushed out of the room, thoughts bouncing around inside his skull.

_-8-8-_

"And you can expect that, on your desk, tomorrow."

Blaise nodded, getting to his feet. As far as he was concerned, they'd done all they could for the moment. For now, he'd go on his own to Page Turner to collect the copies of everything Albus had signed in the two years his shop had been open. "Then I will speak with you tomorrow."

Draco stood, walking to the fireplace in his study to clasp Blaise's hands in a firm shake. "Thank you, Blaise. And tell Pansy I said hello, will you?"

"I will." Blaise kept a hold of Draco's hand a moment longer than necessary, their long-standing friendship his excuse. They hadn't had a chance to speak after that morning's hearing, after the bound Nott had been led passed them. He'd looked Pansy's way and she'd sneered, but her husband had felt the tremor. Blaise wasn't sure how he would ever repay him or Harry for keeping Nott behind bars, for keeping the nightmares Pansy still occasionally had as memories only. "Thank you," he said quietly, knowing Draco would understand and pass the gratitude along to his husband. He released the blonde and tossed powder into the flames, disappearing into them.

With him gone, Hugo sighed. "You do know Albus isn't going to like this, right? How are we going to convince him to go along with it?"

Draco walked back over to sit on the edge of his desk with a thoughtful expression. "We'll figure it out. He'll eventually see it was for the bes-"

"Hugo?" Scorpius scurried into the room.

"Scorp." Hugo rose, meeting him halfway, and the discussion of Al ended. Like Harry, it was better that Scorpius not know the details. "Better, love?" Though even as the words left, he knew he wasn't. "Scorpius..."

Scorpius drew his lover in close to his body, clinging to him with shaking arms. "I-I want her _dead_, Hugo. _Dead._" His hands wanted to clench into fists.

"She'll be better than dead," Hugo promised, lifting his hands to frame Scorpius's face. "We'll shatter her."

Eyes wide, hazy, Scorpius nodded quiveringly. "O-Okay... Okay."

Standing quietly, Draco placed a hand against his son's shoulder, giving him a small, affectionate nod. "I have a feeling my husband is calling, so I will leave you two be. Summon us if you need anything." And with another nod and a small, grateful smile towards the couple, Draco disappeared behind the study door, closing it with an ominous thud.

_-8-8-_

Keys jangled, wards disappeared, and a door clicked open silently. Al had chosen this building for its simplicity, the floo in the lobby the only connection in the entire building. They still shook him a little, when no one was around to remind him that they were perfectly safe, so Al was comforted with the knowledge that he didn't have one in his little flat, staring him in the face.

"It's kind of small," he said quietly and regretted that he hadn't managed to get Fin there before, "but it's home." For a little while longer. With that little hitch in his heart, and unaware that his family was spinning their wheels for him, Albus walked in and deposited his keys into a little bowl that stood on a stand just in the front entrance.

The flat was small, but a comforting warmth settled over anyone who entered. The front hall led directly into the living room, where a large couch - designed for napping, James had claimed - was nestled against the wall. Two cushy chairs, patterned in deep blues and greens that blended seamlessly together, flanked it like soldiers. And the seating stood across from a row of bookshelves, packed and overflowing. Hardcovers, ratty old paperbacks, old school textbooks - all neatly organized.

There was a coffee table in the center, the wood dark and scarred by use and age. He'd found it at a Muggle antique store before a magical flare had made him leave. He hadn't dared go back, but a part of him still pined for the two matching end tables he'd had to leave.

There was a painting above the couch, an overly large and dramatic seascape. A storm was rolling in at the edges and a lone figure stood on the cliffs overlooking the sea, stance defiant, daring. Another Muggle find, but this one at a gallery that catered to the Wizarding world. When his magic had flared that time, he'd still been able to look about. A sculpture meant to represent water that he'd found the same day rested on the bedside table in his bedroom. It was a twisting and tangled mass, but his magic had flared and he'd bought it.

Nervous, gaze flicking to the door that led to his bedroom, Albus wiped his palms on his denims. Never before had he allowed anyone besides family into that room, even Bailey had been locked out. She hadn't liked it, but she hadn't spent much time there anyway.

Too small, too cramped, too hot, too organized, too boring.

He bit his lip. "Do you... want anything to drink? I have wine, water. Tea, of course. But everyone has tea..." Stop rambling. "Or eat? I could whip something up. It wouldn't take me long." Please stop rambling.

Fin chuckled quietly, feeling out of place against the clean and organized landscape. So much more... _more_ that his piece-o-shit of a hovel he called home. He suddenly felt a wave of _pathetic_ wash over him like a cold and smelly shower. "N-No, it's a... It's fine." He flashed Albus a smile, his brain whirling with thoughts as he stepped further into the flat after kicking off his ratty old shoes, that Albus was absolutely adorable, beautiful. The little key bowl, hooks for coats on the wall, organized books. Fin wished he had been part of this beautiful man's life sooner... meant he could have stayed longer. He ignored the pang in his heart and turned back to Albus fidgeting in the center of his living room. "You're probabl' tired, so..."

"A little." The pup he'd been carrying was set down and both men watched her scamper to the dog bed that had been settled beneath the window, toys scattered around it. It was a little patch of chaos amongst the clean.

"She quickly made herself at home, yeah?" Fin mumbled quietly, steps silent against the carpet below his feet, below the couches, as he came to stand beside Albus, their arms brushed lightly, jolting.

Albus bit his lip, the lights glowing sharply for a moment with the little flare the touch caused. "She did. She's... she's a really good dog. Sleeps in bed with me more than she does in her own, though." He ran a hand through his hair, shivered a little. Salazar, he must've looked like such a mess... Red-rimmed eyes, pale face, mussed hair. "I think... Do you mind if I shower?" At least _try_ and look presentable? "I've got... well... books." Bailey had never been pleased by his lack of a radio, but he'd taken the one he owned to Page Turner. Customers liked music and so did he.

Fin fidgeted for a moment before holding up the book in his hand and giving it a wave. "Fancy new book, yeah? I'm fine," he shuffled over to the couch to make his point, Lala dancing around his feet before plopping back down in her bed with exhausted glee. New people! New people! Turning, before sitting down against the couch, knowing it would be more soft, cushioned, than he own back at... Home? Fin leaned forward, paused for a moment, then pecked Albus's cheek. "Go and shower."

"I, um..." Color danced across his cheeks. "I will. Ah... Make yourself at home. Feel free to, ah, dig around in the kitchen if you... if you change your mind. Ab-bout that drink or... or what have you." Feeling foolish, and just the tiniest bit daring, he lifted to his toes and touched his lips to Fin's. "Yeah." Blushing full force now, Albus fled.

Fin collapsed back into the couch with shocked glee. Albus just... He lifted a hand to touch his warmed lips. Albus kissed him. _Albus_ kissed him. Albus _kissed. Him._ "Holy mother of Merlin."

Subla yipped pleasantly. New people!

Albus wasn't entirely sure what to think. He _was_ tired, exhausted even. Yet he somehow had all this energy... It had to be Fin. All the magic flares, that intense snogging on the floor of Page Turner...

_Page Turner_.

Breath hitching slightly, Al went to his armoire - he had no closet - and tugged open the oak doors. Another antique, this one purely Wizarding. He ran his finger along the old Runic pattern on the inner door, sighing quietly. He'd worked so hard for that shop, in that shop. And he'd been planning, really been planning, on hiring an assistant, setting aside room for a cafe. A simple extension charm...

He shook his head, banishing the wishful thoughts as he drew out a change of clothes. Another pair of denims, a simple button-up. There was absolutely no way he would return to Fin in his pajamas, no matter how tired he was. Bailey had rolled her eyes and chastised his pin-striped, silken nightclothes. She'd been irritated that he wouldn't just sleep naked.

She'd been irritated by a lot of things he'd done, he was realizing. The way he ran his shop, presented his shop, presented himself.

_"You're rich. Dress/Act like it."_

No. _He_ wasn't rich. His parents were. And, yes, maybe he had investments and a Gringotts vault with money his parents had given him upon successfully completing his seven years at Hogwarts, but he'd never considered _using_ it. Not really, not when he didn't need to.

Quietly calculating what debt he could pay off with the galleons in the vault, with his liquidated portfolio, he spread his clothes out on the bed, walked into the ensuite and unbuttoned the tweed vest. It was neatly folded and settled on the counter, followed by his shirt and trousers, and pants. He'd put them in the proper hampers when he was finished showering, as was his habit.

If his maths were correct - and he would do a spreadsheet later to ensure that they were - then he would have just enough to replenish his stock and _maybe_ start making payments on the upside-down mortgage.

He'd still be in the red at least a decade. No cafe, no assistant. He bit his lip, fiddled with the shower knobs until they were both at the exact angle he preferred they be at. Had he read something that said Bailey owned the building? He wasn't entirely sure, so quickly squished down the panic that wanted to overtake him again. He couldn't be sure what he'd read. Everything had been so sudden, so rapid, so...

His mind went blank, his hands moved on auto-pilot. He had his hair lathered before everything clicked back, gazed at his soapy hands with slight confusion.

...devastating. Why would she have done this to him? He'd cared about her, really. She'd done so much for him in the beginning, helping him get started. He'd pined for her.

That beautiful tumble of hair, the sparkling blue eyes. She'd been so genuine, so smart, so-

Fin had excellent eyes. Albus blinked, got soap in his eyes and swore at the stinging, head tilting back so the spray could get it out. Yes. Yes, Finny had excellent eyes. Albus wished he knew what had happened to make them so unusual, but he certainly didn't mind the outcome. That shining green, that deep brown. Lovely eyes. Better than Bailey's, more trustworthy.

Though Albus felt that was more his heart speaking than his mind. He was fairly certain that with Bailey it had been a mixture of glands and naivete. And, well, the belief that she would really help him.

She hadn't helped, of course. She'd ruined everything. She's just made him _think_ that she was helping. She'd made him think that he was living below his station, that he was less than his brothers, that he wasn't...

Albus stopped, hand halfway to the conditioner bottle. Bailey had done that. _Bailey_ had made him doubt his parents. He'd hurt pop the day before, talking down about himself, and it was all Bailey's fault. He'd missed dinners with them, _time_ with them. Oh, sweet Merlin, she'd chipped him away to nothing. To doubts and... and... to patheticness.

Patheticness wasn't a word, he acknowledged, and smiled to himself. He was _smart_, damn it. Damn her. He was _smart_ and different from his brothers in the way that his brothers were different from each other. He wasn't _less_.

Smile bright, Albus scrubbed at his skin with the loofah Bailey had made fun of him for owning and cheerfully cursed her. He needed to apologize to pop and dad, to all his brothers. He'd been stupid, but he _wasn't_. He was smart and suddenly so glad to have remembered that. He could keep his shop afloat. He _could_. He didn't need her. Victoire would help for a time, he knew, and so would Fin.

Fin, he recalled and his bravado faltered. Oh, what was he going to do about Fin? He'd already proven that he was absolute pants at relationships, but-

But no. He squared his shoulders, gave a firm nod. He was a Potter-Malfoy. He hadn't failed, she had. But it didn't stop him from worrying his lip as he shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. He used a very careful drying charm that left him comfortably chilled before depositing his still-folded clothes in their proper hampers.

He dressed quietly, thoughts still reeling and centered on Fin. Finny. He _liked_ calling him Finny, hoped Finny liked it too. Because he was going to try for a relationship. He swallowed hard around the nerves. Finny loved him and, as Albus stepped out and caught sight of him seated on the couch, nose buried in the photography book, Al realized that it wouldn't be very hard at all for him to fall for Finny in turn.

Not hard at all.

He cleared his throat, ran a hand through his hair.

Fin jolted, head shooting up from between the pages of his book, discoloured eyes wide, cheeks flushed with prominent freckles. "O-Oh! Albus, heart attack much?" He closed the page to his book after sliding the removable covers flap into his page. He stood awkwardly, glancing up, heart stopping. Oh Albus was so... so... _Albus._ After a shower. His cheeks were still flushed from the water's temperature too. "Don't you... Um..." Fin shoved his hands into his holey pockets. "Don't you sleep in... ya' know... Pajamas?"

"I... Yeah. Usually." He toyed with the top button of his shirt. "Um... Are you staying?" he wondered quietly, heart kicking up his pace.

Fin swallowed, a lump building up in his throat as his heart pounded like a stampede. Oh Albus... Walking closer, Fin stopped a few inches away from the other. "If... I... I-If I could...?"

Al stopped toying with his own button to toy with the fabric of Fin's shirt. "I, um, want you to."

Fin's heart sputtered to a stop in his chest. Lifting his hands, he fiddled with the silky fabric of Albus's shirt, so different from the rough and coarse fabric of his own. His heart answered for him. "I-I'd _love_ to," his voice was barely a whisper. Was this really happening?

He swallowed hard, stepping closer, resting his cheek over Fin's heart. And sighed as every bit of the energy that had been in him drained. "Finny," he murmured, "I'm so much better than she made me feel."

Fin's arms cautiously wrapped around Al's lean waist after a few moments of hesitation. Should he? Shouldn't he? He took a step back towards the couch, Albus following the movement easily, fluidly. "What d'you mean?"

"She made me feel like I wasn't as good as my brothers, like pop and dad were ashamed that I wasn't as interesting as they are." Al tilted his head back, smiled warmly. "I _am_ interesting, just in a different way. Your article made me feel like that, made me feel interesting and special." The smile faded. "I'll never be able to apologize enough for that... I wanted to see it in the _Prophet_, you know. To clip it and hang the copy in the shop where everyone could see these incredible words..." He settled against the Irishman again, melting into him as Fin settled them on the couch.

Drawing Albus into his lap, against his body, Fin laid against the couch, fingers lightly stroking through and over Albus's hair. "I'll.. Uh, I can write another... If you want?" Oh, wonderful Fin. Sounds like a complete moron. Write another? You don't have the _supplies_ to write ano-

"I'd like that," he murmured, head tilting back, lips brushing against the underside of the other man's chin. "If you could. You should get a dictation quill. I have extras." He sighed, fingers curling into Fin's shirt. "You don't mind that I call you Finny, do you?"

Fin's brain took a few moments to catch up with the changes in conversation. "N-No, of..." He licked his lips. "Of course not." _I adore it. I love it. Never stop._

"Okay. We should go to my room." His eyes had closed, his voice growing softer. "I'll fall asleep on you here. And that's rude."

"Fall asleep, Al..." Fin whispered quietly, grabbing the blanket that was placed over the top of the couch and wrapping it around his... His what? Friend? Lover?... Companion? "It's not rude."

He trembled, snuggling just a little closer. "You'll stay?"

Drawing Albus in closer, Fin pressed warmed, open-mouthed kisses against the others cheeks. "_Yes_, Albus. Always."

Albus trembled again, lips parting as if to say something more, but he was out and with him went the lights.

Fin stroked his fingers through slightly damp locks, occasionally pressing warm kisses to Albus's forehead, his heartbeat slowing down as his body drifted off to sleep. "I love you Albus. I'll stay wit' ya... Always." And with darkness closing in around him, and a warm body pressed against his chest, he was content, in love and exactly where he wanted to be.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anddddd. Done.<strong>_

**What'd ya think? :D Did you lovelies **_**love**_** this chapter or what? I know I did. Looook at you Finny! /pinches cheeks.**

**Fin; O-Ow! H-Hey! Stop that-!**

Albus: (giggles quietly)

D'aaawww! Albus, you're so fecking cute~

**Our babies. :heart:**


	14. Droobles Best Blowing Gum

**Our goal for this chapter is to**: end the chapter and have people foaming at the mouth XDDDD ಠ_ಠ

Epic, EPIC thanks to KeiKey XD

For helping us with all our French fails~

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"<em>Move! <em>Outta' the way!" Shoulders were shoved, voices were loud and headache inducing and Teddy was confused.

He latched onto one of the Hit Wizards that he knew, scowled. "Zach, what the bloody hell is going on?" His journey to their department had been uneventful, but the area around Huxley's office was abuzz. Almost like- _Oh, shite! _"Who's escaped?" he demanded, wheels already turning. If the orders had come straight to the Hit Wizards, it was high profile.

Zachirias growled, wrenching his arm back from Teddy's grasp. "Lupin! Late again, are we?" He sneered, readjusting the pile of papers in his arms. "_Nott._" He spat the name like it had offended him from Azkaban last night, cell was found empty this morning."

The snap Teddy had been about to deliver in return died on his tongue as his face paled. "You're... you're mad. He couldn't have."

"Oh yeah?" Zach spat in retort, digging through the papers in his arms to pull out a new headlining sheet from the _Prophet _and thrust it into Teddy's view, wizards and witches running around and bumping into them, jostling them.

_**'THEODORE NOTT ESCAPED FROM AZKABAN. WIZARDING COMMUNITY IN CHAOS. WHERE WILL HE GO? SEE PG. 3.'**_

"You want to tell me Nott hasn't escaped?" Below the headline was a picture of his empty cell.

"Oh, shite," Teddy breathed. _Alex._ "Who has the case?"  
>"It's-"<p>

"Zacharias! Lupin! Get moving!" A voice hollered as another wave of Hit Wizards exited the floo and rushed around like a stamped.

"The case should be on _your _father's desk in about thirty seconds!" Zach hollered, annoyed, and rush off, all swirling robes, unkempt blonde hair, and a sour expression.

Teddy spun on his heel and ran down the halls. Of _course_! Aurors always got escaped prisoner files first. _Then_ it was decided whether or not the Hits would take care of it. The only reason their department was in an uproar was because they were all certain they'd get it. It was a matter of who and when.

He burst into his father's office, didn't even register the fact that Ron and Seamus were in there with him. "_Papa_!"

Harry looked up, blinking, and caught the letter that shot over Teddy's head with nimble fingers. "Teddy? I'm in the middle of-"

"Nott's escaped! Have you seen the _Prophet_?"

Immediately, Harry began spreading papers, searching for the news. A shudder went through him as he saw the headline. "Fuck."

"Wut?" Seamus shot up from his seat, eyes wide. "_Shite!_ Harry, we 'ave to-"

"I know!" Harry held up his hand to cut him off. "Teddy, in. Close the door." His son obeyed, frowning. "Ron, Seamus, I already have orders for you. A case that arrived on my desk first thing this morning." And it satisfied him greatly, knowing how quickly his husband worked. "I have some suspicious activity on one Bailey O'Doherty and I need the pair of you on her tail, digging things out. I know it's not you usual field, but..."

Ron's eyes gleamed. He hadn't like the woman any better than the Potter-Malfoys had. "We can take care of it. Going to put James on Nott, then?"

Absolutely not. "No, he's already on a patrol today with his partner. Nott's going to the Hits. I'm sure they're expecting it." Teddy nodded, confirming Harry's words. "And we're more likely to nab him if this isn't kept under wraps. I want all the departments to be aware of his escape and to be on the lookout. The sooner he's caught, the better."

"I need to tell Alex, papa."

"I know, Teddy." He tore open the letter that had flown over his son's head moments before, skimmed it, and nodded. "This is telling me about Nott's case and the like. I'm going to write something up and I want you to take it to Huxley. You're due vacation time anyway, Ted. You're about to be taking some."

"Unofficial guard?"

The smallest of smiles curved his lips. "Who am I to tell you how to spend your vacation?"

Teddy nodded. "Understood, papa."

Seamus stood quickly. "I'll send an owl to Alex, tell 'im to apparate back to our house, s'the only one with strong enough wards and Teddy, you'll meet 'im there, yeah?" Seamus was already moving out of the door before he could finish speaking or get a confirmation.

Harry would've corrected him - the wards at the Manor were the strongest around - but decided against it. Nott would never think to look for anyone at the Finnigan home. It was in bloody Ireland, for Godric's sake.

Ron watched as his best mate retrieved a sheet of paper and began to dash orders across it. "What d'you want me to do?"

"Let Hermione know to be on her guard, have her tell the rest of the family. Here's O'Doherty's case file." He passed over the folder, stuffed with papers. Harry didn't want to know how they'd gotten it all, so didn't ask. "Get started on that once Teddy confirms that he's with Alex at the Finnigan place."

Ron nodded, gave an amused salute and strode out. Teddy frowned after him. "What about dad?"

Harry sighed, signing the paper he'd just written, handing Nott's case and capture over to the Hit Wizards. He held it out to Teddy to deliver. "I'm still figuring out how to tell your dad."

"Papa, he probably already knows."

Harry wouldn't be surprised.

_-8-8-_

"Harry James Potter-Malfoy you will fucking tell me _immediately _how bloody fucking _Theodore Nott_ escaped from bloody fucking _Azkaban!_" Draco was pissed.

Harry leaned back, studying his husband. He'd appeared through his floo not fifteen minutes after his office had been cleared of people. "We have two Aurors there now trying to find out. Two Hits should be joining them shortly. I'm giving Huxley another chance at a joint case; we'll see how badly he bungles this one."

"I don't giving a flying _fuck_ about Huxley, Potter! What the _fuck_ am I supposed to tell Blaise and Pansy?" Draco was enraged, his fists clenched at his side, his words sharp and biting. "I want you to tell me this _instant_ how the fuck _Nott escaped from Azkaban!_" He wanted to punch something, tear down a wall, _scream._ How had Nott escaped? Was his family in danger again? What about Blaise? Pansy? Merlin forbid, _Alex?_

"I don't know how." And if he didn't keep his own mind on the smaller irritants, he was going to explode over the big ones. "Could've paid someone, could've had help. Since Kingsley got rid of the Dementors, it's not like Azkaban is as inescapable as it once was." Harry drummed his fingers over his desk before rising and going to his husband. "I'm sorry," he murmured, drawing Draco against him. "Alex is going to the Finnigan's and Teddy is going to go take care of him there. Pansy and Blaise should be safe at home. We can go and provide more protection on their wards."

Don't-!" Draco shoved away, skin sparking with magic, a volatile sneer setting itself against his lips. "_Touch _me." Turning, he stormed back towards the fire, the flames still crackling a bright, eerie green. Hands shaking, body snapping with magic, Draco grabbed a handful of Floo powder from the jar on the mantle. "I don't give a bloody fuck if you're _sorry, _Potter! I want Nott caught, and I want him caught _now._" Before he ruins my family again. Throwing the powder into the fire, with a call of the Zabini estate, Draco disappeared into the fire.

Eyes narrowed, Harry snapped out the address and was right behind him. With little care about where they were or whether or not the home owners were even in the room, Harry grabbed his husband and pinned him to the wall. His magic crackled in the air, held by a tether that was ready to snap. "Don't you _even_ start on me, Draco Malfoy-_Potter_. You think I want him walking around? You think I fought with the bloody fucking Wizengamot so he could walk free? I've got every single damned Auror on alert! Every Hit Wizard is on alert! Alexander's safe, his parents are going to be _safe._"

He dropped Draco, stepping back abruptly. "He could go after _our_ sons! He could go after the Weasleys!" His first real family. A shiver went down his spine, eyes frosting over a moment as his magic snapped back into him. "I'm doing every bloody fucking thing I can to make sure the people I love are _safe_! And you're not going to bloody fucking snap at _me_ for something _I_ didn't cause!"

"Will you bloody fucking _listen_ to me?" Draco jerked his hair out of his face, the strands coming loose from their knot at the back of his neck. "I understand that you're trying to keep our sons safe!" He jerked past Harry with a growl, storming around his husband, tugging at his hair. "But my biggest fucking worry right now is what this is going to do to _Pansy!_ I don't need that bastard ruining the family and friends I worked so bloody fucking _hard_ to _keep!_" His magic snapped, lashing out, knocking over vases, scattering papers on end tables. "I want him _**dead!**_"

"D'you think I don't _know_ that? For fuck's sake, Draco, he could come after _you_." And it was fear now that whipped through him. A window shattered. He latched on to Draco's shoulders, spun him, and gripped tightly to both magic and husband. "Blaise is going to keep Pansy close by. You know that. Teddy's taking leave time, so he can watch Alexander _and_ Blaise and Pansy. They won't be touched by Nott, any of them. Any of you. He could and would hurt the people I care about, and if I see him first, he's going to die."

Draco reined in his anger, shoving Harry away as his magic continued to leak and snap back against his skin like an electric shock. "Just go back to work, _Harry._ I'll check on Blaise and Pansy." Turning on heel, Draco vacated the library they had appeared in, a constant sneer settling itself on his face, fear settling itself like a crushing weight against his chest.

Harry followed him, spun him around. "No. Draco..." Harry laced their fingers, held. "I'm not going to be mad at you. I'm just not going to be. I _know_ you're afraid. I know Pansy's going to be terrified and that'll just add to your weight. _I love you_, Draco. You have to trust that we'll find him, that I'm not going to rest until he _is_ found. I'm going to need your help, so don't be mad at me."

The blonde paused, fidgeting for a moment, his magic slowly cooling down. "I..." Swallowing past the lump in his throat, he sagged against his husband, anger dissipating. "I know you do, Harry. _Merlin,_ love, I love you too but this is just... This is my worst nightmare, after Scorpius's passing, come true."

"I know." Harry wrapped his arms around his husband, drew him closer and held tightly. "You don't think I'm scared too? I'm bloody terrified, Draco. I told Teddy to take the leave, had Ron tell Hermione immediately. She and Rose are going to be staying at the Burrow and the rest of the Weasleys are going to be strengthening their wards. And I've already told Teddy that if he isn't here with Blaise and Pansy, then he'd be staying at the Manor. I sent an owl to Scorpius already, telling him to get himself and Hugo there. Al next, and I was about to send something to James when you showed. I'm working as quickly as I can to keep all of you safe because I'm scared half to death."

"Then let me not keep you any longer," Draco's eyes were closing despite his words, his body melting against Harry's. "Get a message to James, and I'll alert Blaise and Pansy before popping back over to the Manor..." Draco wondered for a few moments if he should check Grimmauld as well before deciding that he'd quickly pop over after Harry left.

"I can hear you thinking, Draco." He pressed gentle kisses to either side of his husband's lips. "Be careful. I'll fix the mess we made of their library before I go."

"If you could hear me thinking, love, we would have stayed in bed all day yesterday with a lot of 'interesting activities.'" Draco pressed their lips together for a warm kiss, drawing strength from the affectionate, loving gesture. "Now go. I need to warn them before-"

"Before you arrive unannounced?" At the end of the hall was Blaise, his shirt buttoned just a little bit haphazardly. He'd always enjoyed the days he worked from home... as had his wife.

Turning, Draco pulled away from Harry reluctantly, eyeing Blaise's state of dress with a raised eyebrow. "We need to talk. _Now._"

The glib response Blaise had been about to respond with died at the tone, at the way Harry reached out and clasped Draco's hand. Fear wormed its way into his heart though his expression didn't falter. "I'll get Pansy," he said quietly and turned.

Harry dipped a hand into his pocket, touched the stone that lay there. "James'll contact one of the boys and get the information. I'll stay with you, Draco."

"I know you will."

Blaise left, coming back with Pansy at his heels, a night gown tugged tightly around her frame. "Draco? What's going on? Why... Is our vase destroyed?"

Draco's hand tightened around Harry's hand, gesturing for the two to sit down as he tugged Harry towards a couch that sat across its partner, surrounding a dark oak table covered in shards of a, most likely, expensive vase.

"Your window is too." Harry gave a sheepish smile, noted the way Blaise was clutching Pansy's hand as they sat. Though his back was ramrod straight, the man wasn't unaffected.

"Yes, fine. I suppose the two of you had a spat." Blaise shrugged, the casual gesture tense. "But why are you here?"

Draco leaned against Harry's side, drawing strength once more as he decided to just get to the point. No need to sugar coat anything. "Nott has escaped from Azkaban."

If Blaise could've tensed more, he would have. Beside him, Pansy began to tremble. "Are you certain?"

Harry nodded. "I have the whole department on alert. He'll be found."

Blaise didn't even spare him a glance, gaze boring into Draco's. "And when he's found...?"

"Whose ever found him first will kill him, if I don't strangle him with my bare hands." The answer seemed to suffice enough.

Pansy trembled violently, heart skipping in her chest, head shaking as if she could deny the thoughts, change what had already happened. "N-No... N-No, no, _no..._"

Blaise unbent enough to wrap an arm around his wife since she very clearly needed it and, damn it all, so did he. "He won't come here," he said quietly. "He has no idea where we are." He brushed his lips over her dark cap of hair before turning to the men across from him. "Where's Alexander?"

"Safe with Teddy," Harry assured him.

Draco met Blaise's eyes as the other glanced at him for confirmation. "Teddy will keep him safe. Harry has... suggested he be on temporary leave and we have the rest of our brood coming back under the Manor wards immediately."

Pansy clung to Blaise's arm, a hand of her own coming to wrap around her stomach. "H-He... _How_ did he get _out_?" Her eyes met Harry's, demanding an answer.

"We don't know yet. It's hardly been an hour since the news got to my office."

Her voice turned shrill, fear setting in like an electric shock, terrifying against her heart. "That's not _good enough!_ The man who _killed_ my _child_ is out there! Running _free!_" Blaise tugged her back down against the couch and into his arms as she stood to rush across towards the other couch, most likely to shake some... sense into Harry that he _had_ to know but was just hiding it from her. It wouldn't have worked.

"Pansy, please," Draco spoke calmly brow furrowed.

Blaise sent him a silencing look, drew his wife a bit closer. "He isn't free, my love. Not by a longshot. We'll strengthen the wards here, I'll take time from work, and we'll stay together."

"I suggest you strengthen your wards and, as well, have a place to go if anything were to get past them." The blonde almost sounded like his Head Auror husband. "Nott most likely won't be able to find you here, but it's more a precaution than anything." Draco leaned back in his seat with a nod, thoughts swirling in his head. Pansy was in good hands. Of course she was.

"We can give you the same protections that are on our Manor," Harry offered.

"No, that is not nec-" Blaise was cut off, bristling with a small inkling of pride before it deflated as Pansy's hand fell on his knee.

"Th-That..." She swallowed, her back straightening imperceptibly against the stares weighing down on her. "That would be lovely, thank you... _Harry._"

He nodded slightly. "Draco and I'll take care of that, then. I don't want you to be afraid in your own home, Pansy."

She nodded, trying to confirm her own thoughts. "I know... I..." She leaned back into Blaise's touch, silent.

Blaise rested his free hand on her leg, taking a careful breath as his mind whirled. "Put up your wards. I'll keep my wife safe. If Alexander's with Teddy, I expect him to be safe as well."

"He will be," Draco nodded, standing and drawing his wand from his hip. "I'll send a Patronus once the wards are complete. If it gets through, it'll mean _I_ can get through. Only me, Harry, Alex and Teddy, agreed?" He looked at Blaise and Pansy for confirmation, stopping his long strides towards the broken, shattered window.

Blaise and Pansy communicated quietly a moment before Blaise nodded. "Agreed."

Wards were set up, the vase and window fixed, and within the hour it found Blaise and Pansy holding on tightly to Draco and, shockingly enough, even Harry. "Thank you," Pansy nodded, "We will message you if anything changes, or if we hear anything."

"Same to you. I'll have Teddy bring Alexander this way, so you know he's alright."

Blaise sighed, a hand resting on Pansy's shoulder. "Good. Wonderful."

Pulling away from the hug she had delivered around Harry's shoulders, Pansy waved them off. "Wonderful idea, now shoo. I want some time with my husband." _I don't need to be seen crying in fear or otherwise._

Draco chuckled, turning towards the green-lit fire with a wave. "We'll send a message as soon as we hear something." He stepped into the flames, disappearing.

Harry gave them a nod. "Be safe," was all he said before he, too, was gone.

-8-8-

Victoire had no idea about Nott's escape, had been boycotting the _Prophet_ on principle. If they couldn't treat her Fin with respect, she wouldn't treat _them_ with respect. She would much rather rely on _The Quibbler_ anyway.

She tossed her hair, searching through the shelves of Magical Menagerie. She'd been contemplating getting a kitten. An animal was sort of like a job, wasn't it? It required responsibility and all that sort of nonsense, didn't it? "Oh," she cooed at a white kitten. Unlike its brothers and sisters, the cat sat quietly, regally, and regarded Victoire with a knowing air. "Well. _Bonjour, chaton_." The kitten batted lightly at the wall of their shared cage, so Victoire lifted the lid and plucked the feline out without even thinking to ask permission.

She had her pet.

Smiling, stroking it carefully, she began to wander down the aisles to find things her new friend might need. At the check-out counter, she spoke to a chatty young witch who very happily told her about the adorable couple who'd shorted the lights just a couple of days before, and she tried hard not to announce that she knew just who she was talking about.

It reminded her, of course, to floo Fin or Al. Owl them if necessary to make sure that they were alright.

The bells above the door jingled merrily, Victoire unaware as she hummed a soft tune to herself, grabbing some bags off the counter, her new friend tucked against her chest.

But then she turned and the smile died.

"Victoire Weasley, isn't it? What a coincidence."

Dark brown eyes, pale skin pulled over high cheekbones, and dark, flowing locks tucked over her head and away from her face. A calm, collected expression told Victoire all she needed to know.

Astoria Greengrass. Victoire angled her head arrogantly even as her heart skipped several beats. Why was Astoria Greengrass there? Victoire had never really run across the woman before. She'd been living in France, last Victoire had heard, with her latest husband. A careful glance at her hand, disguised as a shuffling of the kitten, showed no band, no tan-line where a band may have been.

"Or are you..." The women seemed to choose her words careful, her voice smooth, slow and soft. "Not Victoire Weasley?" A prim hand came to rest against her bosom, covered by a clean-cut, dark purple suit. "My apologies. I thought I would have recognized one of the Weasley... brood. It's hard not to miss." A small smile curved at Astoria's sanguine shaded lips.

Victoire quietly thanked her mother's strong coloring, flipped back blonde hair, and shrugged. "No problem," she said, accent distinctly American. Her English had never been very good. "See you later or whatever." Her slang, though, she was shaky on. So she left it at that and breezed by the witch, only vaguely hearing her request fancy-sounding owl treats. And then, out of sight of the shop, she ran.

"Vic?"

The voice barrelled into her conscious a few moments later, and she jerked to a stop before practically flying at the source. "Jamie! _Je l'ai vu! Elle était dans la Ménagerie Magique! Et elle n'était pas supposée y être! Elle était _là_ et elle a été absolument cruelle. Et ses cheveux! Beaux, certes, même si soit dit en passant, elle aurait vraiment besoin de se faire faire des mèches! Mais là n'est pas la question! Astoria Greengrass est _ici_ et je ne sais pas pourquoi!"_

"Victoire! _Victoire! Please, _slow down," his hands came up to grasp gently at her shoulders. "_Who_ did you see? And in _English,_ thank you."

The kitten grumbled, pawing irritably at the air as she was caged in-between the two bodies. Victoire shifted back, gazing at the Auror. "Astoria. I saw 'er."

"Astoria?" James's eyebrows shot into his hair, his Auror robes fluttering with the wind, flapping at his legs. "Greengrass? Dad's ex? Where'd you see her?" He took a step back, eyes wide with worry for her as he looked her over, assessing for any injuries. James's eyes landed on the kitten in her arms. "Is that a... What is that?"

"Oh! _Mon chaton_. I 'aven't named 'er yet, but... Oh!" She would've waved a hand then, but her arms were full of kitten and a bag of kitten supplied. "Anyway, that is not important! I did. I saw 'er and she recognized me, but then I pretended I was not me. And I ran. Why is she 'ere, Jamie?"

"Uh... No idea? But come on. If you lied to her, you should come with me."

"_Non, non, non!_ We must go and tell your father!" Victoire tugged at James's sleeve. "This could be _important!_" Why was she here? Didn't she live in _maman_'s country?

"Where d'you think I'm taking you? Al and Scorp should already be at the Manor. And what in Godric's name are _you_ doing, running around Diagon Alley on your own?"

Victoire followed James as he turned on heel to locate an apparation point, gratefully taking some of the bags off her arms, looking at the cat as if he wasn't sure what to do with it. Victoire clung to her _chaton_ despairingly. "What do you mean? Why would I not be in Diagon Alley on such a _parfait_ day?"

"Are you bloody joking? Hasn't 'Mione's Patronus reached you yet?" Even as he asked, the otter appeared.

"Get to the Burrow right away! Or to the Manor! Just go somewhere safe, Victoire, and not home! Nott's out!" it announced and disappeared.

"Nott? What?" Eyes wide, she glanced back up at James worriedly, tightening her arms around her kitten. "James, explain 'is moment!"

"I will when we get home, alright?"

"Home? But I can not go 'ome!" She was tugged towards his side for side-long apparation as they stopped walking.

"Merlin, Vic! The _Manor_. I already said. I'm not going to let you get hurt." The last part was said quietly as he turned on his heel and vanished, reappearing at the Manor.

"Victoire!" This was from Hugo. "James! Oh, Merlin, good! Mum was starting to really worry when she didn't answer her Patronus."

"She just got it."

Victoire stepped on James foot accidentally as she moved to readjust her bags and her _chaton_. "O-Oh! Jamie! _Je suis désolée! Pardon, pardon!_ Oh, I hope I did not 'urt you!"

"I'm fine, Vic. Bloody hell..." But he was cringing as he danced away from her, depositing the bags from Magical Menagerie on the floor. "Bugger..."

Hugo smiled. "Nice job, cousin. With those heels, I bet you've broken his toes."

"See if you like me breaking your toes, Hugo Weasley," Draco chided laughingly as he gave James a shove towards the couch.

Scorpius pulled Hugo back into his arms in the love-seat, Draco occupying the couch across from him with a book, waiting patiently for his husband to arrive back from the Ministry.

"You okay, _Jamie?_" Scorpius chuckled, snorting in amusement.

"Oh, shove off, Scorp." He limped to one of the big chairs, dropping down.

"Oh, _pardon_. I am sorry, Jamie."

"I'll live and so will my toes." He threw an arm over the back of the chair, drumming his fingers on his knee. "So what the bloody hell are we _doing_ just sitting around? That's not exactly catching Nott."

Victoire perched on the arm of James's chair, settled the kitten in her lap. "And 'ow 'as Nott escaped? I do not understand. I thought you and 'Arry locked 'im away?" she said, eyes on Draco.

"We did," the Potions Master grumbled, chucking his book, a lost cause, back onto the table between their chairs. "He _escaped,_" and Draco waved his hand with an overly dramatic flourish.

"But-"

She broke off and started to laugh when Subla, soaking wet and dripping with soap suds, bounded across the room and leapt into James's lap to sniff out the kitten. The bundle of white gazed disinterestedly and batted at the pup. She looked up when Fin came into the room and smiled brightly. "Fin! Oh, it is good to see you! 'Ow are you? Better?"

Fin flashed a smile over his shoulder as Albus shuffled into the room, glasses askew as he chased after Subla, hands soaked in water. "I'm doing amazing, thanks!"

Albus caught sight of Victoire's knowing smile and turned bright red. He grabbed his glasses and shoved them into his vest pocket. He swept up Subla, smiled sheepishly at the steely stare James gave him. "Sorry. We were giving her a bath and, well, I stopped to read the things on the bottle and she slipped out."

"And proceeded to slip-and-slide down the hallway," Fin scooped the little girl from Albus's arms, pecking the book-worm's nose before nuzzling Subla's fur, not minding the water that soaked his already soaked clothes, green shirt and dark denim jeans.

"Well, she's just a puppy. You can't blame her." His blush had deepened, Victoire's laugh not making it any better. And neither did the grin James was giving him. "The pair of you just... shove off." He took Subla back, bobbed up to his toes and gave Fin a smacking kiss. "So.. there," he grumbled.

Hugo snorted. "So there, indeed."

Fin's blush had the whole family laughing, Draco watching on with wide eyes. "Well, Albus. Not really the quiet child anymore, are you?

"It's about ruddy time. So where's Teddy at? And, again, why are we sitting _here_ and not doing anything?" James grumbled, rubbing his leg.

"We are _here,_" Draco sat up from his lounging position on the couch, "to keep you lot _safe._ Teddy is with Alexander and Harry is at the Ministry trying to get this whole business sorted out."

Albus cast a drying charm on Subla, falling onto the only available couch with ungraceful limbs and a squiggling puppy.

Fin sat down next to him, drawing the other into his arms, not able to get enough of the contact he so desperately craved between them.

Albus's blush didn't recede, but relaxed into the embrace. He had a relationship or, well, was trying to. Starting to.

"Right. Lot of good _safe_ does us. Are we going to be stuck in here till somebody _else_ finds him?"

"You need to stop." Draco pointed a finger at the eldest son in the room, eyebrows raised, his tone fatherly. "_Your_ job right now is to not focus on being 'stuck' but on protecting your siblings, let your father deal with this. Do you understand me?"

James squirmed a bit, feeling uncomfortably like a twelve year old boy. "But dad..."

"No buts." Draco leaned back into the couch with a raised eyebrow, one arm being thrown over the back of the seat, a leg, covered in a pair of dark black trousers, crossing over the other. "Do you understand me?" He repeated himself. "You are here to protect your youngest siblings, Fin, Hugo and Victoire. You're the eldest right now."

He opened his mouth to protest, but ended up sighing. He was also the only one with any sort of _training_ for situations like this. "Low blow, dad. Fine." He rose and started to pace, winced at the first step.

"You idiot," Victoire mused, tone fond, and retrieved her wand and cast a spell to fix his foot up.

"Coulda done without the insult, thanks."

Hugo grinned. "Nah. 'Course you couldn't've."

"I'm your father, James. I may not act like it, but I raised you, you ignorant twit." Draco smiled fondly, glancing at Albus and Scorpius with a warm expression. "Now," pulling himself off the couch, Draco turned towards the fire. "I'm going to go fire-call your father. The Manor is warded, so feel free to explore. All your old rooms have been cleaned and are ready for your stay." His tone was final. They were staying.

"Bugger." He pointed at Al. "And we're not kids anymore, yeah? See if you can sleep in your own room a whole night."

"Oh, shut it, James. I'm not an idiot."

Fin snorted in quiet amusement, a small smile flitting against his lips as his arms tightened around Albus's waist. "I'll make sure he stays there, yeah?"

Scorpius chuckled, waving a hand and giving a rambunctious '_whoop!_' "You go, Fin! _Damn_, Albus, you know how to pick 'em!" He flinched as Hugo smacked his arm with a resounding _crack_ of skin meeting skin. "O-_Ow!_"

"Salazar, Scorpius..." Albus ducked his head, tugging at his sleeve.

"We all know Al's a widdle virgin," James teased. "I can't imagine keeping him in his room'll be all that fun."

"James!" Al yelped as if he'd been pinched.

Fin's chuckled quietly, heart stuttering in his chest. H-He knew. _Merlin_ he knew he was. Pressing a kiss against Albus's hair, he grinned at James. "Oh, it will be."

Scorpius's whooping laughter and Victoire's words of shock followed them down the hall towards Draco, in his study, kneeling in front of the fire.

"_Harry_, please be safe- I-" He wanted to reach into the fire, desperately so.

"Draco, love, I will be. We'll be back before nightfall. I promise. And since James is _just_ getting there, you'd better give him some sort of... punishment. I don't know. He should've been there hours ago!"

"He brought Victoire with him, so I have a feeling he went looking for her, just in case. You know how he feels about her." Draco sighed, sitting back on his arse on the floor. "Love, what are we going to do? I... The wards are strengthened, and the house elves are on alert for intruders, but I mean... Is that really safe enough?" _I just want you home. In my arms. Safe._

"Draco, nowhere's safer than the Manor at this point. Well... Maybe Hogwarts, but that's a given. Stay there, keep the boys there. Send Hermione a Patronus or something, let her know Victoire and Hugo are there. Find out from Blaise and Pansy if Teddy and Alex have shown up. And let-" He broke off, head turning slightly. "Oh, bugger. Bloody idiots. Seamus and Dean - make sure they know Fin's with us too. I'll be home soon, and I know how Nott escaped."

"How?" Draco jerked forward on his knees, bringing his face closer to the licking, burning flames. "How did that fucker escape?"

"I- Well, shite! I'm coming! Bloody hell, can't you lot do _anything_? I swear, Draco, some of this lot..."

"Harry! _Harry!_ How did Nott escape?"

"I don't have time to tell you, love. I'll be home soon! I'll tell you then. If James gives you trouble, wallop him. Or, better, sic Victoire on him." And with those final words, Harry's face disappeared from the fire, the flames dissipating like they were doused in water.

"Love you too..." Draco grumbled irritably. How did Nott escape?

For now, he had to focus on the present. He knew Harry would tell him. Standing, he tugged a hand through his hair with a irritated growl. How the _fuck_ did he escape? Money? Bribery? Sheer stupidity?

Grabbing his wand from at his waist, Draco closed his eyes and breathed, focus. _Harry. Scorpius. Scorpius. Harry. Teddy. James. Albus. Family._

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Waving his hand, a beautiful white, silvery light burst forth from his wand, fluttering for a moment before forming in front of his face. Craning its long neck, bowing its head and fluttering its massive wings, fluffing its feathers, sat a swan. A beautiful, pale white swan.

"Hello there." Draco chuckled, a small flicker of happiness burning in his chest. "A message to Granger nee' Weasley, the Zabini residence and..." He ticked off a mental list in his head. "And to the Finnigans." The swan craned its neck, listening intently. "Nott's escape has been figured out. Harry is on a mission right now with his team, tracking down a possible sighting. He'll be back within the Manor's wards before nightfall, promised. James, Albus and Scorpius are here along with Victoire, Hugo and Fin. The wards have be refortified and the house elves are on alert. If you need anything, the floo is open to your signatures, and apparation is available for you all. Take care, stay safe."

He paused. Was that all? It seemed so... Simple, in light of the situation. "That's all," he nodded towards the swan, the large bird fluttering for a moment before a whip of Draco's wand had it gliding off and vanishing through the wall.

"Never knew your patronus was a swan, daddy. Seems fitting." Scorpius mumbled quietly, dragging himself away from the doorjamb and towards his father, "ugly duckling and all," he clarified, embracing the man tightly. "It'll be okay. Fin and Albus went to redo Lala's bath, the idiot still hasn't realized what _Subla_ actually means. Funny, since he reads a lot. Ever read backwards, I wonder? And Hugo's waiting in my room. James is showing Victoire around with her new '_chaton,_' wand at the ready and... You're... here. You should sleep, dad."

"I know son, I know..." Draco sighed, holding his child tightly, so much, too much really, darting and colliding around inside his head. Worry, fear, hope, betrayal."When... When did you get so big?"

Scorpius chuckled quietly after a few moments, leaning into the warm, familiar embrace. "It's a secret."

He scuffed Scorpius upside the head, pulling away with a smile. "Go back to your boyfriend. Your 'checking on dad' charade is up. I'm fine, and the apples are in the kitchen."

"Okay, okay! I've been caught." With a knowing smile and a small chuckle, Scorpius pecked Draco's cheek, whispered a small "love you, daddy" and disappeared back out of the study door with a warm, contented feeling in his chest. Draco was okay. Daddy was fine.

Draco lifted a hand to touch his cheek. "Love you too, Scorpius."

_-8-8-_

"Subla!" Fin laughed warmly, ducking from a wave of water as the puppy pranced around happily, dripping wet.

Albus reached out, pressed lightly on the pup's behind. "_Sit_, Lala! So we can have you clean!" Though at that point, Albus was probably as wet as the dog. He pushed damp locks off his forehead, had already removed his vest since wet tweed wasn't comfortable.

Fin groaned inwardly. Did he always have some form of... adorable sex appeal? Or was Fin just obliviously love-struck? He was guessing the latter.

"Oh, _please_, Lala!" But Al laughed, getting her little butt on the bottom of the tub, only to have her spring back up. She shook wildly and Al turned his head, held up his hands. "Oh, Salazar, you crazy pup!" He smiled at Fin.

Fin leaned forward across the bathroom, sealing their water soaked lips without a moments hesitation. Subla sat down, watching on in happy contentment, her little tail wagging animatedly.

Albus lifted a hand to Fin's face, eyes fluttering shut as he let the kiss warm him.

Subla yipped as Fin tugged Albus forward into his lap, lips moving almost desperately against the others, the world around them completely forgotten.

Arching closer, fingers sliding up into Fin's hair, Al let his magic seep out, let the want spill into the kiss. As warmth turned to heat, he forgot to be nervous and went with instinct. He molded his body to Fin's, nipped his lip lightly.

Subla fell silent as Fin's body warmed and arched up against Albus's. "_A-Albus..._" His tongue came out to nip and suck lightly at the beautiful man's lower lip.

"_Finny,_" he breathed, hands slipping beneath the Irishman's shirt. "Finny, please..." He didn't quite know what he was asking for, but he knew Fin could provide it, only Fin.

Sinking into the kiss, Fin moaned wantonly. "_Albus, _I..." _Want this. Want you. Only you. Let me show you, prove to you that I love you._ Subla whined, shocking him back into reality.

Albus, too. He leaned back, stared at Fin with dazed eyes. "Oh..."

Fin ducked his head, blushing violently, picking at the hem of Albus's shirt. "Um... G-Get her dried off and maybe... We could... A... Maybe we could go and... a..." Eloquent, Fin.

"I think... D-dry her with a spell." He shivered, lifting a quivering hand to Fin's lips. "No one'll mind if she runs through the Manor. I want... I want..."

* * *

><p><strong>Wa-la~! What'd ya think? Yeahh? Yeahhh? XD<strong>

I think we're gonna be hated for leaving it like that .

**Most likely. XD**

**We'd like to give a lot of thanks to the wonderful Kei for all our French translations, as well as turning into a zombie just to stay up and help us write! Thankkk you!**

_**Any character questions? Reviews?**_

**-Abraxas and **Syl.


	15. Crystallised Pineapple

**Loves! We have such amazing news for you! SCORPIUS IS PREGNANT. No really, we're totally just kidding, but it so made you look because what happens to Scorpius in this chapter is well.. Story changing. _Our little baby is all grown up guys. :heart:_**

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Hugo didn't look up when the door opened, only continued to study the parchment in his hand, tied with a purple ribbon and stained with his blood.<p>

Damn owl hadn't wanted to let the parchment go, but Hugo had been more then determined. A couple of marks from an owl's talons had been worth Scorpius not coming in to see that owl.

He'd wanted to open it, untie the purple ribbon and discover the secret Scorpius had been keeping from him. Was it an affair? Purple ribbon, the scent of perfume. It could be an affair. Godric, how could Hugo forgive that?

If it wasn't an affair, then what _could_ it be? What could this harmless looking parchment hold? It was a measure of Hugo's love and trust in Scorpius that kept him from untying the ribbon and answering his own questions.

But when the door opened, he didn't look up. He couldn't look up. He drew a shaky breath, ran the thing through bloodied hands, and began to tremble. "I didn't read it. I wanted to, you know. But I didn't."

"What do you me... _Hugo!_" Scorpius's body jolted from its pause in the doorway, rushing forward to grasp his love's hand, eyes widening at the sheer amount of blood. "O-Oh bloody _Merlin_ Hugo, w-we need to get you to dad, he'll know what to do- T-This is too much blood." It was already dripping down past the cracks in his own fingers.

"Just an owl." Hugo pulled his hands away. "I'll be alright."

"No Hugh, that's not alright," he went to grab back at the others hands and paused. "W-Where did you..." He noticed the purple ribbon instantly. "Where'd you get that letter, Hugh?"

"An owl. Same one that brought you a letter to my flat. I didn't read it," he repeated with a sigh.

Scorpius slid the rolled parchment from between Hugo's fingers, shuddering as the blood of his lover dripped on his fingers. "H-Hugo... I..." He toyed with the ribbon. Should he open it? He most likely knew what it probably already contained.

"What _is_ it?" Hugo demanded and tears made his voice thick. "Are you ch-cheating me? Is someone threatening y-you?" He felt a wave of nausea, clamped down on it. "What is it?"

Scorpius heart stuttered to a stop in his chest. O-Oh no. Oh _no, no, no._ Hugo's tears tore him to shreds. He didn't want this to be happening, it just couldn't, not to him... Not to his... H-His _baby._ Hugo was his baby, even if he was older. He loved Hugo, came home to Hugo, wanted the best for him a-and- He stared down at the letter with its sickeningly familiar purple ribbon, and looked back up at Hugo's wounded, tearful expression. He reached forward, gently taking his lover's hand and placing a small kiss against his wrist, vying that he would get his boyfriend cleaned up immediately after... after telling him. If he, Scorp swallowed painfully, if he didn't hate his guts afterwards.

"I've been getting these," he waved the letter in his hand. "Since our first year at Hogwarts." Swallowing, he barrelled on. He could do this. It was Hugo. Hugo loved him, trusted him, understood him like no one else. ...Right? "They're from my mother, dem-demanding money to keep us, my family- My fathers out of the _Prophet,_ to keep from destroying their lives, _our_ lives and I..." His palms turned sweaty. "And I've been paying them. M-_Merlin,_ Hugh... I-I'm so sorry- I so bloody fucking understand if you don't want to be with me anymore, a-and I u-understand _completely_ if you hate me, a-and Merlin knows I can't live without you, b-but I'll t-try if that's what you-" Tears were quickly gathering in his eyes like a rising tide. "Want, and I-I'm _so_ sorry Hugo, love, baby, I'm just s-so st_-stupid-_"

"Yeah," Hugo interrupted. "You are pretty stupid."

Scorpius winced, his heart tearing inside his chest as tears leaked from the corners of his eyes, his hands shaking violently. "M_-Merlin_ Hugo, I-I'm," he brought his hands up to his chest, crushing the roll of parchment between his shaking hands. "I-I'm _so_ sorry, and I fully understand t-that you'll most likely want to b-break up with me," Scorpius felt sick to his stomach, "And you'll most likely want to just move on and f-forget about me a-and I just..." His whole body was shaking now, tears pouring down like a never ending waterfall. "A-And just... _Merlin..._"

"Do you really have that little faith in me, you twit?"

His head shook rapidly. "N-No Hugh! _M-Merlin_ no! I'd jump off a cliff if you'd ask me too, I'd put m-my _life_ in your hands- I trust you so much..." He was going to lose Hugo, wasn't he? _You stupid, stupid IDIOT! Grovel on your fucking knees Scorpius! You can't lose Hugo! You wouldn't be able to breathe without him... You're attached at the hip, the waist, the shoulders... The lips... His beautiful, beautiful lips and freckled nose... His soft hair and his handsome features..._

"Then fix my hands, will you? If I bleed too much more, I think I'll be sick. I can't berate you properly if I'm sick."

Scorpius laughed shakily past his tears, bringing Hugo's hands to his lips and pressing small kisses to them, wondering if it'd be the last time he'd get to be able to touch such beautiful skin. He pulled away, blood smeared on his lips. "O-Okay... Okay." He gently pulled Hugo's hands, dragging along his body, towards the ensuite. He wanted to spend as much time with Hugo before his boyfriend would eventually kick him to the curb for being a lying, cheating arsehole. So dad's potions could wait, Scorp knew some minor healing spells, but with the amount of blood his... lover had lost, he might just need more than _minor_ spells.

"Just seal them," he said quietly as if he knew just what Scorp was thinking. "I'll take a blood replenishing potion later or just sleep it off."

Scorpius heart sunk in his chest, despair washing over him like a bucket of ice. Hugo was really leaving... wasn't he? "O-Okay..." Tugging him fully into the bathroom and flicking on the lights, Scorpius turned the water in the sink on, allowing the faucet to run for a few moments as tears silently leaked down his cheeks. He stuck a finger under the faucet. "P-Perfect te-temperature." M-Merlin he was losing Hugo.

Grabbing Hugo's hands, ignoring the quivering of his own, he placed them under the water and gently rubbed his fingers over the smooth skin of his... h-his... Hugo's, removing the blood, dyeing the water red as it rushed down the drain.

M-Merlin he thought they'd be together forever. Just another childish notion, wasn't it? He was such a fuck up. A stupid, sick, dying child of a fuck up, and he'd just lost the most beautiful... perfect man of his dreams, by listening to his mother. W-Well _fuck her._

"I know you're scared, darling, but you're squeezing my hands and it kinda hurts."

Scorpius let go immediately, pulling his hands out of the water and taking a step back, rubbing his hands on his shirt to rid himself of the water, the blood, as if it would make Hugo take him back, want him again- want him more. More presentable... More... _More._. "I-I'm sorry... S-Sorry, _so sorry_..." He was apologizing for more than the tight grip of his hands.

"I know you are." He felt a little dazed, had definitely lost too much blood. "I think I need that blood replenishing potion." He withdrew his hands, looking up at Scorpius tiredly. "Will you please heal my hands so we can go to bed? I've decided to berate you tomorrow. It'll be my birthday gift to myself."

Did Hugo want to sleep alone? In a different bed? Scorpius stepped forward, grabbing his wand from his back pocket and muttering a quick spell, sealed Hugo's hands. "There's a... Uh..." He suddenly felt drained of emotions. "A blood replenishing potion in the cabinet, r-red... red bottle." He waved towards said cabinet near the mirror, above the sink. "I'll... Uh, I'll go and get some blankets or something and... camp out on the couch." _I have a feeling you won't want to be anywhere near a lying, faithless git like me._ Scorpius stepped around Hugo, arms wrapping tightly around his chest, suddenly very, very cold.

"Why the hell would you sleep on the couch? Give me the bottle and we'll go to bed, you git."

Scorpius froze near the doorway, confused. "W-What?... You mean you..."

"Idiot," Hugo muttered, yawning. "You should have more faith in me."

Scorpius turned quietly, hands shaking as he retrieved the potion and popped the cork, holding it out to Hugo with a jerk of his hand before storming off, his whole body quivering.

Hugo didn't drink the bottle, rising on shaky legs and making his way out. He looked around, yawning because he couldn't help it. "Scorpius...?"

"M'fine... J-Just... drink your ruddy potion and go lay down before you get dizzy an' pass out..." Scorpius was digging around inside the armoire on the farthest wall of his room away from the balcony windows he so desperately craved to open and fly out of.

He walked over, touched his shoulder gently. "You're mad and that doesn't make sense..."

"_Of course I'm mad!_" Scorpius jerked away, storming over towards the windows near his bed and leaning against the sill. "Why the fuck shouldn't I be after the damn cool jackass charade that was just pulled by my boyfriend, while his lover was crying his heart out thinking they were going to break up? Why the fuck_ shouldn't I be pissed?_" Tears were dripping down his cheeks, his chin, and landing against his neck, soaking his shirt.

His head was throbbing and everything seemed to be a little slow to Hugo. He made it to the bed and sank down onto it. "What charade...? Scorpius, I'd never break up with you. I love you..."

"Well you didn't bloody well seem like you did two minutes ago!" He slammed the doors closed, seething, tears burning at his eyes. "H-Hugo, I bloody fucking cried my eyes out in front of you and you just sat there and _yawned,_ and _demanded,_ and you'd know I do anything for you but just- _fuck,_ Hugo. If you want to break up with me _just fucking do it!_" Scorpius snapped over his shoulder, tears dripping from his eyes, against his hand, and sliding down to land as a blemish against a perfectly smooth window sill of pale wood.

Hugo stared at him for a long moment, confused and so tired. The potion slipped from his fingers and he was very close to passing out. "I thought- Called you darling. Told you to have more faith. I love you." His voice was quivering. "Scorpius," he whispered, eyes closing.

Turning, pausing for a moment and rushing over without a moments hesitation, all thoughts of agitation and ignorance rushing out of his mind, Scorpius grabbed at the slipping potion, tipped Hugo's head back and turned the vial up over Hugo's lips, allowing the thick, dark brown potion to ooze out of the bottle and down the Weasley's throat. "Hugo, you bloody fucking _idiot..._"

He coughed and spluttered, batted weakly at Scorpius as he swallowed. He gasped when it was all down and coughed some more, fingers curling into Scorpius's shirt. "I'm n-not an idiot. Why would I leave y-you for making a mistake? I'd b-be an idiot to leave. Y-you git."

"I don't bloody fucking _know_ anymore Hugo." Scorpius turned back on his heels to storm towards the window sill. "I mess up. You act cool. You mess up. I act like a worry-wart." There was a moments pause as Scorpius turned his body to rest his back against the sill, crossing one arm over the other on his chest. "I'd _marry_ you Hugo, right now, this moment, if that's what it took to get you to stay with me. But I wouldn't know that because you have a tendency to... _Suck_ at showing me your emotions. I don't want to baby you, but sometimes... Sometimes to me, love, you are a baby. A wonderful... beautiful..." His head fell down against his chest. "Gorgeous, _perfect,_ baby that has me so c-_confused..._"

"Will you come here? Come back?" Still tired, the potion slowly working its way through him, Hugo lifted his arms. "Please come back and I'll tell you..."

"Tell me _what_, Hugo...?" Scorpius sighed quietly, emotions drained as he made he way back towards the bed and took the ginger into his arms like a child.

"I love you." He held onto the blonde, trembling. "I think... I think it's so stupid, you were so stupid, for ever letting her get anything from you. You don't owe her anything; she _abandoned_ you. She can't ruin your parents' lives. Harry fucking Potter is your dad, and Draco's worked his way up from nothing once before. She can't hurt you or your family. She's nothing. She's nothing and you're everything."

He closed his eyes, cheek resting on Scorpius's shoulder. "And you don't have to marry me to get me to stay. I wouldn't go. I wasn't gonna go. You told me you almost had this figured out and when we went to your Gringotts vault, you figured out that you had enough to help Al and you just...

"You were working on stopping. I know that. I love you for that and for a million other reasons. If you wanted to marry me just, y'know, for _me_, I wouldn't say no. Just by the way." He took a ragged breath, trying to snuggle closer. "I love you, Scorp. And I was so worried with all this Nott business and then that owl showed up, and I didn't want you to have to _see_ the bloody thing, a-and it just... I didn't even care that I was bleeding because I was so scared of what it said, what it was."

Scorpius let out a breath of pure, blessed relief as he dragged Hugo fully against his body, breathing him in, holding him, relishing in his warmth. "Merlin Hugo, you had me so... _Merlin._ I love you. I. Love. You. So much." He pressed kisses against Hugo's temple, his nose, his eyelids, saving his lips for last. Pressing their lips together in a warm, affectionate, passionate, _bloody Merlin I love this man and he loves me and of course, Scorpius, he was never going to breakup with you_ type of kiss, Scorpius moaned and groaned quietly. "Love you. Love you so bloody fucking _much_ it hurts."

"I love you too... I was _so_ scared and then I was so tired when you told me what it was..." Hugo pulled him down for another kiss, feeling drained but relieved. "I love you. You twit. I'll never go anywhere."

"Hugo, if I wasn't so tired..." He dragged him down for another kiss, and then another, and then another, keeping their lips attached as he spoke. "If I wasn't so tired I would ask you to marry me; I'd get down on one knee and beg and beg until you said _yes_." Laying back against the bed, he pulled Hugo onto his chest and just held him. Just held him. "I love you, Hugo Weasley."

"I love you too, Scorp." Hugo snuggled close, eyes closing. "And when you're not so tired, be more original than the one knee business and you won't have to beg. Don't need begging," he said quietly, nearly asleep. "Just need to be asked."

Scorpius's heart burst in his chest. His lover was so... Simple. So perfect. His body felt lighter than air. _Now,_ his heart told him. _Now._ "H-Hugo?"

He smiled, lips curving against Scorpius's neck. "Hm?"

Scorpius pressed his lips to the others temple. _Marry me. Be with me. Stay with me, forever. _"Marry me?"

He blinked. "What? Scorpius, I..."

Scorpius held Hugo a little tighter, hoping the gorgeous ginger in his arms couldn't hear his palpitating heart. "Will you marry me, Hugo Weasley?"

"You... You _git_." Hugo clung to his lover, tears welling again. "D'you have any idea how long I've been waiting for that, and you ask me when I'm bleeding exhausted and crying all over everything?" He buried his face into Scorpius's shoulder, feeling like a damned girl. "_Yes_, I'll marry you!"

Scorpius could have cried, cheered, and screamed for joy all at the same time, running around the Manor like a five year-old again. Rolling over onto his side, Scorpius cheered quietly as not to disrupt his lover's headache and pulled the ginger into his arms, giddy and giggling like his past child-self. "R-_Really?_" Marriage! _Marriage!_ Hugo said _yes!_ Oh he loved this man so damn much!

"Absolutely." Hugo's smile was soft. "As soon as possible."

Scorpius smiled goofily, caressing Hugo's cheeks with soft, sure movements. "All ready to become a Potter-Malfoy? Or are we going to become the nuisance of the Wizarding world and be the first Potter-Malfoy-Weasley bunch? Scorpius and Hugo Potter-Malfoy-Weasley. Oh our children would be positively _bullied_," he laughed warmly, the sound tinkling against the wind breezing outside his bedroom windows.

"Can't have that," Hugo murmured, gazing at Scorpius with an ever-widening smile. His humor was infectious. "I'll take your name, Scorpius. And so will however many kids we end up with."

Scorpius laughed, rolling over and tugging Hugo against his body, content to just wiggle and well... giggle like a schoolgirl. "I'm getting _married!_"

"You'll get walloped if you don't cut it out." But Hugo hugged him tightly and nuzzled into his neck. "I can't wait to marry you."

Scorpius gave a small, happy moan of appreciation. "You can wallop me all you want as long as it means I get to hold you in my arms." His eyes slipped closed, his heart beating proudly in his chest. He was getting _married _to _Hugo._

"You can hold me and whatever else you like," Hugo promised. "I was going to ask you to move in with me the other day," he admitted, drifting happily. "This is much better."

"When all this Nott business blows over, we'll move in together," Scorpius chuckled, a knowing smirk set against his lips. "I promise. It'll be perfect. And maybe we can adopt!" His fingers tickled lightly against Hugo's sides. "My little baby has a baby~!"

Hugo squirmed tiredly, swatting at Scorp's hands. "Cut it out," he whined. "We can adopt or do surrogate or whatever you want. We hafta get married first."

Scorpius chuckled, muttering a quiet spell to allow the covers to tug out from under them and land gently over their shoulders, to close the curtains and extinguish any lights in his room. He tucked his arms around Hugo's waist, drawing his lover- his _fiance_ closer against his body. "Okay, okay. I'll just get used to calling you my husband first." His heart pounded with pride. "_Merlin,_ I'm marrying the man of my dreams."

"So am I," Hugo pointed out, sighing quietly as his eyes closed. "Bloody finally..." Scorpius snorted quietly, eyes drifting shut as he peppered kisses against Hugo's face. The redhead smiled, letting his fiance do as he liked. _Finally_. Finally, finally, finally. Scorpius would be all his forever and with the blonde's mind already jumping to children, it made him wonder just how long he'd been considering it. Too long, probably, but now it was out, along with the truth about those letters...

Hugo nuzzled into Scorpius's neck, ignoring those thoughts for the time being. They'd have to tell his fathers, yes, but it could wait a little while longer. They had to deal with all this Nott business and it was his birthday and... Hugo's lips twitched. He'd been proposed to the night before his birthday. That'd be an easy enough thing to remember.

"What are you smiling about, love?"

"Your timing," he mumbled. "I've got a fiance just in time for my birthday. Best gift I reckon I'll get."

Scorpius chuckled, sleep slowly setting in. "And I planned on making each gift better and better. Damn, how can I top that?" He pressed their lips together in a soul-searing kiss.

"I dunno, but good luck."

Laying in bed, being able to gaze openly at his lover, kiss his warm, smooth, pale skin, poking gently at his freckles and laughing quietly at their small, inner jokes, Scorpius passed the night away in pure contentment, never wanting to move from below the sheets as he and his fiance finally drifted off to sleep in the late hours of the night, curled under the sheets and tucked safely in each other's arms.

-8-8-

With no idea as to the plagues of his brother, Al was biting his lip and leading Fin back to his bedroom. Subla had caught some sort of scent and had gone bounding and yipping her way down another hall, so there was really nothing to distract the brunette.

His heart was pounding as he realized that he was doing this, he was really going to do this. He turned to look at Fin and trust welled up inside. Finny wouldn't hurt him. He wouldn't do anything too quickly or too rashly. Fin loved him.

And Albus was pretty sure that he was very, very close to falling in love with Fin.

At his bedroom door, he led the Irishman in and stilled. He clasped his hands, wringing them together as nerves danced. He wasn't... entirely sure what to do here. He had Fin in his bedroom, but what now? Should he turn on the lights? Leave them off? Dim them, perhaps.

Should he go to the bed and turn down the covers or would that seem too eager, too domestic?

...Should he stand here and worry about it like a twit? Probably not. He was an adult, after all, so this should be easy. This should be simple.

He couldn't move for fear of making a mistake, so just smiled and hoped Fin wouldn't find him too childish to be of interest.

Chuckling at the small blush that bloomed against Albus's cheek, he nervously wrapped his arms around the other's waist, drawing the shorter male against his body and pressing warm, cautious kisses to his cheeks.

"Are you... Who's going to...?" Albus wasn't entirely sure how one went about asking who bottomed in this particular situation and he wasn't quite sure which he'd prefer.

Fin drew Albus closer, walking them slowly towards the bed and nervously, heart pounding, blood rushing in his ears, sat on the edge of the bed. "I-I... Um... Are you sure you're... uh... Ready?" _Ready, Fin? Ready?... Idiot._

He swallowed, looping his arms around Fin's neck. "I want you, Finny. I've never, well, wanted anyone before, so... So, yeah. I'm ready."

Fin breathed out shakily, leaning down to press small kisses to Albus's cheeks and nose. "M_-Merlin,_ Albus..."

When the backs of his knees hit the bed, Albus went with impulse and fell back, bringing Fin with him. He gasped when the long, lanky frame landed on him, trapping him. But it stirred him, warmed him, and he arched up and pressed a warm kiss to Fin's lips.

Fin's world zeroed in, his lips working quickly as his fingers drifted under Albus's shirt, fingers drifting over smooth skin and lean, addictive muscles, his tongue coming out to lightly nip and lick at beautiful, kiss swollen lips. "Albus... _Merlin, _Albus."

Albus slid his hands beneath Fin's shirt, drawing it up and off. He trailed his hands slowly down Fin's back, reveling in the feel of skin beneath his fingers. His legs wrapped around Fin's waist as his lips took a heated trail along his neck.

Fin couldn't believe it. He finally had Albus, he had Albus wanting, needing, and Fin felt as if his world was finally... _perfect._ Tugging Albus's shirt up and off, Fin's hands drifted over beautiful, lean muscles, his lips drifting over the Slytherin's smooth, pale cheeks and pressing warmly against his lips. "S-So _beautiful,_ Albus..."

"Finny." Al whimpered softly, short nails scratching up Fin's back, digging crescent shapes into his shoulders as bared flesh meant flesh. Magic sparked in the air, sizzled.

Pressing his hardening erection against Albus's, giving a pathetically hidden moan, Fin jerked his hips, clinging to Albus's sides, nipping, licking at his neck. "_A-Albus._"

"Oh, _Salazar_, that feels so..." He wanted more. With a keening sound, Albus reached down to unsnap his trousers, drew down his zipper. "I want- _Finny._" He nipped at Fin's ear, licked heatedly along the shell of it, and dragged his jeans down his hips.

Lifting his hips, Fin let his jeans drag down and pool against his knees, kicking them off shakily, his heart stuttering, his breath shaky. "I-I... I want you, _Merlin,_ I want you Albus..." He stroked his hands down Albus's torso, pressing his lips warmly above the others heart and toying with the edge of his waistband. _Merlin, Merlin, _Merlin,Albus was so... S-So... _gorgeous. Perfect. Beautiful._

"I... Please, Finny, please!" He lifted his hips, whimpering. He felt hot, magic crackling around him. "_Please_," he moaned and wasn't entirely sure what he was begging for. All he knew was that he wanted _more_. More contact, more of Fin.

Sharply tugging down Albus's trousers and pants, Fin sat back against his haunches and moaned. "So... Bloody fucking perfect." His hands traveled anywhere, everywhere, over every plane of skin, over every bump, and ridge, his lips ghosting over not too far behind. "Albus, let me make love to you..."

"Yes, I..." He couldn't think, body quivering, mind emptied of everything but the man above him, the hands on his skin. Never had he let anyone touch him like this, never had he wanted it. "Finny, please! I w-want you!"

Fin nudged Albus further up to lay against the pillows. "Move, up against the pillows..."

Albus adjusted himself, biting his lip as a blush worked its way over his cheeks. He realized abruptly that he was very much naked. The lights flashed out more by accident than by design; Al swallowed nervously. "I... F-Finny..."

Fin moved up, leaning over Albus and peppering soft kisses against his hopefully soon-to-be lover lips. "I understand if you want to stop..."

"I d-don't want... Not much to look, is all. I'm n-not, I mean. Sorry." He reached out, fingertips gliding over Fin's chest, hesitantly teased his nipples. "Finny," he breathed, voice quiet but reverent.

"You're so beautiful to me Albus," he pressed a kiss against his jaw. "Beautiful," a kiss to his nose, "intelligent," his chin, "adorable," his forehead, "_breath-taking._" And his lips. Fin's fingers drifted deftly over his nips, down his torso, teasing lightly against his hips with small, drifting touches. "You're _perfect_ to me Albus Severus Potter-Malfoy."

The glow that suddenly burst into life was dim, but enough to startle Albus. A gasp left his lips and he arched, automatically seeking the comfort of a nearby presence. The touch of skin to skin had him trembling and magic danced from his fingers as he shyly caressed Fin. "Is this... Is this okay?" he murmured. He hoped it was; he wanted to touch everywhere, every inch. Albus wasn't sure if it was his own unnatural skin temperature or if it was his imagination, but Fin was so warm, his skin smooth.

"Beyond okay," Fin moaned, tilting Albus's head up, a hand tangled in his hair, and sealed their lips together in a smooth, instinctive motion.

Albus lifted his hips, rubbing his erection against Fin's. He gasped at the sensation, so delightfully new, so deliciously _good_. More. More, more, _more_. "Finny," he mumbled, lips moving over Fin's, "please touch me."

He was nervous. Fin was... so fucking nervous. It may not have been his... first time with someone, but bloody fucking Merlin did Al know how to capture his heart and hold it in a vice, and Fin wanted to make this the most... pleasurable experience, the best... first for Albus. He deserved it. Albus deserved so much. Fin, dragging his nails lower, over delicious hipbones and smooth skin, wrapped his hand around Albus's erection, wishing his hand could have been less calloused, warmer. Leaning down, Fin pressed their lips together in a soul-searing kiss, jerking his hand slowly.

Albus made a keening sound, head falling back, lips parting to allow low, desperate sounds. No one had ever- It felt so- Oh, _Merlin!_ His hips moved with the hand, mind draining of everything but that sensation. "F-F-Finny-!"

Slowly moving his hand, squeezing near the head and at the base, Fin sighed in bliss, warm skin molding against his own. "Albus, Albus, _Albus._" He pressed their lips together, tongue swiping out to push gently at his lover's lips. They were lover's. He would make sure of it.

Moaning into the kiss, Albus wrapped his legs around Fin's waist, trying to get as close as he could. The magic that spilled out of him now was beyond his control, playing with the lights, crackling wildly in the air. "Please, Fin, I want-"

"_Yes, _yes, okay!" Fin's hand shook as he grabbed for his wand off the side of the bed, body shaking, erection straining painfully. _Albus, Albus, Albus._

"Y-yes," he whispered, hips rocking. "Please, Fin, please. I want to be yours. Please."

_Yours. Yours. I want to be yours._ "A-Albus, yes, that's all... _Y-Yes..._" Fin couldn't string two sentences together, his brain zeroed in on this gorgeous, gorgeous creature below him as he rocked his hips against Albus's, muttering a quick spell to slick his fingers, dropping his wand back against the floor. Trailing his fingers down, Fin blew lightly against Albus's stomach, against the cooling liquid on his flushed, red skin and allowed his fingers to drift down between agonizingly strong legs that kept pushing, and pushing his hips closer. A finger circled the man's entrance slowly.

There was a frisson of fear, swamped by overwhelming desire, need. _Desperation._ He'd never done any of this before, never _really_ imagined his first would be with a bloke. But Fin... There was just no accounting for Fin. It was like he'd come out of nowhere and had completely devoured every ounce of Al's sensibilities.

Albus captured Fin's lips, dragging him up, and poured himself into the kiss. His lips tingled with the magic that flowed, that was bursting to get free. Al wasn't sure what it was waiting, what _he_ was waiting for, but he knew they were almost there. Almost there. Had he always been waiting for this...?

"Finny, please make me yours," he whispered. "Take me. _Please_. I c-can't wait."

_Yours, yours._ His heart pounded violently as he gently slipped one finger past Albus's sinfully tight ring of muscles. "_Mine,_ Albus... You'll be mine, so soon..."

Albus gasped, clinging to Fin's shoulders at the unfamiliar stretch. He whimpered softly, eyes squeezing shut. "F-Finny..."

"Does it hurt?" Fin whispered quietly, shakily, gently moving his finger around and wincing at the tight clench, the burning heat surrounding his finger. _M-Merlin Albus..._

"N-no, just..." It was different, new. Not exactly good yet, but Al trusted Fin to make it better. "Don't stop, Fin, please..."

Nodding his head shakily, Fin nodded, gently sliding in another finger, pressing soft kisses against Albus's face to distract him from the twinge of pain. "I love you, Albus. _I love you..._"

Everything in Al seemed to focus on those words and his breath was sighed out, lashes fluttering as he opened his eyes. "Finny," he whispered, body going lax. His fingers trembled as they were ran through Fin's hair.

Pressing soft kisses to Albus's hair and face, Fin slid his final finger inside and scissored, giving a small moan at the sheer heat that radiated from Albus's body. "O-Oh, _Albus,_ you're going to feel... so good..."

His breath hitched at the additional stretch, but he nodded and arched into it. "I trust you," he whispered. "I'm ready. _I want you_, Finny..."

"Bloody hell, Alb..." Fin pulled his fingers out, reluctant at leaving that beautiful, imprisoning heat, but knew he'd be in heaven moments later. "I love you Albus, s-so much..." He sat back to gaze openly at the other, admiring the flawless skin, flushed and gleaming with sweat, the lean muscles and smooth, long neck, and the beautiful erection standing straight out from between muscularly tight legs. "_M-Merlin, Albus,_ you've had me since day one..."

Albus tried to speak, but nothing would come out. He reached for Fin, hips lifting. He wanted, he needed, he'd been _waiting_ for this. The knowledge filled him, made him yearn. He was ready, so ready, and he needed the beautiful Irishman before him like he needed to his next breath. "F-_Finny_," he managed and the whispered name was a plea.

That one moan, that one plea was his undoing. Quickly slathering his aching length with a still-wet palm, Fin's hands found purchase on Al's hips and lifted, his heart thundering like a war drum in his chest. Lining his cock up, Fin paused for a moment, swallowing and exhaling a shaky breath. _Breathe Fin, here we go, this is what you've been waiting for, for _years.

Al lifted a hand to Fin's cheek, gazing at him through half-lowered lids. He looked so intense, so worried... So beautiful. Al's heart teetered in his chest, tears gathered in his eyes. "Yours, Finny. I'm all yours."

With those few words, Fin sank slowly inside Albus, moaning at the sheer heat, the brutal intensity of the tight, vice-like grip Al's muscles had around his length. "_A-Al!_"

Biting his lip - _Salazar_, Fin was big - Albus dug his fingers into the bloke's hair and held. He kept his hips still, doing what he could to relax around the unfamiliar intrusion. But he was being so slow and so careful that the tears that had gathered began to spill over. He could feel his magic coiling around Fin, drawing him in, drawing him closer.

Fin's skin burned, the sensation pleasant against the onslaught of sensations and emotions that toppled one over the other against him. "_S-So _tight..!" Sinking in to the hilt with one firm movement of his hips, Fin gnashed his teeth together, anything to stop moving before Albus was ready. _Perfect, mind-numbing heat..._

Eyes dark,pupils blown, Albus wound his legs high around Fin's waist to keep him in place. His arms wrapped around, held and pulled him down. For a moment, there was no movement but the rising and falling of chests, no sounds but the panting breaths.

And, still, Al's magic teetered on the brink. He wondered what it was waiting for, wondered if there could possibly be more than this. They were connected more intimately than Albus had ever been with another person. More than he would ever want to be with anyone else. With that realization came an understanding.

He smiled, rubbed curved lips gently just below Fin's ear. "I love you," he whispered and the magic surged, bright and blinding. Windows shattered, unheard by both, and wind lashed about the room, scattering and jumbling Al's things. But they were cocooned, untouched, though Al had to close his eyes against the brightness of it.

Fin's body lurched, his stomach wrenching and twisting, his chest exploded as a blissful, free feeling took hold and tugged, pulled, forced him to be that much closer to Albus, as if they could get more pressed together than they already were. Wind swirled above their heads, their bodies melded, eyes fell closed and lips met. _Albus, Albus, I love you too._

He could hear the words in his head as clearly as if Fin had spoken aloud, but it didn't worry him. He felt perfectly content, perfectly wonderful. His hips rocked; there was no way Fin could hurt him. _Move_.

Fin's hips jerked before his brain could register the command. _Move._ Eyes blowing wide, Fin gasped, body lurching, lips pressing down onto Albus's as his hips snapped forward and pulling out again at a tortuously slow pace.

Al's eyes wanted to roll back into his head, so he closed them again and met Fin's pace instinctively. He knew neither of them would last long, could feel Fin's orgasm building even as he felt his own. As if he _were_ Fin as well as himself. He took his nails down Fin's back, felt the scrape of them against his own.

The experience was two-fold and incredibly unique. Even as he acknowledged that this may very well be a one-time thing, Al deepened the kiss and silently urged Fin on.

Hips snapping forward and pulling out at a torturous pace, Fin lost himself to the passion, the sheer force behind the actions propelling him forward as he took Al deeply, thrusting faster and harder, the headboard clanging against the wall, their lips never separating for more than a breath, a moan of a name. "_Al._"

"F-_Finny_!" he cried out, nails digging into Fin's hips. He let out a high-pitched, keening sound into Fin's mouth. It was almost too much, but it was too good, so good, so incredible. Al didn't want it to end, not ever. He wanted this connection. He wanted _Fin_.

There was a jolt of something, like a lightening bolt that shot between the two of them, and Al shot over the edge, unable to contain it a moment longer.

Hearing a shout of his name, Fin's body couldn't contain itself and his hips, his thrusting turned erratic, delving deeper and harder, faster into the blinding heat that allowed sparks of colour to explode behind his eyes.

Albus's orgasm, the violent, suffocating grip around his straining erection sent Fin over the edge, hands clenching tightly to Albus's hips, eyes rolling back in his head, clenching shut. "_A-Albus!_"

Fingers digging into Fin's hips, he kept him deep through the jarring, mind-melting release. He'd never felt like this before, breath catching on a sob. Only Fin. Always Fin. The magic surrounding them dissipated, the windows mending and his possessions flying back to their places. His hands scrabbled blindly for Fin's, entwined their fingers and gripped. Always Fin, he thought again.

Sagging against the adoring body below him, Fin's body went limp, his chest heaving, body convulsing with the last, pushing waves of his orgasm. _Bloody hell..._

Quivering, body going lax, Albus nuzzled weakly into Fin's neck. "Bloody hell, indeed," he agreed, voice a whisper.

Fin's body jolted, jerking up, discoloured eyes wide, hazy with relaxed, post coital bliss. "W-What'd you say?" He croaked weakly.

"You said 'bloody hell,'" Al mumbled, the act of touching Fin's cheek taking much more effort than it should. His lips curved slightly. _Beautiful eyes_.

"I-I... _A-Albus..._ I didn't... I don't have beautiful eyes-"

Baffled - had he said that out loud? - Albus tiredly shook his head and continued to gaze at Fin's eyes. That beautiful, sharp green; the lovely, soft brown. Beautiful.

"A-Albus..." Fin sat up, groaning quietly at the strain it put on his exhausted, yet content muscles. "I d-_don't_ have... have beautiful eyes..."

Al reached out, immediately missing the close contact. "You do. I know they're... I know you didn't get the color change in a good way, but I like it."

"Albus." Fin's body awoke with a jolt at the small touch of skin on skin. "You didn't say the comment aloud."

Al was quiet a moment, puzzling that out. The lightning bolt, he recalled, and slowly trailed his fingers along Fin's side. "I think I... I think I did something. Not on purpose, but..."

He laced their fingers, pressing small kisses against Albus's fingers. "But nothing." Laying back down, Fin pulled Albus to his chest, relishing in the warmth and sheer comfort the other offered him, deciding to test out his... theory. (Read; guess-timate.) _I love you Albus, no buts. You wouldn't harm on purpose, and this is more than harming._

Albus looked up, traced Fin's kiss-swollen lips with a fingertip. He didn't think the "I love you too," but felt it and wondered if that would make it through.

A blush warmed over on Fin's cheeks and told him all he needed to know. Fin's hand wrapped over Albus's. "Y-You... You love me?"

Albus bit his lip, laced their fingers, and nodded. "I love you," he confirmed.

Fin's heart soared, tears gathering in his eyes immediately. "O-Oh, _Merlin..._" He sounded breathless. Years and years of waiting, heartbreak, anger, frustration- Adoration, admiration, _love..._ "I love you, I love you," continually peppering tear-wet kisses against Albus's face, the photographer held onto his... his _lover_ all the more tighter.

Albus felt the wave of rapid emotions, saw a flash of memory, a scrap that was gone before it could even fully form. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry, Finny. I didn't know."

"D-Didn't know... Didn't know..." Fin was confused. He didn't know... Another rapid flash of a memory buzzed through his head. _Oh._ "Albus- I-It really doesn't-..."

"Why wouldn't it matter?" Albus threaded his fingers through Fin's hair, took a moment to just enjoy the closeness, enjoy this strange new link that they'd have to get used to because Al really had no idea how to get rid of it and, well, he didn't really want to. "It matters to me that I hurt you. I'm glad you know it wasn't on purpose, but the hurt was still there. So I'm sorry."

Drawing Albus's body against his, Fin sighed quietly, leaning closer and tilting his head to press their lips together in a soft, sweet kiss. "Love you, fool..."

Al smiled, tracing little patterns over Fin's skin. "Don't laugh at me," he murmured, "but I was waiting for you. That sounds silly." He'd always been good at Divination, he mused, and hummed quietly as he nestled his face into Fin's neck. "I love you too."

Fin's body soared, feeling like it was float. "M-_Merlin,_ Albus... I..." _I hope you're not rushing into this,_ he thought apprehensively, _because I don't think I can stop this... whatever this is, without killing myself in the end._ Fin snuggled closer, tugging blankets and duvets up and over them, curling Albus's body against his chest with a long arm tucked around his... h-his _lovers_ waist. Fin felt breathless.

Albus leaned up, framed Fin's face in his hands, and lowered his lips to the other's. _Do you think I'd give this up?_ he thought even as he deepened the kiss. _Give you up? You're mad._

-8-8-

Never had he quite managed the art of Floo. It was worse, though, when he was wounded. St. Mungo's hadn't even been in his mindset, though, even while he'd ordered others on his team straight there. Hermione and other Healers would take care of them. He'd promised Draco that he'd make it home.

He landed flat on his face, the gash in his head letting blood leak onto the bedroom carpet, but he made it home. He groaned, eyes squeezing shut as he pushed himself up. His glasses weren't on, the lenses had shattered anyway. "Oh, _shite,_" he breathed.

"H_-Harry!_" The outcry was instant, as soon as the smoke cleared a dull thud was heard, a violent rustling and feet pounding against the floor, Draco's knees coming into Harry's blurred vision as his husband knelt down onto the floor. "_Harry,_ Merlin, what happened?" Soft hands and nimble, gentle fingers lifted Harry's head from the ground and tilted his face up, his hair gently moving along his forehead.

"Caught up with Nott. It was... We were blind-sided by something and it was absolutely mad." Harry pulled back, shrugged out of his torn robes, and winced as he tugged the sleeve off one wrist. He hadn't noticed a sprain or anything _before_ coming home. "It was... I don't really know what happened. There were six of us. The two Aurors I had with me are dead, the four Hit Wizards are all headed to St. Mungo's... and I came home."  
>Draco's exclaim of panic sounded also slightly relieved. "Harry... Harry... You..." He tugged his husband up painfully, standing him up, to make a point. "<em>Idiot!<em> I'm _not_ a Healer!" Draco sealed their lips anyway, heart pounding with a violent twist, a sinking feeling in his stomach building as blood landed on his fingers, tears building at his eyes. Fuck crying. Fuck being weak. He could have lost his husband and that was not something Draco thought he could live through. He tugged Harry closer.

"I know you aren't a Healer," Harry mumbled against Draco's lips, returning it as best as he could. He clamped down on a wave of nausea, weaving on his feet, some of the light-headedness thanks to the kiss. "But I told you I'd be home and it's not as bad as it could be." He lifted a hand to Draco's cheek, kissed him lightly. "Don't cry, alright?"

"Shut up and let's just get you healed..." Lacing their fingers, Draco dragged Harry towards the bathroom, flicking the lights on with a wave of his hand, finally revealing his state of attire as a simple pair of black sleep pants. He had been curled up in bed with a book, trying to distract himself away from Harry, when said husband had flooed and fallen into the fireplace, home.  
>"That'd be good." Harry smiled slightly, leaned heavily against the counter. "I hit him with a jinx he'll be dealing with for days," he mumbled happily, the blood loss making him a little loopy. "We almost had him bound, too."<p>

Draco chuckled worriedly as he went through cabinets and drawers, digging out bottles and wraps of gauze, his wand, which was placed gently on the counter, and placed them all near the sink, pressing occasional kisses against Harry's shoulders and neck. "Really bloody, eh Potter?"

"Yeah. Had him cornered, I was about to bind him, and then..." He lifted a hand to his head, drew it away with a small wince and looked bemusedly at the blood on his fingers. "Came out of nowhere..."

Draco sighed quietly, knocking away Harry's fingers and grabbed a towel from near the sink, dousing it in water and, lifting Harry's hand towards his face, his glasses no where in sight, dabbed gently at the skin, removing blood and soot from the gore-like skin.

"Ow," he mumbled, but didn't bother trying to fight him off. "We would've been fine if... The Aurors went down first. Didn't hear anything, didn't see anything. They just... fell. And when I looked over... It just happened."

Draco's hands froze before picking up the towel and dabbing at Harry's wrists, setting the blood soaked rag aside. "Well... I-I'm glad you're okay, yeah? Can't have my husband go and dying on me, now can I?" He rinsed the towel out in the sink, jaw clenched, hands wringing against the rag tightly.

He'd come close, but didn't see any reason to let that be known. He closed his eyes, leaning heavily against the sink. His knees felt weak. "I love you, Draco. I think I need to sit down."

The blonde nodded quickly, helping Harry lean himself against the counter and grabbed a potion from the large assortment on the sink, searching for a moment before picking one out of the havoc and popping out the cork. He held it up to Harry's lips, the green bottle turning purple with exposure to the air. "Drink."

Harry grimaced, but drank. There were few people he'd take a drink of some random potion without asking any questions for. He coughed as it went down. "Bleh."

"Don't _bleh _me." Draco grumbled quietly. At least his potions tasted good. Well, as good as he could get. He was still in the developmental stages. "Now hold still," tilting Harry's head down, Draco grasped the wet down at gently dabbed at Harry's scalp after prodding for a moment to find the wound.

He winced, trying not to fidget. He distracted himself by running his fingers over Draco's skin just above the waistband of his pajama bottoms.

Draco dabbed gently, pressing a small kiss occasionally against Harry's temple. "What hex did you hit Nott with, the one that will have him feeling pain for days?" He stepped away, but stayed in reach of Harry's hands, comforted, content with the warm fingers against his waist. Draco reached behind his lover, his husband to grab a few potions bottles, grabbing the vials up into his hand, careful not to drop any.

Harry's smile was on the dark side. "The Entrail-Expelling curse. He was vomiting his intestines; it was very satisfying. And the potion that counters it takes days."

Draco shuddered, bile rising in his throat. He loved his husband, and now he knew why. "Very Slytherin of you. And against a Slytherin no less." He held out a Blood Replenishing Potion, cork removed and vanished.

"Well, if we'd caught him he could've gotten the potion at St. Mungo's. With him escaping, we can keep an eye out for anyone buying the potion needed or the ingredients. With any luck, we'll get something there." Harry took the potion and drank, this one a little more familiar to him than he liked to think and wondered whether or not he should share how they'd even found Nott in the first place, what it could mean...

"Well how did you find him, to begin with?" Draco Malfoy-Potter, always reading his husband's mind. He vanished the bloody towels, tapping Harry's scalp to have him lower his head and grabbing a vial of a medicinal salve.

He sighed. "It's... Well, it was stupid. I knew it was stupid; that's why I went along in the first place. Using a Point-Me to find a suspect is one of the first things they teach you as an Auror; it's automatic, but it's Nott so I never even bothered. One of the Aurors... did. And it _worked_. Nott knows better than to leave himself open to a Point-Me." He bowed his head, frowning deeply and gathering his thoughts.

"I went along because, well, I wanted to get him and... I knew it was going to be dangerous. I took the two Hits along as backup and we caught up to Nott and we were still... still totally blind-sided. I don't know what happened. We walked into a trap, _knowing_ it was one, but then... Someone is bloody well helping him."

Draco froze. Helping Nott? Who would bloody willingly want to help Nott? A sinking feeling bubbled in his chest.

Grabbing a pad of gauze, he tipped the vial over it, waiting for a few moments as some of the salve sluggishly dripped from the bottle before tipping it back and pressing the gauze against the wound in his husband's head. "Do you have any idea who may be wanting to help him? How they contacted him in Azkaban? I thoughts letters and such were still monitored, banned for more high-risk cells."

"He hasn't been outside of Azkaban but for the trial the other day and even then he was heavily monitored. There's been no contact to or from anyone, attempted or otherwise. We've been keeping a close eye, so whoever it is..." Harry shrugged slight, eyes closing. "I don't know, Draco. We have no idea who it is."

Draco secured the gauze around his husband's head with a sticking charm, mumbling quietly to himself. "Damn bastard's going to be on the wrong end of my wand when I see him... Damn, strong charm... More potion... need ingredient..."

Harry lifted a hand to the bandage, looking up at Draco. "What else do you need?"

Sharp silver eyes met exhausted emerald, beautiful, beautiful exhausted emerald, and Draco sighed quietly, placing his wand against the counter and grabbing one of the last few vials off the sink, held it up to Harry. "Pain killer," he grumbled. "One now, another in three to four hours."

"That'd be nice." He tugged Draco a little closer. "That's two more Aurors, Draco. Two more families I have to talk to..."

Draco sighed quietly, a feeling of hurt, loss, ebbing at his bones. "I know love, I know, and I'm so sorry that you have to..." He pressed a light, shaky kiss against Harry's temple. _Oh Harry, you shouldn't have to deal with this..._

"Someone else has to deliver the news, but..." He'd have to deal with the fallout, deal with the fact that he'd been with them. "They just fell, Draco, and there was nothing I could do..."

Drawing his arms around Harry's shoulder, he drew his husband closer, lips working quietly in small messages, soothing, calming words. "It'll be alright, love. I just know it."

"Next time I see him, he's getting worse than the entrail-expelling hex..." Harry held him close, sighing.

Draco lightly combed his fingers through Harry's hair. "I know he will, Harry. Now how about we get you off this counter and into bed, yeah? S'late, and the other few potions you need to take don't really need to be taken until morning."

"Yeah..." Though standing didn't hold much appeal. "How're the boys?"

Draco positioned one of Harry's arms around his neck and shoulders and another around his waist, counting to three before gently sliding his husband up and off the counter. He helped carry most of Harry's weight against his side until his lover could support himself. "No magic used on you for a while, yeah?" They started walking slowly, step by step. "They're wonderful. Miss their father though. Suggested he take some leave time. Might have to suggest it to him myself."

"I can't take leave time... We have to find him and find whoever the hell is helping him." He sank heavily onto the bed, grimacing. "Did you hear from Teddy?"

"No, not yet. But Apollo is waiting very avidly at the front door to alert one of us the moment something happens. Crazy bird, that." Draco laid Harry down gently, making sure he was supported by the pillows before summoning his wand and vanishing away Harry's Auror robes, shirt and shoes, leaving him in his socks and trousers. "And you really should take some leave time, or just be... Just be more careful. You've rarely been home this week at all, and now with Nott... S'just... It's straining."

"I know it is, but I'm Head Auror. I can't take leave at the drop of a hat. I don't want _more_ people to get hurt, Dray..." His eyes slipped shut and he relaxed into the pillows. "I'll try and take half of tomorrow off. Hugh's birthday and all."

"Harry, I know that, but you're also tearing yourself to shreds." Draco walked around, crawling into his side of the bed and drawing Harry into his arms. "Can't you see that?"

He pressed against his husband, pressed his lips to Draco's neck. "I have to keep my family safe," he murmured, "and that... Working's the best way."

Draco sighed quietly, extinguishing the lamp light beside their bed with a wave of his hand. "No, love. It's keeping _yourself_ safe." Nudging Harry's head up with a bump of his nose, Draco pressed their lips together with a breathtaking sigh.

Harry returned the kiss, wrapping his arms loosely around the blonde as exhaustion began to lick at the edges of his consciousness. He didn't feel like arguing anymore than he really felt like going in to work the following day. "Okay," he whispered.

"Please be safe, okay love?" Draco sensed he was beginning to drift off as Harry snuggled down against his chest. "You have a husband, and children who need you. Who need you more than that job. _I_ need you." _Like I need my next breath. It's even easier to breathe when you are around, in my arms, against my chest._

"Send... owl... I'll... I'll stay home. Love you."

Draco pressed a small kiss to Harry's hair, knowing his lover would most likely turn back on his words anyway, but he loved him for it. "Go to sleep. I love you too, Harry. So much." And I'll always be here.

"Mmhm." Harry let himself sleep, comfortable in his husband's arms, as safe as he could get.

Knowing there was a long way ahead for them to go, Draco drifted off, content with the knowledge that Nott would soon be a past chapter in their lives together, no matter how hard the uphill journey. "Stupid Gryffindor... Love you..."

* * *

><p><strong>AND CUT. WONDERFUL FILMING GENTLEMEN.<strong>

Longish chapter was long XD

**Wasn't it? Most emotional too. XD Well, for the characters and writers I suppose.**

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? Our babies are falling in love and gettin' married, and falling even more in love. :heart:**

_Reviews? _

_Character questions?_

-**Abraxas a**n**d** Syl.


	16. Bloodflavoured Lollipops

**Well dearies, we welcome you to another chapter, another advancement, another adventure!**

_Reviews, character questions, _we love them all, and we thank you so much! Hope you stick around soon for more! It's going to get _**good.**_

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p>"Good morning, James," Draco murmured softly as their second eldest shuffled into the room with a look of alert drowsiness. Always an Auror.<p>

"Morning, dad."

Watching James find a seat at the table, Draco glanced up at Harry, chuckling at his husband's sour expression. "No work, so stop fighting it. You'll be back in after lunch." Genma popped in with a cuppa for James, bowing before popping out again.

James took a sip before pouring enough sugar into the mug to give a small horse diabetes. "Speaking of work-"

"No, James." Harry rubbed his temples, sighing. He was alright with not going in to work; he'd said he wouldn't, after all, but it didn't stop him from being fidgety about it.

Draco leaned over to press a small kiss against Harry's temple, hoping to soothe. He knew how hard it was for his husband to stay away from work, but it was for his health more than anything. And it was only till lunch. _Baby. _"No work James, not till past lunch, then Harry won't be my husband and a devoted father, he'll be Head Auror and _blahblahblah_," Draco chuckled, sipping at his pumpkin juice.

"Blahblahblah?" Harry repeated, lips curving. "You're such a git."

Draco chuckled, accepting the kiss that Harry's lips offered as his husband leaned forward. "Yes, but you love me."

"For some baffling reason, yeah." Draco had the _audacity_ to scoff and look offended.

James only rolled his eyes. "So... what in _hell_ happened to your head, papa? Did you trip and land on your bloody desk?"

He lifted a hand to the bandage - Draco hadn't been able to stem the bleeding exactly, so he was already counting on a day of blood-replenishing potions and a tongue-lashing from Hermione at the Burrow later - and shrugged. "Not exactly."

Draco snorted in vague amusement. "My husband seems... inept at being able to land out of a Floo correctly."

"He wouldn't have a bandage on his head if it was a Floo issue."

"James-"

His eyes narrowed at the tone. "Was it Nott?"

"Don't you interrogate me, James Sirius Potter-Malfoy."

"It _was_!"

"_James! _Volume!" Draco chastised.

James only stared. "You're worried about _that_ when papa caught up to the bastard? What the bloody hell is happening? How did you find him?"

Harry shook his head, the pounding in it renewing despite Draco's potions. "It's complicated, James, and I'd rather wait for later."

"_Later_? Why? Did you not manage to get him?" He looked aghast. "You let him go?"

Harry shut his eyes, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. "It was... it's complicated, James." Two of your friends are dead.

Draco's hand found Harry's under the table. "James, quiet." His tone was firm. "Not now."

James settled back in his seat, scowling. "But-"

"Jamie,_ ton père_ said to leave it be." Victoire sailed in, hair tussled, eyes heavy. "_Bonjour_," she greeted with a wave and James felt his tongue tie itself into knots. _Godric_, she was gorgeous in the morning...

Draco nodded warmly towards the blonde witch. "Good morning Victoire, sleep well?" Genma popped in, interrupting conversation as Victoire knelt down and had a small, pleasant conversation with the elf.

"_Merci_, Genma." She popped back up and slid into a seat across from James and pretended not to notice the way he was staring at her. "I did sleep well, yes. 'Arry! Are you alright?"

Harry sighed, worked up a smile for her. "I'm fine. We'll explain it later."

"Harry, love, how about you go lay back down?" Draco mumbled worriedly. He would have to Floo call Hermione.

"I'm fine," he repeated, giving Draco's hand a squeeze. "Really."

James sighed. "Papa-"

"James," was all he said, but the firm tone - so rarely used by Harry - had him falling silent.

"Harry-" The door to the dining room flew open, the tension instantly dissipating.

"Mornin'," Hugo mumbled quietly, eyes drooping with contented sleep.

"Good morning, Hugo." Draco nodded again.

He slid into a seat and smiled, nodding at Genma when she left a cuppa at his elbow. James rolled his eyes. "Birthday sex got you all loopy?"

"Wha-? Oh! Bloody hell, James!" Hugo jerked back, color filling his cheeks. "No, that's not- Well." He grinned. "That's not the _whole_ of it."

Victoire giggled, not even flinching when James jumped and spilled his tea all over himself. Her toes hurt a bit, but the kick in the shin was worth it. "_Joyeux anniversaire, mon cousin._"

"Thanks, Vic."

"Well, then what has got you so chipper this morning, Hugo?" Draco laughed warmly at James's sour expression as Victoire fiddled with his hair, trying to create some semblance over order to the havoc that was the Potter hair.

Harry nudged his husband, amused. "Got a date set, Hugh?"

"Nothing concrete, but it'll be soon if he knows what's good for him." Hugo dropped his spoon in his tea, snapping his gaze up. "That is... A date for what?"

Draco blinked questioningly. "Harry... Why... Does it sound like you are interrogating our son's boyfriend?" Suddenly, the omelet that Genma set in front of him didn't seem as appetizing as the news that hung in the air.

"What? It isn't obvious?"

Victoire smiled. "I think it is. _Félicitations_!"

Hugo went back to stirring honey into his tea, shrugging. "Well, don't spoil it. Scorp wanted to tell you all together. So just hush til he comes down."

"Where is our son, Hugo?" The Slytherin raised an eyebrow, glancing at his husband with a questioning- _demanding_ gaze.

"He's in the shower, or he was finishing up when I left." While Hugo explained, Harry rubbed his thumb over his husband's wedding band, lips curving. Good news. Thank Merlin for good news.

"You left me high and dry love, I don't know if I should be offended that I proposed to you, and you passed out a few moments later, or I should just be happy I got you to say _yes._" Scorpius strutted into the dining room, sleeping pants slung low on his hips, and a t-shirt stretched against his lean chest, darkened spots sticking to still wet skin as he leaned down, pressing a warm, passionate, good morning kiss to his bloody fucking _finally,_ fiance's lips.

Draco's heart soared, shooting up into his throat. "_Proposed?_"

Hugo grinned, batting back his very automatic and very inappropriate reaction to all that was Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy-Potter, and shoved him with a laugh. "That's one way to tell them, isn't it?"

Scorpius flopped down into the chair beside his lover, glancing at the chair he sat in with a calculating gaze. "Genma!"

_Crack._

"Yes, Master Potter-Malfoy, sir?" She appeared with a crack, fumbling with her bright pink pillowcase-type dress.

"May you please deposit my fiance," he shot a grinning look at his parents, bright shocks of blonde hair drifted against a pale forehead. "In my lap please?"

"Y-Yes! Right of course Master! How adorable- Genma wishes her congratulations to the," _crack,_ and Genma appeared in Hugo's lap, grabbing onto his shirt. "Masters, and hopes that they," and she disappeared with Hugo. "Have a wonderful life together, Genma does hope, sirs!" And she reappeared once more, Hugo placed firmly in Scorpius lap, the blonde chuckling pleasantly as he thanked Genma, allowed her to make whatever she saw fit for his breakfast and pop off. His arms looped around Hugo's waist with a cheeky grin. "Why good morning there, love."

"You're an idiot," he scolded, but his tone was fond and he made no move to return to his seat. "Good morning."

A warm, affectionate silver gaze met eyes of chocolate brown, and the world vanished. "Good morning," Scorpius whispered, heart pounding in his chest. Hugo was so... so beautiful.

"Said that already," Hugo murmured, lifting his lips to press against his fiance's.

"Gag," was James's opinion.

"Oh, shut it!" Draco laughed quietly. "Scorpius, congratulations!" Draco's heart swelled. His son was getting married. His baby boy, the same sick, dying little five year old those decades ago was finally getting married, moving on... Being _happy._ _Oh sweet Merlin, thank you. _Harry's hand found his and laced their fingers.

"Gaaaaag," he repeated and went a little brain-dead when Victoire patted his arm.

"Jamie, be nice. You should be 'appy for them!"

"Ah... I am."

Scorpius pulled away from Hugo's lips with a small smile. "I love you, Hugo Weas-" He paused, a tiny blush bursting against his cheeks. "Hugo Potter-Malfoy."

"Not yet. Soon." Hugo grinned. "Very soon."

"As soon as we can manage," Draco chimed in with a grin, James groaning at the look in his father's eyes.

"This isn't going to be some huge, insane affair is it?"

"Your brother's marrying a _Weasley_," Harry pointed out. "Of course it'll be huge and insane."

Draco's laughter covered James's groan as the blond Potion's Master stood with a flourish, quickly walking over to the other side of the table and gathering Scorpius and Hugo in a large, fatherly hug. "Congratulations!" He could be slightly... exuberant for the occasion.

Harry only smiled a little wider. "Taking his name then, Hugo?"

The redhead chuckled. "Yeah. Can't wait to see dad's expression when he finds out that bit."

Pulling away, Draco pressed a kiss against Scorpius's forehead and Hugo's temple. "Well, aside from that terrifying thought, welcome to the family, officially, Hugo." He turned, making his way back towards his chair at the head of the table.

Harry tugged him down, grinning. "Ron's going to be your in-law," he teased.

Victoire laughed. "Oh, I am sure Uncle Ron will be pleased once 'e gets over that little bit."

Draco groaned into his husband's neck. "Harry, how could you menti-" There was a loud hoot from the window, Apollo's beady golden eyes glancing in from the fogged glass.

"Alex and Teddy?" Harry wondered, tone hopeful.

"Teddy should've written last night," James muttered. He'd spent a long night wondering whether or not his brother was alright.

"Well that must be him then. Apollo only responds to our family, so..." Draco trailed off, standing from Harry's lap, heart twisting in his chest. Oh his husband's arms... He loved being in them, all muscles and warmth and beautiful sun-kissed skin...

Draco stepped up to the window and opened it, allowing Apollo to hop in and jerk his leg out with a small hoot.

"Good morning, Apollo." He rubbed at his eagle owl's beak fondly, feeding him a treat from the small bowl on the sill, one rested on every sill in the house. "Harry?" Draco called out, glancing down at the roll of parchment tied to his owl's leg. "Teddy uses yellow ribbons, does he not? Scorpius, green. James, red and Albus is orange, are they not?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Years ago, when the children were off at Hogwarts or away on missions, the Potter-Malfoy family had devised a system for posts; ribbon colours to define which son or father the post was coming from. Draco was blue, for being a recognized Potions Master, Harry was originally black for Head Auror, but Draco saw a tortured look in his husband's eyes, and the colour was instantly changed to gold, for Gryffindor. Teddy was yellow due to his infatuation with the colour for his eyes as a child, and his house. Scorpius was green and James was red, for their respective houses of Slytherin and Gryffindor and Albus was orange. Orange because he wanted to be different. _Oh our little boy..._

"Then why is this ribbon two-toned?" Untying the parchment from around Apollo's leg and giving him another treat, allowing him to clean his wings near the window, Draco walked back to the table slowly. "Yellow and... I'm going to guess chartreuse?"

James rolled his eyes. "Alex, I'll bet."

Draco held out the parchment, the yellow and chartreuse ribbon flapping against the wind of the movement.

James made a face. "Scorp, please tell me you and Hugh aren't going to be all sappy and do a combined color... thing."

Draco glanced at James with a dour expre?\ssion. "And what if me and your father were to do the 'color combine thing'?"

"You've had sixteen years to do it and you haven't," he pointed out.

Draco's smirk reflected darkly as he sat down next to Harry. "Oh really, James?"

"Aw, c'mon! I think we've got enough of that sappy stuff in this room."

Harry chuckled, slipping his hand into Draco's while Victoire batted her lashes, smiling. "Oh, Jamie, what is the matter with showing a bit of _amour_? I think it is sweet."

"Well... I never said there was anything _wrong_ with it," he grumbled, toying with his mug. "Anyway, can we just see what they said?"

"Should we?" Draco contemplated sardonically, holding the parchment out to his husband with a grin. "I seem to like it all nice and prim."

"No because I have to see. Torture James later, love."

Rolling his eyes, Draco sighed quietly, pushing strands of loose hair out of his eyes and waving the parchment back out towards his husband. "Well go on then, open it."

"Fine, fine." Harry took the parchment and quickly unrolled it, keeping a hold of the ribbon as he read.

"Well?" James prompted and was waved at dismissively by his father.

"Alright, they're both fine. Spent a couple of hours with Seamus and Dean before making their way to the Zabini home. They're there now and Teddy plans on sticking around unless we need him here." Harry would _rather_ him be at the Manor, but he wouldn't ask him to leave Alexander.

"Grand." Draco nodded appreciatively. Their boy was smart.

Scorpius pressed a small kiss to Hugo's cheek. "How long do you think we'll need to remain here? Because, I kind of had... Plans. For me and Hugo."

Hugo's brows lifted and he tilted his head back. "Plans? What sort of plans?"

Harry only looked to Draco, fidgeting with the parchment from Teddy. He didn't want any of them to go off on their own, not yet. Not when they were safe at home.

Scorpius chuckled, arms tightening snugly around Hugo's waist, no worries for Nott berating at his brain. "For your birthday, of course."

"Scor... I don't really think that's the best idea right now."

James rolled his eyes. "If I can't go to work, you can't go traipsing about the bleedin' city."

Scorpius pouted in irritation. "I wasn't _going to._ If you'd just let me bleeding finish..." He pushed his nose against Hugo's shoulder in indignation.

Hugo turned, nuzzled him fondly. "Don't worry, love. It can wait, can't it?"

"Yes, but I just wanted to know how long so I could-"

"So you could what, exactly? Run off and-"

"_James!_" Draco's eyes narrowed to slits. "That is enough!"

"That is _not_ enough! How are we just supposed to _sit here_ and let this ruin our lives? Nott's one bloody man and I'm-"

"Nott has help," Harry interrupted. "We don't know who and we don't how powerful or even if there's more than one person. Two more Aurors are dead, two Hits are at St. Mungo's, and I can't stop bleeding! _No one _is leaving."

James fell quiet for a moment, just staring. Two more Aurors dead. Which two? He curled his hands into fists, balled up his grief and held it tightly for a moment before shoving it aside. He'd deal with it later. "You were _attacked_ and I just have to sit here and wait?"

"We went in knowing it was a trap and were _still_ caught off guard! You're sitting here and waiting because I don't know who's helping him or why!"

"Then I should be out there investigating!" It was _mad_! He was a trained Auror, not a child. And he could damn well take care of himself.

"James Sirius Potter-Malfoy, _sit down!_" Draco's voice boomed throughout the dining room, shocking them all. He never yelled. Draco _never_ yelled.

Quivering, expression stony, James sank back down. "I'm a trained Auror. I'm not some ninny who needs to be babysat."

Victoire sat up straighter, chin jutting out stubbornly. "Now _that_ is an insult. I am certainly not a... a ninny and neither are your brothers."

A rare sneer passed over James's features. "Lay off, duchess."

Scorpius and Hugo sat back quietly. _Oh no James, you didn't just_... Scorpius's eyes met Victoire's over the table.

"You shouldn't be so _mean_ to people you care about just because you want to risk your life!"

"That's not exactly the definition of 'lay off,'" James muttered. "Need me to spell it out for you?"

"_Non_! I do not need your spelling lessons, you... you... inconsiderate baboon! 'Ow dare you act like such a child?"

"I'm not acting like a fucking child! But I'm not going to sit here and wait for him to kill more people!" James leaned forward, glaring at her. "Not when he could come after my family, duchess. Why don't you stop acting like a shrilly little girl?"

"Shrilly?" She went off on a stream of French, whipped out her wand and jinxed him before he could clamber for his own, and turned on her heel to storm out. Tongue swollen, James rose himself and marched out to find the goddamn counter. Stupid French spells.

"Victoire!" Scorpius gaped in shock. _James, what the hell has gotten into you?_ Motioning Hugo off his lap, Scorpius jumped over the arm of the chair to take after the disheartened French women.

Hugo grabbed Scorp's arm, rubbed at a headache forming between his eyes. "I've got her."

Scorpius froze part-way towards the door. "Hugh... Are you sure?" He tucked his arms around his lover's waist for a moment, pressing a gentle, warm kiss between his eyes.

"She's my cousin." Hugo gave him a tight hug. "I'll take care of it. Handle James or something."

Scorpius pressed a soothing kiss to Hugo's temple. "Okay. Love you." He pulled away to walk towards the corridor his brother had stormed out of not two moments before.

Harry and Draco chatted quietly, worriedly, at the head of the table, Draco occasionally checking Harry's wounds for continued bleeding, swelling.

Hugo went down the hall quickly and into one of the parlors he knew Victoire favored. "Vic?"

She looked back at him, frowning. "'Ugo," she murmured, pushing her hair back. "I'm sorry. That was... uncalled for..."

"Nah, James was out of line. He's angry and all, but... We all are. He's bein' a baby."

She gave a watery smile. "I know 'e is, but it still doesn't give 'im an excuse to be so... so... If this Nott 'urt 'Arry, 'e could 'urt James! You know I..." She turned, striding to the window. "I don't want 'im 'urt..."

"I know, Vic." Hugo went to her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Just... How about you keep him distracted, yeah? Y'know, you're the only one who might be able to."

She smiled. "This is true," she murmured. "Excellent idea, _mon cousin_."

He watched Hugo rush out of the dining room door before Scorpius nodded to his fathers, taking off down the corridor that James had stalked down a few minutes before. Chewing worriedly at his lip, Scorpius fumbled for his wand with sweaty hands. Should he? His fathers might know, due to the wards, but there is no wards on the Floos or... if he just... No, they'd know the moment he walked through them, and he didn't want to deal with the damn peacocks...

Confirming his own thoughts, oddly enough, Scorpius turned towards a random office in the East Wing corridor and pushed the door open, lightly stepping in and closing the door behind him with a quiet thud. He walked forward, waving down the wards around the fireplace with his wand and taking a shaky breath. James would _kill_ him, his fathers would most likely castrate him, and Hugo would have his head on a silver platter- But he _had _to. Reaching above the fireplace, onto the mantle which sat a beautiful crafted, dark green and blue vase, Scorpius reached his hand in and pulled out a small handful of Floo powder, allowing the excess to slide through his fingers before he stepped back and chucked it into the hearth.

Green flames burst immediately as Scorpius stepped forward and sighed shakily, wand clutched tightly in his hands. It'd be alright. It's not like the Wizarding World was in an upheaval over Nott's escape. Yet.

"Diagon Alley!" And Scorpius vanished with a whirl.

_-8-8-_

Stepping through a Floo in what Scorpius quickly realized was Madame Malkin's, he blushed at his state of attire. _Sleepwear? Really, Scorpius? Was Hugo that importan-? Yes. Yes he was._

He quickly rushed out of the store with a small greeting to the Madame, trying to ignore the questioning looks his... fans? gave him. He was never able to take that in, having fans. Or having a extremely large last name. _Potter-Malfoy_ carried as much weight as it did galleons. And considering the house they had, the clothes they wore and _who_ they were, it carried its weight in gold fairly well.

Scorpius stepped into Diagon Alley, surprised at all the hustle and bustle it had for early morning rush of a weekday.

"Look, is that...?"

"No, it couldn't..."

"But it is..."

The whispers were instantaneous as Scorpius rushed down Diagon Alley with one goal in mind, tuning everyone and everything out, especially as he rushed past Quality Quidditch Supplies to see his _Witch Weekly_ poster expanded to a full window display, moving smile, billowing red and black cloak and all. It was so... _awkward, _seeing himself riding on his favorite broom, high in the air, smiling and waving towards the camera... plastered across a store-front window, children idolizing, their breath ghosting across the window pane as they tried to get impossibly closer to the famous Quidditch star.

He rushed quicker down the alley.

_-8-8-_

"_Shite,_ Harry, you're still bleeding, I swear..." Draco gently pulled the gauze off, standing behind his husband who stood, avoiding his reflection, in front of the bathroom mirror of their bedroom.

"I realize that," he muttered, sipping from the flask of blood-replenishing potion he'd been partaking from throughout the day.

Draco grumbled, annoyed. "You'd think after being in the Wizarding World for thirty plus years, you'd know how to use a damned _Floo,_ Harry." Draco tapped his foot irritatedly. Where was Hermione?

"I know how to use a Floo," he muttered. "Just put the bandage back on and I'll have Hermione look at it when we go to the Burrow later."

"Better yet you have her look at it now." Hermione strode into the room, Genma peering in from the doorway. "What in Merlin's name have you done to yourself, Harry?"

"My husband felt the need to be hexed halfway to next Sunday," Draco explained darkly as he stepped back to allow Hermione to take his place. He snorted in vain amusement as she flicked Harry against his nose like a misbehaved dog.

"Bugger, Hermione!" Harry winced back, rubbing his nose.

"Oh, don't whine you big baby. You've had worse." She whisked out her wand, tapping it against her palm. "What spell hit you?"

"I... don't know. Whoever it was did everything silently."

"It looks like either an exploding, or cutting hex, from my..." Draco rolled his eyes as Hermione glanced at him with a knowledgeable eye. "_Non-_knowledgeable perspective." He would just stand back for now. He was of no use, and that irked him. What had Nott done? How had he escaped? And why... Why was he gathering help, from who, and what were his plans? Draco had too many questions, not enough answers, a bleeding husband, a son that was engaged- a pissed off son, one who wasn't home- and it was just... He breathed deeply. He could handle this.

Harry reached out and took his hand. "Burned more than a _Diffindo_, was less explosive than a blasting hex..."

"It's fine. I don't need to know the name of it to cure it. I've spent more than enough time in spell-damage." She waved the wand over his brow, frowning as the diagnosis was read back to her. "It's... very dark, whatever it is. If you'd been hit a little deeper or anywhere else, you wouldn't have made it home."

Draco's heart sputtered to a stop in his chest. _Wouldn't have made it home?_ "I'm going to kill him!" Draco spat venomously, a mere whisper that set itself in stone in his heart.

"Draco," Harry murmured, "I'm alright." And then he hissed and winced, ducking away from Hermione. "Could you stop that?"

"And risk possible infection? Absolutely not." But she did soften the prodding of her wand. "Draco did an excellent job cleaning this, though."

The blonde nodded his head in gratitude. "Learned from the best, I suppose." He met Hermione's gaze. "Oh sorry, not you Granger. I meant Pomfr-" He ducked his head with a chuckle as an empty Blood Replenishing vial met the wall where his head used to be.

"Prat." But she was smiling as she went back to Harry. She murmured a few rudimentary spells, the smile dying a fraction after each failed attempt. The skin merely split right back open.

Harry flinched with each rendering of flesh, so he reached out for Draco's hand again. "Has Ron told you anything about the case I assigned to him and Seamus the other day?"

"The one against O'Doherty, yes. Good riddance, I think. She was taking entirely too much joy out of Albus." She scowled at yet another failed healing spell. "He and Seamus made enough progress to have her funds frozen, though. He was very glad about that. Hopefully, they'll be able to move them back to Albus's vaults in Gringotts."

Harry gave a wry grin. "Good."

_Finally. Poor Albus. Well, at least Seamus's son seems to have a good heart. _Draco laced his fingers with Harry's. "Hermione, that seems too Dark, how about I-?"

"No, no, I have it. I think this one might..."

"_Ow! _Hermione!"  
>"Sorry! Sorry..."<p>

Draco stepped forward, grabbing onto the witch's hand and gently lowering it. "Hermione, how about I take a look at it? You said it was Dark, was it not?"

She sighed, stepping back. "_Very_ Dark. If you're not able to fix this, I may have to have you bully him into going to St. Mungo's."

"Absolutely not."

Draco glared at Harry, silencing the Auror quickly. Draco was something to feared when he wanted to be, and Harry had learned that quite quickly within their first two years of marriage. "You, shut it." Draco took Hermione's place quickly. Grabbing onto Harry's temples, he gently tilted his husband's head down and gave his wand a small wave over the wound. "_Shite._"

"Bloody- I'll be alright," he grumbled.

"Surviving on Blood-Replenishing potions does not constitute as _alright_," Hermione scolded as she glanced over Draco's wand nervously, irritated that she did not recognize the complicated wand movements the blonde was performing on her best friend - his husband.

"Harry, this is going to hurt-" Draco's sucked his lip in between his teeth in concentration as his wand tapped near the gaping wound on his husband's head. He had to clean the wound, disinfect it, pull out the lingering tendrils of Dark magic and then somehow find a way to seal the wound. And at this rate, it looked like his husband might need some sort of skin graph to knit the pieces of his scalp back together... Draco knew that this curse, this particular one... He knew who exactly who it was. How she learned it. Who had found it. Created it. It was a dark, twisted, _disgusting_ form of the _Sectumsempra _curse. And only three people, aside from Draco himself, Harry, and a hand full of other Death Eaters, knew what it was. One of them was dead. And one of them had just escaped from Azkaban with the help of the other who knew. His ex-wife.

"On the count of three..." Draco's hand found Harry's, squeezing tight. _Oh this is going to hurt..._ He had to burn the cursed wound to disinfect it, to kill off the magic festering in his husband's wound that dripped blood down the back of his neck.

Hermione, a little irritated at being kept in the dark, folded her arms and leaned against the wall, watching carefully. Harry only grasped for Draco's hand, not liking his tone in the slightest. "Don't countdown. Just do it."

With a quickly muttered spell, and a flick of his wand, Draco winced as scalding, boiling water burst from his wand with a small flick of a flame, pouring down against Harry's wound, sloshing around inside the circular hole in his skull, vanishing, and repeating the cycle, hot steam swirling around Harry's head as his husband cried out. "Only a little longer Harry, please, I am so sorry..."

He squeezed his eyes shut, bit back his outcries after that first, startled shout. _Fuck_! Nothing he'd felt had ever been quite like this. He felt like his brain was boiling and every drop of water that flew out and slid down the back of his neck made him want to whimper. He wasn't as effective as holding those back as he would've liked to think.

Quickly cancelling the spell, Draco _accio_'d a towel, soaked it in cold water from the sink behind his husband, and pressed it against the wound. "Just let the magic work, Harry, love, I am so sorry..." Draco all but cooed quietly, pressing small kisses to Harry's cheeks, and his unknowingly shed tears, at his nose, and his lips. He had to wait for the rest of the spell to take effect, to eat away at the Dark magic festering inside his husband's skull, his wound, before he could, with the help of Hermione, attempt to close it.

Harry tried to breathe through it while Hermione fretted nearby. "Draco," Harry whispered, but it came out as more of a whine.

"I am so sorry," and he meant it. He honestly did. He took vows, all those years ago, promising to never hurt his intended, and here he was, practically burning his scalp off. "Just a few more moments. Hermione!"

The witch stepped up, ready as ever.

"The moment I pull the towel away," Draco could feel the Dark magic burning at the fabric. "I need you to do two things. Isolate the area, and expand the disinfected skin of Harry's scalp, knit itself back together. There is no way we have enough time for a skin graph before he bleeds out again."

"Well... Pants. Fine, alright." She held her wand aloft, ignored the urge to bite her lip. Just what, she wondered, had Draco done? What had been done to Harry?

Pressing his lips to Harry's for a quick, reassuring kiss, Draco grabbed at his wand. He would need to burn the towel the moment he pulled it away as well. "On the count of three. No second later." He saw Hermione move into a more ready position out of the corner of his eye, noticed as Harry braced his hands against the edge of his counter, blood dripping into his ears, down his neck, against the collar of his shirt. "One, two," he took a step to the side. "_Three!_"

He flung the towel to the side, stepping away as Hermione quickly replaced him. Draco _incendio_'d the towel with a blink of his eyes before turning back to Harry and grabbing at his husband's hands as he writhed in pain as the wound was exposed to air, as his skin expanded itself, knit the torn pieces back together. "_Shhh,_ Harry, my love, shh. It's almost over."

Harry was muttering his husband's name, chanting it quietly as though forcing the word out and concentrating on it would lessen the pain. It didn't any more than squeezing his hands did, but it was something to focus on while Hermione mumbled swears between healing spells above him.

Moments passed as Draco watched with blessed relief as the gaping wounds, the disgusting tattered pieces of skin, chipped skull and... Bile rose in Draco's throat. He truly didn't hope that that was... brain matter, was quickly covered over by healing skin and unruly strands of beautiful brown hair. "Almost done..."

"Merlin's beard, Harry, you should've called me as soon as this happened." Hermione's voice was quiet, a sure sign of trouble. Some part of Harry recognized and understood that he'd get hell for it later between her and the other Weasleys, but the rest was focused on clinging to Draco's hands for dear life.

Another few moments, and Hermione pulled away with a tense sigh, Draco quickly summoning a towel and soaking it in water again, cool and soft, placing it to the back of his husband's head and pressing their lips together soothingly. "There. All done." He felt like he was cajoling a ten year old into taking a Skele-grow, and Merlin he knew how vile those tasted, but he wanted to whine and coo right along with his husband, despite Granger being in the room. _Harry._ _Always running into trouble._

"I hate healing spells," he mumbled, slowly becoming aware of the tears drying on his face and the very uncomfortable realization that he'd been whimpering and weeping like a child throughout the painful ordeal. "Bugger..."

Draco drew Harry's body against his, tucking his husband's head into the crook of his shoulder, holding the sopping wet towel gently. "It's okay, _shh,_ and you've stopped bleeding too..."

Harry's body seemed to decide that he hadn't been humiliated enough and he felt his knees buckle, his fingers curling tightly into Draco's robes to keep himself from collapsing. "Okay..."

_Oh, you are just one big baby,_ Draco cooed inwardly, reminding himself of when Scorpius was a child who all but clung to Draco's shirt and torso twenty-four/seven. He wrapped his arm around Harry, pulling him flush against his chest, allowing the Gryffindor's legs to tuck around his waist as he rested his hips against the counter. "_Shhh,_" he pulled the towel away, checked for any spotted blood and dropped it, his other arm finally joining its way around Harry's body.

"Feel like an idiot," he mumbled but showed no sign of releasing Draco anytime soon. The wound itself hadn't hurt nearly as much as the healing.

"Never an idiot, love." Draco kissed his head softly.

"If that's all, Draco...?"

The voice brought him back to reality, but he refused to move from the comforting position of being encased around his husband. "Yes, Hermione, thank you." Draco's eyes slipped closed.

"Alright. Don't forget about the Burrow later. I do expect to be able to see my son on his birthday." She smiled slightly and started to leave, deciding she would question him later on what he had done.

The door to the bathroom clicked closed, Draco drawing Harry's body those few, precious centimeters closer, and holding onto him. "All done... Sorry... So, so sorry..."

"S'alright. Had to be done, I guess." But he was still fairly dizzy from it and would've preferred lying down to this upright position. Being so close to Draco, though, made it a little more acceptable.

"Bath? Bed?" Draco just knew he didn't want to move, gathering as much comfort from being near his husband, in his arms, as his husband was his. Having to... _hurt_ the love of your life was a painful experience for both.

"Just bed. And only if you stick around."

"Not going anywhere."

_-8-8-_

"114, 116, 118..." Scorpius glanced at the passing numbers of stores, their names, and bustling witches and wizards. He didn't remember it being this far down the Alle-... _Aha!_ He stood in front of the door, pride, longing, _hope_ bubbling up and filling his chest.

A clean, shining white door with beautifully crafted glass of a dark black cauldron, smooth stone bricks of a light brown accompanied with light, pale, creme yellow shutters around the white wood windows had Scorpius smiling and glancing up at the light oak wood of the roof that would, hopefully, be their house soon.

Forever and a Day. Hugo's chocolate shop. Bought with Scorpius's own money. A birthday present._ One that would have to wait._

Approaching the door slowly, Scorpius removed the wards surrounding the building, the door, and paused for a moment. _Amor gignit amorem_. The words were engraved in scrawling script above the arch of the doorway, and it made Scorpius's heart pool with warmth in his chest. _Love creates love_. Hugo's love for chocolate had helped create a love with Scorpius all those years ago...

_"You're actin' dumb." Hugo took out his chocolate bar and broke it in half. He offered a piece, frowning..._

_Scorpius grumbled, taking the piece of chocolate with a simple thanks. That had to make him special right? The Weas-a-lee boy never gave chocolate to anyone!_

_ "Don't fall," Hugo instructed and offered the rest of his candy bar. If Scorpius _was_ a girl, it was the nice thing to do, wasn't it? And if he was a boy, this obviously meant that they'd just be best friends or something like his dad and Uncle Harry. It didn't matter that he didn't share his sweets with Teddy because Teddy was older. He could get his own._

He smiled to himself, swallowing past the tearful lump in his throat, and the aching need to just be with Hugo, to be with his lover and forget the mess that was becoming of his life again, and walked inside. A bright oak counter with empty glass shelves and cases, stacked up chairs of colorful cushions and different sizes sat atop wrought iron tables and beside more display cases that held sculptures and memorabilia from Scorpius and Hugo's apartment. A life-size collage of their times together. Snitches, dragon sculptures, photos of family and friends and, Scorpius turned towards the antique cash register, Perry. Sitting atop the coal coloured cash registered without a care in the world sat his childhood.

He walked forward to greet the unicorn quietly, slowly. Pristine white fur, smooth, untangled blue mane, and beady brown eyes watched him, carried so many memories to the forefront of his mind, his heart, that it almost hurt..

"Hello, Perry..." He brought the unicorn down towards his chest and fingered the bright pink ribbon around his neck complete with a large pink bow. "Sorry, but you're going to have to wait to be Hugo's gift. Just a little bit longer." Scorpius had had the shop in his name for half of half a year now. Three months and he had made sure the shop was perfect, and the home above it. Bright colors, open windows, warm, welcoming furniture, _memories. _Scorpius hoped to create memories. Memories of them waking up in each others' arms, memories of walking in on Hugo making chocolates, or helping customers, listening to the hustle and bustle of the customers downstairs as Scorpius got ready for Quidditch practice, or helped their baby girl, or boy walk down stairs to greet their father, their papa... Scorpius's heart pounded with a blinding, beautiful sense of pride in his chest. He would have a family with Hugo. He _would._

Scorpius turned back towards the door without a glance behind him. It would be their home soon, he just knew it. The door was locked and warded behind him, Perry shrunken down and deposited into his pocket as Scorpius rushed off back towards Madame Malkin's at the other end of Diagon Alley, trying to ignore the sudden feeling between his shoulder blades of someone watching him as he turned the corner away from his shop. He had Perry. The shop was in perfect condition. He'd be home before anyone noticed, back with Hugo, his family. Only if he could just shake of the foreboding feel itching at his back, at his neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Well loves, we have come to the end of another chapter, another laggy computer, and a long weekend. What do you loves think of the new advancements with the PotterMalfoy clan? What do you think Scorpius had planned for Perry? What do you think will happen next with Bailey-bitch's accounts frozen? Where is Astoria?~ Ohohoh.<strong>

_Any character questions?_

_Reviews?_

Until next time~

-Syl and **Abraxas**


	17. Skeletal Sweets

Holy BALLS. This chapter is long XD And sorry about the long wait D:

**And Abraxas is so busy. XD Poor Syl. I'M SORRY I'M SO BUSY DEARIES. XD **

**:hearts for you all:**

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p>James paced through the library, mumbling to himself with his tongue still swollen. Even though dad had wanted them all to learn, James had just never had an ear for it. Half the time, his English was sloppy, so he didn't know why anyone would expect his French to be any better. He didn't know why he'd expected to be able to read the fucking French spell books.<p>

It left him with two options: go to Victoire, go to Al, or leave the Manor and ask Fleur. He paused in his pacing, thought a moment, and scowled. Three options. But the point was, leaving the Manor after his breakfast tantrum wouldn't go over very well. Going to Al was out of the question because he had yet to emerge from his bedroom with Fin, and James wasn't about to bust in on his brother and his new... whatever the hell Fin was now. And asking Victoire was a no because she'd done this to him in the first bloody place.

So he had _zero_ options. Fuck.

When the door slammed open, he spun on his heel and lifted his wand. And ended up swearing heatedly at Victoire in his muffled, tongue-swollen voice. It irritated as much as it intrigued that she still looked so... perfect. She tossed blonde hair over her shoulder and sashayed in. Her own wand was out and tapping against her palm. "_Salut_," she greeted, head angling knowingly.

He only eased a hip against the table, arms folded over his chest, and stared at her.

"Are you still a crabby little boy?" she asked, walking around him. His eyes rolled. "So is that a yes?"

"Fix this!" he snapped, though it came out "Fith thith!" and had Victoire laughing.

"I was going to. Per'aps. But you 'ave to apologize."

He glowered at her. "Fer thut?"

"For being such a _bébé_! _Tu es con_! You are such an idiot sometimes, Jamie!"

He walked around the table, dropping into one of the large chairs to wait it out. To his absolute shock, she slid directly into his lap, her side to his chest, legs crossed neatly at the ankle. "You _are_. _Je t'adore_, Jamie! I do, but you are so... Why can you not just stay 'ere where you are safe?"

To get into that, he'd have to actually be able to _talk_, so he gestured to his own face and she sighed. "Only if you promise not to be _un âne_." He swiped his fingers in an X over his chest, giving her a bland stare, and she patted his cheek. "If you do not keep your promise, I will do worse to you. _D'accord_?"

"Thine," was his attempt of "fine" and she giggled again before performing the counter. "You want to know _why_ I don't want to sit here like a coward and wait?"

"Oh, Jamie, you are stupid if you think I don't know." She waved a hand dismissively, blinked when he captured it. James rarely touched her, as if he were afraid he would catch some sort of disease. It was more because he was afraid that once he started, he'd never be able to take his hands off of her, but she was in his lap and he was tired of being insulted.

"He hurt papa. He killed two of my co-workers, my friends. I know, I know; it was whoever he's working with that did it, but it was because of him. He has my entire family on lockdown. For Merlin's sake, it's Hugo's birthday and Scorpius can't even give him his present!"

He shook his head when she started to speak, cutting her off. "My family isn't safe while he's out. I want Nott captured and I want whoever _dared_ hurt my papa to burn in hell. I would be so much happier if it were by my doing."

"Oh, Jamie, no! You would not be. You 'ate to kill people; you know that."

"If whoever it was had killed papa, I would be out there right now with the Killing Curse on the tip of my tongue. I owe him and dad my entire life, duchess. I'd sure as hell go to Azkaban for one of them."

"That would be foolish... Justice would be brought without you 'aving to go to prison."

"I don't _care_! I don't care that I could get in huge trouble! I don't care that he and whoever could and would hurt me! I don't care that it seems selfish and childish and-"

"Bull'eaded," she interjected and cupped his cheek. He broke off, blinking in surprise, and she nearly pulled back. She'd never been particularly brave when it came to James Potter-Malfoy, but she felt the urge now that she was already in his lap and he was staring at her with such wide eyes. Pure grey, she mused, like a storm cloud. A very, very dangerous storm cloud. "Jamie," she murmured, "you say you owe them your life. Your life is better served being an Auror, than being a former one in Azkaban. What would make them 'appier? More proud?"

"I know what would," he muttered, averting his gaze. "But that doesn't stop me from feeling absolutely _useless_ in this damn house. Someone out there wants to hurt my family. I want them stopped. _I_ want to stop them."

"You cannot always 'ave what you like, Jamie." Victoire leaned back slightly, framed his face in her hands. "It will 'urt them if you are 'urt. You know this."

"Of course I do, but if _they're_ hurt...?" He shook his head. "I wouldn't be able to take it. I barely took it when papa told me what had happened to him. I _won't_ take it. I won't sit idly by while they get hurt or could get hurt. I love my family, Victoire."

Her thumbs gently caressed his cheeks. "I know you do, Jamie."

"And I'd hate it if anything happened to them."

"I know." She sighed. "I would 'ate if anything 'appened to you."

"You-" His eyes went wide in surprise as he suddenly found his lips covered by soft, warm ones. It was brief, warm but brief, and left him wanting so much more. "_Victoire,_" he breathed.

"James," she replied and gasped when his hands shot into her hair, fisted in the red-threaded gold to keep her in place. "James," she repeated.

"Here's hoping you don't regret that, duchess." A small grin broke through before he quite simply devoured her mouth. Teeth nipped, tongue lashed. His hands stayed, buried in her hair, keeping her still. Her own hands lifted, pressed against his chest to push away from an incredible, overwhelming heat. It pooled low in her belly, fanned out and made her ache.

Body arching, fingers curling into his shirt, Victoire let out a moan that sent shivers down James's spine and finally had him leaning back. Her eyes, that impossible blue, opened halfway, her lips kiss-swollen and deeply red. "Godric, duchess," he managed, "what in bloody hell was that?"

"_Je ne sais pas_," she mumbled, bleary. If she'd known he could kiss like that, she would've gone for it much, much sooner. "Jamie..."

He wanted to just... pin her to the chair and ravish her. Tumbled hair, bedroom eyes, husky accent... He wanted. But he swallowed hard because, well, he really shouldn't be thinking about wanting to fuck Victoire senseless in a chair in his fathers' library. Particularly not when some madman was on the loose.

"_Non_," she murmured, lips curving in a sinuous smile. "You are thinking again, Jamie." She shifted in his lap, straddling him. She leaned forward, nibbled on one corner of his lips and then the other. Her tongue teased a shiver out of him. "You should stop thinking so much."

"But-"

"Jamie!" she whined, drawing the word out and then she nuzzled against his ear and purred a suggestion in French. He had no idea what the words were, but they shot an arrow of lust into his gut. And then her hips rocked and his breath hitched. "You want me. Yes?"

"Yes," he admitted. "But... But, Merlin, duchess! You're practically family."

"Ah." She patted his cheek and slipped off his lap. "But I am not."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"For a walk through the gardens. Join me?"

James gazed at her suspiciously for a moment, wondering if he'd just awoken from a very realistic fantasy. "Ah..." And then his mind snapped off and he wasn't one hundred percent certain where he was or why. The beautiful woman standing above him looked curious a moment, then understanding dawned and she was sad.

"Come with me, Jamie," she murmured and he couldn't resist the hand she offered. He rose, stared down at her rather blankly for a moment, and was about to speak before she lifted to her toes and gave him a very gentle kiss. "_Je t'adore_," she whispered, "_mon amour triste_. Come with me to the gardens."

It came back to him two steps towards the door and he sighed heavily. "Fuck... I made it all morning without one of those."

"I know you 'ave. So we shall walk and I will tell you all of the ways I want to touch you." When he looked at her with interest, she laughed. "In French so you will 'ave to guess."

"You're just trying to distract me from the Nott thing," he accused.

She saw no reason to deny something so obvious, so put on her best smile and batted her lashes. "_Oui_."

"You plan on delivering on these distractions or just torturing me?"

"Oh, Jamie, why can I not 'ave both?"

He considered a moment before grinning and giving her hand a squeeze. Victoire actually liked him. Alright. Maybe this day wasn't pants after all. "You can have both," he promised.

-8-8-

Warmth pooled against his cheeks, soft hues of yellows and oranges, warm reds and tantalizing swirls danced under his closed eyelids and Fin breathed slowly, the world slowly awakening around him, sounds slowly beginning to be recognized in his ear, and a solid, warm weight pressing breathtakingly against his side, a content sort of feeling pooling in his chest. Love, admiration.

Fin truly didn't want to open his eyes, hoping to any sort of Wizardly god that the warm, fit body that fit perfectly into every curve of his body wasn't a dream. _Albus._ He could never be a dream, his angel. Fin was too scared to open his eyes to check, so he pleasantly drifted back into a small haze of his dreams.

Albus snuggled against the thing beside him, rolling to press his face against the warmth. He nuzzled lazily, but his mind was rapidly waking up. Very rarely did Al lounge in bed upon waking in the mornings. There were always things to do, always places to be. Even if the things to do were curling up with a book and the places to be were his living room on his couch.

He stretched, rubbing against the warm thing. He only had to wonder a moment before remembering. His lips curved and he gave in to the very silly urge to draw a little heart over Fin's chest with a fingertip. He'd never woken up beside a lover before, reveled in the new experience. Smiling, Albus shifted to half-sprawl over the Irishman, cheek resting over his heart.

Fin's heart jumped in his chest as memories came rushing back, heat pooling against his body. _Albus. Albus. Oh, _Merlin. _Albus._ "G'morning," he whispered huskily, voice low, heavy and rough with sleep as his arms came up from under his sides to wrap tightly around the cute little book-worm on his chest.

"Good morning," he murmured and it made him smile to be able to say that to someone as he awoke.

Turning and rolling his body over, Fin drew Albus against his chest and just held onto him, nuzzling his nose into soft, disheveled locks and against warm, baby soft skin. "L-Love you."

Al bit his lip, glanced up and pressed a shy kiss to Fin's chest. "Love you too."

Nuzzling back down against his lover, the word causing a heartfelt lump to form in Fin's throat, the Irishman spent the next few minutes gently combing his finger's through Albus's hair and pressing small kisses against the skin of his cheeks, small words of adoration escaping with every press of lips.

Albus closed his eyes, smiling and stroking Fin's chest carefully. He wanted to memorize every inch, wanted to know all the places that Fin liked to be touched. He was rather curious about his own inclinations, honestly, but trusted Fin to find out as time went. And he certainly planned to have a lot of time with the gorgeous man below him. "Finny," he murmured.

"Hmm?" The Irishman mumbled quietly, eyes drifting closed as warmth pooled at his aching body, the bed below him feeling like heaven, and the body above him being an angel.

"Nothing. Just..." Giving in to the urge, Al nuzzled into Fin's neck, let his tongue glide along the curve. He gave a pleased hum, lapping at Fin's skin like a cat given a bowl of cream. It was so... fascinating, feeling muscles bunch beneath his hands and they trailed and stroked and caressed, feeling a body quiver beneath his as his tongue teased and tasted. A fascinating experiment that he wanted to have last an eternity.

Tilting hid head down, Fin captured Albus's lips in a sweet, breathless morning kiss. _Finally, _finally, he had Albus in his arms, against his lips, held to his body. _Albus, Albus,_ his heart thudded in his chest, pounding loudly. _Albus._

Al laughed softly. "You keep thinking my name." He sat back, straddling Fin's waist. He ran his hands over his chest, feeling free to explore. "I wasn't sure if that would last."

Fin wanted to moan. He wanted to run his hand over perfectly smooth skin, kiss lithe muscles, and slid himself so deep inside Albus he'd be felt for months. "_M-Merlin,_ I'm so glad it did."

"So am I." With a grin, Albus slid his hands up and into Fin's hair, gripping. He rocked his hips experimentally, wondering at the friction and then biting his lip because it didn't feel bad at all. "I think... I'm curious about something."

Fin's body arched up cautiously, his hands finding purchase against beautiful, delectable hipbones. "Hm, and what'd that be, raven?" His thumbs caressed against Albus's hipbones gently, worshipping.

"Raven?" he repeated, hands pausing, fingers hovering above Fin's skin.

Fin blushed darkly, hands pausing against Albus's hips. "W-Well- I mean, s'just a _nickname,_ and you don't really n-need to keep it, I can s-stop saying it if you want, but it's something that I thought f-fit you really well, and it sort of just fell out, and I'm just..." Fin's blubbering, bumbling words stuttered to a halt. "S-Sorry."

"No, I... I rather like it, actually." His hips rocked again and he let out a pleasant hum, blood warmly making its way downwards in a slow, lazy spiral. "No one's ever given me some sort of pet name before. Anyway, do you want to know what I'm wondering about?"

Fin's heart caught in his throat, his body awakening with a burst of color behind his lids. "W-What?" He licked at his chapped and dry lips, hoping to distract himself from the delicious feeling bubbling between his legs.

"I'm wondering what it might be like to..." Color flooded his face and he worried his bottom lip with his teeth for a moment before continuing. "To have you inside me in the water. A bath or shower. That sort of thing."

"I-I... _Albus._" Reaching up, tangling his fingers in soft, messy locks, Fin dragged Albus down to press their lips together.

Albus sank into the kiss with a pleased hum, nibbling softly on Fin's lips. "So... yes, then?" he mumbled between kisses.

Fin's chuckles were low, a husky hum to Albus's beautiful falsetto. "Mm, yes, I think it might be." His accent was heavy, heady with the prelude to sex.

Albus shivered, hardening. _Such a sexy brogue_... "B-bath. I want..." Oh, did he want. From the gorgeous, mismatched eyes to the sexy Irish brogue to the birthmark on his hip that Albus was just noticing. "I want you, Finny."

His body shuddered compliantly, back arching up, arms linking around a smooth, tempting-looking waist, and Fin dragged Albus closer, lifting him up and sliding off the bed to walk towards the bathroom. "Wish is my command, Albus."

Albus bit his lip, gazing at Fin through his lashes. "Have you, ah, ever done anything like this?"

Dancing his lips lightly, teasingly over Albus's beautifully sculpted chin Fin paused. "It's no different than making love to you the first time, Albus." _Making love._ Eoghan's heart beat so fiercely, so full of pride and love, admiration, that he felt as if it would give out with the next press of their lips.

"Oh. Well... The mechanics are probably the same." Al nipped lightly at Fin's bottom lip, fingers tracing patterns on his chest.

Carrying him into the bathroom, Fin grinned slyly. "Oh, _maybe._" He sat Al against the edge of the tub.

Oh. "Maybe?" he wondered, leaning forward and letting his tongue flick teasingly over Fin's thigh. His teeth cautiously grazed over his hip, right over his birthmark.

Fin's hips jerked forward, spasming almost as he flicked the faucet to start the water. "F-_Fuck_, Albus, you..."

Since Fin appeared to enjoy that, Al's boldness rose. He may have said that it was no different than the first time, but it seemed like it was to Al. The night before had been, well, magical. Or mystical was perhaps a better term. The lights had been dimmer, the need raw, the entire act almost impulsive. This was the morning after, lights on full, and planned, asked for. It was different.

He nuzzled Fin's thigh, a hand lifting, trailing curiously over Fin's length. He blushed at the eager sensation that passed through him, unaccustomed to it. He flicked his gaze up, smiled shyly.

Fin's heart stopped in his chest as their eyes met. _O-Oh Merlin._

In contrast, Al's began to gallop in his chest. Both hands slid up, took a hold of Fin's hips, and he took a moment to consider just what to do first before taking his tongue in a slick line from base to tip.

He cried out instantly, the sound drowned out by the roaring of the faucet behind him as his head fell back and his hips jerked forward. "A-_Albus!_" So much better than his dreams.

Al leaned back with the motion of his lover's hips, a little uncertain about what he was doing, whether or not it was good enough. He repeated the lick, lingered at the head to taste. "Finny," he murmured.

"Oh Merlin, Albus..." Fin had gotten a lot of blow jobs in his time, before he became the bane of the existence of the Prophet, and he could say that they were good, spectacular even. But, with Albus's tongue and lips pressed against his aching erection, his head between his legs, and it just being _Albus,_ Fin's heart burst like a firework in his chest. "Albus, Albus, my beautiful Albus..." His fingers tangled in shaggy brown locks.

"Tell me if I do anything wrong," Albus whispered, caressing Fin's waist. His lips closed around the crown and he gave a pleased hum, tongue rubbing against the top as he grew accustomed to the unfamiliar taste.

Fin's body went limp, then rigid. Warm, burning heat, beautiful skin- The Irishman didn't know what to focus on, so he tightened his fingers in Albus's hair and moaned.

So far so good then. Doubting very much that he'd be able to get all of it into his mouth, Al let one hand fall to stroke and caress Fin's cock. He continued suckling at the head, taking more in carefully. Tongue lapping, eyes closing, Al concentrated carefully on pleasing his lover.

And pleased Fin was. His moans of encouragement radiated deep in his chest, his eyes clenched shut tightly, his hands trembling, body humming, vibrating with the bright bursts of pleasure jolting through his system, enough to bring tears to his eyes. "_A-Albus._"

Albus carefully bobbed his head, taking in as much as he could. Wary of accidentally scraping his teeth over the length, his movements were slow, unintentionally torturous.

Fin was going mad, blindingly, tortuously, achingly hard _mad._ "Albus, Albus, raven, _Merlin..._" Heart thundering like a stampeding horse, tears gathering in his eyes at a rapid rate, Fin pulled Albus's head away from his painfully hard cock and lifted his head, pressing their lips together shakily, hands still tangled in beautiful brown locks. _Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful._

Trembling, Albus clung to Fin's shoulders, tongue lapping at his lover's. He wanted- _Take me_.

_Take me._ The voice was breathless in his head, and Fin's body responded immediately, as if a dominant Veela finally had their submissive in their arms after a long day of work. ...He could have smashed his head in as he slowly stood, leading Albus over the edge of the tub and into the steaming water. _A Veela? Really, Fin?_

"Victoire has Veela blood," Al said absently, hissing as he sank into the blessedly hot water. "I don't mind the comparison."

Fin slowly sat down, moaning quietly as the hot water licked at his skin and straining muscles. He tugged Albus down to straddle his waist. "I'd like some," Fin chuckled, nipping at Albus's lips, discoloured eyes warm and wanton.

Mind completely empty thanks to the picture Fin presented, Al blinked in confusion and rocked his hips. "Like some what?" he mumbled.

Arms wrapping tightly around Albus's waist, Fin's hips responded with a mind of their own, his breaths coming out in short, shallow gasps. "Veela blood-"

"Oh, but..." Al moaned, head falling back. "You're, um, ah, gorgeous without it."

A blush warmed against Fin's cheeks and the air around him seemed to slow. Lifting his hands, Fin tilted Albus's face down and pressed their lips together softly, gently. "You're gorgeous, Albus." _Not me._

"That's silly." Even through the lustful haze, Al was able to tell that. He shook his head, leaning back slightly. "Finny, have you even _looked_ at yourself before? You're... you're bloody gorgeous. And beautiful." He sighed pleasantly, running his fingers over Fin's chest. "So beautiful," he murmured.

Fin's skin warmed with a flush, his fingers coming up to twine with Albus's, his heart beating like a drum in his chest. "I have, and to me, you will always be the most breathtaking." His eyes were sure, his gaze unwavering as he leaned up and took Albus's lips in a possessive kiss.

"I love you," he managed, lips moving against Fin's. The fingers of one hand threaded through his hair, the other sliding down. He lifted his hips, curled his fingers around Fin's length.

The Irishman cried out, back arching, body shuddering from the sloshing heat of the water licking at his skin. "Albus, bloody fucking Merlin- Albus!"

Al pressed his lips against Fin's again, shuddering at the immediate possessiveness in it. It shivered through him, made him moan needily. To be possessed, taken so thoroughly by someone was an incredibly foreign concept. He'd never even considered the possibility that someone might want to take him over. He'd never really thought of himself as _worth_ taking over. Why me? he wondered. Why would he choose me?

"Because you're beautiful," Fin answered the lingering thought with a harsh pant. His hips jerked up to meet Albus's hand, discoloured eyes darkened with heady lust for the man above him.

A part of him wondered if that was all - there were plenty of people more beautiful than he was - but Albus tried to ignore that nagging thought and concentrated on continuing the stroke of his hand, intent on pleasing him. Or, well, trying to. He wasn't entirely sure if he was doing it right, but the motion of Fin's hips were definitely encouraging.

Leaning forward, Fin sealed their lips, moaning at the heat of the water, the tight grip of Al's hand and just plain _Al._ "I love you, Albus..." His body jolted upward at a particularly hard tug. "I l-love your hair, y-your chin, your b-beautiful cheeks and soul-searing blue-grey eyes." Their eyes met. Albus paused. Fin's lips barrelled on. "I love the line of your neck, your hip bones, your cock, the dip to the small of your back that fits my hand so fucking _perfectly._ I love the way your hair falls in your eyes when you're working." Fin's fingers glided gently over porcelain skin, as if treating Albus like a beautiful piece of crafted glass; fragile, delicate, strikingly unique. "And when you scrunch your nose up as if doing that will help push your glasses up, your glasses that make you look so adorably sexy, and I especially love _you_, Albus. All of you. All of you, so beautiful, sexy, adorable, intelligent, breathtaking." Their eyes met. Their lips. "_Perfect._ I've always loved you. It's _always_ been _you. _Never let doubt tell you any differently."

Fin's heart stopped in his chest. Did he just...?

Stunned, Albus lifted his hands to Fin's cheeks. He could feel the sincerity in the words and they simply blew him away. "Finny," he whispered, heart racing. His breath seemed to back up in his lungs, caught in his throat. "_Merlin_, Finny... N-No one's ever looked at me and saw so much. No one's ever looked at me and seen someone they _wanted_, let alone needed or loved. And you do."

In wonder, Albus rose over Fin and let his hands roam. They glided over slick skin, stroked through damp locks. "You really mean all that. You really feel it..." And it was all for him, only for him. "Oh, Fin," he breathed, astounded that anyone could feel so much for him. Astounded that he could feel for someone in equal measure. "There's no one else for me either, Fin. There never will be. I only want you." He'd never wanted anyone else before. He'd pined for Bailey, sure, been dazzled by her. But even when he'd stayed at her flat, been kissed by her, he hadn't wanted or seen a reason to move to the next level.

"_I love you,_" he whispered. His relationship with Fin had tumbled out of his control, his heart lost before he'd even had the chance to realize it was at risk. He saw absolutely no reason to worry about the pacing, saw every reason to enjoy it, to enjoy the fantastic, gorgeous, fascinating photographer below him. "I love you, Eoghan Finnigan." His smile was warm, hinted at apologetic for using his real name. "And I will never love anyone else."

Fin's world split straight in two. His heart soared, his breath stuttered to a stop, his eyes blew wide and he felt as if he were floating. "Y-You...?" No one else. No one else for him. For Albus. _He only wants _me. _He only wants me!_

"Only you," Al confirmed and he was urgent now. He lowered himself again, rutting eagerly against the Irishman. "Touch me, Fin," he urged. "Only you."

Fin's fingers found Albus's skin instantly, nails dragging across a firm arse and up the beautiful dip in his back, as lips met lips in a devouring, soul imprinting kiss. "_Always._"

His breath hitched, the word reverberating through him, echoed in his mind because his tongue was seeking Fin's, his words reduced to helpless, needy sounds. His mind, though, was on overdrive. Endearments, promises, praises - they flitted through him too quickly for even him to separate them. His fingers roamed, kneading, caressing, searching. They lingered when Fin's breath caught against his lips, moved on when he was steady again.

And Fin's hips never stopped moving. Continually rutting against Albus's, hands drifting, fingers scraping, moans breaking through his lips as tongues met tongues and Fin took Albus deeper into the warm, silky steam of hot water.

"In!" Al gasped and he'd be embarrassed by the desperation in his voice. "Get- I want-" He pressed himself down, rubbed against Fin's groin. Water sloshed unheeded over the edges of the tub. _Finny! Now! Please, now...!_

Fin moved his lips against Albus's, tongue coming out to lick at his bottom lip, begging for entrance as a finger traced down his spine and tickled at his lower back. "What do you want, Albus?" His brogue was deep, low and husky.

The tone, the stroke, the press of lean, slick skin against him - it was difficult for Albus to process. "I want-" He cut himself off, nipping eagerly at Fin's lips. "I w-want you to take me."

A finger dipped low, circling teasingly around Albus's entrance, a small smirk dancing across Fin's lips as his heart pounded viciously, pridefully in his chest. "_Oh?_" He promised himself. He would make his love wither, beg, whimper and plead before he did anything.

"I know what you're doing," Al accused, but whimpered and tried to press down on the teasing digit anyway. He needed, desperately, this man, and it overrode any sense of pride in him. "Finny, just... Finny, _please_!"

Hot water sloshed around Fin's finger, acting as a lubricant as he dipped his finger in to the first knuckle, nipping pleasantly at Albus's beautifully sculpted neck, licking at the water droplets that trickled against his skin.

His hands flailed for Fin's shoulders, nails digging in to leave crescent shapes in his skin. "I- Another- Fin- Want-" So gorgeous. So incredibly gorgeous and hot and... and... _All mine_. He drove his hips down, wanting more. Wanting faster, harder. Just wanting Fin.

Fin slipped another finger in, marking at Albus's neck with his teeth and tongue. "You're _mine,_ 'Lbus, you hear?" He curled his fingers, his other hand lifting to grab at Albus's neck and press their lips together in a devouring kiss.

_Yes! Yes, yes, yes!_ He whimpered and writhed at the bites to his neck, moaned into the kiss. _More. More, please more!_ Albus needed, rolled his hips.

Another finger and Fin scissored his fingers, his tongue pushing past deliciously swollen lips as his other hand drifted lower, dipping below the water to wrap his air-chilled hand wrapped around Albus's erection.

He cried out, bowed his back as his mind fizzled. _Yes._ That was perfect, _Fin_ was perfect. He let out a keening noise, unsure if he should buck up into his hand or down onto those fingers. He wanted another one of those, wanted to be spread wide and he wanted to be fucked. He wanted to be unable to walk until much later in the day. "Fin," he moaned and desperately pushed those desires at his lover, desperately wanted him to know what he wanted and _give it to him_.

"Naughty, Albus." Fin smirked, his old Gryffindor confidence beginning to bubble and burst in his chest. Prodding at his wanton lover's entrance with a final finger, Fin let it slide in to the first knuckle, giving a small moan at the heat that bloomed against his digits, combined with the still-scalding water.

With a high-pitched whine that would embarrass him to think about later, Al pressed his hips down, rocked them insistently for more. "Naughty," he agreed, breathless, a moan catching in his throat. "Want more. _Please_."

Fin's chuckle was a low rumble in his chest. "Already?" Albus's skin was flush, hot to the touch as Fin's fingers slipped out of the achingly delectable heat as landed on his lover's hips. "_Up._" It wasn't a statement; Fin was aching, his cock straining violently between his legs as Albus's sidled up to him, all warmed skin and heady moans. He wanted to be in his lover, _now._

Relief flooded him, tangling confusingly with greed. He wanted - _needed_. Albus lifted, as eager to please as he was to be pleased. "Yes," he whimpered. "Oh, yes, _please_, Fin..."

The Irishman chuckled breathlessly, discoloured eyes hooded and hazed as he tilted Albus's hips to help the shorter male sink down against his erection. "_Albus..._"

Albus whined and tried to press lower, but Fin's grip prevented anything more than a slow, hot slide. It drove him mad, nails scraping and scratching down his back. "Finny!" he wailed, and leaned forward to sink his teeth into his lover's shoulder.

Fin hissed, emotions warring on inside his chest as his shoulder jerked, warmth leading down his arm: blood.

He moaned, arching his back and pressing Albus's hips down harder onto his erection, the tight, burning heat surrounding his length, the clench of muscles had Fin's eyes rolling back in his head with a moan of his lover's name.

Only vaguely aware that he'd drawn blood, Al began to move. He didn't give himself time to adjust, hips slapping down wetly against Fin's. His hands gripped and scratched as he begged for more, praised what he was already getting in breathless babbles.

_Fuck, Albus! _Fin's hips thrust upwards, his nails digging into sharp hipbones, his legs clenching to help jerk his hips up, to meet blessedly tight muscles and scorching head that bloomed between his legs.

"Fin!" he cried, head falling back. Heat surrounded him, filled him. The sound of the water roared in his ears, tangled with his heartbeat. He clung bruisingly hard in an attempt to urge Fin on, but was beyond any form of real communication.

Fin's moans encouraged Albus on, the slapping of skin on skin echoing loudly in the over-spacious bathroom. Heat bloomed against Fin's chest, his heart pounded violently as his lungs tried to take in air. "Albus, Albus." It was his mantra, his life-line.

Gasping for air, Albus pressed Fin against the side of the large tub and moved his hips at a faster pace, the angle changed just enough that each motion left him whimpering and moaning. His breaths were catching on sobs as it started to become too much. Not enough, but so, so much...

Fin's eyes drooped, clenched shut as waves of warring emotions pushed at his skin. Love, admiration, devotion, lust for the beautiful man above him. _His. His. Always._ "A-Albus." Jerking Albus's hips down on a particularly hard thrust, Fin moaned lowly as the other stopped completely and arched painfully, clenching around his erection that strained achingly.

"I want-" He broke off, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to breathe. He felt incredibly full, reveled in the sensations. He reached down, rubbing the head of his own cock. It peeked out just above the water line with so much of it currently on the floor. Whimpering softly, so close to the edge and so ready to tumble over it, Al let his eyes open and gazed at Fin. _So gorgeous. Cum with me_.

Fin swallowed harshly, lifting Albus's hips up and off his own, allowing his body to respond on its own. _Yes._ His hips snapped upward, his thrusting brutal and hot, skin slapping skin, erections straining as Albus was held almost above the water line, Fin's hips working at a backbreaking pace.

Gasping, Al clutched at Fin's shoulders and held on for the ride. "Fin! Fin! Fin!" Unaware of his own desperate, breathless chanting, Al clutched a little tighter. _So close, so close, so close..._

Lips searched for their pair, ghosting over Albus's nose and cheeks before finding their match and sealing tight. "Albus," another vicious snap of hips., "Albus," Fin's tongue pushed past beautifully red, swollen lips. "_Albus,_" and he jerked forward as the other came.

Albus cried out, nearly screaming into Fin's mouth as his entire body convulsed. For a long moment he couldn't breathe, couldn't even think to draw in breath, as the world went blindingly white.

Fin's back arched against the back of the tub, water sloshing around as his stomach clenched and his hips snapped up and spasmed. "_A-Albus!_" Muscles clenched tightly, his lover's body fell against his own and clutched tightly, and Fin's arms tightened around the lithe body against his own, muscles straining and bulging with the force of the spasms racking his body as he came harshly, blindingly.

The Slytherin was panting as he came down from it, head dropping tiredly onto his lover's shoulder while the rest of him trembled. _Finny_ was the singular solid thought in a mind that otherwise felt entirely like mush.

Fin's breath came out in harsh, shallow pants, his arms going limp around Albus's waist as his nose pressed into a sweat soaked neck. "-Lbus... _'Lbus, 'Lbus..._"

Slowly, his mind began to come back, his first vague thought was him acknowledging that his knees were going to hurt if he continued to straddle Fin's lap as he had been. His second being that he really didn't mind so much since the bloke was pressed so delightfully close. He sighed, eyes drifting shut. "Mm..."

"My 'Lbus," Fin murmured quietly, eyes drifting shut as he held Albus and allowed the water to slowly reheat with a small charm the house elves must have set.

"Floor's prolly a mess," he mumbled, slowly tracing little, lazy patterns on Fin's back.

Pressing warm kisses to Albus's cheeks and sealing their lips, Fin sighed in absolute bliss. "Love you, love you..."

He gave a soft little laugh, snuggling closer and making an odd little sound as Fin shifted within him. His own cock gave a twitch, ridiculously ambitious, and he realized that, no, he probably wouldn't be able to walk normally for a while. Goal accomplished. He smiled. "Love you too. Finny. My Finny."

"_A ghra_..." Fin shifted, groaning lowly, a small whimper as his cock slipped from the warmth, the tight, addictive grip of Albus's muscles. "_A ghra... A ghra._" Thoughts, realizations slowly trickled into his head.

Albus wasn't entirely sure what that meant, but it made him shiver nonetheless. He held onto Fin, smile soft. But then it faded with a surprised sound as he noticed all the scratches over his lover's back. He blushed, running his fingers gently over some of the marks. "I hurt you," he murmured, the apology thick in his tone.

Fin chuckled warmly. "It's okay. Love scars. Don' mind." Fin pressed a kiss to water soaked hair as the heat of the water began to create steam throughout the large expansion of the bathroom. Something itched at the back of his brain. _Wha...?_

"I still didn't mean to," Albus whispered, running his lips along the curve of Fin's neck in soft, pliant kisses.

Fin's body sagged against the warmth of Albus's baby soft lips. "_A-Albus..._"

"Finny," he murmured, lips against his shoulder. "If you say my name like that, you'll make me want to have you again. It'll kill me." He was sure of it, but it didn't stop him from pressing warm kisses to slick, hot skin.

Fin groaned, a final thought clicking into his head. "Albus... _a ghra,_ m' raven... I've gotta go to work."

He leaned back slightly, pouting despite himself. "You do...?"

"Oh, love..." Fin's hand came up, his heart twisting with a small sense of despair as he ran it over Albus's lips and glided it over his cheek. "I _'ave_ to. I have to work, or they'll fire me the minute that they can."

"They _can't_ fire you. You're entirely too good," Albus protested, lifting his hand to Fin's.

"They can, and they will," Fin murmured sadly, down-casting his eyes, hand itching to rub at his... his... _defect._

Albus framed his face in his hands, lowered his lips for a soft, lingering kiss. "You don't have any defects," he murmured.

_Shite._ Fin's eyes drifted close. "You have to stop listenin' into my thoughts, raven_._"

"Sorry. I, um, don't really know how to stop." Sighing, he kissed Fin again. "I love you. Do you... Do you really have to go?"

Fin's heart bloomed with a beautiful sense of pride. That was the only word for his current situation. Beautiful. Beautiful. _Albus._ "Yes love. M'sorry." He pressed their lips together softly.

Al returned the kiss warmly, leaning closer to his love. "You'll be back later." It wasn't a question.

His chuckle was low, warm. "I wouldn't wan' ta be anywhere else."

"Then I guess I can let you go in today." He pouted, stroking Fin's cheeks as if to memorize the feel of his skin. He knew it was foolish to worry when Nott didn't even know Fin's connection to them, but he felt the niggling worry anyway. "Just be careful."

Fin smiled, nuzzling Albus's cheek and jostling the other lightly. "Up then, raven. I have to go."

"You mean _now_ now?" Al huffed, but subsided. He slid off his lap but decided not to risk standing just yet. His legs felt like jello. "The love 'em and leave 'em type," he teased.

Fin's heart clenched painfully as he stood. "O-Oh, Albus, I- I don't have to leave." His hands dropped to wring against his stomach, thoughts swirling like a fast moving rain cloud in his hand. "If you don't want to-"

"Oh, Finny, I was teasing." He smiled, then ended up biting his lip as he lifted his gaze because Fin was standing over him and he was so... He gave a pleased hum, watching a droplet of water slide down his skin. He licked his lips slowly, considering the possibility of following it with his tongue.

The Irishman blushed as he felt as if he were being devoured by a heady blue-eyed gaze. "A-Albus, wha...?"

"Hm...?" He took his time lifting his gaze back to Fin's discoloured eyes. Then he blinked and blushed, abruptly realizing the heady path his thoughts had taken. Perhaps James had been right when he'd called him repressed. He was clearly insatiable. "Oh. Sorry...? I was just... thinking."

Fin's skin flushed as he stepped out of the tub, covering himself with his hands and stepping carefully as not to slip on the large puddles of water on the floor. "T-Thinking of..." he coughed, suddenly nervous as the reality of what they had just done, again, settled in. "Thinking of what?"

A little confused by his behavior, Al averted his gaze. "Um... N-nothing. Could you, um, get me my wand? I should clean this all up."

Blushing darkly, Fin jerkily nodded his head and reached over towards the floor to wherever Al had set his wand, quietly cursing himself when he couldn't find the piece of wood quickly.

"It should still be in the..." Al trailed off, shaking his head. "Never mind. It's alright. You should go get ready."

_I hate myself. I hate myself. I _hate myself._ Was I always this much of a... a... behemoth? An emotional screw up?_ Fin's thoughts took a darker turn as he glanced at himself at the mirror before quietly exiting the bathroom with a nod.

_What does he see in such a freak like me?_ Fin didn't understand how his thoughts could have taken such a quick, dark turn, but they did, and they held on tight; claw and fang, tearing away at his outer shell, no matter how weak. _You're such a _freak,_ Finnigan._

Al rose slowly, a little sore, but decided he could deal with it. Something seemed... off. Was it the thought of work that had bothered him? Or had he done something wrong? He chewed on his bottom lip, unable to figure out what he could've done. "Finny?" he said quietly, wringing his hands and standing in the doorway. "Are you alright, love?"

His discoloured eyes slipped closed at the... _beautiful _pet-name. _Beautiful_ Albus. _Beautiful_ voice. _Beautiful _face and lips, and e-eyes... _Oh shite. I'm just... One big fuckup. Aren't I? Now he thinks I-I h-hate him and I just- _"I-I'm fine, A-... raven. 'M fine."

"No, you're not." Albus went over and wrapped his arms tightly around Fin, the offer of comfort as natural to him as breathing. "Tell me what's wrong, Finny. Let me help." He leaned up and pressed his lips warmly to the other man's. "I love you."

Fin's breath flew out of his lungs in a whoosh of air. "I-I love you too, 'Lbus. S-So much, I just- I-" _I'm a freak. I see it every time I look in the mirror._

"No, you're _not_!" And then he realized that he'd read Fin's mind again and flushed, stepping back. "I- Sorry. You... You're not a freak. You're _gorgeous_, Finny! You really are. I mean... your eyes... They're not weird; they're interesting. They're beautiful, two halves of the same delightful coin." He gazed into them a moment, lips curving. "You're incredible, Fin."

Fin's stomach sunk. "A-Albus, you just..." His hands wrung shakily, worry setting into his features as Albus caught the tail end of his lover's thoughts. _-dump me like the rest. Throw me to the side, forget about me. Think of me as a freak- they all do._

Albus stared at him for a long moment. "No," he whispered. "Oh, Finny, no..." He framed his face in his hands, lifted to his toes to press a gentle kiss to his lips. He let everything he felt fall into the kiss, wanting Fin to know, to believe, everything that was in his heart.

_I love you_. It was a blinding thought, overwhelming to even Albus as he let himself feel the full impact of it, the full permanence. _I love you_.

Fin's knees gave out at the violent sweep of magic that echoed through his body, collapsing to the ground and dragging Albus with him, landing with the other in his lap, his thoughts still ringing with blinding light. _I love you._

He should have known. He should have _known._ Albus loved him. Loved him wholly. Muscles, scarred skin, discoloured eyes, scraggly hair and freckled face, Albus loved it all. _O-Oh Merlin._

"All of it," Albus whispered. "All of it, Fin. All of you." He laid his hand over Fin's heart, tears in his eyes. "Don't doubt that, alright?"

"H-How?" Eoghan's voice cracked with his tears. "How d-do you _love_ someone like _me?_"

"Finny," Albus whispered, "how could I not?"

Fin drew Albus's body against his own, holding the shorter male tightly, wishing to never let him go. He finally _had _him. Why would he let him go? "B-B-_Because._" He sounded like a child.

Smile gentle, fingers sweeping through his lover's hair, Al brushed his lips over Fin's. "You'll have to come up with a much better reason than 'because,' my love. You're gorgeous, you're intelligent, you're talented." Each compliment was punctuated with a soft kiss. "You're a little beaten down right now, darling, but you're so much more than they want you to believe. So much more deserving of me than you think you are."

Tears leaked unknowingly down Fin's cheeks as his hands lifted to cup Albus's beautiful, beautiful face. "O-Oh... Albus..." Years of hearing dehumanizing words, years of being told he wasn't good enough, or he was pathetic, stupid- he had to change. Job after job, smaller paycheck after smaller paycheck, Fin had thought he had seen it all, felt it all, thought he had nothing left. Fin thought he _was_ nothing. But, having this gorgeous, gorgeous man in his arms made his heart twist and pound in his chest with a sense of pride, a sense of belonging. He belonged to this beautiful, gorgeous, breathtaking man as much as his little raven belonged to him. "_Albus._" And he hoped it never changed.

Fin felt invincible in his lover's arms. Like nothing could harm him, or his shorter lover.

"Don't listen to them anymore, Finny." Al shifted, arms wrapped around Fin's neck, noses just touching. "They're wrong. And do you know how I know?" He smiled, family pride dancing in his eyes. "Because I'm a Potter-Malfoy and anyone good enough for one of us is bloody incredible." He didn't count Bailey, didn't even consider her; he hadn't felt even a tenth of this for her.

Scorpius was a famous Quidditch Seeker, and had an amazing boyfriend who was an even more amazing chocolatier.

Teddy had Alexander and, despite how rocky their relationship was, they still had each other, and they were both going places. Just last week, Albus had seen one beautiful painting in Florean Fortescue's and been so entranced by the crafting, the colour blending, the elegant brush strokes, he had asked Florean's portrait whom the wonderful painting was by, and all he had said was the 'wonderful dark-skinned lad with the French accent,' and walking up to the painting and seeing the swirling and interconnected A and Z confirmed Albus's thoughts on who the painting was by and he had floo'd over to ask him about it almost immediately afterward. Teddy never left Alex alone for too long, or if he screwed up, he never waited to long to apologize despite the strenuous job, and it made Albus's heart warm.

Then there was James. And, well, he was honestly a bit of a fuck-up when it came to Victoire, but she wasn't any better. She'd flirt with a stick and James wasn't able to pick up the subtle differences in the way she treated him. With any luck, they'd get their acts together and figure things out. Their family, in Al's opinion, had plenty of luck. With them stuck in the Manor together, an opportunity should present itself.

Fin felt like he wanted to cry. _B-But I'm _not_ good enough for you,_ he wanted to cry out, fall to his knees and sob, beg for forgiveness for just _not_ being good enough for the beautiful, beautiful angel standing before him, for not being clean enough, or smart enough. All he had was _writing._ And where did that get him? A broken camera and a filled-to-the-brim notebook. Nowhere. "Albus..." _Oh Albus._

"Finny," Al whispered, "you're mad if you don't think you're good enough for me. You're who I want and who I love." He pressed their lips together for a moment. "Who I need. That makes you perfect for me."

"W-Well then," Fin's fingers twitched, his heart pounded, his tongue felt like cotton and his eyes shed tears- _Albus._ "I-I better get to work, y-yeah? Get h-home quicker and all..."

Home, Albus quietly repeated and held on a little tighter. "Yes. I _do_ expect you to come home to me, Finnigan. And you'd bloody well get used to it, too."

Pulling away from the warm body before him, Fin grinned cheekily. "Aye aye, luv." His accent was heavy, his eyes bright and crinkled at the edges, but inside, his emotions waged war and the center of it all? _Albus._

-8-8-

Albus was making them late. Harry sighed, draping his arm over his youngest son's shoulders. "I know what you're waiting for."

The younger wizard wrung his hands, looking from the parlor doors where everyone else was waiting to head to the Burrow to the front doors, where he expected Fin to appear at any moment. His worry had been mounting for the past hour when Victoire had given an elegant little shrug in response to his oh, so casual questioning. "_Je ne sais pas_, Albus. 'E is usually back from work by now."

"Pop," he murmured now, "what if something happened to him?"

"Nothing's happened. I promise." Since Albus had finally descended from his room somewhere around lunch with an unmistakable glow, Harry had sent an owl to the Ministry to get a discreet escort for the young Finnigan just in case. "He's just working a little late. We'll leave him a note, alright? He's welcome through these wards and I'll add him to the Burrows when we get there so he can come when he's finished."

"Maybe I should just wait here," Al suggested and didn't notice the dark flash in his father's eyes. He wasn't going to leave any member of his family alone, no matter how strong the wards.

"No, Albus. It'll be fine." Nibbling on his lip, Al nodded and let himself be led towards the Floo. He felt a moment of trepidation at the bright green flash of flame, but swallowed hard and made it through as he always did.

Harry, after exchanging a quiet look with Draco before his husband's departure, was the last through. The twinge he would've felt at someone trying to step through their wards at the Manor was drowned out with the whirl of Floo travel.

And the intruder wasn't foolish enough to try and step through again. Furious, yes, but not foolish. Bailey tossed her hair back, practically snarling at the warded gate before her. So they thought they could lock her out, did they? Put a hold on her funds and lock her out? What did they expect her to do? _Sell_ all those vile books she'd taken from Albus's pathetic little store?

Her snarl became a satisfied smirk. She'd burned, blasted, and otherwise mangled every single volume. It had been a very enjoyable way to make sure Albus would never get his hands on them again.

_Bastard!_ she thought, riled up once more. She spun on her heel, wand up in a flash, when she heard another set of footsteps nearby. "Who's there?" she snapped.

"Now, my dear,you look as if you came out on the wrong side of the gate." A smooth, suave voice spoke from the darkness.

She tossed her hair. "If this is a new trick of their wards, I'm hardly impressed."

"No, it's not a trick per se," a pair of heels clacked resoundingly. "Just a message that the Potter-Malfoy family is done with your existence. They'd rather have the vile filth they think you are stuck behind bars rather than anywhere near their precious home."

Her eyes narrowed, wand held steady. "Who are you?"

A small whisper of _lumos,_ and a prim and pristine face was revealed, a curl of red flushed lips, and crisp set of purple robes. "Hello there, my dear."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. Wow. One of our longest chapters. Longest wait. Longest <em>week.<em> Abraxas can only write likeeeeee. Two hours a day. So tired. So busy. XD School plays are amazing. /waves**

**Any last words Syl?**

I like pie. We haven't gotten any character questions in a while. My brain hurts.

_**We need some character questions, or no **__surprise! (It involves baby Scorpius.) XD_ /evil dictator much?

-**Abraxas **and Syl.


	18. Peppermint Toad

**We are. Horrible people. **

**But we love you all. **

**We're actually going to have a warning next chapter. XD _Wow. _Been a while.**

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p>He looked worried. That was Al's first impression upon seeing his lover arriving through the flames. He'd missed nearly the whole evening; there was just small talk now before they all left. And now he looked worried. Al rose, quietly excused himself from his conversation with Rose and grabbed Fin's hand. The first touch had warmth surging into him, heating him to the bones. He hadn't realized how cold he'd been before that touch.<p>

Blinking, shaking his head to try and get it to start functioning again, Al tugged Fin from the large living room and back to the empty kitchen. He'd feed him, find out what was worrying him, and snog the hell out of him. Not exactly in that order.

Fin collapsed back into a small kitchen chair, his tall, lanky figure making the piece of furniture look way too small. "-love," Albus's ears finally decided to listen in. "Albus, 'ove, I'm fine, j-just-" The bookworm was rushing around the kitchen to gather food for his seemingly exhausted lover, and Fin was getting irritated by all the noise and the movement and the- He grabbed Albus around the waist and tugged him into his lap, Fin's nose burying against warm, smooth skin and, taking a deep inhale, sighed in bliss as the scent of blueberries and honeysuckle that wafted into his nose and lungs. "_Albus._"

Albus closed his eyes, holding tightly. "I missed you," he whispered. "That's... very ridiculous and I probably shouldn't feel that way since we saw each other just this morning, but I missed you."

Fin's arms tucked snugly around Albus's waist and held him close. "Love you. Love you. Missed you."

"I love you too, Finny." Albus held him tightly, nuzzled his neck gently. "Are you alright?"

The room was silent for a few minutes, Fin's arms tightening and loosening continually around Albus's waist. "Love you, so sorry. The things that those papers said..." Fin mumbled continually, thoughts running ramped in his head.

"The things what said? Finny..." Not quite sure what was going on, Albus held him a little tighter, presses light, fluttering kisses over his face. "It's okay. We can take care of whatever it was."

"Merlin Albus- Just, whoever sent those papers in- Crush your father- All his hard work..." Fin's hands shook as he tugged them through Albus's shaggy brown locks, more to sooth himself than his lover. _Love you. I love you. I love you._

What papers? What about his father? What was he-? Albus let the wonderings die for a moment to focus on soothing Fin. _I love you too. I love you, Finny._ "It's okay," he whispered and pressed his lips warmly to his lover's.

Fin sunk into the warm press of lips, body shutting down, mind zoning in on the body pressed to his. Albus. Albus Severus Potter-Malfoy. Finally._ Don't worry Fin. Nothing can harm you, nothing the papers said or did can hurt you or your loved ones. ...Right, Fin?_

Al drew back slowly, fingers stroking oh, so gently through his hair, over his cheeks. They brushed his shoulders, slipped down his back in soothing strokes. "No, love, nothing can hurt you. I promise. I won't let you get hurt."

Another few minutes of quiet, the only noise being that of the laughing adults outside, and Fin fumbled for the ratty messenger bag slung around his shoulder, almost forgetting it was there. "A-Albus, I just-" His hands worried at the clasp of the bag.

Albus rested his lips on Fin's again, slowly deepening the kiss. _Tell me_.

Fin's body sunk against Albus's, like an antidote to a powerful drug, Albus had the ability to sooth Fin's worries with a simple touch of beautiful cupid's bow lips. "S'files- 'bout your family. Fathers specifically."

"Files...? Did someone send more stupid lies into the _Prophet_ again?" Al sighed. "That happens all the time, Finny."

Pulling back from the kiss, Fin slid the papers out of the bag he had somehow unclasped, holding the papers out shakily towards his lover. "N-No Albus. They're worse."

Al looked from the pages to Fin and back again, biting his lip as he took them. He read quickly, beginning to shiver almost violently. "This is..." There were pictures that couldn't be real. Dad, back in the old war days he heard his parents talking about on occasion. _Wow. How they've changed._ And some of Pop and Dad before they had adopted him and James, with baby Scorpius still sick and frail and then, he turned over a photo. Pop and... and Nott...? What in hell was that? Albus drew out his wand, cast spell upon spell on one of the photographs to reveal its falsehood. Nothing changed.

"F-Finny..." He jerked and very nearly dropped everything at the next photograph he happened upon. Dad, clearly back in the war, pointing his wand at someone who was writhing, clearly screaming in agony. Nothing changed on that one either.

Breath hitching, Albus scrambled to put it all back, to hide it all away. "_No_!" He wasn't stupid; he'd know what side dad had been on, but the man he knew, the man who'd raised him, would never raise his wand against someone and _torture_ them.

"A-Albus, Albus, _please!_" Fin's hands rushed out from around Albus's waist to save the files of papers before they scattered across the ground. "You _have_ to understand- This-" Albus cut him off.

"No," he repeated. "No. No, no, no. These are- What are these? What did you _do_?" Because they had to be lies. They couldn't be true. They had to be fake somehow. "Where did you get these? What are they?"

"What did I-?" Fin's brow furrowed, his heart jerking in his chest. Did Albus think Fin was lying to him? That he had somehow _fabricated_ these? Fin's hands shook. "Albus, this- They are-"

"They're _what_?" He looked up at Fin and the thought of pushing away from him, away from the pages didn't even occur to him as it would anyone else. "What _are_ these, Fin? Who gave you these? They can't be-" He pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes, shaking his head desperately. "No."

Fin's heart cracked. "They were sent in anonymously. Only thing with them was a request for them to be headlined in the _Prophet_ at the soonest possible date. It..." Fin's hand rubbed at Albus's back, trying to sooth. "It somehow landed on _my_ desk, and it..." _It came with a note wrapped in a purple ribbon. No magical signature. Enough incriminating evidence to land your fathers in places that would take them decades - centuries - to dig themselves out of._

"Did anybody else see them?" He looked at Fin, rapidly blinking away tears. Papa and Nott? Dad torturing someone? And the things he'd read... The wording had been careful, the pages ready to print. He shuddered. "Who would give you something like this...? Who hates my family this much?"

"_N-No_! No-one."

"_Someone_ does! Someone does and someone left it for you to... to..." He broke off, dropped his head to Fin's shoulder. "You meant nobody saw them...? 'Cause no one can see them, Fin."

"I know that Albus! That's why..." Fin reined in his small flare of temper. "That's why I brought them directly to you."

"Okay. I... We have to-" He heard his dad take a pithy shot at Ron, heard the laughter from the rest of the room, Scorpius's "Be nice to my father-in-law!" Al curled his fingers into Fin's shirt. _How can we tell them about this?_

_Don't tell them. Not yet. Figure out your thoughts first before you jump in. _"I'll go back to _Prophet_ and do some more digging, ok?" Fin's arms linked around Albus's waist, drawing the shorter male against his body.

"No!" Albus gripped his shoulders, eyes going wide. "No. You're _not_ going back to the _Prophet_. If... If they try and fire you, we'll get your job back. But you're not going back! What if those are from Nott? When you don't print them, he could hurt you! You're not going back, Fin!"

"-lbus! _Albus!_" Fin's hands found Albus's own on his shoulders and drew them down, pressing soft kisses to the backs of his palms. "_Shhh_ Albus, love, raven, calm down. I won't go back." He _shhh_'d quietly, drawing Albus against his body with arms around his shoulders. If this is how Albus was going to react, especially if he assumed this was Nott's doing, Fin would stay right here, with Albus in his arms, where he knew the other would be calm.

"Good." Albus clung to him, trembling. "Very good. You're not going anywhere, Finny. I can't let you get hurt. I want you safe."

"Shhh, my love. I'm not going anywhere." _I'm right where I belong._

Al nodded, tucking his head in the crook of Fin's neck. "I love you."

_You too Albus. So much. _"Don't worry. We'll figure it out, yeah? With parents like yours, how can we _not?_" Fin's fingers found Albus's hair and stroked.

_Okay_. He held onto Fin, trying not to think of what he'd seen, trying not to think about the reaction his parents were going to have. And his brothers. How would they react? He shuddered, snuggled closer.

"Fin? When did you arrive- Is everything alright?" Draco stood quietly, calmly, at the jamb of the doorway.

Al winced, clung a little tighter to Fin because the reaction made him feel horrible. He looked up, nibbled his lip nervously. "Dad..."

Setting down the tea mugs in his hand, Draco walked over quietly, the only sound in the kitchen was that of the clacking of his shoes. "Albus, what's wrong?"

He looked at Fin, bit his lip. "I..." _Should we tell them at home? I... I don't want to worry everyone_.

_Whatever you wish, love. I suggest now though. _Fin's thoughts were calm, collected, so much more different than his speaking voice of stutters and brogues.

"I guess..." He swallowed, turning his gaze back to Draco. "Dad, Fin got some... things today that you and papa should see."

Draco stopped in front of the two, lifting a hand to rest it against Albus's shoulder, ignoring the fact that Albus was still in Fin's lap. "Albus, what do you mean?" His free hand drifted down into his pocket inconspicuously, fingers gently landing on the jagged stone and allowing it to warm under his touch. _Harry._

"St-stories and... photographs." He fidgeted, a little embarrassed at being caught in someone's lap and extremely worried by what had been there. Once whoever had sent it realized that Fin wasn't going to print it, would they send it to someone else at the _Prophet_? "All these things about you and pop."

Draco's hand clutched the stone tighter. "What _things_, Albus?" He stepped back to allow Albus to adjust himself in Fin's lap, worry setting into his stomach like a lead weight.

Harry wandered in, took in the scene quickly and dipped his hand into his pocket for his wand, gripping it loosely. Albus looked over at him, swallowed visibly, and reached for the folder Fin had showed him before. "Someone left all this on Fin's desk at the _Prophet_," he said quietly.

Grabbing onto the folder, Draco lightly dragged it from between Albus's tense fingers, heart pounding with staggering worry. He stepped back, leaning into Harry's side as he flipped the cover and froze. _O-Oh no. Oh no, no, no._ The past had come back to haunt, and with a vengeance for blood.

Harry wrapped an arm tightly around Draco's waist, heart beginning to race. Who would have access to pictures like these? He watched the picture loop, moved on to another. There were ones of him, he saw, with the few lovers he'd had in his life, his time with Nott. His eyes narrowed, temper sparking in them when he saw one of a much younger Draco and Blaise, lips locked. A bottle of nearly empty firewhiskey dangled from Draco's fingers. "What _is_ all this?"

Albus shrugged helplessly. "I..." They weren't denying any of it. Why weren't they denying it? He looked to Fin, expression desperately seeking. Fin's expression didn't make Al feel any better.

"Albus- No, Fin, _how_ did you get these? Was there any note?" Draco closed the folder, clenching his eyes shut, trying to rid himself of the images of him and Blaise, of the images of his past- of him and Harry face to face, fists clenched. _N-No._

Harry looked at Fin expectantly, grip on his husband tight. "I'll search for a magical signature on the photographs. Maybe they're all from the same source." Though how anyone would've gotten access to them all was beyond him.

He fumbled for his words, unsure of how to proceed. No matter his love for Albus, his acceptance by the Potter-Malfoy family, this was still _Harry Potter_-Malfoy and _Draco_ Potter-_Malfoy._ Two of the most influential people in the Wizarding community, the Wizarding world. Fin swallowed shakily, palms becoming sweaty, worry setting in like a torrential wave. "T-They were just _there._ On my desk." Brilliant Fin.

Albus took his hand, laced their fingers. "Are they real?" he breathed, heart thudding almost painfully in his chest. "All of those pictures... Are they real?" Harry ran his free hand through his hair, averted his gaze, and Albus's grip on Fin's hand tightened. They were real... His breath hitched. "B-but..."

"It was a long time ago, Al," Harry murmured, knowing it wouldn't change anything. Some of it was as damning as if it had happened just the day before. "A very long time ago..."

"A whole 'nother age ago." Draco swallowed, hands shaking as he drew the folder from Harry's hands, dropping it onto the table, wishing nothing more than to cast an _Incendio_ and a powerful _Obliviate._ "Albus, you have to understand, that was long ago, so long ago-"

"But you still... You and _Blaise_? And th-then... Pop, you and _Nott_? And then the stories attached..."

Harry shook his head quickly, flipping the folder open again as much as he hated to. He hadn't realized there was anything but the pictures. He retrieved one, expression darkening as he read. "These are ready to print," he said quietly, voice low and dangerous. He dropped the page, the edges where his fingers had been were singed away. It reminded him entirely too much of Rita Skeeter, the slanted view, the uncorroborated "facts." And it infuriated him.

"Harry, love." Draco's arms found themselves around his waist, his voice drifting into Harry's ears. "Calm down. We'll figure this out. It's just the past. We've _moved on._"

"I know _we_ have. But you know as well as I do how people would react to this. And why in hell would anyone have cause to do this to us? Why now?"

"Why what, papa?" Scorpius shuffled in, his fiance close behind.

Harry looked back, ready to slap the folder shut and hide it all away. But Scorpius was in this folder too, had been in the article he'd just read. Besides, Albus didn't give him the option anyway. "Someone left these... _things_ on Fin's desk at the _Prophet_. Articles and photographs about dad and pop."

"Dad and..." Scorpius trailed off, walking up to the kitchen table and reaching for the manila folder with a hesitant outstretch of his hand. "What do you..." he flipped the folder open and froze. "Mean."

"Scorpius, you must understand that-" Draco spoke up quickly, drifting from between Harry's arms and walked around the edge of the table to place a hand against Scorpius's shoulder. "This is all from our," his eyes met Harry's, "past. None of it matters now. Whoever sent these photos, these articles, clearly had something in mind. But, they chose wrong by sending them to Fin."

Fin's heart swelled with a sense of pride. He had done something _right._

"Thank Merlin they were stupid enough to send them to Fin. It just means that they don't know us well." Which expanded the chances of who it could be, which was both blessing and curse. Harry scowled, taking out his wand and scanning it over the folder carefully. He swore under his breath. "There's _no_ magical signature. _Fuck_!"

_Stupid enough to send them to Fin?_ His heart plummeted as the kitchen picked up in noise, Draco and Harry using any technique known to them to try and find a magical signature, Albus and Scorpius speaking up with ideas, even though Scorpius held back slightly, eyes darting to Hugo's on occasion, and Fin just... sat there. _Stupid enough? A-Am I...? Of course no one would send their articles to _m-me. His shoulders hunched, the Irishman wanting nothing more than to curl up on himself and disappear.

Albus paused mid-sentence, looking to Fin as the stray thought popped into his head. He cupped Fin's cheek, leaned in to kiss him softly. _Don't. That isn't what he meant_.

Fin ducked out of the touch, keeping one hand on Albus's side to allow their thoughts to drift between them, used to the weird link as much as he was used to breathing. _It's what anyone would mean. _

_No, it isn't. It's stupid to send it to you because you know us. You wouldn't betray us._

_Albus. Just... Leave it._ Fin dropped his hand and his gaze. It didn't matter. It would _always_ be true. His failed article was proof enough of that. His failed article_s_ were enough proof. His stolen photos. His shitty camera. He was Fin. The failure. Fin clenched his eyes shut, his deformed eye stinging violently.

_I won't leave it. You're wrong._ Albus framed Fin's face in his hands, caressing gently. _You're so wrong, Fin. You're brilliant and wonderful._

The kitchen fell silent around them as brown and green met worried blue. _J-Just to you, Albus._ There was no point in telling him about the hour-long, dehumanizing 'speech' he had received upon his return to the _Prophet_. Fin had never felt more... pathetic. _Only you._

He shook his head. _And I suppose your parents think you're a waste, then? And Victoire, for that matter. It isn't only to me. It's to _anyone_ who takes the time to know you._

Fin had gotten into a screaming match with his parents too. He had _never_ seen them so disappointed, so disgusted. No one_ takes the time to know me, Albus. You'll learn that after awhile._ Of seeing _my_ photos on the front of the _Prophet._ _My_ words printed across the news pages. _No one cares._ Standing, pulling away, Fin walked silently out of the kitchen, hands shoved into his pockets, gaze dragged downwards towards his ratty sneakers.

"-papa, you-"

"Do you think someone would have-"  
>"Would you just-"<p>

"Maybe we could use a potio-"

"_Listen!_" Scorpius yelled, silencing the kitchen, sweat breaking out across his skin as he prepared to tell his family what he had been hiding for what felt like centuries.

Hugo reached out, grasping his fiance's hand. Al hardly spared his brother a glance, jumping up and going after Fin. _He'd_ taken the time, damn it! And had it ever occurred to Fin that they were all threatened by him? Blind fucking bugger!

The door to the Weasley home slammed shut, silencing the kitchen immediately.

_-8-8-_

"Papa, dad, you have to understand that, well... I... I _should_ have told you this, but I just... I-I _couldn't,_" Scorpius fidgeted against the couch's cushions, suddenly feeling as if he was atop an inferno.

Harry studied his son carefully, mind working on overdrive. "You know about this file," he said quietly.

Scorpius's nod sent Draco's stomach plummeting. "You know who sent it. Didn't you, Scorpius?"

Hugo laced his fingers with Scorpius's, pressed close to him on the cushions. "Just tell them," he whispered.

"You know about this, too?" Harry snapped.

Hugo only winced. Saying that he'd only discovered it the night before wouldn't change anything and it didn't matter anyway. He was just there for Scorpius.

"Papa, he just-"

"Scorpius," Hugo whispered, "don't worry about it. Just tell them. They need to know."

Draco rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Scorpius, tell us _what?_"

_You can do this, Scorpius. You told Hugo. These are your parents. They love you. Risked their _lives_ for you. It's o-okay. _"I've been receiving incriminating mail from Astoria Greengrass since my first year in Hogwarts." _Well that was a way to tell them._

Harry started to speak, closed his mouth again almost immediately, and was just confused for a moment. "What does Astoria...?" She would've had access. A Slytherin, a family involved in the war. She would've had access to those pictures of Draco, could've taken them herself. She was a couple of years younger, had - as Draco had once told him - blended into the background. Just a girl two years their junior - who cared? "You think she sent the photographs, the articles."

And then his thoughts made a sharp one-eighty. "What do you mean she's been sending you things since first year?"

Scorpius was just releasing a breath of relief when he winced, violently. "S-She's be-been," Harry's gaze was demanding, sharp. Scorpius's lower lip quivered. "S-She's been- I-I've been p-paying her since- Keeping y-you guys ou-out of the news, she's been-" I've been _helping._

"You've been _paying_ her?" Harry stared, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that his son would let himself be extorted. Bloody fucking extorted. "For fuck's sake, Scorpius! What in hell were you _thinking_?"

The blonde whimpered, tears leaking down from the corners of his eyes. His papa _never _yelled at him. Ever. And dad was just sitting there- silently. Disapprovingly. "I-I was just- She h-had so _much_ on you guys- I-It was all for protection! I-I was _helping!_" And now, looking in hindsight, he was a fool. Stupid. And he probably had just made the biggest mistake of his life, before he could even pick up a wand and wave it.

"I'm an _Auror_!" Harry shouted. "I've been one as long as you've been in my life! Extortion, especially against a minor, is a bloody fucking _crime_! I could've had her in prison for-" He made a frustrated sound, leaping up to pace. He whirled on Scorpius, dropped his hands on Draco's shoulders. "For Merlin's sake, Scorpius! Half your family's in the damn Department of Magical Law Enforcement! Did you not think, for even a moment, that we could've helped?"

"I-I'm sorry, I'm _sorry..._" Scorpius sobbed quietly, his voice cracking harshly. He had never truly been in trouble as a child, never wanted to be. But this. This was just... He hadn't figured it would go like this, turn out to be such a mess. He hadn't _known._

Hugo straightened, clinging to his lover's hand, and stared stubbornly, heatedly at Harry. The man had been a part of his life since the day he'd been born, so he had no qualms about standing up to him. "He stopped. Scorpius stopped sending her the money. That's why she sent the file to the _Prophet_."

Harry shook his head, his trembling only evident to his husband. "And if she'd sent it to anyone but Fin? They would've jumped on the opportunity to get the front page with that tripe." He turned steely eyes on Scorpius, stunned to feel shame sneaking in alongside the anger. He'd never been ashamed of his son, any of them. To feel it now was a blow that had his voice lowering, weakening. "You could've come to us. Any of us, Scorpius, and we would've helped you. We could've stopped her."

Scorpius wanted to curl up and sob. He wanted to be a child. He wanted to go back to his first year before he had answered that stupid owl. _Why_ did he answer it? His father had always told him not to, and he had obeyed like the good little boy he was, but that stupid purple ribbon and beady yellow eyes had intrigued him and- "I-I' _sorry._ P-P-Please don't _h-hate_ me." Scorpius felt as if he couldn't breathe; his lungs were crushing in, his stomach was twisting, his arms felt weak, his legs like jelly, a-and he just couldn't- "P-Please don't hate me..." He whispered quiveringly.

"I can't hate you," Harry said quietly. He walked around Draco's chair, took the folder from the coffee table. "But I am ashamed of you. You put your father and I at risk." He flipped through the pages with a quick motion. "You put your brothers at risk, and you even put yourself at risk. Everyone who loves you could've been hurt by this. I _am_ hurt," he admitted with a heavy sigh. "And I can't look at you right now, so I'm going to go and fix your mess." Heart aching, Harry turned on his heel and strode out, leaving Scorpius to deal with Draco.

Scorpius clenched his stomach, arms weak, shoulders shaking with his sobs. Ashamed. _Ashamed. "I'm ashamed of you- I can't look at you right now." _"D-Da-Daddy, _please,_ you h-have to _understand-_"

"Scorpius."

The quivering blonde froze. Oh no. O-Oh no, no, no.

"I'm disappointed. You could have come to any of us. But you chose not to. This has gone on for far too long."

"He was _eleven_," Hugo put in. He may not have forgiven Scorpius entirely for the secret himself, but he didn't want to see this either. "How was he to know any better?"

"He should have _known_ who his parents were." Draco stood curtly. "This isn't any of your business, Hugo Weasley. Scorpius," Draco's eyes narrowed, his heart twisting sickeningly. "I'm disappointed. Beyond disappointed. Me and your father risked our lives. And for what?" With a few muttered words, Draco turned to leave.

Not his business...? Scorpius _was_ his business. He was just as much a part of this family as- It dawned on him, then, that the disappointment stretched to him as well. He began to tremble at the clear dismissal, grip on Scorpius's hand going slack. Eyes closing, he bowed his head and said nothing.

Turning, Draco exited the kitchen silently, jaw clenched painfully. "Now we have to clean up your mess before someone gets hurt." _Scorpius. How could you? Why wouldn't you come to us for help? Why did you ever think you _couldn't_? _Now Draco was tasked with the issue of finding his wayward, angered husband.

Hugo looked over at Scorpius, sighing quietly. "I'm sorry, Scorpius," he whispered.

Scorpius collapsed into himself, his sobs wrenching his body, his tears dripping along his neck and into the collar of his shirt. "H-_Hugo, _what d-did I _d-do?_"

He'd lied. He'd lied and kept a secret from them all for an entire decade. But Scorpius didn't need to hear that. He'd heard enough. So, with a small sound, Hugo gathered his lover close and held on tightly. "Just hold on," he murmured. "Just hold on, Scorpius. It'll be alright."

-8-8-

"Draco..." Harry was in his office, glasses dangling from his fingertips as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. His husband hadn't spoken or even made a sound while entering the room, but Harry had heard nonetheless. Or at least sensed him. He had the folder open, had been separating everything into piles, but he'd needed to stop because there was one of Draco and Scorpius in the rain, an entirely too small Scorpius bundled up in his father's coat while he looked worriedly out from beneath their little shelter beneath the awning of a building.

This was obviously after his wand had been taken and before he'd met up with Harry again. And it made Harry's already battered heart twist. Little Scorpius. His sick, dying little boy. How was he supposed to connect that to the young man who _lied_ to them for ten years?

"Do you remember how fast he used to run out of money? How weird we thought it was? We also sent them all off with plenty, but his would be gone. And we'd _scold_ him for spending all of his money, for being irresponsible. But he wasn't. He was just sending _her_ money. The woman who bloody fucking _abandoned_ him when he was in need." Harry looked up, expression miserable and hurting.

Draco, silent and despondent, stood from the chair in front of Harry's desk and walked around to wrap his arms around Harry's shoulders. "Harry," Draco refused to glance at the picture that rested against the desk. "I..." I what? Draco, for once, did not know.

It hurt, too, replaying the scene back in his head, seeing the way Scorpius had cried. "He told us now. So... At least he did tell us. But... but ten years, Draco. How are we supposed to trust him again after ten years of keeping such a big secret from us?"

Draco's fingers found Harry's hair and combed through soothingly. "We just will. He's still our son, Harry. No matter how much I want to scream, and rant, and break _something, _he's still our son, and he was still extorted by my_ ex-wife."_

"I know." He lifted a hand to his head where the wound had been just that morning. "It makes me a little suspicious of the timing of certain things," he mused and lowered his hand to resume putting things in piles. It would be easiest to sort through it all that way as he worked out just what they were going to do about it all.

Draco's hands captured Harry's and brought them to his lips, kissing his wedding ring, his knuckles, his palms and wrists. "Shh, love. It's okay. We'll figure this out." He dropped a hand to close the folder.

"I just..." He looked up, turning his chair to pull Draco into his lap. "We need to tell all of them about this. James and Teddy about the folder, about Scorpius."

Kissing Harry quietly, Draco melted into the touch and sighed quietly. "We will, but for now, we need to figure out our own demons in the closet. Why would Astoria do something like this? Do you think it would," Draco rested his head against Harry's shoulder. "Have anything to do with Nott?"

"I'm not sure... I think _she_ may have something to do with Nott, but I'd think some of these pictures and these articles were her doing. I think she just wanted the money and, well, if Scorpius stopped sending it... I'll look into her family's accounts, see how they've been holding up."

Nodding, Draco remained silent, choosing moreover to remain in Harry's arms, pressing soft kisses to an equally soft neck then worry about the demons that lurked outside the office doors.

Harry sighed, eyes closing, fingers drifting over his love's back. Things were so... complicated.

"It'll be alright. Astoria is no more smart than she is pretty." And Draco refused to say it aloud, for retaining some form of chivalry, that Astoria was a hideous, atrocious looking _bat._

Harry only nudged Draco a little closer. She'd been smart enough to help Nott - if his hunch was right, anyway. Smart enough to get all this intel and send it to the _Prophet_. He didn't know yet if it was intelligence that had led her to extorting Scorpius or just greed... But it still didn't look good. "I need to send an owl to Teddy," he murmured. "We'll talk to them tomorrow about all of this. All the boys need to know what we're facing."

Lifting his head, Draco sealed their lips together for one last time before Harry left to go be an auror. "Love you. We'll figure this out." Another press of their lips, Draco's fingers rested lightly against the column of Harry's neck. "Love you so much."

He quivered, heart twisting in his chest, worry settling in his gut. "I love you too, Draco." He offered a smile, taking Draco's hand and pressing a warm kiss to the palm. "And just so you know, it's a good thing I already knew about your one lip-lock with Zabini, or I'd be over there now to hex him sideways."

Draco chuckled lowly, pressing their lips together again with a blissful sigh. "Love you too, you git. Be glad I already hate Nott and plan on torturing him the way the damned Dark Lord would be proud of, or I'd be screaming at you _again_ for whatever you saw in him." Draco shuddered in disgust.

Harry gave him a pointed look, thinking of a few other pictures of Draco he'd already seen in that folder. "I could say the same, but I'll be the bigger man and let it go."

Draco nipped at Harry's neck. "Don't get pissed at me. That was the past. I've moved on, it's time for the rest of the world to follow." There was obviously _no_ point in mentioning the nightmares of the war, being tortured by Voldemort- he shuddered inwardly at the name- being disgraced by his family, the feelings of guilt, he still had on the nights Harry was away on extended missions and not in Draco's arms, or the other way around.

"Yeah," he agreed, giving Draco a fond squeeze. He considered writing Teddy again, had no idea how to even begin the letter, and sighed. He just... needed a break from it all for now. He just needed his husband. "I'll write Teddy in the morning," he murmured and laid his lips warmly on Draco's.

-8-8-

The tapping at the window awakened him. Alex didn't budge, so Teddy closed his eyes and stayed cuddled close in the hopes that the owl would get the message and budge off. Five seconds of even more incessant tapping had him cracking his eyes open and glaring at the window.

It was dad's owl. Shite. What now? If they'd wanted to check up on him, they could do so at a normal hour of the morning. He ignored the fact that it was past ten, carefully disentangled himself from his lover, and padded to the window.

"What on earth do they want?" he muttered, nabbing the letter from the irritating feathered-creature. When Apollo didn't leave, he frowned. They expected a reply? Bugger. He unfolded the envelope and read quickly, back straightening and sleep vanishing. There weren't specifics, but the family'd been threatened somehow and he was needed home.

_Shite_. He went to the armoire to quickly locate and tug on clothes. Damn it, damn it, _damn it! _He'd barely gotten his denims on before the owl hooted impatiently, large wings flapping. "Oh, for- Here." He conjured a quill, wrote directly on the envelope. _On my way_. "There. Here. Take it and go."

Apollo hooted, turned, flapped his wings and vanished, the window looking large once more now that his enormous figure vanished into the night.

"Te'y?" Alex's voice croaked tiredly, the sheets rustling loudly against the quiet of the morning as his lover moved to his side of the bed, seeking the warmth of his lover that wasn't there.

"Alex..." Teddy sat beside the young Frenchman, bending and nuzzling gently. "I have to go to the Manor, alright?"

Alex mumbled quietly, rolling over and nuzzling into Teddy's side. "No leaving. I can't leave. You can't leave." His arms looped around Teddy's waist and held tight.

Teddy sighed. "I have to, Alex. There's something going on and my parents need to talk to me."

Dragging himself out of the last legs of sleep, Alex's hazed green eyes cracked open. "W-W'ut?"

He pressed a soft kiss to the younger man's brow. "I have to go. I don't know when I'll be back."

A few moments passed in silence, Alex eventually dragging his sleep-lagged body off the bed, his shirtless skin warm and indented with pillow curves and wrinkles of blankets. "Can I 'eave then?"

"Of course you can't. You're staying safe here with your parents til I come back."

"W-What? Why? I have to go get things for a new painting-" Alex was awake now, the last dregs of sleep leaving his mind. Teddy was leaving?

Teddy's eyes rolled. "Write a list, then. You aren't leaving these grounds until Nott's back in Azkaban where he bloody well belongs."

Something like irritation bubbled in Alex's chest. "What? Why? Why can't I leave?"

"Because it isn't _safe_! We've already gone through this, Alex. I'm floo'ing to the Manor. You're talking about... traipsing through Diagon Alley like a twit."

"Safe, Teddy? I've been locked in here! You barely even let me leave my _room!_" He felt like a child. Alex felt like a _child._

"You haven't exactly _asked_ to leave your room!" Teddy snapped. "Feel free! Go for a bloody walk in the gardens if you want! But you aren't leaving the grounds."

Alex shot up from the bed. "Since when have you been my mother? You won't even bloody tell me what's _happening!_ All I know is that Nott escaped. That's it!" He didn't _understand!_ What was going on that had Teddy on edge?

"He..." Teddy sighed, shaking his head. "I don't have time to get into this with you. I have family things to take care of. Just stay here and we'll talk about it later." He snapped open the small drawer of the bedside table and retrieved his wand.

Alex's fists clenched. "Teddy, honestly? Are we going to go through this again?" He was not a child to be _babysat!_"For one, I'm not a twit!" He just wanted to leave! He couldn't handle being couped up, was that so _hard_? "And for a _brilliant_ number two, you bumbling fucking _idiot!_" Rage snapped, his magic lashed out against the tips of his fingers, and Alex's thoughts narrowed down. "If you fucking _loved me_, you would want to make me _happy!_" Okay, the painter knew that was low, but Teddy refused to tell him anything!

Teddy stared at him for a long moment before storming to the door. "If you aren't a twit, you're doing a damned fine impression o' one." He swung open the door, sent a heated glare over his shoulder. "And if keeping you _alive_ doesn't make you happy, go ahead and be miserable."

"You know what, Teddy?" Alex flung a pillow from the bed towards the door, taking some satisfied, sickening pleasure when it hit Teddy in the back of the head. "I'm _miserable_ with _you! _You don't tell me anything, you constantly _leave_, and you don't bother leaving me a note telling me where ze bloody fucking 'ell you're going, zen you come back bloody, bruised, and _injured _and expect me to just jump into your arms like nothing fucking _changed! _And you expect me to just sit back and play fucking damsel in what? _Paradise?_ Not knowing what the 'ell is going on with ze man that raped my _maman_? I'M FUCKING SICK OF ZIS, TEDDY!" Alex's yell reverberated through the room, his chest heaving, his teeth clenched tired as shut as his eyes. H-He was _done._

Teddy bowed his head, sheer stubbornness keeping him from quivering. "We already talked about this. I haven't gone _anywhere_ since he escaped until right now when my _family_ needs me. And I was going to wake you up before I left and tell you." He looked down at the pillow and sneered. "You keep telling me you're not a child. I don't know many adults who go in for pillow fights. _Stay_ here and maybe you can act like an adult when I get back."

The door slammed shut, and there was no noise from within.

_-8-8-_

"_Je ne le _crois_ pas_! _Pour qui il se prend, à décider de ce que j'ai le droit, ou pas, de faire_? _Je ne suis pas un putain de gamin! Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je fais! Pourquoi ne peut-il pas voir_-" Alexander's grumbles rambled off as he stormed through Wizarding France, angry tears in his eyes, arms crossed almost painfully across his chest. "_Va te faire foutre, Ted Lupin-! Ce que tu peux être con! Je te déteste- Comment ose-t-il_!" Alex's rambles trailed off to just venting anger as he stormed through France, no set course in mind. "_Rester enfermé avec mes parents jusqu'à son retour, m'interdire de mettre un pied hors du domaine, me dire de me comporter comme un adulte... Je vais lui montrer moi où il peut se mettre ses stupides ordres de tyran à la manque! S'il croit qu'il peut me dicter ma conduite et me dire ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire-_"

"Talking to yourself?" The voice was low and sudden, breath warm against his ear. "Pansy did that when she was angry. It always annoyed me."

Alex froze. Fear settling into the pit of his stomach like an weight made of ice. No. _N-No._ He knew that voice. He remembered that voice from countless memories, and nightmares. And trials.

"N-Nott."

* * *

><p><strong>You guys. Gals. Girls. Witches. People. I'm not ready (that's a total lie) for what is going to happen next. Oh you readers are going to <em>kill<em> us! XD YAY!**

**Any words Syl?**

CLIFFHANGERS ARE FUN. :D Just so long as I'm the writer and not the reader~

**XD I reread this story all the time. _Damn._**

_**Any questions for the characters? Reviews?**_

**_Non? _Well zen~ _Ciao_!**

**-Abraxas and **Syl!

Alex's rant, according to our translator:

"I can't believe him! Who does he think he is, deciding what I may or may not do? I'm not a bloody child! I'm old enough to know what I'm doing! Why can't he just fucking see that-" Alexander's grumbles rambled off as he stormed through Wizarding France, tears leaking down his cheeks, arms crossed almost painfully across his chest. "Fuck you, Ted Lupin- How can you be so fucking stupid? I hate you- How dare he," Alex's rambles trailed off to just venting anger as he stormed through France, no set course in mind. "Staying locked here with my parents til he comes back, not leaving the grounds, telling me to act like an adult... I'll show him where he can shove his second-rate tyrant's orders! Thinks he can tell me what I can and cannot do-"


	19. ToothSplintering Strongmints

**Syl survives on emotion-filled cookies and unicorns.**

**And Abraxas seems to survive on angst. **

Warning: Blood, gore, torture. Psychotic mind-fuck. (Basically explicit violence) Oh. And swearing. But ya'll knew that.

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p>"Well, isn't this nice? You know my name. You seem so angry, though." His hands slid down Alexander's arms, up his sleeve to take his wand. There was a quiet little <em>snap<em> and the pieces fell to the street. "Come with me, little Zabini. I'll make you feel much better."

Alex's body locked up, his eyes flashing wide as people, witches and wizards alike, bustled and hustled around him with their daily activities, while Nott, the most wanted man in almost both worlds was standing behind him, breathing down his neck. "N-Nott," he cursed himself silently for stuttering as his heart stopped in his chest. "What do you want?"

There was a laugh, but it was anything but humorous. "I want to see if the werewolf's brat cries at your funeral. It'd be a nice sight, wouldn't it? And just think of how much your paintings will be worth! I'm setting your parents up for the rest of their very short lives. They should thank me." Lips curved against Alexander's ear. "As should you," he murmured and turned on his heel, Apparating with Alex in his clutches.

They reappeared in a spacious foyer, though Nott's grip on Alex's arms didn't lessen. "Nice place, isn't it? She'll be pissed with all the blood I'm going to get everywhere." Nott's vicious smirk seemed to curl as he felt Alex's muscles bunch underneath his hands, tense up with his deliciously addictive fear. "But it'll be well worth it." He bit into Alex's ear hard. "I'll make sure of that."

He bit back a scream as fear settled in with a chill against his chest. Where was he? How did Nott find him? Why hadn't he listened to Teddy? "W-Where am I, Nott?" He spat, regretting it instantly as the bones in his right arm was crushed with a violently, snapping grip of Nott's hand. Alex cried out in agony as pins and needles stabbed into his arms, shards of bones stabbing into muscles, his arm falling limp at his side, still in Nott's grip.

He chuckled, pressing a finger into the break just to hear the whine Alexander gave off. "You're where I've brought you. It's really not so important that you know where the game is taking place. Just enjoy it while it happens." He retrieved his wand, ran it down Alex's other arm and blisters formed in its wake. "I'm going to have fun with this," he mused. "I didn't get to have much fun when I got rid of the first kid Pansy tried to have. Not that beating her senseless wasn't fun, but..."

Anger boiled in Alex's system along with the blinding flashes of pain, the burning sensation along his arm, and the tears he blatantly refused to let streak down his cheeks. "N-No-!"

"Ahhh. So you're going to be difficult. That's nice." He smiled darkly, set his wand in his pocket before a fast, violent punch dug into Alex's chest. Two more followed before a _crack_ was heard and then, amused, Nott continued to strike until Alex was gasping for breath. "Tell me, Zabini, does she still have nightmares about me? Does she still visit the grave of the baby that never was?"

Alex's body collapsed to the ground, his arms jerked in painful, awkward positions up and behind him as breathing became near impossible. Pain flashed, burned behind his eyelids as his bones snapped and crunched and he cried out, begged quietly for it to just _stop._ And Alex knew this was only the beginning. _T-Teddy-! Teddy! _"L-Let me _go!_" He screamed breathlessly, his ribs stabbing into his skin, crushed and broken.

"Oh, I'll let you go." Nott squatted down, patted Alex's shoulder in an almost fatherly gesture. "Just not right now. Later when I'm done with you." His hand shot out, nails digging into the blistered arm, and there was a sick tearing sound as flesh was rendered from his body, the nails on his hand scraping against bone and digging under muscle. The sound that followed was an almost giggle. "It's been much too long since I've been able to do things like this. Best behavior and all if I want to get out of Azkaban."

Another spell had his nails growing, forming talons. He cupped Alex's cheek and tore slowly downwards. "Beautiful face. Just like your father, that annoying bastard. He never left well enough alone, did he? Always flaunting his superiority. He'd cry at your funeral. Perfectly emotionless Blaise Zabini in tears." There was glee in his eyes.

Alex's body was shaking, screams being ripped from his throat in breathless gasps of pain, _pain_ and agony. Colors flashed behind his eyes as they began to droop shut. "G-Get away from me! Stop it!" What do you want? Why me? Another scream had Alex's body spasming on the floor, shirt soaked in blood, as Nott's boot covered foot landing with a painful, jumping step onto his upper thigh, crushing the bones like they were nothing but twigs. "_W-Why!_" He screamed, the sound blood-curdling, shrill.

Nott lifted Alex's head, scratching the skin idly from his scalp with his talon-like nails. "Why? Because you're existence is an insult. Pansy Parkinson was mine, as much as that's worth. I _owned_ that bitch and then she got pregnant. And started to _forget_," this was punctured with a swift fist to Alex's eye with a sickening crunch, the area turning black, sinking into Alex's scalp immediately, "who owned her. So I took care of the baby and thought I had made sure that she'd never have another. Yet here you are." His grin spread. "For now, anyway."

Black dotted Alex's vision, bile and vomit rising in his throat, body shaking with violent spasms as tears fell down his cheeks like pouring rain. His body was in agony, his skin on fire with pain, his left eyes closed tight with swelling, it felt as if a balloon had been inflated within his eye-socket. A balloon that was covered in pointed needles. _T-Teddy... help..._

"If you keep crying, you'll get all that salt in these wounds." Chuckling, Nott made little slices beneath his eyes to ensure that he did just that. "Let's see what else we can do with you. Ruined your... _pretty_ face, broke a couple of bones... Fun, fun." He rose, walked in a circle around the broken boy with a smile. "I'm just sad I won't be able to see when they find you. Can't risk being around, you know." He leapt, landed hard on Alex's ankle to twist it. The satisfying _snap_ when his leg twisted awkwardly was just a bonus.

Alex's screams were shrill, his body throwing itself around in agonizing, blinding pain as he wished for it to just be _over. Maman, Papa, Teddy! _He wanted to go back. He wanted to go fucking _back!_ Why didn't he just listening like the stupid, ignorant child that he was? Why didn't he just listen to Teddy and stay in bed? _T-Teddy! I-I'm so sorry-!_ No one was there to hear him. And that broke him the most- "_Ahhh!_" A satisfying _crunch_, and the left side of Alex's skull sunk in, Nott holding a broken... a-a broken _what?_ in his hand, blood dripping from the broken shards, half the item... w-was it a vase? lying on the floor. Alex's body went limp.

"You haven't passed out, have you?" Nott smiled, tapping his wand against his palm, the broken vase landed to the floor, shattering, dusting over Alex's limp form. "You can't pass out just yet; I've just reached the best part."

Alex's body jolted awake with a powerful shock, setting his nerves in a fire-hot spasm, his body jerking up from the floor with a blood-curdling scream. Nott's wand, if it was his own, had stabbed into his eye, through the slices in his cheeks, into the crevices of his broken arm, and deep into the muscle tissues. _Everywhere. _Anywhere. _Pain. Agony. _T-Teddy.

Nott sank down, sliced through Alex's shirt and to his skin. "So young," he mused. "Pansy was this age the first time I hit her. It was hard, right in the chest. She choked on air and just stared at me for a long minute. Shocked her. The look on her face..." He sighed happily.

"Do you think they'll find you before you die? I do hope so. I hope they get you all nice and healed so you can live with this your entire life. I want it to break you, Alexander. I want you to die by your own hand, desperate to get over this. Do you think the werewolf's brat will want you after this? I'm sure he told you to stay safe, be careful. Was it he who made you so mad?"

Nott chuckled, flicking his wand to leave little marks in his skin to make sure he stayed awake. "He'll realize what a mistake he made, being with you. So young, so foolish. He'll find someone much better, Alexander." He smiled, made another mark. "Unless, of course, I get to him first. Which I do intend to do. All of those Potter-Malfoy bastards are going to pay, but you first. You first because Pansy was first."

He rested his wand low on Alex's stomach, near his waist. "This, they won't heal. I learned it from a friend in Azkaban. I'll have to send him a thank you card." His wand slid upward at an angle, slowly, slowly slicing deep into the young man's skin, into his muscles, and tissues. Blood pooled like water from the wound and Nott began to laugh quietly as he was finally satisfied with the length and shifted his wand to make another line, completing an X.

Alex's screams echoed around the foyer, reverberating off the walls and pounding back into his deformed skull. _T-Teddy-!_ As black began to cloud over his vision like a dense fog, Alex knew that this flash of his life, this... however long it was. Hours, minutes, he wasn't sure what was occurring, when, how but he knew that this would be forever in his memories... scars... like in his skin. _Tedd...y... I'm so...rry..._

Nott smirked, vanishing the remainder of Alexander's clothing. Adding the level of embarrassment was another nudge against the ever-so-proper Blaise. It made him smile just a little wider as he apparated with the mangled body. There was a chunk of hip missing when they appeared in a section of Knockturn Alley and Nott smiled at his successful splinch attempt. He'd been vaguely worried about leaving behind the boy's head, but this was better. Just another bloody wound. "There we are. You'll be found soon. Maybe you'll even be taken to St. Mungo's. Who knows when you'll awaken, though?" His foot connected sharply with the dented skull, fracturing it severely.

And Nott strolled away, the _crack_ of his disapparation echoing in the small area.

-8-8-

Teddy leaned back in his chair, shared a look with James. They were both just stunned and a little overwhelmed. Albus, who'd taken the blow of the folder contents the day before, was now met with Scorpius's betrayal. Using their family's money and then his own to keep a woman at bay...

Out of the three of them, though, Albus was the most understanding. "I would've done it," he said quietly. "At eleven with both of you threatened?" He looked up at Harry and Draco and shrugged. "I would've given her the money just to keep her away. Just to get a little piece of mind."

"Would you have done it for a fucking _decade_?" James snapped.

"You get used to it," Teddy muttered, getting to his feet to pace. He abruptly wished he'd brought Alexander along with him, just to hear what he had to say on the matter. When he got back to the Zabini mansion, he'd try and make up for their argument. Take him for a walk or something, explain that Nott had help, an accomplice. He could know where they were, particularly if it _was_ Astoria who was helping as pop theorized. She had a place in France and now James was saying that Victoire had seen Astoria in Diagon Alley just the other day.

Too close for comfort, too close to Nott's escape to be coincidental. This wasn't good at all, he thought, and turned back to his family. Scorpius had his head bowed, was wringing his hands in his lap. Hugo wasn't there or Teddy imagined that he'd be clinging to his ginger fiance as if his life had depended on it. And it probably did. But no one was there but the six of them, the original Potter-Malfoys.

He strode to the folder, the photographs and articles that were spread out over the table. The one of Draco and Blaise made him pause - again - but he ignored it and gestured to the table as a whole. "I don't care about any of this. You're my parents and have been since I was ten years old. Papa, I was around you when some of this happened. So I knew about you and Nott and the rest of it's just... It's bollocks. You're our parents and that's what matters. Whether this gets printed or not, I'll stand behind you and I bet the other three will too."

Teddy rounded on Scorpius. "I'm _mad_ at _you_, though, but I'll get over that. You didn't take _my_ money and I can see why you'd do it. Ten years, though, is a hell of a long time to be passing money around and not say anything to anybody."

Remaining silent, Scorpius tried wistfully, regrettably, to blend into the background, into the backing of the chair he was all but shoved into upon his arrival. "I-I'm _sorry_..." His tears had dried up hours ago, his body releasing his last, blatant sigh, and Scorpius Malfoy-Potter - Potter-Malfoy - wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed with his lover and just stay there. Forever. Not moving.

"Well, shite, Scorp..." James sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Okay, so the way I see it, none of this stuff is all that new. So she could've always had all of this. If Scorp hadn't sent her money, she probably would've gone off and sent this to the _Prophet_. They would've snapped it up and printed it out without a problem. So... I dunno. Pretty fucked up thing to do, but the timing's alright."

"If Scorpius hadn't done it, she would've sent it to one of the rest of us," Teddy mused. "Al's just said he would've paid her."

"Would you have?" James wondered.

"We were in sixth year," Teddy pointed out. "Hell no. Would've written dad and papa right away. When I was eleven... Well, maybe."

Al smiled, reaching out and resting his hand on Scorpius's knee. He was the only one not outright furious with Scorpius, hadn't been at all. "So we all would've done the same."

Not like that made him feel any better. Scorpius fidgeted almost nervously. "Look, I love you all, you're my family, of course I do, but what she said! When she..." He wrung his hands together painfully. "When she said that-"

_Crack._

"_M-MASTERS!_" Genma's form popped into the room and collapsed to the ground with heaving gasps, body shaking wildly.

Harry looked over, shooting to his feet, hand automatically going to his wand. "Genma? What's happened?"

Heart thundering, body shaking, tears pouring down her cheeks like a gushing waterfall, Genma tugged violently at her ears, pleading for the Masters to just _understand! _To do_ something! _"I-It's M-M-Master Alex! _Bloody! And tears, and missing skin! _ And oh no, no!Genma had only popped into Knockturn Alley to get supplies for M-Master Draco," Genma barrelled on, ignoring the way Draco glanced away from Harry. His husband wasn't a fan of Draco's... excursions in the Darker side. "An-An-And Genma _popped_ in sirs, y-yes she did and Master Alex was laying out like a f-feast Masters! _Genma popped back immediately!_" Shaking almost brutally, Genma cried out. "I-It was M-Mister Nott it was! S-Saw him pop away, sirs! Master Alex-!"

"No," Teddy interrupted. He'd gone pale, had started to tremble. "No, you have to be wrong. Mistaken. It can't- I left him at-" He all but flew across the room to the floo, grabbing powder and throwing it into the fire. "Zabini Mansion!" he shouted and was through.

Harry had his wand out, looked at his remaining three sons. "Go to the Burrow and get Hermione!" He wouldn't trust anyone else with Alexander. "Genma, take Draco and me back to Knockturn where you found him." _Shite, shite, shite, shite..._

-8-8-

Teddy ran through the mansion at top speed, shouting for Alex. He shot up the stairs to get to his room, paying no heed to the dread curling in his stomach. Alex. Alex, no! "Alex! Alexander! This isn't funny! Answer me! _Damn it, _Alexander!" He slammed open the door and looked around, chest heaving. He wasn't there.

A chill ran down his spine. "No!" No, maybe he was somewhere else. Choking on tears, Teddy spun to search the entire house, the grounds, everywhere. Alex couldn't have left. No. He wouldn't have. "_Alex!_"

Blaise heard the shouting from his office, removed the reading glasses he wished he didn't need, and strode out of the room. "What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

"Alex! Where is he? He's here, isn't he? He has to be!"

Blaise looked him over, fought back the quivers that wanted to start. "He went for a walk in the garden."

"When?"

When...? Blaise cast a Tempus charm. "A little over an hour ago..." He never walked for that long in the gardens unless he was painting something and he hadn't had any of his supplies with him. With a choking sound, because he knew it too, Teddy spun and fled to search the gardens anyway. Blaise let himself lean against the wall. _Alex, what have you done?_

"B-Blaise? Darling?" A quiet voice drifted in from the doorway. "What's going on?"

"I'm not entirely sure." He turned slowly, struggling to keep the worry out of his expression. "I think something's happened..."

Rushing in from the doorway, Pansy's eyes shot wide. "With Nott?" Her dark blue robes billowed around her as she stopped short in front of her husband. "What's happened? Is everyone ok?" Worry settled into her system like ice. _Please say everyone's okay, Blaise... I beg of you..._

He looked at his wife for a long moment, wishing he could tell her everything was fine. "I... I'm not entirely sure. Do you know if Alexander ever came back in?"

"He left?" Worse case scenarios shot into Pansy's mind as worry set in alongside. She knew something was happening, something she never thought would.

"He..." Blaise shook his head, going to the window and shoving it open. He looked out, searching the area for any sign of his son. His heart thudded desperately fast in his chest and he turned back to Pansy. He couldn't lie nor hide this from her; Alex was her son. "Ted just came in and was shouting for Alexander. I think something's happened."

"R-Really Blaise?" She tried not to get angry, knowing this wasn't her husband's fault. She had to stay calm. Pansy _always_ stayed calm. "Thanks for that assessment." _H-He has my _child_ Blaise! He might have my child!_ She wanted to scream. _Scream._ But, she refused to let fear eat away at her. Not so soon. Not till they-

"-all the information I have at the moment." He reached behind him, gripped the window sill tightly to keep some control of himself. "I suggest we-"

With a crack of apparition, Genma appeared inside Zabini Manor, instantly hollering and flailing in front of the Masters. "T-The Masters n-need to get to Masters Potter-Malfoys Manor right now- Y-Y-Yes they do!" She sobbed, fingers shaking as she tugged at her ears and nose. _O-Oh Master Alex was so bad off he was! Not waking up he wasn't, no he wasn't!_

Blaise's blood ran cold. "C-come..." He trailed off, cleared his throat. "Come along then, Pansy." Oh, sweet Salazar, his _son_...

Rushing forward and grabbing Blaise's arm, Pansy nodded gravely. "L-Lead the way Genma." _Not Alex. Please not Alex-..._ Pansy wanted to scream, cry. The memories rushed into her head. Sickening. Dehumanizing.

He lifted a hand to her face. "Pansy," he whispered, "it'll be alright." Merlin, why would Alex have left? What had gotten into him?

"Will it, Blaise?" His wife mumbled quietly, picking at her fingernails and Genma grabbed onto her robes and Blaise's jacket, mumbling quietly. "_S-So sorry Masters... Genma should have gone quicker... s-s-seen him quicker..._" And they vanished from their home with a _crack._

_-8-8-_

He was clutching wand halves in his hand and felt riddled with guilt when he finally made it to St. Mungo's. His frantic search had led him to the Wizarding sections of France, but when he'd seen the broken wand so casually left in the streets, he'd known that Genma hadn't been wrong after all.

Alexander had been found by Nott.

Shaking, Teddy made his way down the hall one of the medi-witches had pointed him down and rested his hand on the doorknob. He made himself open it, swallowing hard, and his breath caught when he saw Alex.

There were others in the room that he was vaguely aware of, but he'd been so sure, so certain that Alex wouldn't do something so foolish. He should've taken him to the Manor. Should've told him the truth about Nott. Should've done more to keep him safe.

"Alexander," he breathed and stumbled in, passed the others in the room. He dropped to his knees beside the bed, fingers curling into the blankets because he was too afraid to touch. There were signs of healing already, but Teddy could see damage had been done. Marks on his face that looked like they had come from claws were now scarring over. He knew they would disappear just as he knew that he'd see them for ages to come, just as he'd see the healing bruise over his eye.

His head was turned to the side, the back of it just a little bit off. Teddy heard someone, some disembodied voice, over him whisper something about caved in skull; working on brain damage; special potions. She, it, he, could've been shouting for all the attention Teddy paid. His Alex. His lovely, passionate Alexander lying so still. There were other problems that he could see as well - or at least infer. His arm was covered in a poultice that he knew revived and renewed skin and other tissues; he'd had it on himself more than once. He could also smell the dittany, see the odd way the blanket fell over his hip.

He felt ill, bile rising in his throat to be ruthlessly choked back. He wasn't the one who'd suffered here; he wasn't the one who'd fallen prey to Theodore Nott. He didn't hear his own sobs, didn't even feel them though his entire body wracked with them as he dropped his brow to the side of the bed and heaved out apologies. He'd let this happen. He hadn't done enough, been enough. He hadn't kept Alexander safe.

Oh, _Merlin_, he loved Alex so fucking much! Why couldn't he have done something, saved him?

"Teddy, darling?" A feminine voice spoke up in his ear, shaking lightly. Pansy. There was someone in the room? When had they... she... gotten there?

Arms encircled around Teddy's shoulders, finally helping the metamorphmagus realize the other bodies in the room.

Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and a few nurses were scattered around the slightly smaller room, quiet... pensive.

Teddy didn't bother wiping at his eyes; they'd already seen him collapse like an idiot, so there was little point. "I... I'm sorry," he whispered.

Blaise wanted to rant and to rave, to shout that the man should've known better, should've known that Alex was going to run off. But he hadn't known either, hadn't realized that the anger in his son's eyes that morning wasn't going to be cured by a simple walk, but by a rebellion. And now they'd been told that it could be... They didn't know how long it would be until he woke up. Alex was in a coma.

So rather than rant and rave, he stepped forward and laid a hand on the miserable man's shoulder, sinking down in order to reach. "It isn't your fault, Ted, but Nott's."

Draco remained silent in the back of the room, arms crossed against his chest.

Teddy reached out and very lightly rested his hand over Alexander's. He was going to kill that bastard. He was going to just destroy him for what he'd done to Alex. He shouldn't have even known that they were in France. He shouldn't have known, but he _had_ because... Because of Astoria. Because they hadn't known it was her helping or they would've known to... Oh, Merlin, if Scorpius had told them sooner they would've known. They would have known.

He squeezed his eyes shut as the anger flared, fingers curling a little tighter around Alex's. Grief, guilt, a need for action - it all tangled inside of him and turned on Scorpius. If he'd said something, Alex wouldn't be hurt.

Teddy rose abruptly, disentangling himself from Pansy. "I have to go. I'll be back." He looked at Alex, heart twisting. "I'll be back. I have to go." _I'll be back, Alex._

_-8-8-_

"Papa, but she isn't like that-"

"Be quiet Scorpius."

"But, _papa_, she wouldn't _do_ that!-"

"Damn it, Scorpius!" Harry rounded on his son, frustrated. "I don't want to hear it, alright?"

"I-I'm sorry, papa, s-sir..."

He ran a hand through his hair, mussing it further. "I know you're trying to help, but... Just leave it alone. This is my job, Scorpius, and I'll figure it out. I would rather not have you involved in this part."

Flinching back at the movement of Harry's hand, Scorpius already making himself fear the worst case scenario of his father's angry, he just nodded and remained quiet.

Harry tensed at the flinch, eyes widening a fraction. He slowly lowered his hand, curled it into a fist in his pocket. "For Merlin's sake, Scorpius, do you think I'm going to _hit_ you?"

The twenty-something year old shook, tears building in his eyes. He feared the _worst,_ and the worst wasn't his father hitting him. He'd already gotten a beyond violent lashing out from James, his dad refused to speak to him, holing himself up inside of his office, Victoire could no longer glance at him without muttered words of disappointment (or what he thought was disappoint. He couldn't speak French), and... a-and Hugo... he hadn't seen Hugo for days. _Days, Scorpius? It's only been a few hours..._ His body answered for him with creaks of bones and sleep-bagged eyes. It felt like days.

Scorpius met his father's eyes. Harry knew his answer.

"For fuck's sake," Harry muttered, "I'm so mad at you." His hands shot out and he dragged his son into a tight embrace. He'd seen this boy dead, had spent over a decade dealing with him since. Every tantrum, every tear, every sneeze that still made Draco worry and fuss. Harry had been through it all, had thought Scorpius was on the right track, and he had been but for this one, glaring mistake. This one misguided attempt at _helping_.

So Harry held on tight and recalled words he'd said to Draco so many years before - he'd wasted a lot of time being angry. He didn't want to waste time with Scorpius, not when there were so many things happening all at once. He couldn't squash all of the anger, wondered if he ever would, but he didn't let his son go. "But I still love you, Scorpius. You're still my son."

Scorpius knew, just from the tension in Harry's arms, the way his shoulders were set... Things would never be the same.

As a child, Scorpius would watch Harry with rapt attention, begging his brain to take in every lick of knowledge his could about his new father, and he did with the amazement and awe. Harry was his life as a kid. And now... Scorpius felt as if _Harry_ didn't want _him_ in his life. Scorpius clung to Harry all the more tightly, tears building and leaking in his eyes. _I-I'm _sorry! His thoughts even sounded devastated.

"What hurts the most is the trust thing," Harry said quietly. "You spent a decade keeping a secret from all of us, hiding something so big right under our noses, letting us scold you for spending all the money we were giving you when you could've just told us. Why didn't you just tell us? I don't understand, Scorpius. Why didn't you tell us?"

There was a few moments pause as Scorpius collected his thoughts and reined in the tears. "I-I couldn't... Even when I w-was eleven and still s-so... so _stupid,_ I just couldn't. I f-finally had a _family._ I didn't want that to get torn apart. I was _a-afraid..._" Even he knew that was pathetic. But he viewed himself, papa and daddy as this... impenetrable force as a child, a force to be reckoned with, but something he was still so _scared_ that he would wake up one day and be without. Back to being a sick little boy with a magicless father and a stuffed unicorn. He still had those fears, that this was just one long, bottomless, _perfectly_ ruined dream.

"Oh, Scorpius..." Harry drew back just a little, just enough to be able to look his son in the eye. The boy would never understand what family was to him. He'd always had someone to love him, always, and Harry hadn't. None of his boys knew of the neglect he'd suffered, the desperation he'd had, the _need_. But he thought now that maybe Scorpius knew a little, had suffered his own fears. A sick little boy with a death sentence.

It didn't excuse him, but it helped. "It took me a long time to stop being just a little surprised when I woke up every morning and had a family. Hell, Scorp, I _still_ wake up a little surprised and you're all grown and moving along and having _lives_. We didn't come together normally, us Potter-Malfoys, but we _are_ together no matter what happens. No matter what situation we're faced with, we will always have one another. You need to remember that. You need to _believe_ it. Or you'll never get over this and neither will we."

_"Because I'd like Harry to be my daddy," the child barreled on, eyes wide and innocent as he gazed at his father, Perry clutched tightly between his thin fingers. ..."So that means you can be my new papa, right? You make daddy happy, and daddy makes you smile! So you're my new papa." His grin was wide and toothy, his expression one of wonderment at - what he thought was - his wonderful, logical reasoning._

"I-I know that now, papa, but by the time I figured that out... it was too late." Too much damage had been done. Wrapping his arms tighter around Harry's shoulder, Scorpius shuddered, tears leaking down his cheeks. "O-Oh papa, I'm so sorry..."

"I know you are... But it's going to take some time for me to get over this, alright?" Harry closed his eyes, hugging his son close. "I love you, kiddo."

Scorpius swallowed past the painful lump in his throat. "I love you too, Papa..." _And take all the time you need... _

"Get out of here, alright?" Harry smiled, leaning back. "Go find Hugo or something; let me work."

Scorpius chuckled shakily, wiping at his tears. "O-Okay, papa." He stood on shaky legs, letting out a breath of relief as he turned to exit the office with a last glance behind him. The door to the office fell shut with a click.

He hadn't made it very far down the hall before he was bodily lifted and held against the wall. "Alexander is in St. Mungo's!" Teddy's voice shook. "Hermione saw me before I could leave and she _told me what happened to him_! Do you _know_? Do you know I almost _lost_ him because of you?"

Scorpius gripped onto Teddy's hands, trying to pry them away from his neck, his shoulders- "T-Teddy! What are you talking about? C-Calm down! I can't understand you-" The words were all a jumble in Scorpius's mind, his head hitting back against the wall with the force of the lift and shove he had received. Wait. Alexander? _Was what Genma said... true? ...O-Oh Merlin._

"Alexander!" Teddy shouted, abruptly dropping his brother and spinning away. "He almost died! And now he won't wake up! There could be p-permanent..." He spun again. "It's all your _fault_! He was supposed to have been _safe_ in France! But _she_ has a home there, doesn't she? She _told_ him and we would've known- I could've told him- Damn it, Scorpius!"

His brothers body lay limp, frozen on the floor. _Alexander... A-And Nott? No... N-No, he wouldn't have- He couldn't have- N-Not Alex... _"I-It's not my fault!" _Yes it is._

"Yes, it is!" Teddy shouted. "Yes, it _is_ Scorpius! You should've told us sooner! We would've known it was _her_ helping! Alex was tortured! _My_ Alex!" He shoved his hand in his pocket, curled his fingers around his wand. He wasn't entirely sure what he was going to do with it, but his heart ached and his mind was just filled with _Alex_.

Scorpius's blood ran cold. His Alex? _His Alex?_ "D-Don't _give_ me that bullshit, Teddy! _Your _Alex? Before Alex was even bloody attacked it was _you_ who was fucking arguing with him! T-This is as much as _my_ fault," and it hurt him to say that. But he knew. He knew it was Teddy's fault as well. "You come rampaging and raging into the manor, all high strong and pissy, and we _know,_ Teddy!" Scorpius planted his hands on the chilling tile and pushed himself up. "We know you were arguing with Alex again!" His hands shook as he leaned against the wall for support. He was arguing with his _brother._ Teddy. _Oh Merlin..._ "S-So don't go and give me that bullshit that this is all my fault! It's your fault too! If you hadn't been arguing with Alex, he wouldn't have left his home! He wouldn't have gone and rebelled as _usual!_ How did you not know he was going to?" He wasn't to blame for everything. Scorpius _wasn't_ to blame for everything.

The logic was true enough, but only hurt worse, so was quickly brushed aside. "Nott wasn't supposed to know they were in France! It would've have _mattered_ if he'd gone off!" Teddy reached into his other pocket, retrieved the two wand halves and his breath hitched. _I should have brought him with me... I should have brought him with me..._ "It _is_ your fault."

"N-No, it's not! Teddy, y-you _have_ to understand-"

The office door swung open, hitting the wall hard. "What in the bloody hell is going on out here?"

Teddy held the wand halves to his chest, staring defiantly at his father. "Alexander-"

"I _know_ about Alex, Teddy." He'd gotten the owl moments before from Draco or he wouldn't have waited so long to come out of his office. "I know what happened," he repeated and looked down at Scorpius, back up at Teddy. It hit him hard, suddenly, how much Teddy looked like Remus. Hurting, angry, haggard with it, and under it all so scared. All he needed was the mustache and grey peppered in with the lank brown. "You can't blame Scorpius."

"We would've _known_-!"

"You should've known anyway," Harry interrupted. "You knew he had someone helping him; anyone could've known that the Zabinis moved to France. Did you _tell_ Alex that someone was helping Nott?"

Teddy averted his gaze and it was more than enough answer for Harry. He sighed heavily. "It's a good thing we had you keep the name Lupin... You're exactly like your father, you know: a coward."

His head snapped up. "My father was _not_ a coward! You've told me again and again that he died doing what was _right_!"

"When it came to the most important things - his wife and his unborn son, his _family_ - he was a coward. He would rather traipse throughout the world with a few teenagers than face the fact that he was in love and that the person he loved needed him. Alexander needs you and you come here to shout at your younger brother? That makes you a coward, Ted Remus Lupin."

"It's not that simple!" He was shaking, holding the wand halves with both hands now. Alexander, Alexander, Alexander...

"T-There's nothing you can do for Alexander right now, Teddy..." Scorpius mumbled quietly, almost devastatingly. He had ruined them all. "He'll wake up wh-when," and if, "he wakes up..."

Teddy slid down slowly against the wall, dropped his head down to his knees. "I failed him," he whispered.

"No, Teddy, it was Nott's doing. It was Nott's fault. He escaped, he put all of our lives in danger, _he_ hurt Alex. What's failing him is you being here trying to put the blame on someone else when it's his fault."

"I can't _do_ anything for him, papa..." Which was the real problem. Teddy hated being useless.

Harry strode over, dropped down and laid a hand on his oldest son's shoulder. He'd had this his entire life for the most part, knew him entirely too well. "You can be there when he wakes up," he said quietly.

"What if he doesn't?" Teddy turned devastating, mud-colored eyes on him. "You haven't seen him, papa..."

"No, but I know Hermione and I know how stubborn Alexander is. Neither of them will let Alexander sleep for long. Be there when he wakes up."

Teddy nodded, letting Harry help him to his feet. He tucked the wand halves back into his pocket and stared for a long, heavy moment at Scorpius. "Well... Shite, Scorp. I..." The words stuck in his throat, so he swallowed. "Sorry."

The blonde shrugged. "S'okay." _I messed up. Not your fault._ Scorpius glanced at Teddy and his papa. "I'm going to go, um... Go find Hugo and go spend some time with him for a while. Is that ok?" He wasn't asking his brother and his father. He was asking the Head Auror and an accomplished Hit Wizard.

Teddy wasn't feeling much like a Hit Wizard, so let Harry handle it. "He should still be at the Burrow. Keep to safe places, like I told Al when he followed Fin to his parents' house. Especially now; he'll be feeling greedy."

"Where would you like me to go? Would my apartment, or Hugo's be unsafe?" Better to comply than get yelled at again.

"We took care of both already. Refresh them when you go, try not to go back and forth too much. St. Mungo's is safe now, but _only_ go there if absolutely necessary. We only have the one floor."

Nodding, Scorpius turned to head to the floo in papa's office. "...Thanks, papa. Teddy."

Harry let him leave, turning eyes that had gone steely on his oldest son. "You are very lucky that you didn't raise your wand to your brother."

Teddy winced, but said nothing. There was little point in admitting that he'd been about to; Harry clearly knew.

"Go on, then. Wait with Alexander."

With a nod, Teddy shoved his hands in his pockets and walked off. And Harry started for his bedroom to write Draco and let him know about this latest development with their boys.

-8-8-

The door fell shut with a silent click. A pair of heels clacked nosily, the only sound in the shop.

Windows were dark, the sky outside falling as night soon found its way into the sky, and Astoria glanced around with mild trepidation.

"So this is where my son spent his money..." She murmured softly, a weary emotion flickering in her chest as she glanced around at the finely polished counters, and chairs, the small knickknacks that laid around. There was no point in destroying. Her magical signature would have the desired effect. To haunt.

It hurt her, though. Astoria... was hurt. She didn't mean for anything to go this far, but she _deserved_ the money she got over the past decade. She had earned it, being married to that cretin- That filthy Death Eater, and having to bare... it's child. She had earned that money, and now... Something flickered in the back of Astoria's mind. Now this is where her son was spending her preciously fought for galleons? _How dare he?_

She had given birth to Scorpius, bared him in her womb for nine, torturous months, and this is how he repaid her? By spending his galleons on such... unnecessary frivolities? With a sneer, she knocked down set up chairs and tipped over a table. She would get her revenge.

Now all she had to do was wait for Theodore and Ms. O'Doherty to arrive.

* * *

><p><strong>So. ...So.<strong>

Holy damn. That was fucked up.

_Any character questions? Reviews?_

**-Abraxas, **Syl.


	20. Pumpkin Fizz

**So, throughout the course of the WL series, we have been playing around with theme songs, and we can finally give you a few~**

Abra came up with them XD They're pretty good

**James: **_Fat Lip, Sum 41_

**Fin and Albus** (the first one we ever decided on, & Abra stumbled upon it by accident): _Domino by Jessie J._

**Fin **_**to**_** Albus: **_Band aid by Pixie Lott._

**Scorpius and Hugo: **_Miss America by the Fates._

**Alex and Teddy: **_Your Call by Secondhand Serenade._

**James and Victoire: **Nothing, yet.

**Subla: **Nothing~

**Bailey, Astoria, Nott, etc: **Nope.**  
>And last, but certainly not least, our babies, our Wingardium Leviosas, Draco and Harry:<strong> _A Drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope._

* * *

><p>"What information did you bring to me?" Astoria spoke calmly, thin legs crossed, one over the other, as she sat, straight-backed, in a manky old chair in her... son's new little shop.<p>

Bailey sighed, tossing her hair. "You made a mistake, sending the folder to Finnigan. He's in league with them." A sneer passed only briefly over her features; she didn't want to cause any undue wrinkles.

"What'da ya mean?" Nott grumbled, nursing a swollen lip with an icy spell from his wand. Fucking child... Should have left him to rot.

"I think it's perfectly obvious what I _mean_, Theodore." It was disgusting, truly, to be associating with such a criminal. But if it got her moneyback, got her some revenge, then it was worth it. "The twit seems to be... _with_ Albus, which is ridiculous."

"How is that ridiculous?" Astoria rolled her eyes. This... child... was getting on her last nerve.

"He's a behemoth idiot. My _Prophet_ sources all say the same." She pushed her hair back and strode away, studying the shop distastefully. Quaint, some would call it. It was cheap, to Bailey's mind. So much money in the Potter-Malfoy vaults and they squandered it on useless _junk_. "Besides, he should still be mourning the loss of my company. I destroyed his little shop."

"Last I 'eard it, little Albus was gettin' help from 'is older bro'her with the money to get it repaid. So's what my... goblin liaisons say at Gringot's" Nott hissed as his lip twitched. Bloody fucking healing spells hated him.

"That is neither here nor there Theodore," Astoria rolled her eyes, wanting nothing more than to clonk the two upside the head and leave them there. But she needed them. However... begrudgingly so. "We have hit a problem." Astoria's narrowed eyes flashed to Bailey. "The reporter you told me to send the files to has all but disappeared with them, so in account, the _files_ have _disappeared._"

"_I_ told you to send them to my contact; _you_ sent them to the Finnigan. I understand that his reputation would lead him to want to publish them and rescue his dying little career, but..." She shrugged lightly. "Again, he's in league with _them_."

"Which yew failed to ment'on, dolly." Nott smirk.

Astoria sent a small hex at his feet. "_Quiet!_ The both of you! Nott, what is your current status with the Potter-Malfoy brats?" She wanted news. Good news. "Were you able to find anything out?"

"Even bett'r," Nott chuckled, standing from his position against the door after he... jumped away to save his feet. "Got the oldest of em's little play-mate. Currently lyin' in a ho'pital bed in Mungo's I reckon." His grin was all bite and bark, teeth and torn, bloodied lips.

Bailey let out a small laugh, conjuring a brush and running it through her hair. "That little painter? Good riddance." It was his father, after all, that had gotten her accounts frozen. "It'll certainly keep Ted occupied."

"I don't give a sickle about the current whereabouts of Ted Lupin. I want something..." A plan was brewing. Astoria's heels clicked against the floor, her nails tapped irritably against the table. "_More._" Albus, the incompetent, and Fin... James and his infatuation with Victoire... Scorpius and... _Scorpius._ "I want that Hugo brat." Her crystalline eyes met Nott's. "Now."

"Righ' on it, missy." Nott's smile curdled as he vanished away with a rip of air.

Bailey smiled warmly. "Going to ransom him, then? Or is this just more punishment to your baby boy?"

Astoria chuckled, the sound like shattering glass, or nails on a chalkboard. "Worse."

_-8-8-_

"Hugo, you around?"

"Scor? Scorpius!" The sound of pounding feet, and Scorpius caught a flash of red in his arms.

"W-Woah there, love!" Scorpius laughed warmly. "What's gotten into you?"

"Just, y'know, glad to see you." Hugo wound his arms around Scorpius's neck, tugging him down for a kiss.

Scorpius blushed. For the first time in a while, through the tears and screaming of the past however many hours, he blushed. Tilting his head, he kissed Hugo back, heart twisting in his chest. "A-Aww, Hugh..."

And after hearing about Alex, Hugo had been worried, but he left that unsaid. He only held on a little tighter. "Love you," he murmured.

Drawing Hugo against his body, Scorpius melted into the touch, eyes drifting closed, body sagging. "Love you too, my fiance."

Hugo nuzzled into his neck, pressed warm kisses to his skin. "Are you alright, Scorp?"

"Just hold you." It didn't even make sense, but Hugo seemed to have understood, standing still and just holding onto Scorpius as the other held him back, almost like a lifeline.

Whispering soft words of comfort, he continued pressing soft kisses to his neck, his lips. "I love you. I love you so much, Scorpius."

_I love you too, I'm so sorry I failed you. Not even a _h-husband_ yet and I suck. Disgraced, pathetic- so sorry. Pay for it for years- _Scorpius's thoughts jumped around, but the only word he seemed to be able to utter was a shaky "mhmm," and some tightening of his arms, pulling - tugging, jerking - the shorter wizard against his chest.

Hugo drew back to guide Scorpius to the couch, nudging him down and climbing into his lap. "Don't cry, love. It's alright."

"M'not crying..." Scorpius shuddered, hanging onto Hugo and rocking. "Bad day... Want you. Hold you. _Stay._" And Scorpius's eyes fell shut.

"I won't go anywhere. I'm here for you, Scorp." He stroked the blonde's hair gently, snuggled as close as he could get.

"Family hates me." The words were clipped short, quiet after the minute pause.

"Scorpius, you know they don't hate you. They're upset right now; that's all."

The blonde shook his head, not willing to divulge the thoughts of betrayal that echoed in his head like a scream in an empty room. "Home. I want to go home, Hugo."

He nodded. "Then let's go, love."

With a small nod, Scorpius clung to Hugo like a life line and apparated. Apparated home.

-8-8-

Hugo looked around a moment. His apartment. His gaze turned back to Scorpius, a smile curving his lips. Their apartment. Home. "Scorpius... I think you should move your stuff in here. Alright? You already spend all your time here anyway."

The blonde simply nodded and drew Hugo back into his arms. "H-Home. Love you." _Family. Disgrace. "Can't look at you."_ ..._What have I _done_?_

He sighed, holding tightly. It was clearly not the time to be asking Scorpius things like that. "Love you too."

"Yes."

"Mm?" Hugo nuzzled gently. "Yes what?"

"Home." With you. My husband. _Not yet,_ his brain supplied."Here. _Please._" Scorpius had to have some sense of normalcy. Something to cling to as his world tilted on its axis. _Hugo._ Always there. Whether it be chocolates after hide-n-seek, early Christmas gifts because he just couldn't wait... _Hugo_ was home. _Hugo_ was his life. "Hugo..."

"Soon, then. Today if you like." Hugo smiled, cupping Scorpius's cheeks, caressing gently with the pads of his thumbs. "I love you, Scorpius. No matter what happens, I always want you with me. Got it?"

Nodding his head, Scorpius leaned into the touch. "Always." He drew Hugo against his body, leaning down and pressing a kiss against his lover's lips. "Food. You. Shower. Sleep. Yes?"

Hugo chuckled. "Yes. I don't think I've got anything here beyond sandwich things."

Scorpius nuzzled Hugo's lips, drawing his lover into a sweet kiss, more to sooth his own aching heart and worries then to please. "Sounds wonderful. S'long as you make it."

"A trained monkey could make a simple sandwich."

"Don't insult my monkey brethren." Scorpius pouted.

"Don't _you_ start pouting. It'll make me forget all about food." Hugo brushed his finger over Scorpius's bottom lip, smiling.

"Food. Then more pouting?" A small smile inched its way onto Scorpius's lips.

"Absolutely," he agreed and leaned forward, nibbling lightly on Scorp's lower lip. "And whatever else you'd like."

A small chuckle, and Scorpius's mood took a 180, laughter bubbling in his chest. "You. Just you."

"That can be arranged." Pleased to hear his laugh again, Hugo hugged him tightly for a moment. "I love you. Really. Wouldn't change a thing."

Scorpius grinned. "'Cept my love for your chocolate? I have a feeling that I eat most of it." Scorpius led Hugo into the kitchen with kisses peppered against his cheeks and neck.

"Most of it, yes. But I give it to you usually, so it's alright." Hugo went to the cupboard and dug through, searching for bread and things to make sandwiches. There was enough peanut butter for one sandwich, enough nutella for another. Without thinking about it, he popped open the nutella jar and spread it over a slice of bread.

Once he realized it, he sighed and set the sandwich aside. Right, Scorp couldn't have it. Bad reactions, childhood memories. He switched out the knives and started on a peanut butter sandwich for him.

A few silent seconds and Hugo glanced up, setting his knife aside.

Scorpius picked up the sandwich, taking a bite without really realizing. He cringed, stinking his tongue out and dropping the bread against the plate. "_Uck_, I remember why I don' like nutella..."

"Scorp! You're not even supposed to _eat_ it!" Hugo quickly tugged the plate away, vividly remembering a sick child, pale as death and then confined to a bubble. He knew as well as anyone that Scorpius was no longer that child, but... Some memories just didn't die.

"Hm?" Scorpius glanced back down at the plate, swallowed, and shrugged. "Guess I never liked nutella." _Or it never liked me._

_"Hazel-?" Harry broke off, huffed. "I never did like nutella," he grumbled._

Hugo watched him critically for a few seconds, waiting for any signs of an allergic reaction. When nothing happened, he huffed. "You bit into my sandwich, you prat. What ever happened to your allergy?"

"Wen' away I guess," Scorpius shrugged complacently, as if it was just another ordinary, day to day thing.

Allergies didn't just _go away_. But Hugo didn't bother saying so; weirder things had happened to both of their families. He only slid Scorpius's plate his way.

Leaning forward, Scorpius pressed their lips together. "Love you. Taste like chocolate."

"Love you too. My gorgeous fiance." Hugo grinned, nicking a piece of his lover's sandwich. "And now we're even."

Blushing, Scorpius ducked his head down and pulled the peanut butter sandwich closer to his persons. "S-Shush." He just wanted to throw out the whole 'not gorgeous' thing, but then Hugo would feel the need to reprimand- He took a bite of his sandwich and paused, lifting his eyes to meet the beautiful shade of brown and smirked lightly, thoughts rushing out of his head. "Bed?"

Hugo studied him for a moment, running his tongue slowly over his bottom lip. "Bed."

Scorpius stood with a small, triumphant laugh as he swung around the table to sweep Hugo into his arms and press a searing kiss to his fiance's beautiful set of lips. "Bed."

-8-8-

Al was hurt. A little annoyed, a lot upset, and plenty of just plain hurt. He'd just apparated. He'd gone after Fin after he'd run off from the Weasley home, tried to comfort him and convince him that he was worth something, but...

"_Because Albus! I'll never amount to anything! _That's_ why I'm pissed! I'll never amount to anything and that's not- That's not- That's not _good_ enough for you! You deserve _better!_"_

Well, in Albus's opinion, it was what _he_ wanted that mattered. Deserved better? What in bloody hell was _better_ than having someone who loved you, was good to you? Thanks to Fin's stubbornness, he'd ended up spending a very long night alone, heard about his brother's betrayal, and now... To find out through papa from Seamus that Fin was at home with them had really been the last straw. He'd had the powder in his grasp before he'd even finished asking if their house was safe.

So now he was there and he wasn't leaving until Fin saw reason. Or at least _explained_ why he thought he was so worthless. Maybe if Al knew why he'd be able to help more... He hoped so at any rate. He didn't even know where to begin looking for his lover.

"Albus?" Seamus blinked, waving a hand in front of the others gaze.

He jolted a little, staring at Seamus rather blankly for a long moment. "Hi."

The Irishman gave another small wave.

"Looking for Eoghan?" Dean walked in, hands being wrung against a dish towel.

"Don't tell me he's not here..."

"He is," Dean assured him, leaning against the doorjamb. "Did you have a row?"

"I... Sort of? He's just so bleeding stubborn."

"Tha's my boy," Seamus grumbled, rolling his eyes and sending a glare towards the ceiling where no doubt Fin's room laid.

"Definitely _yours_," Dean muttered. "Go on up, Albus. See if you can't knock a bit o' sense into him."

"Hey-!" Albus heard as he almost rushed towards the stairs. "He's yers too!"

He took the stairs two at a time, as eager to just _see_ Fin as he was to shout at him. "Finny!"

A loud thud echoed from a bedroom down the corridor and to the right had Albus quickly rushing towards the noise. The fact that the door to said bedroom was locked irritated him. "Finny!" he shouted again, close to banging his fist against the door to get Fin to _let him in_.

Silence met Albus's irritation.

_Maybe if I just hide..._

Sighing, Albus retrieved his wand and blasted the door with an all-purpose unlocking spell only Ministry officials were supposed to know. He swung open the door, frowning as he looked about the room. Oh, Fin... "What are you doing, Fin? Why did you run off and hide from me? I _love_ you!"

Shaggy brown hair peeked out from the edge of the bed, tattered clothing strewn around the room as well as Fin's somewhat flailed limbs bent in an awkward position on the floor from his untimely fall. "I..."

"You bloody idiot!" Albus stowed his wand away and marched over, offering a hand to help him up, the caring gesture completely at odds with the irritated expression on his face.

Fin flinched, rubbing the red mark on his cheek from his wonderful landing on the floor. Their hands met, and Fin's whole expression changed. "A-Albus, I-" _I'm sorry. Shite. I fucked up again, didn't I?_

_ I just don't know why you left me..._ His shoulders slumped. "It hurt, Finny."

"I...I..." _I'm a failure, Albus... Anyone can see it. _And pitiful. Maybe even a tad whiny. But Albus didn't need to know that.

Instead of pulling him up, Albus sank down to sit beside him. He reached out, resting his fingers over the scratches on his cheek. "I don't see it. I want to punish everyone who put that in your head." The magic that had been sparking violently around him focused in on Fin's wounds, visible sparks jumping from his fingertips to the injury to heal it.

Winching, Fin gasped at the magic that flicked against his skin. _Ruddy carpet burns..._ He hissed inwardly. "Albus, I-" _You have to understand- _Thoughts jumped in and out of Albus's mind as Fin sat complacently on the floor. _Not good enough for you- Never was- Stand at the wayside- Failure- Cheap- Blithering idiot, unlike you- Love so much..._

"Fin," he whispered and pressed closer, laying his lips warmly over his lover's. _You've felt how much I love you. You know it's real! What else can I do to convince you of that? _"You're good enough," he murmured, lips moving over Fin's. "I _love_ you. What anyone else thinks doesn't matter."

"I can never help support you," Fin mumbled against his... his lover's lips, realization slowly, like a dripping faucet, sinking into his brain, into his heart.

"Support me? What do I care about how much money you're able to bring home? I want your love, Finny. I want you to let me lean on you when I'm upset or just want a hug. That's the support I want." Albus wrapped his arms around Fin, drawing him closer.

"Albus..." Fin's heart felt like a pummeled brick that still stood strong after a severe storm had weathered over. "Whenever I look at you... Ever since our school days..." Lifting a hand, Fin caressed his lover's cheek. _I close my eyes and I imagine my future, and I see yer face. Always yer face. With children, and a house, and Subla- I imagine my future and you're always there. You. A family. I can't... _His hand dropped. "I can' support that Albus."

"Oh, Fin... Why can't you see how talented you are? How strong and how beautiful? Don't let them beat you. Please don't." Albus lifted Fin's hand, held it to his cheek. "I want that future, Fin. I want that family with you, that home. I want _you_."

"Albus... It... _L-Love,_ it doesn't _matter_ how bad or good I think I am, I won' _get_ anywhere with my three, four galleons a week salary." _And that's if they remember to pay me. _"I can't gi-give you that." And didn't it hurt like a stab wound in the heart to admit it. He wanted Albus to have the perfect life. Always had wanted it.

"Then... Then you either make them realize how good you are or... Write something on your own. Write a book, start your own paper or your own magazine or whatever. I'll help you. I'll be there for you." He closed his eyes, holding tightly to Fin's hand. _It's okay to need me. I won't go anywhere._

Snorting in vain amusement, Fin acquiesced, and let his head drop down against Albus's shoulder. "Write a book, yeah right, love."

He smiled, nuzzling into his hair gently. "I bet you could if you wanted to."

Fin grumbled something unintelligible and poked Al in the stomach. "Shut it, raven."

"You could," he assured him and rubbed his back gently.

Fin kept silent, just leaning into the touch he had craved for the past who-knew how many years. "R-Raven, I..." _I what? I want to marry you? Sweep you away from all this? I'm _sorry_? You're a genius Eoghan. Really, truly. ...blithering idiot._

"You could say all of those," he mused.

Fin blushed almost violently, forgetting the fact that they actually were still in contact, which means his thoughts, as were Albus's, were broadcasted between them. _Idiot- N-Not you Albus-!_

He chuckled softly. _It's okay. Hard to get used to, isn't it?_ "But really... The marriage bit. Feel free to ask whenever you like." Albus leaned back, smiling. "I don't want to be like Hugo and Scorp - in love for years, waiting til now to get married."

Fin's heart exploded to a stop in his chest, eyes going wide, head shooting back to meet Albus's. "W-W-W'ut?"

"I... well... I love you, Finny." He bit his lip, caressing Fin's cheek gently.

"B-But... Marriage Albus? Y-You just... You just- We just- I mean-" _Marriage._ Fin couldn't believe. He honestly couldn't believe his ears at that moment. Was this going too fast? What was... What was going on?

"D-do you not want to...? I mean, I... I'm not asking you to do it _right now_." He toyed with the ends of Fin's hair, averting his gaze nervously.

"Albus..." The Irishman tried to swallow past the sudden knot in his throat, his heart beginning to pick up speed, pounding in his chest. Was this really happening? "A-Are you... I mean... _a ghra_... Are you...?"

"Well, I... It's perfectly, um, logical. We're both a-adults and we're... We love each other. We've... We seem to work well together, like being together. A-and... We both want family. Together. Us. And... I want to... If you want to, we should... We could... Let's... get... married...?"

Eoghan Finnigan's world came to a complete halt. _Married._ A momentary heartbeat. _Married. _A pregnant pause that seemed to extend for hours, rather than a few seconds. Fin's world zeroed in to the person in front of him. _Married._ "Y-Yes." _Are you crazy Fin? This is not like-_ "Yes!"

"Yes," Albus repeated. "Oh, Fin..." He gripped the front of Fin's shirt and dragged him close, fusing their mouths together.

_Married! M-Marriage- To _Albus! _Oh thank fucking Merlin- _Fin moaned instantly into the kiss, hands almost clawing, digging around to find the purchase of warm, succulent flesh against Albus's body. "_Love you-_ Oh fuck- I love you so much Albus!"

"I- Fin," he moaned, tugging at Fin's clothes. "I love you too, so much. So much."

Clothes fell to the floor, one after another, moans echoed around the bedroom, and Fin couldn't help but feel blessed to know where this was heading. "_Albus._"

As each patch of skin was revealed, Albus kissed and licked. Teeth grazed, nails scraped. _Finny!_

"_Geallta.._" _My betrothed, my love..._ Eoghan's hands danced lower, leaning up to help lay Albus down against the floor, to press soft open-mouthed kisses against his beautiful skin. _Perfect._

Al arched up to press against him, get more contact. He wanted everything immediately, quickly, desperately. "F-Finny, please... I want- Now, please."

Fin couldn't help but comply, muttering spells against Albus's flushed skin, fingers dancing nimbly over hip bones and split thighs. _My fiance... My fiance..._

"Yes, Finny...!" Gasping and groaning, he writhed beneath the Irishman. His legs locked around his waist and he rutted eagerly. "Please, please, _please_!"

"What-" Fin paused to gather the breath he didn't know he had lost, hands caressing, legs straining as he straddled Albus's waist and let mile long legs encircle his waist. "What do you want, _a ghra_?"

_You_. The word burst from his mind, accompanied by a desperate moan. "Fin," he whimpered, clutching his shoulders, eager to get as close as he could be. His thoughts tumbled over each other. _Fin - love - future - need - always. Forever._

Moving his hips, Fin groaned at the contacts, at the perfect thoughts that tumbled into his head- This is what he wanted. Right here. Right now. This is how he wanted to live his life. Dipping his fingers down, Fin traced them almost teasingly over Albus's thighs, sucking on his neck and moaning quietly. "Albus."

"Finny...!" The touch, light though it was, set his skin on fire. He had to squeeze his eyes shut, hips bucking almost of their own accord. "_Please_!"

Smirking, confidence burned under Fin's skin, setting his teeth to nip against pale flesh and his hips to thrust and roll against Albus's. "Please, what?"

Al's legs slid higher on Fin's waist, his lips parted. He tried to speak, but only whines came out. _Take me!_ his mind wailed.

"You're going to be such a beautiful husband," Fin whispered as his fingers traced teasingly against the crack of Albus's ass, his breathing hot and shallow as a finger slid against his entrance.

He wanted so desperately, was so eager. "F-Finny," he whined. _Already beautiful- incredible- love you, love you, love you- Please!_

A finger sunk into Albus's body. A few moments passed. And then another.

Al nuzzled into Fin's neck, nipped sharply to try and hurry him along.

Scissoring his fingers, Fin felt as if bliss was melting into his blood. His heart pounded, his eyes almost watered, and he sealed his lips over Albus's, removing his fingers to line himself up with Albus's entrance.

Arms locking around him as tightly as his legs were, Al lapped and nibbled from his lips to his neck, down along his shoulder and back up again. _Yes, Finny, yesyesyes...!_ Lips meeting again, Albus moaned into the kiss.

Groaning as the body above him locked like a vice onto his, Fin slowly sunk into Albus's body, eyes rolling back into his head at the perfecting pleasure that ran through his body. _A-Albus..._ _Oh fuck! _This right here was home, no matter how weird the thought.

As Finny filled him, took him, even Albus's mind went blank and he was left with only sensation. He relaxed to try and make the slide easier, lips meeting his lover's again and again, holding when he was fully sheathed. So, so much... "Oh, Fin," he whispered. _Love you. I love you so much._

Fin's body shook, his arms shaking at the elbows, not from weight so much as sensation. _Albus, Albus, Albus,_ his body screamed, begged for as he rested fully against Albus's body, heat licking at his veins, pleasure bursting behind his eyes.

Al began to move first, unable to stand it, unable to wait. So he moved his hips at a quick, eager pace and clung tightly to his lover, his fiance. His mind echoed the word, the smug curve of lips it's punctuation. This was all his. This beautiful man was his for always.

No second thoughts, no backward glances. Fin knew Fate had played one of his cards right, and a moan against his lips, a shudder he felt from his groin to his spine confirmed it. His hips snapped forward, a moan shaking through his body.

As Fin began to thrust, Albus cried out and let a hand slide into his hair, gripping tightly. "Finny!"

Chanting Albus's name like a mantra, Fin moaned at the vice like grip around his cock, the heady moans from the body below him, and the heat that bloomed from the contact of flesh on flesh. "Love you- _So much!_"

Echoing the sentiment, in his mind as his mouth was spilling unintelligible babble, Albus rocked and thrusted his hips desperately as his world spun and narrowed to this one person, this one man. When awed tears stung his eyes, he closed them and continued to buck his hips, to drive both of them closer and closer to the edge.

Allowing his hands to wander, resting most weight against his knees, Fin took a moment to slow his thrusts, connect two sentences together, and caress pale, flushed skin of the body below him. "_Albus._" He wiped away a tear with the back of his finger, pulling out slowly, and sinking back in to the blissful heat of the muscles surrounding him.

"Fin," Al breathed and blinked eyes that were bright with tears open. The pace changed, slowed and gentled, but he was no less effected, no less breathless. The hot desperation simmered to a warm need. The hand gripping Fin's hair loosened, began to stroke as warm kisses were delivered wherever Albus's lips could reach.

Fin paused for a moment to move their lips together in a warm, slow burning kiss that melted against his lips, his hands traveling down to rest lightly against his... _Holy, bloody fuck-_ His _fiance's_ hips.

Al laughed quietly, held tightly, and nuzzled fondly. _Fiance_ rang in his head like a bell, had his lips curving against Fin's neck.

Pulling away, no matter how much his body was positively screaming at him _not to,_ Fin grabbed onto Albus's hips and tugged him up into his lap, allowing his body to sag back against the bed, and his lips to find the cherry red, kiss-swollen lips of his partner.

Al sighed into the kiss, quivered at the positioning. _I love you_, he thought and rocked his hips.

White exploded behind Fin's eyelids. His body jolted up in a painful arch and he moaned. Erection against erection, skin against skin, lips against lips- _P-Perfect... Holy fucking _Merlin,_ you're so perfect..._

_Oh, godric, Fin..._ And even in his mind, it was a whine. _I want you to-_ Al bit his lip, cutting himself off. He lifted his hips, adjusted, and slid down, taking Fin back inside. _There_. With a little flash of triumph, a little bit of smug in his loving smile, Al rocked his hips again.

Fin's body melted. Since when had Albus been this demanding? It was _perfect._

It _was_ perfect and exactly what he wanted. He was going to take what he wanted and give Fin anything he wanted in return. His hips began to rise and fall at a rapid pace, his gaze locked with Fin's. Such odd, beautiful eyes. Such an incredibly beautiful man. All his.

Hips thrusting, arms shaking, breath coming in short, hot and shallow pants, Fin felt his stomach clench in a, recently, all-too familiar twist. "A-Albus- _Fuck!_" The muscles surrounding his cock clenched tightly, blindingly, white bursts of pleasure exploding behind his clenched eyes.

"Fin," he moaned and kept at it, angled his body just a little bit, just enough. He saw stars, lost his breath, and was helpless against the shudder and the desperate sound that was torn from his lips. Panting, hands seeking Fin's, Albus continued to rock and thrust. _Close_ he warned, silently because he couldn't speak.

Fin heard it clear as day- Clear as the way Albus rocked and thrust against his hips, Fin's stomach clenching, his arms looping and tightening around Albus's waist, his fiance's, and hanging on tight. His thrusts turned frantic, almost panicked. _So close- So close!_ He needed this. His body _craved_ this, and he knew he would get it soon. Always knew.

Al gripped Fin's shoulders, managed to thrust twice more before simply erupting. Too far gone to be embarrassed about coming untouched, too focused on the moment to even think, he could only feel.

Jerking Albus's lips against his own with a hand around his neck, Fin groaned in pure ecstasy, back arching, hips spasming. "_A-Albus!_" He screamed against his fiance's lips- Too much, too little- _So good..._!

When it passed and he could see properly again, Al slid bonelessly to the side, collapsing onto the floor next to Fin. "I..." Onto the floor. He'd just died on the floor of Fin's bedroom. At least he was fairly certain he was dead. Was it possible to live through something like that, something so intense? "I think we're dead... Are we dead?" he mumbled, trying to find Fin's hand.

A small chuckle escaped Fin's lips, a low, husky sound as fingers found Albus's and held on tight. "If we are, sucks we can't have a weddin', eh?"

"Oh. We need to be alive for that. I don't want to miss out on that." His eyes closed and he sighed quietly, nuzzled into Fin's shoulder. "I'm going to marry you, Eoghan Finnigan."

Fin's heart stopped, melted, and gave a punch to his gut to help tears build in his eyes. "Albus- You-..."

"I was thinking... I kind of, maybe, if you want..." He traced a little pattern over Fin's heart and shyly mumbled the request.

Fin swallowed shakily, drawing Albus's beautifully warm and naked body against his own. "If I want _what_?"

"I'd like to..." He swallowed hard and forced it out. "I want your last name. If I can. If you let me." He worried his bottom lip with his teeth. "But I- I want it, Finny. I love y-"

"Albus," Fin murmured quietly, discoloured eyes glancing up to meet that of his lover's.

He was too nervous to try and dig in his mind, figure out the answer. "I... Do you not want me to?" he whispered.

A shaky smile broke its way across Eoghan's lips. "I'd _love_ you to have my name, Albus-" He paused, drew in a shaky breath. "Albus Severus Finnigan." _Not a bad ring,_ his inner voice chuckled.

"Yeah." Al smiled slowly. "Yeah. I... Finny." Relieved, he sank down again and held on.

_Yes? _Arms snaked around Albus's waist and held on tightly, the light around the room dimming as blinds closed and lamps extinguished.

_Yes. Mine._ "You're mine," he whispered. "I can't wait to marry you."

Closing his eyes, Fin's heart stutter to a stop one final time as he searched Albus's face and claimed his lover's lips with his own. _Yes. That's all I want, just you... _us_, together._ ..._Always._

_Always_, Albus agreed and made a happy little sound into Fin's mouth as he returned the kiss.

The door to Fin's bedroom burst up with an ear-shattering _bang_ and the kiss abruptly ended, Albus automatically scrambling for a shirt. Sweet bloody Salazar, they were on the _floor_! What could possibly be so important?

"Fin! Albus! Up-! S'an emergency!" Seamus hollered, waving his hands around, tugging open the blinds, flicking the lamps on, and in general, being an overly worried... mother. He was the mother.

And Al just sort of wanted to curl up and die of embarrassment when Dean breezed into the room, pausing only briefly when he caught a glimpse of the pair of them on the floor. "But the bed's right- No, wait, no." He pinched the bridge of his nose, blew out a breath. "I'm not going to think about this. Al, you need to get home." He tossed him an envelope and Al started to pat his pocket for his glasses when he remembered that he was only wearing the shirt.

"I, ah, sure." _Pleasegetout, pleasegetout, pleasegetout_, he silently chanted, face a bright pink.

Fin glanced at Albus, placed a kiss to his temple, stroked back his hair with warm, sure fingers and glanced at the letter. "What... Ah, what's this?" He glanced up at his father. Well... His... Fatherly father?

Al resisted the urge to pinch him. That wasn't getting them _out_. But Dean didn't want to stay any more than Albus wanted him to, so he grabbed Seamus's arm with the intention of pulling him out. "Just read it, get dressed, get to the Manor. We'll already be there."

_What?_ Fin swallowed harshly. What was going on? _Albus, open it, please?_ He linked one of their hands together.

_I-_ But then his parents were gone and Albus grabbed his vest and slipped his glasses out from the vest pocket. He slipped them on, unfolding the letter, and his blue eyes only widened as he read pop's short, desperate message.

Hugo and Victoire... He looked up at Fin, shattered because he knew his brothers would be. "Oh, Merlin, Fin, I have to get home."

"Albus? What is it?" Fin sat up, worry clouding his gaze. Oh no... Worry settled into his stomach like an icepick.

James had never said so aloud, but Albus knew the depths of his feelings for Victoire. And Hugo was quite simply Scorpius's anchor. Grabbing his pants and yanking them on, Al's heart ached for them both. "Nott has Hugo and Victoire."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, all I can say is we apologize for the very long delay! Half a month! Geesh. Me and Syl have been way too busy. o.0<strong>

**Work. School. Plays. Oi' ve.**

**This, our dear readers, is a normal conversation for me and Syl. Enjoy.**

rofl

**...I highly doubt you're rolling on the floor right now, Sylvia. **

**Rolling in your chair doesn't count.**

limbl lying in my bed laughing

**well limbl you too.**

**now im gtbinbwnralsgns.**

going to bed in nine- but wait! nargles really are listening; seriously, guys, now shush.

**XD failure.**

**going to bed, in bed, without rolling around laughing so good night syl.**

You hafta admit my word choice was brilliant XDDD And that accidental "n" threw me off :D

**No.**

**-Abraxas a**n**d** Syl.


	21. Shock o Choc

**So loves, I can't believe it. We are finally narrowing it down to about... 5, maybe 6 chapters? Maybe more, maybe less?**

**This story, this world, is beginning to rapidly come to a close, and ours fans are staying as loyal as ever.**

_Thank you._

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p>James wanted to curl up and die. In some ways, he felt like he already had. A lapse. Oh, Godric, he'd lost them on a lapse. He held the firewhiskey-laced tea in shaking hands, stared into the liquid with unseeing eyes. He'd lost them. They were going to die. His family was surrounding him, no one was casting any blame.<p>

And Scorpius was across from him with his head in his hands, weeping. He'd never seen Scorpius weep before. He'd seen him cry a couple of times, but Teddy was the crier and his older brother's puffy eyes and the glances he kept casting towards the floo told James that he'd been doing a lot of that at Alexander's bedside. He had yet to awaken, but at least...

James heard a sniffle, was mortified by the fact that it was his own. He lifted the mug and drained it, scalding his tongue, and burning his throat. The coughing fit was a million times better than sniffling and gave him an excuse for watery eyes.

When arms wound around him, he could only sit still a moment before returning the tight embrace. "H-hey, Al."

"I'm so sorry," his little brother whispered. "I know you love her."

No past tense. For some ridiculous reason, that made him feel a little better. He choked on the laugh, sobbed through it. "I lost them."

"No, James, you didn't lose them. He took them." Why had they been out? he wondered. "We just have to get them back. We will." Al leaned back, offered a smile. "It'll be okay."

James nodded, blinking rapidly to keep the tears at bay. He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't.

Albus straightened and went to the couch, dropping beside his other brother. Scorpius had already had a very difficult couple of days and this was just... He imagined losing Fin and it was like someone squeezed his heart. For Scorp, it was probably so much worse.

Feeling strong empathy, Albus hugged him tightly. "Scorp... I'm so sorry."

Silence passed for a few moments, Scorpius's body shaking, quivering. "H-He's _gone._ He took him..." Tears leaked down his cheeks, passed his chin and into the collar of his shirt. Hugo was gone. _Gone. _He couldn't be. Scorpius refused to believe it.

"I know. We just have to get him back, that's all."

"_How_, Albus? How! He's _gone!_ Nott took him because _I_ fucked up!" Scorpius screamed, tearing at his hair. _Hugo. Hugo. I'm so fucking sorry..._

"No, Scorpius, it isn't your fault any more than what happened to Alex was your fault. It's okay. Everything'll be alright. None of us would ever let you lose Hugo and we're not going to let James lose Victoire either. It'll be alright. It'll be okay."

Harry watched and listened quietly, running the purple ribbon through his hands that James had brought, that Nott had forced on him. A moment. Just one of his lapses.

But it'd been enough. Ron and Hermione were even now in the other room, Hermione sobbing, Ron shattered. And Rose was trying hard, rocking herself in a chair, to not break down. Her big brother was gone and they all knew, despite Albus's optimism, that it was unlikely that they'd fare any better than Alexander had.

He looked at Draco, lifted his shoulders in more of a frustrated gesture than a shrug. They had to start looking, had no clue where to go first.

Draco shook his head, walking over quietly and kneeling in front of Scorpius, murmuring quiet words that had his son in his arms in the blink of a tear filled eye. "Oh Scorpius, it'll be okay..."

Harry went to James, resting a hand on his shoulder. James clamped down on his hand, head bowed. "I'm sorry," he breathed and the reassuring contact from the man who'd saved his life so many years ago broke him. The dam broke, and the tears flowed. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Harry murmured.

"It _is_! I shouldn't have- But they wanted to go..." Victoire had begged, had reassured, and he just hadn't been able to say no. He could never say no to Vic, not really, and now she was gone, taken. And Hugo with her. "Oh, _Merlin_, Scorp, I'm so sorry..."

Scorpius's sobs echoed around the room as his answer. _Gone._ Hugo was gone.

"James, it's okay." Draco nodded calmly. "We will figure this out, and quickly." Determined silver eyes glanced up to meet Harry's and Ron's. Seamus and Dean would help as well.

"We will," Albus agreed and reached for Fin's hand, laced their fingers as Fin finished dusting the soot off his pants from their hasty entrance into the Manor. His brothers were suffering and, damn it, he was going to do whatever he had to do to help them.

"I need to go to the Ministry, see what Aurors I can spare and even some that I can't. Seamus?"

Said brunette glanced up from just having rushed through the Floo, looking back as Dean came in behind him. "Aye, aye, I hear ya', I'm goin', I'm going. I'll run over there now and see who I can spare, and tug away some of the higher ranked aurors." He turned to murmur some quiet words to Dean before heading back through the Floo, Dean walking over to their son.

Harry bent down, giving James a tight squeeze. "I said you could go," he reminded his son. "We'll fix this. We'll find them."

"I love her so much, papa..."

The quiet, miserable words undid Harry, had him holding his son just a little tighter. "You'll have to let her know when we bring her home."

James bit his lip and drew away. "Should've told her ages ago."

"Yeah. Better late than never." Harry offered a smile, went to his husband and Scorpius to kneel down and draw both into a tight embrace. His blondes. "Don't worry, Scorp. We've got that insane wedding coming up, don't we? Hugh won't be missing out on that."

Scorpius sobbed quietly into Harry's shoulder. "P-Papa- _Hugo. _Gone." He reduced himself to tears again, anger being to boil in his chest.

Harry rested his chin atop his son's head, gazing at Draco. Sadness mixed with determination and worry, fighting for dominance. "He'll be found and he'll be alright. Trust me, Scorpius." He rested a hand on his son's arm where an apple-shaped mark had formed so many years before. "I'll find him."

"_We'll_ find him," Draco murmured, standing and backing off, glancing around the room. Nott would rue the day he messed with Draco Malfoy. Especially since said Malfoy was now part of the Potter family. And however extensive it decided to be.

Harry rose as well, settling Scorpius back on the couch. He looked to his oldest. "Teddy?"

"I can go in. There are a few Hits who'll help." And he'd go in with I've-been-crying eyes. He didn't care a bit what anyone's reaction might be. Alexander still hadn't awakened and now the two people his brothers loved were gone. Nott was going to pay, damn it.

Harry started to speak, but trailed off when Ron and Hermione came in. His two oldest friends. While Teddy went out through the Floo, Harry went to them and hugged. Their son was gone. Nothing was more terrifying. "N-need to tell Bill and Fleur," Ron managed.

"Yeah. They can come here if they need to." Though it was doubtful that they would. Those particular Weasleys had always felt safe at Shell Cottage.

"We'll tell them," Hermione assured him, voice thick with tears and worry. Her son, her baby. "And then I need to..."

"Yeah." Harry understood both of their plans without needing to hear them aloud. He threw the Powder into the Floo for them and sent them out before holding out a hand to Draco.

Walking forward slowly, almost like gliding on air, Draco's fingers laced with Harry's, his gaze heavy, his shoulders tense. "Nott _will_ die. Promise me, Harry." Draco would kill him either way.

He was the Head Auror, the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One. He stood for things that were good and just. Parents told their children his story and had since the night he'd received his famous scar. Determination beat out the sadness and the worry, deepened his eyes. "I promise it. Take care of the boys. And Rose," since she was still in the room, watching the heads of the Potter-Malfoy family with damp eyes. "I'll be home soon."

Draco grabbed onto Harry's arm as his husband pulled to walk away. "No, Harry. Dean can watch them. The Manor is warded beyond comprehension. I am going with you." And he refused to take no as an answer.

Harry took Draco's hand from his arm to lace their fingers. He glanced Dean's way, got a nod, and considered a moment. He'd seen Dean fight, knew what the former Auror could do. "Alright. Let's go, then."

"Harry," Draco's voice was calm, cold. So resembling his voice from their school days. "Nott is _mine._" Mine to kill.

Understanding, Harry pulled him close. Though he was stiff with his anger, Harry nuzzled into his neck gently and held on. "Agreed," he murmured.

"Love you. Hate him. Let's go." Not one to delay, Draco sealed their lips and turned towards the fire, nodding to his family, and his... extended family as flames lit his vision, and he vanished, with Harry following closely behind.

James sighed heavily, looking down at the mug Albus pressed into his hands. He knew, could feel the unasked questions his brother would leave unasked. He could feel them from Scorpius too, colored with misery, so he swallowed hard and began to explain in a voice hoarse with unshed tears.

"We were in the garden, yeah?"

-8-8-

They were together and that was a blessing. They were in a room, wandless, with Theodore Nott. That was anything but a blessing, so the two Weasleys stuck close to each other and as far from Nott as possible.

A sneer curled at his lips. Why weren't they _whimpering_? Why weren't they quivering and clinging to each other, murmuring, pleading, _begging_ for him to let them go? To not harm them? He wanted to hear their screams, their pleas for mercy, and to make the pain stop! Just like that whiny little French brat.

Their hands were locked, each one trying to figure out a way to free themselves. Other thoughts overlapped, interfered, but they'd each made a quiet vow to keep from voicing any of their concerns, their worries. They'd seen the purple ribbon that had been passed to James and were each hopeful that they weren't going to end up like Alexander.

It didn't stop pulses from leaping and jittering each time Nott made an irritable move.

"Move!" He hollered, jumping up from his stool in the corner of the room, basked by dark shadows of the windows and the menacing glare from the flaming lanterns high above on the walls. "Do something! Scream," he brandished his wand, hand shaking, body humming with rage, magic snapping in and out of his body like an elastic. "_D-Do something!_" He had been here for what felt like hours, he followed Astoria's rules, had to hear that bitch-face _thing_ jabber on for however long- And he just- He just- A hex flung from the tip of his wand, and landed on the wall above Hugo's hand. He wanted screams, blood, he wanted cracking bones and blood dripping from his fingers...

Hugo, for his part, managed to not even jump at the hex. He at once thanked Al's occasional magical spasms and just held a little tighter to Victoire's hands. _Scorpius_, he thought and the name was like a prayer. _I love you. I love you, Scorpius. Help us._ He shivered just a little, just enough for his cousin to notice.

She had to bow her head, hide the tears that suddenly welled in her eyes. Jamie, she knew, must be feeling so very ashamed of himself. Those lapses... He was so helpless against them and she had discovered just how helpless she was when he had one. She thought of the gift she'd picked up for him, the silly little book that no longer seemed silly, and closed her eyes and willed the tears away. If Nott wanted a reaction, he would have to look elsewhere.

Damn him.

Grumbling to himself, hands shaking, wand releasing sparks of various coloured hexes, Nott growled to himself and stormed out of the room, a door appearing and vanishing into the wall with an ominous bang.

"Oh, 'Ugo... What will we do...?"

He ran a tired hand through his hair, frowning. "I... I don't really know. We have to figure a way out of here, find out why he's not actually trying to kill us."

"Astoria," Victoire said simply, lifting her shoulders in a small shrug. "It is perfectly clear, _non_? I do not know 'ow they would've known where we would 'ave gone, though... Very few people know that I like to spend time in that section of France. And we were all blocked from Point Me spells, weren't we?"

Hugo nodded again, folding his arms and leaning back against the wall. He closed his eyes tightly and let the despair wash over him for a moment. "I want Scorpius," he whispered and Victoire wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

"I know, _mon cousin_. We will see 'im again soon. We will see all of our families."

Families. Hugo's heart gave a painful lurch. "Our parents must be terrified..."

"_Oui_..." She hadn't wanted to think about that. Her parents and her siblings - they would be sick with worry. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione would undoubtedly go on a tear, trying desperately to find them. "You know us Weasleys, 'Ugo. We do not give up so easily. They will find us if we are unable to escape on our own."

Hugo nodded and leaned against his cousin, returning her tight embrace. "We'll see James then, too," he murmured and she sniffled quietly.

"Poor Jamie... 'E will be so angry with 'imself... I 'ate that we were taken with 'im right there. 'E will be so upset... My poor Jamie."

_-8-8-_

_ "Hugo, please, just come back to bed-_" _Scorpius pleaded, holding his arms out from under the duvet, eyes begging, heart and gut twisting with worry._

Hugo went over, capturing Scorpius's hands to keep the blonde from undressing him. Again. "You know I can't just laze the day away in bed, love, and I want to go. I have a surprise for you and I'm missing one bloody thing. I'll be able to find it where we're going."

Scorpius sank back against the pillows, tugging Hugo down and drawing him into his arms. "But it's not _safe,_ love. You have to understand my worry. _Please,_ please, please don't go." He mumbled against Hugo's shoulder.

"It'll be fine. I know you're worried, but I'll be with James and Victoire. If _he's_ letting her go, it can't be that bad. It's at a Muggle part of France anyway." Hugo leaned back to press warm kisses over Scorpius's face.

Worry shook at Scorpius's hands, tore at his heart and sent tears to his eyes. "But I can't lose you, Hugh..." He knew he was being over dramatic but... _Fuck._ "L-Look what happened to _Alex._ And Teddy is a bloody Hit Wizard!" His arms tightened around Hugo's waist. He refused to let him go. He couldn't. He wouldn't. Not when he finally had his fiance safe.

"But Teddy wasn't _with_ Alex." Hugo sighed, relaxing into Scorp's embrace. He'd loosen it soon enough and then Hugo could go. "I'll be okay, Scor. Don't be upset."

"It doesn't matter if I'm upset or not Hugo!" Jerking their bodies, Scorpius pressed Hugo against the bed and loomed over him, silver-blue eyes wide and vibrant. "I don't want my bloody fucking fiance going to France, Muggle or Wizarding aside, when there is a psychotic killer on the loose who is out to get me, and no doubt, _anyone_ I'm related to!"

Frowning, the redhead lifted his hands to his love's face. "Please? I just want to do something for you. I know you'll love it and I just _need_ to make it. I only need one thing. As soon as I get it, I'll come home."

"Hugo..." Scorpius looked almost wounded. "Why can't you just order it and have it owled over?" It seemed so much easier, so much safer. "I just... _Merlin's pants,_ Hugo, I can't lose you. I can't even _risk_ losing you!" Lifting his hands, he cupped Hugo's cheeks, thumbs stroking back and forth. "You are my world, Hugo. Every freckle," his finger swiped gently under Hugo's eye. "Every dimple, eyelash, every goosebump and breath you take. You are my life, my world, a-and I just... I can't risk that."

"You know how I am with my ingredients. I have to see them myself. What if they send me something that doesn't work?" He made a face before just closing his eyes. "I promise it's just one thing. One thing, love. I'll be back in thirty minutes. _If_ that."

After a few more minutes of light bickering, Scorpius finally conceding to his fiance's wishes, and after being shut down for almost begging to give Hugo an auror escort, Hugo was out of _their_ apartment with a harsh love bite, swollen lips and a warmed heart. _Thirty minutes. _If _that._

_-8-8-_

"Ooh!" Victoire gushed, rushing over to glance into another window display.

"C'mon, duchess, we're not here for you to ooh and ahh at everything you see. I'm sure Hugh's tired of it."

The redhead shrugged, watching his cousin with a smile. He'd already made his purchase, was biding his time until the thirty minutes were up largely to just make a point to Scorpius.

Victoire pushed her bottom lip out in a pout. "But Jamie! This is the new style by ze very famous wedding designer and it's in-" She rambled over into a series of colours in French.

James draped a friendly arm over her shoulders and squeezed. "Whatever you say, duchess."

Leaning into the touch, Victoire pressed a warm kiss to James's chin. "I do 'ope you keep that in mind, _mon coeur_."

The young Auror scratched his chin idly, fighting the blush that wanted to surge into his cheeks. "I just might," he murmured and Hugo laughed.

"Merlin, you two, get a bloody room."

"Shove off, Weasley, and maybe we will."

"That is not a bad idea." With a delighted laugh, Victoire hooked an arm around James's and abruptly blinked as she felt hairs stick up at the back of her neck. Must be the wind.

James just rolled his eyes. "Sure."

Chuckling, Victoire threw a grin back at Hugo before turning around to tug James down the street to a "wonderful little shop I saw when I was visiting with _maman!_" that apparently sold some Quidditch gear she thought Jamie might find cute.

Chuckling, Hugo strolled after them.

"Well," a voice chirped merrily. "Aren't you three _cute._"

The three instantly reached for their wands, but James managed to have his out first. He pressed Victoire behind him and lifted it to Nott's face. "Get away from us," he snapped.

A sneer, a sickening smirk curled at Nott's lips. "Oh, aren't you three _cute_," he repeated. "All snuggled up together, shopping for what-" His eyes, dark with bags, pupils dull with a twisted haze, met Hugo's. "Your fiance? A wedding gift perhaps?" He stepped closer.

Hugo swallowed, wand lifted as his mind scrambled for the defense he'd been carefully taught his entire life. "It's none of your business," he growled, sounding less terrified than he was.

Tilting his head, Nott smiled, teeth gleaming, lips pushing into a grin. "Oh of _course _it is my dearest little Hugo. What would be a better gift than me sending Scorpius your head in a box? Or maybe," Nott whispered, jerking his head to the side and leaning forward, a finger coming out to gently scrap against Hugo's cheek, the nail grim with dirt, his breath smelling of musk. "Your ring finger? Or both? A pair of lips, or gorgeous brown eyes?" He purred.

Hugo paled, the spells sticking in his mind and freezing on his tongue. But then James was there with a spell that sent him back a good ten feet, stopped only by the wall. "Oy! You get the bloody fuck _away_ from 'im!"

The crowd around them seemed to continue on moving, not noticing any commotion occurring in the middle of the street. Fucking Nott had somehow put up some Disillusionment charms.

James let his gaze travel away from Nott for quick, momentary glances. "Hugh, Vic, get out of here," he ordered, already knowing Apparition was useless. He swore quietly, blocking out the hows and whys that wanted to break his concentration.

"Oh, no, no, _non._" Nott pouted, shaking his head. "Don't leave us! Stay, stay!" Drawing his wand out of his pocket, Nott dangled it between his fingers, waving it at James as small red and green sparks danced from the tip of his wand. "Stay for the show!"

"How in hell did you even know we were here?" he demanded. Astoria couldn't possibly know something so personal about Victoire.

Leaning forward, Nott grinned, lifting a finger to tap against his skull. "I just _know._"

James snarled. "You're so full of-" It was slipping; he felt it slipping. There was a surge of panic before everything just went blank. He had no idea who was standing before him, so blinked oddly at him.

"Jamie," Victoire breathed and James didn't react, not recognizing the nickname.

Nott cackled, recognizing the sudden change. He was finally prepared. He recognized the vacant, glazed over look in the Auror's eyes. "_I win!_" Turning his body, he rushed towards the auror, reaching into his own pocket and, snagging the purple ribbon, shoved it into James's open pant pocket and froze. Scratching against his fingers was something hard, and Nott, ever the curious little pick-pocket, wrapped his fingers around the item and tugged it out, leaving the purple ribbon in its place. The stone in his palm glinted red in the light, and as Nott's thoughts went back to the task at hand, he slipped the stone into his pocket. Maybe the mindless brat wanted to make it into a gem for some bobble-headed air head, so Nott could definitely sell it for a few galleons.

Turning with a cackle, and an almost sickening sense of glee, Nott lunged at the two whining brats, shoes pushing against the ground, crowds of people moving on around them. He grabbed onto Hugo and Victoire's arms as the blonde let out a scream, and with a _crack_, and a cackle, he vanished into thin air, leaving James, the witless wonder, to ponder his empty knowledge, alone, on a Muggle street in France.

-8-8-

"Harry, come take a look at this. I think I found something." Draco's Patronus revealed itself across the office, the only time it would _ever_ show itself in public. His voice was almost shot from having to yell over the however-many Aurors were rushing around the office trying to find the "Head Auror's son!"

Harry looked up, though, attuned to his husband's voice. He only lifted a brow at the ethereal swan before following it.

Draco sat, practically buried in paper work. It wasn't a bad look for him. "Harry," the Potions Master glanced up, eyes exhausted, but determined as he glanced down at the sheets of parchment laid out in front of him. "I think the purple ribbons we keep finding could be from a specific part of France, I recognize the thread texture and colour."

"It's possible." Harry frowned slightly, resting a hand on Draco's shoulder and leaning in to get a look at the pages he was sifting through. "Just as it's possible that Astoria lives in the same area she'd get these ribbons from."

"Do you think so? I don't recall her being that... _Stupid._" Draco tilted his head, heart stopping as he came nose to nose with his husband. Merlin, after all these years, and Potter still had that effect on him?

Harry's breath caught and he could only stare for a moment before he had to give in. He kept the kiss brief and light, enough to satisfy for the moment. "I don't think it's stupidity so much as convenience. I don't know her as well as you," and he was rather proud of himself for not mentioning or even thinking about the fact that Draco had once shared his bed with her. Well... not thinking about it _often_. "But just from what I've gathered, she's the kind to enjoy convenience. And we've managed to discover that since leaving you, the Greengrass family has been in dire straights. Financially, that is."

Draco chuckled. "Good. Serves the bitch right." Heart tumbling over itself in his chest, Draco sealed there lips together for another moment, his swan trilled lightly from its place on his desk. Pulling away, Draco breathed shakily and turned his body completely, glancing back down at the desk. "Well, I can apparate to France and check all my old properties, and some of her own. See if she is there."

Harry's expression changed in a flash and he hauled Draco against him once again, grip tight on the blonde's arms. "_No_."

Draco's body tensed in shock, pressed chest to chest, almost painfully, with Harry's. "Harry, loosen your grip." He refused to admit that it almost hurt. Harry would never hurt him, this he knew. He was just scared, Draco could tell be the small lines that appeared around his eyes, the slight tilt to his lips and the way his beautiful green irises seemed to become a shade darker. Lifting his hands, his rested them on Harry's that gripped around his arms. "I won't go. Calm down."

Trembling, a little startled by his own fierceness, Harry released him and dragged his hands through his hair. "I... shite. First Alex and then Victoire and Hugo," he said quietly, eyes dark with rare terror. "France isn't safe and I won't let you go. He won't play with you like he did Alex and he won't just take you away like we hope he's done with Hugo and Vic. I can't-" He broke off, lifted his hands to Draco's face. "I won't risk you, Draco."

"Shhh," Draco whispered softly, the offices hustling and bustling, the sound of interdepartmental memos shooting past the desk he sat at, Aurors and other Ministry officials rushing around, almost toppling over each other, the sound of owls and crinkling paper, shattering coffee mugs, slamming desk drawers and hollered _reparo_ charms. Lifting his hands, Draco covered Harry's own and ran his thumbs back and forth. "Shhh, love." He sealed their lips warmly. "I won't go, I won't go. Banish the thought, Gryffindor."

Harry kept his hands where they were, a reassurance that his love was still before him, and didn't move an inch until his racing heart had steadied. The thought of Draco going anywhere near the continent had hit him harder and much more suddenly than he'd been expecting. And it was stunning, even after all these years, to know the depth of his need for Draco Malfoy.

At length, he sighed and slid his hands down and around his husband. "Sorry," he murmured.

Draco chuckled, shaking his head. "How about we take a break? Just a small one," he cut Harry off, who wanted to jump in and remind him for the twentieth time that they _couldn't take a break when your son's fiance and almost-girlfriend are missing!_ "Enough to get some fresh air and get your head straightened on your shoulders." His arms slid up and around Harry's neck, fingers combing through shaggy black hair at the nape of his neck.

Harry wanted to argue, geared himself up for it, but ended up leaning into Draco and sighing. His hands were still shaking. "Just a small one."

Nodding, Draco concentrated for a moment, remembered the three D's of apparation, and then gave up with a sigh. Even he was too tired. He removed his hands from around Harry's neck, his husband's from around his waist and laced their fingers, tugging him towards the door to whatever office he was shoved into the moment they flooed into the Ministry. "Come on, love. The reckless Gryffindor could use a break."

"Not as reckless as I used to be, thanks." He followed his husband out just as a silvery badger burst into view.

"My stone!" it called in James's voice. "The fucking idiot took my stone!"

Draco's heart jumped into his throat, his hand shooting down into his pocket as Harry's hand mirrored his own.

Energized by what was quite honestly the best news they'd gotten in days, Harry latched onto Draco and started to run for the nearest floo. They'd be able to track him now if- He beat away the if, casting his own Patronus. "We'll be home in five," he announced and sent the stag on its way.

Draco's swan followed instantly, sending a message Seamus, who was somewhere in the Ministry, as well as Blaise and Pansy, who had never left Alexander's side. "Harry," Draco's breath was coming in short pants as his husband grabbed a large handful of powder and rushed towards the fireplace.

He stopped, poised and ready to go. "What?"

Draco swallowed for a moment, a flurry of emotions flashed over his face, and he shook his head. "Nothing. Go! Get home."

Harry pressed some of the powder into his husband's hand and met his gaze. "Maybe," he whispered and floo'd home. _Maybe_. It was a strong word, a hopeful one. The possibilities with maybe were endless and Harry hoped the maybes would become reality soon. For the sake of his children and his friends.

_Maybe?_ Draco would pretend he understood his husband, but he also understood that that one word spoke a thousand thoughts. Maybe this was the break they needed in finding their missing loved ones. Maybe they would be unable to find them unharmed, and maybe this would all turn out alright. Glancing down at the powder in his hand, Draco took a deep breath, stepped into the hearth, and with a flick of his wrist, and a call of "Malfoy Manor!" the Slytherin (now ex-Slytherin, since it's been close to twenty years since Hogwarts) vanished into the flames.

_-8-8-_

"Years ago, back when the kids were deep into their years at Hogwarts, Harry felt the need to know where the children were, to be able to contact them, apparate to them at any given points, ward not withstanding. So," Draco slid a hand through his hair, sliding back into his chair with a sigh. "With the help of Granger," Draco felt an old, past smirk curl at the end of his lip with the nickname. "Was kind enough to create enough stones for our family, based on what Harry, at the time, told me were "Horcruxes." The stones weren't completed until the kids, James and Teddy mainly, were working in the Ministry, as their being students at Hogwarts more or less was enough protection needed at the time." Draco lifted his fingers for air quotes. "After some explanations and such, some horrible memories and a lot of drawling conversations with Hermione, we each had a stone, a bloodstone more or less. One that could warm to the touch, color for alerts to any of the stone holders for the fact that their presence was needed, etc; help us apparate through wards and such if our children, or ourselves, were ever in danger and in need of finding. We each," Draco reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a pale, forest green stone. "Have one. Aside from James." Draco nodded his head at his son, who was pacing back and forth near the office door.

"James is red, papa is red it's almost black, daddy," Draco winced at the name. "-is green, Al is blue, Teddy is gold and I'm violet," Scorpius's monotonous voice cut in. Drained of emotion, the exhausted Quidditch player sat curled up near the first, his body shaking not from cold, but from fear, sorrow. "We had to have them memorised as if any of us were needed, our stones would colour to the corresponding family member's stone." He shrugged minutely and laid his head back down on the arm of the couch, eyes drooping, body curling under the blanket placed over his shoulders.

"Yes." Harry rested his hand on his son's head, trailing his fingers gently through messy locks. His heart ached to see him like this and he thought again of Draco's casual suggestion to go through France. He was sure his son was feeling the same fear, or had been so long that it was making him hollow. "They also work in another capacity."

Al sat up straighter, fingers intertwined with Fin's, eyes wide and fascinated. "You mean even if James doesn't have his stone... we can find it."

Draco's brow furrowed. "Well, yes, essentially. But Harry, that's risky, almost too risky." As if risky mattered. The mark on Draco's arm tingled.

"It's _not_ too risky," James snapped, whirling around to face the room. "We _have_ to find them!"

Harry shook his head. "James, you're the one at risk here." It felt as though an invisible hand had reached into his chest and was squeezing his heart ruthlessly. "There's no telling where Nott'll be, what he'll be doing, where the stone will even be. It's very possible that he's tossed it somewhere by now and this will lead us nowhere."

"He caught me off-guard once." And it pained him so much, that panic he'd felt a moment before his mind had simply vanished. "He won't do it again. We _have_ to find them."

"James Sirius Potter-Malfoy." Draco's voice shook with reined in anger, fear, his hand tightening on the arm of the chair he sat, albeit stiffly, in. "You will sit down, and you will calm yourself. We are not jumping into a mad-man's murderous game. Nor will we be idiots and do anything too fast, that could mess things up even more."

"We can't do anything until Teddy gets here anyway," Al realized, getting a nod from Harry at his words. "It's going to take all of us. It'll be draining, won't it?"

"Probably," Harry admitted. It was a flaw he hadn't wanted to consider. "And the stone will most likely glow and heat on Nott's end. So if he does have it on hand, he'll notice and he'll be alert."

James sank down into a chair, sprawled in it as though he didn't have a care in the world. His family knew better.

"Well," Scorpius cut in quietly, voice almost softer than the crackling fire behind him. "Not if we just want to get a general idea where he is, stone in his hand or not. Whenever I wanted to know where Al was when he was playing hide-in-seek," Scorpius's voice paused as Al cried out indignantly about that being unfair. "I would hold my stone and just concentrate on trying to figure out where Al was without actually _sending_ myself there." His voice drifted from under the quilt over his head. "And it'll only take one person, not twelve billion Potter-Malfoy's shoved into one room." The number, no matter how over-exaggerated, warmed Harry's heart. He had a family, and a very large one at that.

"Cheater," Al murmured, voice fondly exasperated. "I always wondered how you caught me so bloody fast."

"_Magic._" His voice mumbled sardonically, his body turning back into the couch and curling up, anger was boiling, brewing in his chest, beginning to set into his veins.

Harry sighed, replacing James's pacing with his own. He went to the window and stared out at the gardens. "It's slightly different since it isn't James that has it. But Scorp... If you have it in you to find it subtly-"

The blanket fell to the floor. "Subtly?" A flash of violet, and Scorpius's stone was out of his pocket. "James is right. This is about fucking subtlety_._" A sudden snap in emotions had Draco watching Scorpius carefully, with narrowed eyes and a careful gaze. Anger had been boiling in him for too long.

Falling back into the couch, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Scorpius exhaled quietly, centering his mind, forcing his hands to stop shaking. "Let's find my fiance and James's girlfriend, shall we?"

James blushed, averting his gaze. Victoire was more than that. Worlds more. And, as he withdrew his wand to prepare for whatever happened next, he promised himself that he'd bloody well tell her when he had her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Damn Scorp'us.<strong>

**So. It takes us two weeks to post a new chapter, but we write half of it in under four hours. XD Wow, loves.**

We've been busy XD I definitely have been. New job, fixing up the new house, last two weeks of class... Last _week_ now. YAY CHRISTMAS.

**Same! Last week, school play rehearsals. Ugh. I'm up at 6 am, and I don't get _home_ until 10 pm. Phew.**

**We miss our **_Character Questions!_** Where are they?**

-Syl and **Abraxas.**


	22. Ice Mice

**And we loves, are ever in your debt.**

**We can not apologize enough for the severely violent, no-excuses-to-give, long arse wait we have had with this chapter.**

**Syl's internet is an arse, and I'm busy from 6 am to 10 P.M. **

But here it is, chapter 21!

We can only hope that we haven't lost all of you in this two month wait.

_May the odds be ever in- _our_ favor._

* * *

><p>"You stupid brat!" Astoria spat, a violent <em>crack<em> echoing around the room as Hugo's cheek stung, a hand imprinting itself in blushing red across his cheek. "You will tell me where my stupid, pathetic excuse for a son is, _now!_" She was at the end of her line, the ginger brat refused to speak, and she was running out of time before the Potter-Malfoy broad found her and her nuts-for-brains assistants. She had to find her son, and she had to find him now!

Hugo closed his eyes for a moment, waiting for the sting to pass before opening them again. "Scorpius isn't stupid or pathetic. The only one who's any of that is _you_ for abandoning him when he needed it and then extorting funds from him when he was a _child_."

"Those funds are rightfully mine!" Astoria's pale, veined hands clutched around her stomach. "I bore the brat, took care of him, fed his grubby little mouth, and changed his disgusting, putrid diapers! Those fucking funds are as much his as they are _mine._" And she was going to get them, all of them. She was close- She already had gathered nearly half from her son's years at Hogwarts, courtesy of a goblin liaison, and she was nearly one transaction away from acquiring the rest.

Hugo angled his head disdainfully and spat at her feet. "You're not getting another cent, and if you think taking me will change anything, you're wrong."

Astoria froze, her pale green eyes narrowing cynically. "You- You-"

"If ya' say stupid little brat again, I'mma have to wash yer mouth out with soap," Nott chuckled darkly from his stool in the corner of the room, juggling the pretty little stone he'd found in his hand.

It took so much control for Hugo not to mention the stone or even stare at it for too long. He recognized it as easily as he would've recognized Scorpius's. His _mother_ had helped create them, for godric's sake. But he kept dark, fearless eyes on Astoria. "The only thing you're going to get is an Azkaban sentence."

"Ha!" Astoria chuckled, rolling her eyes. "Petulant little filth." Flicking her wand, Astoria smirked, her lips curling cruelly as a sound of skin tearing from skin sliced through the room just as an enormous gash sliced its way through the skin and bone of Hugo's cheek. "You're not worth my time." Turning, heels clacking almost painfully loud in the silent, dark room, Astoria left through a door that appeared in the wall with a groan and vanished just the same, the sound of her shoes and morose laughter following her down the non-visible hallway.

Hugo squeezed his eyes shut, biting back the pained outcry. The tears, though, he couldn't quite control. Several slipped passed his defenses and his knees wobbled, so he sank to the ground while Nott's amused chuckles pierced his ears. _Scorpius!_

_-8-8-_

With a shuddered breath, Scorpius's eyes fell closed, his hand tightening around the pulsing violet stone clenched painfully in his palm. _Hugo._

Harry reached into his pocket, fingertips brushing his own stone, and waited.

The room was silent, Draco standing behind Harry's left shoulder, hand weighted firmly against his husband's arm.

Scorpius hummed silently, eyes clenched closed, lips pursed in concentration and hands clutched tightly to the jagged stone that slowly, ever so slowly, began to glow a pale purple in his palm. _Hugo. Hugo._

Albus leaned against Fin, clinging his hand tightly and watching his brother with wide, hopeful eyes. It _had_ to work.

Draco glanced down at Harry. tightened his grip and sighed a shuddering breath.

_Hugo, James... Hugo, James... _ Scorpius's brain called out, images whirling around in his skull and behind his eyes as the stone warmed in his hand, sending pulses of magic through his finger tips, shocking his nerves and causing his breath to stutter.

Moments passed in silence, Scorpius "inner eye" (Trelawney would be proud) searching out, seeking for something he couldn't see in the blackness of his mind.

Then, a light flickered behind his lids, and Scorpius's world zeroed in.

"I got it!"  
>James wasted no time in latching onto his brother's arm, wand at the ready. "Then let's go!"<p>

Scorpius was muttering words to himself, "dark, empty," as he grabbed his wand, and just as quickly as he had yelled "I got it!" him and James vanished. And so had Draco.

Rushing forward the moment Scorpius's eyes had shot open, Draco reached out and grabbed his son's arm, just as his sons had disappeared with a _crack_ of apparation.

Harry choked on the "wait!" because it wouldn't have done any good. They were already gone. He took his stone from his pocket and gripped it tightly. "Fuck," he breathed.

Albus had his as well, clutched in the hand that wasn't clinging to Fin. "They'll be okay, papa..." They had to be.

Fin's arm tightened around Albus's waist as Dean and Seamus, back from the Ministry, turned to whisper towards each other. What was Draco doing?

Harry stared at his stone, waiting for it to shine, to flicker, to... to _anything_! If Draco didn't signal him... If Scorpius didn't... Mind racing with all of the devastating possibilities, Harry didn't even notice when he began to tremble.

Standing silently, ever the Gryffindor, Seamus walked over silently and laid a hand against Harry's arm. "Mate, it'll be ok. Malfo-" He paused, clearing his throat and glancing around the room with a nod of approval from his husband. "_Draco_ knows what he's doin'. He's married to you, int'he?"

"Which is why he should've known better than to..." Harry dragged a hand through his hair and silently admitted that he would've done the same thing had he been close enough to Scorpius. The difference was, of course, that he was a bloody Auror and his husband wasn't. Brilliant, but... "He'd better be alright... They'd all better be alright."

"They will be, Harry. They will be."

_-8-8-_

"Hugo! _Oh Merlin_!" Scorpius's shocked whispers echoed around the room as Draco gripped his son's arm tightly and jerked him behind his body, wand held out, tip glowing lightly.

Where had Scorpius apparated them?

James didn't stay behind his father, but also didn't bother telling him to get back. His own wand was out and the spell he didn't need to say sought out magical signatures. Were he with other Aurors, they would know. But he wasn't, so spoke quietly. "Five in the building. Hugo and Vic are..." He bristled, spun on his heel and snapped a spell that sent Nott back several feet.

Turning sharply on his heel, Draco cast a _Lumos Maxima_ towards the ceiling and froze as the room illuminated itself in all its cruel, ancient glory.

Walls, deformed and peeling from decades of water damage, wallpaper blackened with mold and soot, wooden floors bent and splintered with jagged nails, portraits of what Draco assumed to be an old, ancient Wizarding family were covered with dust and black with what looked to be soot from some sort of fire. And in the corner of the room, huddled together sat, albeit shaking and quiet, Hugo and Victoire. Draco turned towards Nott and growled. "You fucking _bastard._"

Nott smirked cruelly in response. "Yes, _darling_?" Sitting hunched over in his stool in the corner of the vast room, Nott swung his wand between two of his fingers, one hand gripping the seat of the stool, back arched, eyes hollowed with bags of purple, sagging skin, flesh grim and pale, lips curled in a smile of sick content. "It's _wonderful_ to see you again, Draco, darlin'."

Draco's stomach rolled violently.

James sneered. "You shut the fuck up!" he snapped, more than ready to blow the wizard away.

"Jamie!" Victoire gasped and it took all of James's concentration to stay still and focused on Nott. Victoire.

"Hugo!" Scorpius's heart jumped out of his chest and his hands clenched violently, a Seeker's reflex to _move._ Hugo. Hugo! Across the room, Hugh had loosened his hold on his cousin and was ready to move towards his lover at a moment's notice.

"Nott, you sick fucking bastard, how could you do this?" Draco's world narrowed in to the sallow face a few feet in front of him.

Theo's chuckles were edgy, crazed. He was cracking at the edges. "Oh Dray, Draco, Drac_o._" His wand crept up, shaking slightly with a withered hand, to point at the huddled figures in the corner of the room. Water dropped loudly like a bowling pin in a silent room somewhere behind Draco.

And why, James wondered, did he look so haggard? He hadn't been nearly this bad when he'd taken them and that had hardly been two days. He was missing something. "Scorp, go. Dad and I can take care of this."

Nott cackled lightly, tilting his head and grinning, teeth the only white gleaming from his sick and haggard face. "Like what ya' see, gorgeous?"

"Bugger off, you disgusting blighter." Sneering, James held his wand steady and quietly scanned the man, looking for some reason for his appearance. A reverse glamour? Illness?

"Like what Azkaban did, darlin'? Comes on nice and slow, like... Well, like a sick little boy with shitty magic, eh?" Nott's eyes found Scorpius's over Draco's shoulder, his voice raspy and grave.

"Scorpius, be careful!" Draco whispered, rushed, as he took a step towards Nott, James following one step behind.

Hugo got to his feet, dragging Victoire with him. "Our wands," he mouthed to Scorpius and pressed his sleeve against the wound on his cheek.

Scorpius's heart pounded viciously in his chest, his eyes glancing over Hugo's body, looking for any injuries. _Just his cheek, Merlin, please just be his cheek._ Glancing around, Scorpius tried to locate their wands. Where would they- They were sticking out of Nott's trouser band.

"How did you get here, Dray, darling? Was your stupid little brat that powerful?" Now Nott sounded like Astoria, and the thought caused a shudder to rip through his system.

"Oi! He isn't your darling and we aren't stupid _brats_." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Scorpius shifting a little closer, wand aimed for Nott. He held his breath. _Don't do anything stupid_.

Draco's eyes shot to meet James's, the gaze telling his son to be careful, before he turned to evaluate the scene. Nott was playing with them.

Something was going on and James didn't like it. His instincts were humming. _Something_ was going to happen and it was going to happen soon. There were two other people in this building and he was willing to bet that one of them was Astoria. He hedged back a bit, wanting to get closer to Victoire. He needed to be close enough to protect her.

Scorpius's eyes never left Hugo's, shaky relief washing through his system like a cold shower. _Hugo, Hugo!_ Glancing back at Nott, Scorpius clenched his shaking hands. This had to end. This was his battle, his war.

Nott leaned forward, a foot coming off the stool to rest against the ground, creaking and groaning under his weight. He smirked. "Oh Jamie, Jamie, _Jamie,_ Draco has always been mine, don't you understand?" His backside flashed to Scorpius whose eyes locked onto the wand sticking out of his trousers.

James quivered, anxious for the attack or the defense. He was toying with them. Why hadn't he attacked? He changed his stance, didn't risk glancing back at Victoire or over at his father or brother. "He'll _never_ be yours."

Nott smirked cruelly as he stood, his back firm, ram-rod straight, and he lunged, making the first move almost instantly.

Draco's spell was a wandless retaliation to the fire hex Nott sent towards his son, and Scorpius was right on the dot, wand out, spell screaming from his lips that had Hugo and Victoire's wands zooming into his hand.

James saw the wands move, throwing up a shield even as he dove away from it to retaliate himself. Blighter.

Hugo, eyes on Nott, half-carried, half-dragged Victoire towards Scorpius. There was something wrong with her, but there wasn't time to explain at that point. Hugo had enough time to snag his wand from Scorpius's grip and breath an apology into his ear before throwing up an Auror-grade shield his father had taught him.

Nott took a heaving breath. Fuck, Azkaban loved to come back when he didn't need it.

Scorpius jerked an arm around Hugo and Victoire, dragging them to the ground and under his body. They had to find a way to get out before Nott did something, anything, and Scorpius knew for a fact that Astoria wasn't far away. Not when she had something to play with, something to dangle over Scorpius's head.

Sauntering forward, Nott's eyes gleamed with joy. _Finally,_ he had Draco where he wanted him, and soon, he would have him even closer.

James slammed a shield in front of his father, moving quickly to get behind Nott and potentially stun him. He could feel anti-Apparition wards closing around him, swallowed hard. This could prove problematic. "Get off the floor, Scorp! You have to be ready to _move_!"

Nott's gaze didn't waver, nor did Draco's. This battle, this war, was long since brewing the moment Nott, the slimy bastard he was, laid a hand on Pansy.

"Vic's injured, James!" Scorpius called out, head jerking around as magic began to lick its way up from the floor, dance around shoes and feet, and climb around Nott's legs like a spiraling serpent. What was happening?

James tensed, heart seeming to stop in his chest. Vic was hurt.

Victoire. Was. Hurt.

That _bastard_! He darted over to his brother and the Weasleys, gaze never leaving his father and Nott. "I've got her. You still need to get the hell up."

Draco's scream had all the heads in the room jerking up with painful jerks of their necks. He was summoned forth by Nott, the magic dancing around his legs acting as ropes to jerk Draco forward. And now, forced into Nott's grasped with more than a few binding spells that surely bordered on illegal, Draco's scalp was bleeding, Nott's hand tugging away with a large chunk of blonde hair.

"W-We have to get out of here, we have to get papa!" Scorpius whispered furiously, reaching almost desperately for Hugo as the situation barrelled down around them.

"Shite, shite, shite, shite," James muttered, trying to think. "We _can't_ get dad out of here just yet and there are anti-apparition wards here. It'd take me too long to get rid of 'em." Fuck, they needed papa. "Your stone. Use it. Get home. I'll try and grab mine somehow."

"What?" Hugo and Scorpius whispered vehemently.

"You can't be serious, James?" Scorpius's arms wrapped tightly around Hugo who had finally moved the few feet over to join him, his wand grasped tightly in his hand. Muttered words, harsh pants and shockingly loud curses in the otherwise quiet room were all they heard from their father and Nott.

Hugo clung to Scorpius tightly, resting his good cheek on his chest and trying not to look Draco's way. "We can't just _leave_, James."

"You need to. All of us here will just-" He broke off, distracted when Victoire wound her arms around his neck. "Um... We... No, no." He shook his head, holding her as tightly as he dared. He didn't know how badly she was hurt or where. "Listen to me, Scorp. _Go home._ Hugh's hurt, Vic's hurt, and now dad. I might be able to grab my stone while Nott's distracted."

Scorpius's hand shook as he dug into his pocket and jerked out the stone, clenching it in his grasp. His eyes pleaded with James to reconsider. _They could work together._

"You insolent stupid _slut!_" Nott's foot sunk in against Draco's stomach, sending him toppling to the floor.

James looked over sharply, features settling into something that bordered on a snarl. "Scorpius, _go_. I don't want Victoire or Hugo in anymore danger," he snapped.

"We will be alright, Jamie." Victoire's voice was soft, quieter than normal and it only worried him that much more.

"You'll be better if you're safe at the Manor. Scorp, _please_. Come back if you can manage it, but go."

Hugo's whispered words in his ear and James shakily handing over Victoire into his grasp had Scorpius's resolve reaffirming itself. _He would come back._

"Be careful James, you hear me?"

Another swift kick to Draco's stomach and a grunt of pain had the Potter-Malfoy children's faces setting into determination.

"I will be. Just take her home and make sure she's safe." _I love her._ He hesitated a moment before letting her go and retrieved his wand again.

A burst of magic sent Nott spiraling towards the floor as Draco broke through the magical binding around his body, spitting blood against the floor.

"Get the wards open, James!" Scorpius tightened his hold on Hugo and Victoire. "Dad can handle himself."

Hugo clutched his wand with one hand, Scorpius with the other. His cheek stung, but he was ready to fight if need be. Victoire held hers in shaking hands, leaning her weight onto one side. James looked at them both and just shook his head. "Use your stone, Scorp. There are two other people in this building and I don't want to take the time to down the wards. They could show up here at any time."

"James, you're going to have to, even for a second, I can't get through the wards with two people on just my mere stone, it would take too long for me to find a gap! Now unless you want our guts splattered across the floor from the ricochet, then take down the wards, weaken them, something." The only downfall to the stones, to add insult to injury, was literally just that; injury. The stone was only meant for that of one person, the person of literally connected _to_ the stone, and for Scorpius to have to bring along two people whose magic was fluctuating and who were bleeding all over the place- He needed something to give, particularly the wards.

"Fucking fuck," he muttered and began murmuring spells, trying to find, or create, a break in the wards. He kept himself largely turned away from Victoire; her clear pain a distraction. He wanted to heal her immediately; he _needed_ to get her to safety. It didn't help that he had to break concentration to throw up a strong shield against an errant curse. Goddamn Nott.

Scorpius held Hugo close, whispering soft things against his ear and caressing his non-injured cheek, and Hugo clung a little tighter. Apologies were on his mind and would have to be said once they were free.

Draco's yelling shook Scorpius to the bone. Their father was furious, and Nott was just... From what Scorpius could hear, _mocking_ their father. Did he warrant a death wish?

"Scorp, throw up a shield if you can. I need to be able to focus on the bloody wards!"

A shield flew up around James as Scorpius dived over Hugo and threw up a shield around them as another wayward spell fell from Nott's wand as light, a vast array of colours exploded around the room.

James bit his lip, muttering spells to try and get through the wards. Hugo turned, pressing his back against Scorpius's and held Victoire up while his own shield joined his fiance's, encasing them entirely from the errant spells.

Scorpius clenched his eyes, concentrating, _concentrating_, as spells exploded around them. "I-I got it!" He gasped, drawing Hugo and Victoire into his arms, clenching the stone. "I got it, James! I got it!" With an almost violent growl, and a stinging pain in his hand, and they vanished with a snapping _crack._

The shields vanished with them, James having to quickly snap up his own before getting blown back. Still, the violence of the spell reverberated off his shield, sending him back several steps. "Bloody fucking hell," he breathed. "Dad!" he called. "Scorp's got them safe!"

"Wonderful, James!" Draco called out, grunting in an airy sort of pain as a wayward spell sliced against his arm. Nott was growing despera-

Draco cried out in pain as Nott's fist found his right eye. W-When had he gotten so close?

Draco was a tactical fighter, he loved fighting at a distance, and used it to his advantage. And bloody fucking Nott knew it, they had dueled more than once back in Hogwarts.

"Oh, my poor little _Dracy-kins,_" Nott snide comment was sharp, shallow as he panted with a lack of oxygen. Blood dripped from his cheek, his shirt hung in shreds around his chest, as his knuckles were bloody, his wand slipping from between his grasp.

James let his shield drop, slashing one down in-between the two men that would propel Nott backwards. "We should get out of here, dad!"

Draco wiped blood from his lip with the hand clasped firmly around his wand. "No James, go!"

Nott smirked cruelly from under the dripping lips of blood.

"I _can't!_ Anti-apparition wards are up and I can't get through them now." He shuffled closer to his dad so he could lower his voice, snapped a _muffliato_ for extra protection. "There're other people here and I feel them. One's getting closer. You're hurt. Scorp's gone and I don't have my stone. We could leave without it, but I can't leave on my own. Papa'd disown me if I left you here anyway."

Draco's face, now closer for James to see, was beginning to swell, his lip split, his eye blackening as he glanced at James carefully. Nott watched on curiously, vainly. "Your father is probably trying to get through these wards right now, _anyway._ And if he," Draco wheezed lightly, clutching at his side as Nott advanced a step towards them. "Doesn't disown you, he'll divorce me." Dropping his hand from his side, Draco jabbed it into his pocket, pulling it out and chucking the object at James. "Get out of here, _now._ Or I'll disown you! I'll get your stone and get back to you as soon as possible."

"But dad-" James felt the stone pulsate in his hand. Papa. _Shite! _"Alright. I... Don't make me regret this," he ordered, voice heavy with meaning. He waved his wand, casting a shield sans verbalization. "It'll last about a minute after I'm gone. Try and heal yourself some or gear up a good bloody spell to blow him to pieces." With a last look, he followed the pulsations of the stone and vanished.

Nott's smirk gleamed as spell after spell berated against the shield around Draco, the blonde falling to his knees.

_-8-8-_

"James!"

He let his father's stone fall to the table, looking up at Harry with a soft sigh. Harry grabbed his son's shoulders, staring at him with wide and worried eyes. "Where's Draco? He should've come back _with_ you!"

"He... He wants to finish off Nott and get my stone back."

"Get your- Scorpius said he was hurt!" he shouted and James winced.

"I... He... Yeah. But he wouldn't leave, papa."

"Fuck."

"Mate, we felt the wards- 'arry? What's wrong?" Seamus flew into the room, Dean on his heels as he glanced around the room quickly.

Harry dragged a hand through his hair, trying to keep himself together. _Draco_...

"It's dad," James said quietly. "Nott's hurt him, but he wouldn't come back with me."

Uproars sprang loudly from the mouths of the occupants in the room.

"Shut it!" Scorpius hollered, the room falling silent as his arms tightened around Hugo's waist, the two pressed securely against the couch after Hugo was thoroughly checked over for injuries, his cheek bandaged and slightly swollen. Victoire was in a warded room a few halls away. "There is no point in yelling. dad will," he swallowed harshly. "Father..." He met Harry's eyes determinedly. "Dad will make it back."

Harry nodded, but he'd begun to tremble and couldn't stop it. If Draco died... If Nott had really hurt him... He didn't like that the boys hadn't said exactly what the injuries were, that they didn't seem to intend on saying. He gripped his stone tightly, feeling helpless and hating it.

Seamus stepped forward and placed a reassuring hand against Harry's shoulder, tilting his head towards the door. "Let's go have a talk, yeah, 'arry?" He whispered quietly.

He looked up, still clutching the stone. "Yeah. I... Sure."

Seamus nodded, quietly leading Harry out of the room passed the heavy, albeit sorrowfully worried, gazes of their family and friends.

"Harry?" Seamus glanced at the other when they finally reached an empty room with a large window view, what looked to be a library of some sorts, and he turned to fully face the other and just waited, calmly, quietly, for the other to speak.

"I'm going to kill him. Nott. If Draco doesn't make it home, I'm going to kill him just on sight. And I'll _happily_ go to Azkaban for it."

"Harry, mate," Seamus sighed, shaking his head. "This doesn't seem like something about Nott. You on edge 'bout Draco being out there, aren't you?"

"What if it was _Dean_? Wouldn't _you_ be on edge? He's _hurt_ and the stubborn idiot stayed with him! And there's _nothing_ I can do about it right now but hope that he can fight the bloody bastard off and come _home_."

The Irishman waited patiently for Harry to calm his breathing before he spoke, leaning up against the large windows, arms crossing over his chest. "Harry, if it _was_ Dean, I would be on edge, yes, but I trust him." His voice was low, calm. "I trust that if he's hurt, he'll know what to do, that despite his stubborness, I _know_," Seamus's hand lifted to be placed over his heart, his wedding ring glinting in the lighting from the flames of the flickering candles floating around. "He'll come back to me. I trust him to survive."

Harry looked at his own ring, then squeezed his eyes shut. "Seamus, I have literally been dealing with death my entire life. There's always the chance, always. It doesn't matter how much I trust Draco - and I do. I know what he's capable of, but he's already hurt. I don't know how badly, either, so..." He opened his eyes. "I need him. And I can't get to him to help."

Seamus smiled warmly, clasping Harry on the shoulder with a firm grip. "Trust that he'll come back to you. Trust that he needs you too, eh? He's a Malfoy, and a Potter. Blimey, mate. If that's not enough-!"

"I know, Seamus... It doesn't mean I can't be worried."

Seamus nodded, "Doesn't mean you can't, mate, doesn't mean you can't. Just not to the point of an aneurysm-", his head jerked painfully as he felt the thick layers of wards wane and snap back together. Meeting Harry's eyes before the other darted out of the room, they both thought the same thing. Draco.

Harry slid into the parlor, eyes wide and terrified, and stopped dead. "_Draco_!"

The blonde's body heaved onto the floor as the wards snapped closed around him, his body bruised and bloody, blood dripping from the fabric of his shirt, half his face swollen and discoloured around his eye. His arms shook and gave out, the blonde falling to his face on the floor before he rolled over with a guttural, clotted groan. _Damn fucking bugger got me in the jaw,_ Draco's body ached violently, blood pooling in his throat as he attempted to swallow and failed, the red liquid dripping from in-between his lips and teeth.

"Bloody fucking hell! You fucking _idiot_!" Harry dropped down beside him, swearing under his breath. "Someone get Hermione!" he snapped; no one bothered to tell him that Albus already had, the lithe Potter-Malfoy bolting from the couch the moment his dad had appeared. "Fucking idiot," he whispered and slid an arm beneath Draco's head. "_Anapneo_," he snapped to clear his throat of blood and allowing him to breathe properly. "Fucking idiot."

Draco grinned, blood splattered across his lips as he tried to gaze at Harry with fuzzy vision, his right eye swelling closed. "Hello to you too," he mumbled gravely, voice husky and crackly. Not weak. Never weak.

"Fucking idiot," he repeated, touching the tips of their noses together very, very gently. "Scared me half to death, you bloody jackarse. You're so fucking lucky you didn't die; I would've killed you." It was so hard not to grab and squeeze and cling.

Draco's hand lifted to gently stroke against Harry's cheek, a smirk curling almost painfully at the edge of his lips. "I w-wasn't gone _that_ long, Potter. Or have you finally realized you can't live without me?"

Harry lifted his own hand, keeping Draco's where it was. "I've known that for years."

"Bloody fucking Merlin, Draco Potter-Malfoy, I'm going to kill you if Harry doesn't!" Hermione stormed into the room, shattering the eerie silence as she huffed and stomped her way over to Draco, all intent to hit him upside then head, fix his bruises, and then hit him again.

Draco groaned and pushed his head against Harry's shoulder. "Merlin, save me."

"There's no Merlin here. You'll just have to take your medicine like a good boy." He gave Draco's hand a gentle squeeze, well-aware that the healing process often hurt as much - if not more - than receiving the injuries. "Fucking idiot."

Draco winced as Hermione brandished her wand like a weapon.

Moving Harry out of the way with a nudge of her shoulder, she set about fixing the bruising around Draco's eye, the various cuts and scraps, and huffed as her wand continually danced over his cheek. "Just like Hugo, damn."

Harry didn't care overmuch if Draco had earned himself a scar, just so long as he was bloody well _alive_ to be shouted at later. He dragged a shaking hand through his hair, the relief at having everyone back and alive as palpable and as exhausting as the feeling of helplessness he'd been dealing with before. "It could've been a lot worse, Hermione. Just focus on what you can fix..."

"That is all I can fix," she stated matter-a-factly. "The scar's going to be there for a while unless Draco can brew something up inside that _overly large,_" she glared at him sharply, "brain of his to get rid of it." She leaned back on her knees.

"T-Thank you, Hermione." Draco coughed, throat dry as he pushed his arms behind himself to lift himself up.

Harry yanked him up, crushing their lips together for a bruising kiss. "I could've lost you, you fucking idiot."

"Harry," Hermione cautioned, "jerking him about won't exactly help him."

Harry only ignored her for the moment, keeping his husband close enough that the trembling he'd been fighting to mask was unmissable for the blonde.

Draco paused for a moment, allowing his rattled brain to gather thoughts before his lips pushed back hesitantly against Harry's, a hand finding its way into his lover's hair, his body pressing perfectly against Harry's. "It's s'ok, love. It's ok."

"Godric, Draco, if you hadn't... If you hadn't come home..." He couldn't think, couldn't breathe. All the stress of waiting, worrying, guilt over letting Hugo and Victoire get taken in the first place - it conjoined in him and was nearly enough to overwhelm.

Draco's hands caressed Harry's cheeks as he leaned up with a shaky smile. "Shhh, Gryffindor. No need to break something in your head. I'm here now." The warmth of skin on skin assured him of that.

"Git," Harry breathed and pulled Draco into his lap to hold him carefully, just to make sure that he really _was_ there and that everything was alright again. He began to tremble in earnest now, uncontrollable and needy. "I love you. Fucking idiot."

Hermione glanced at the two before silently stepping away to give them a moment and to go check on her son, again.

"I love you too, so much." Draco mumbled against Harry's neck, arms tight around his husband's waist, clinging tight to the fabric on his back. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, never again. I'm sorry."

"You'd better not. You'd better not, Draco. He's not worth losing you." Nott wasn't worth losing any of them. And, for someone James had said looked so weak, he was clearly extremely strong if he'd been able to wrought such damage to Draco. "Come on. We need to get everyone together. We'll go to the room we've settled Victoire in since she can't properly walk." And they could floo her parents if James hadn't already, tell them she was alright.

Draco nodded solemnly. They had to move quickly, no matter how much Draco wished to curl up against Harry and just hide away from the world. "Ok," he braced himself to stand, unsure of any more aches and pains in his bones. "Ok," he pushed himself off of Harry and onto his knees, checking all his limbs for any pain.

Frowning, Harry rose and held out both hands to help his husband to his own feet. "Come on, darling."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Now we start with the pet names." But despite the snark reply, Draco's hands met Harry's and held on tight as he was pulled into his husband's waiting arms.

"You're still a fucking idiot." Harry just held on for a moment, keeping his husband close, and waited for his system to settle. When it didn't, he steeled himself against the quivering and stepped back. "Come on."

Draco glanced around for a moment, wanting to pull Harry aside and just _hold_ him, ease his worries. But they couldn't- _He _couldn't give in- Everyone was slowly leaving the room to go towards what had been dubbed the "sick people room." Or the Manor Infirmary where Scorpius, Hugo and Victoire were kept.

"I know," Harry said quietly, the same urge running through him. He offered a hand. "Later, when this is over." There was something running through his veins - _anticipation_ - and his free hand grasped his wand.

Draco grasped Harry's hand tightly and nodded towards the door. "Let's go find our sons. You can yell at me later."

"There's going to be a lot of yelling," Harry assured him, leading him towards the door and out. "I can guarantee that."

Draco's arm found its way around Harry's waist and clung tight to the fabric there. "Can't wait." As long as he was with Harry. Healed. Healthy. He couldn't wait. He blinked as he found himself in a new wing. How did he...? Suddenly, Draco's heartbeat sped up rapidly, nervousness tingling at the tips of his fingers. "_H-Harry..._" Draco Malfoy had fucked up, plain and simple. And dragged his family into it.

He could feel something in the air, something tugging at the wards. Had the back and forth of his children and husband weakened them in some fashion...? Harry wrapped an arm tightly around Draco. "Get your wand out," he said quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hangers suck, don't they?<strong>

**We're trying to get back into our writing! But currently we can only write through notes on deviantart due to Syl's shitty internet. So...**

_**Review? WE MISSED YOU ALL.**_

**-Abraxas and Syl.**


End file.
